


Public Relations

by amandaterasu



Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Cheating, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Jealousy, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Physical Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Public Relations, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 126,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandaterasu/pseuds/amandaterasu
Summary: To alleviate the pressure from his father and other members of Shinra, Rufus convinces a young woman he met at a corporate party to pretend to be his girlfriend in public in exchange for money and connections for the charity she has recently founded. Despite the frustration he feels at her dismissive attitude toward him, he can't help but be attracted to her.This fic is still being written, but I decided to post it in celebration of the Remake's release. (First Chapter was posted 4/9/20) Its current outline is based off the contents of the original FF7 and related works, though some things have been moved around for story cohesion. The tags for this fic will be updated as chapters are added.This fic uses theInteractiveFicsbrowser extension to allow you to place your own name (or your OC's!) in place of the cis female protagonist. You'll want to set your substitutions as follows:[FN] = Your Given Name[LN] = Your Family Name
Relationships: Rufus Shinra & Reader, Rufus Shinra/Reader
Comments: 177
Kudos: 604





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufus meets [FN] at a corporate party.

**Midgar**  
**One Year before the destruction of Mako Reactor No. 1**

Rufus Shinra took a glass of champagne from a passing waiter’s tray and did his best to hide his look of abject boredom. Yet another corporate party, yet another vapid collection of Midgar’s elite fawning over both him and his father. 

Dear old dad stood beside him, making the most of it, holding court like this was some kind of fairy tale of kings and knights, accepting greetings from the various employees and their families as they basically came up to reaffirm their ~~fealty~~ appreciation for his work. 

They would all take a moment to say hello to Rufus as well, especially those with daughters. He was nearly thirty, and as if having his father constantly prattling on about the family and his need for grandchildren wasn’t enough, these families would trot out their daughters and parade them before him, hoping to gain some advantage by attaching her to the Shinra family.

And that, specifically, was why he hadn’t given them so much as the time of day. He wasn’t his father - easily controlled by the trappings of wealth. To the old man, the money was a means to vice: women, booze, drugs, and all that those things entailed. But Rufus was different. He had _vision_. He saw money for what it really was: a path to power. Marriage could be a path to power, especially if your spouse was better connected than you were, which is why he refused to marry any of them. No one was better connected than he was, and so all these people wanted to do was leech power from him, not give him more. 

Rufus was aware he’d have to marry _someday._ Until Hojo found a way to make a man immortal, having heirs to carry on your work after you were gone was simply a reality. He just hadn’t found a suitable woman yet.

“Don’t you agree, Rufus?” 

His father’s words cut through his thoughts and he started, glancing over. “Forgive me, Father. I was lost in thought.”

President Shinra smiled thinly. “The [LN]s here were just telling me their daughter has returned from her charity work in Junon. It seems she was opening a school for underprivileged children.”

Rufus’s face remained expressionless. “How noble.” Charity had its place as a public relations maneuver, so he wouldn’t discount it entirely, but he wasn’t really a fan of bleeding hearts.

“Quite. But they were lamenting the fact that she remains estranged. I find it tragic when children do not heed their parents’ wisdom. Don’t you agree?” His father’s eyes seemed to sharpen at the question, boring into Rufus. He could hear the rest of the statements in his head - the ones about family and lineage and what befits the heir to Shinra and most importantly his desire for grandchildren.

“Of course.” Better mollify the old man. “It’s too bad she’s not here this evening. I’d love the chance to tell her how invaluable my father’s advice has always been to me.”

“Oh, but she is!” Mrs. [LN] said brightly, and Rufus cursed inwardly. He’d made the mistake of assuming because she wasn’t standing next to her parents, she hadn’t come. Now he would be forced to go talk to her for at least a few minutes. “[FN] is right over there.” She pointed to a young woman in a green dress over by the buffet table.

Rufus tried to think of some way to demure, but his father clapped him on the shoulder. “Why don’t you go say hello? I’m sure standing here with your old man is boring.” 

“Are you sure, Father?” he asked, already knowing his answer. All of his life was theater, after all. He’d played this part for too long to not know the lines.

“Yes, yes. Go have some fun.” President Shinra shooed him off, then turned back to the [LN]s as Rufus downed his champagne in one shot, then prowled over to the buffet table. Best to get this over with.

* * *

“Are you sure it’s okay?” a small girl with mousy brown hair in an off-the-rack discount dress asked as [FN] [LN] scooped another heaping helping of caviar into a tupperware dish in the girl’s hands.

“It’s fine. They won’t notice the difference, and you can sell this down in the Wall Market for enough money to pay rent for a month,” she replied. “Do you have another tupperware? The prosciutto will fetch a fistful of gil too. Oh, and shove a couple bottles of the champagne in your bag.”

The sheer audacity amused Rufus, and he cleared his throat. “Miss [LN]?”

“Oh! Rufus Shinra,” [FN] said, turning to face him. Her dress was obviously a custom number, too well tailored to show off her body which… certainly was not objectionable. Something murmured in the back of his mind about her being estranged from her parents. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

The girl beside her squeaked. “F-Forgive me, Mr. Shinra, sir, I -”

[FN] didn’t wait for his reply, just turned. “Oh, don’t worry about it. Here.” She shoved the now-sealed container of caviar into the girl’s bag, and pulled an empty container out. “You go get the prosciutto, I’ll get you some foie gras.”

The girl - _probably an employee,_ Rufus thought before dismissing her from his mind - scurried off to another table while [FN] shamelessly approached the foie gras sculpture of Midgar. Everyone else had been taking tiny bits from the edge to spread on the provided toast points, but she sliced off the top of Shinra Tower without batting an eye, mashing it down into the tupperware container in her hand, packing it as full as she could. 

“You know… this food is provided for guests,” he said, crossing his arms behind his back. 

“Yes, and I’m a guest.” [FN], judging there was more space still in the container, carved up one of the reactors and added that as well.

“But it’s not for you.”

“No,” she said, and gestured toward the girl trembling beside the prosciutto tray. “It’s for her. Another guest.”

“I heard you telling her to sell it in the slums.” Rufus found himself simultaneously infuriated and intrigued by her blatant violation of etiquette.

“Yes, that guest is certainly going to enjoy your generosity.” [FN] seemed unbothered, snapping the lid back onto the tupperware container and setting the knife aside.

“Has anyone told you your manners are atrocious?” The words were out of his mouth before he had the chance to think them through.

“No, my manners are impeccable. I just don’t see any reason to employ them at the moment.” She turned on her heel, walking away from him without a care in the world. 

He followed, despite himself. “No wonder you and your parents are estranged. I’m surprised they even let you come to this party.”

“Let me?” she laughed. “I was specifically invited.”

“By?” Rufus’s irritation grew by the second. “I need to know who to fire.”

“Your father,” [FN] didn’t even deign to look back at him as she spoke, and she approached the mousy girl again. “Here, Daney, This should be enough foie gras to pay off your student loans. And here’s my card. We should meet up and go shopping sometime.”

“I could always fire _her,”_ Rufus said, coming up beside [FN]. He was not used to being dismissed so thoroughly, and he would have recompense for it.

Daney’s eyes went wide and she squeaked, but [FN] just rolled her eyes and finally faced him. “You could, but you won’t.”

“And why not?”

“Because that would be admitting you are powerless to take out your aggressions on me directly. Furthermore, even taking out those aggressions would be admitting that I’ve gotten to you.” One corner of her mouth pulled up in a cat-like smirk as she draped her arm over his shoulder. “Wouldn’t the tabloids love that - Rufus Shinra finally losing his cool over a girl?”

He opened his mouth to reply, to tell her not to touch him, that he would make her regret taunting him, but a voice suddenly said, “Mr. Shinra!”

Rufus turned to look, and felt the brush of [FN]’s hair against his cheek as she turned as well, just in time for the flashbulb to go off and blind him.


	2. A Business Proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufus propositions [FN].

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you're not supposed to laugh at your own jokes but I think I'm hilarious. ;)

Rufus woke with a start as the newspaper landed on his chest. Reno was standing over him, a shit eating grin on his face, with Rude still positioned over by the door. “Sorry to wake you, sir,” he said, though there wasn’t an ounce of remorse in his voice. “Tseng said we should warn you about the papers, and the old man.”

He grabbed it from his chest and winced the moment he saw the picture. He and [FN], dangerously close to one another, her arm draped comfortably over his shoulder, and he with a shocked expression that would read like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar to anyone who didn’t know him. Emblazoned across their hips - in such a way as to imply his hand was on hers, even though he’d been lifting it to move her arm - were the words “Rufus Shinra’s Secret Girlfriend!”

“Who is responsible for this?” He asked, holding it up. “Me talking to a woman at a party is not front page news.”

“That’s why we’re supposed to warn you about the president,” Reno continued, and Rude made a vague noise in the back of his throat. “He apparently paid extra to have that run as the top headline. He’s been gloating all morning.”

Letting himself fall back against the mattress, Rufus groaned. “And the girl? Has _she_ done anything I need to be aware of?”

Reno winced and scratched the back of his head. “Not directly in reference to you, but…” 

“But?” he growled, lifting the paper to look at the photo again. For all that he hated the situation, it was excellent PR. His face looked just innocent enough to be approachable. He wasn’t an idiot. He knew the numbers, the approval ratings. He was seen as too cold and distant by most of the populace. 

It wasn’t that he really _cared_ what the unwashed masses thought of him, nor did they really have the power to stop him. But it was far, _far_ easier to do as he pleased if they liked him. As he looked at the photo, an idea began to form.

“Anyway, it’s on page seven if you want to read it,” Reno finished with a shrug. Rufus hadn’t been listening, but he opened the paper to page 7. There was a full color photo of [FN] [LN] in a smart, pinstripe pencil skirt and white blouse. If nothing else, he had to admit the woman had a sense of aesthetics. That would help.

The article itself was a personality piece, obviously moved up to the front page of the style and culture section of the Midgar Gazette after she was suddenly caught with him. It said little, merely mentioning her parents and vital statistics, her education at Midgar University and her charity work in Junon. It also mentioned that she’d come to Midgar to start a new foundation to ease the suffering of children in the slums. A bleeding heart indeed. But possibly a useful one.

“What time is it?” He asked Reno as he got out of bed. 

“Almost 10, sir,” the Turk replied, and glanced at his partner near the door.

“Call and get me a reservation for lunch at an upscale restaurant - Per Se, or something. And send a car to pick her up to meet me there. Refusal isn’t an option.” Rufus pulled undergarments out of his dresser, and one of his signature white suits, leaving them both on the bed. “I’m going to go work out, have a shower, and meet you there. Text me what time.”

Rude nodded once. “Sir.”

As he headed down to the private gym in the private estate he shared with his father, Rufus chuckled to himself. It amused him that [FN] had thought he couldn’t do anything to her.

* * *

[FN] huffed slightly as Reno and Rude dropped her in the chair across from Rufus, irritation and anger flashing in her eyes as she straightened her black lace bolero jacket. “You know, you could have just called me,” she said, crossing one leg over the other.

“I could have,” he agreed, and made sure to smile toward the window behind her. “But I much prefer reminding you that despite your little declaration last night, I can do whatever I want to you.” He leaned forward slightly, letting his smile go from friendly to predatory.

“Asshole,” she said, and rolled her eyes. Her dismissive attitude infuriated him. “I assume you need something, or you wouldn’t have had your thugs manhandle me out of the office.”

He took hold of his ice water and lifted it to his lips. “If they had to manhandle you, then you didn’t come willingly.”

“You’ve never had a woman come willingly in your life, Rufus,” she snapped. Behind her, Reno clapped a hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh while Rude only closed his eyes for a few seconds. “In the future, you can make an appointment like everyone else.”

“No.” He sipped his water and set it back down. “You come when I send for you, or you’ll be manhandled. Understood?”

A soft cough at the doorway alerted him to the presence of the waitress, who entered, giving both of them an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry to disturb you, Mr. Shinra, ma’am. I was just coming in to let you know today’s specials are -”

“We’ll both be having the tasting menu, with the supplements, and whatever wine the sommelier recommends,” Rufus interrupted, and waved the girl off. She scurried out of the room like a timid rabbit while [FN] fumed at him.

“I would prefer to order for myself,” she said.

“You’re dating _me,”_ Rufus emphasized. “You’ll do what you’re told, eat what you’re told, and be thankful for it.”

“Go fuck yourself.” [FN] tossed her hair over one shoulder. “I’m in a relationship.”

“I dislike capers,” he offered.

She furrowed her brow. “What does that have to do with any of this?”

“Oh, I thought we were trading anecdotal information that doesn’t matter.”

“I’m not joking,” she began, but he shook his head.

“Look, you were right. I do have something I need. Not _necessarily_ from you, but you’re a good candidate.” He folded his hands and placed them on the table before him. “I’ve been getting a lot of pressure, both from my father and others, to settle down and get married. I’ve yet to find a viable option that I don’t find morally objectionable for one reason or another. You’re young, beautiful, and I have something you want.”

[FN] sneered. “You have _nothing_ I wa-”

“One million gil a month for your charitable endeavors,” Rufus said. “And I will use my influence to make all the red tape for your little project disappear.”

She froze, and he could see her assessing. “I’m not going to be your girlfriend. As I said, I’m in a relationship, and I’m not a whore. You can’t just buy me.”

Rufus waved a hand dismissively. “I’m not actually interested in you for _that._ I can head down to the Honey Bee Inn and have an experience much more catered to my personal tastes. I’m looking for someone to give the appearance of being my girlfriend.”

The hostility in her posture ebbed away slightly. “What exactly does that entail?”

“You let me take you out for one date a week, as well as attending all events where partners or spouses are expected to attend with me. You bend your considerable PR skills to make me look good in the press, and smile and nod when my father talks about grandchildren.” Her eyebrow shot up, but he continued. “We engage in only as much physical intimacy as is absolutely required to make the arrangement convincing. I’m not a fan of public displays of affection, so arms around each other and the occasional peck on the cheek is more than sufficient.”

Her eyes shifted from his face to the table, moving back and forth as she calculated. “What happens if I refuse?”

“Then the Turks will still come collect you for dates, and I’ll put around a rumor that we’re trying to keep our relationship a secret. You’re the ideal candidate.”

“Why?” [FN]’s gaze snapped back to his face. “There are thousands of women much more attractive than I am in this city, and they’d be a hell of a lot less expensive, so you must have reasons to choose me beyond ‘beauty.’”

Rufus nodded in concession. “People won’t take the relationship seriously unless my girlfriend comes from the same social circles my father and I run in. And your estrangement from your parents means that I don’t have to worry about them trying to take power through you.”

“They’ll still make the attempt,” she sneered, and he was strangely gratified to see hostility that wasn’t directed towards himself. “That’s why we’re estranged - they’ve only ever viewed me as an extension of themselves, and only by severing that relationship was I able to get any kind of freedom.”

“Why did my father invite you _directly?”_ he asked, unable to resist the question.

“He probably wanted to engineer a reconciliation between my parents and I. The old man does seem unusually obsessed with family.” [FN]’s head suddenly lifted as footsteps approached their little alcove, and the waitress reappeared with a bottle of wine. The two women performed the theater of wine tasting perfectly (not that he’d expected any less), and after [FN]’s permissive nod the waitress filled both their glasses and left the bottle - something from the Mideel region - in a chilled bucket beside the table.

They looked at each other for a few minutes before she sighed. “Fine. One million gil, and I will do my best to make you look good to the press. _But,”_ she inhaled sharply, like she was stealing her courage to do something unpleasant. “You will also speak in support of my charity work, and attend any events we have as my date, as well.”

Rufus considered. It wasn’t a bad arrangement, his further participation in her organization could only be a good move from a public relations angle, and she would benefit as his active involvement would drive more of Midgar’s elite to invest. He lifted the wine glass in front of him. “We have a deal, then. To a mutually profitable relationship.”

[FN] lifted her glass as well, tapping it to his. “Agreed.”

* * *

Lunch went well enough. Rufus and [FN] made small talk, organized a schedule for dates and events over the next few weeks, and took work calls as necessary. As they prepared to leave, Rude pressed one hand to his ear, and nodded to Reno, who said, “Paparazzi are outside.”

[FN] glanced at Rufus as he straightened his trenchcoat and said, “Good. Keep them back, but don’t stop them from taking photographs. I’ll give you a ride back to your office, [FN].” She froze up beside him and he chuckled. “Relax. We’re just walking to my car. I’ll probably touch you once or twice. Just enough to send the rumor mill spiralling.”

She relaxed a little. “Right. Let’s get this over with.”

The two of them took the elevator down to the first floor, letting Rude and Reno go out to corral the photographers as his limousine pulled up to the curb. Just twenty feet between the doors to the building and the road. 

“Ready?” Rufus asked, placing a hand on the door. [FN] nodded in silence, then he pushed on the handle, holding the door open for her as she walked past him. 

For the barest breath of a moment, he caught the scent of her perfume - something citrusy that seemed to cut through the ever-present ozone smell of the city. She glanced up at him out of the corner of her eye then proceeded to walk toward the limo at a relaxed pace, as though everything about this situation were completely normal. 

Think about it later, Rufus chided himself as he followed after her, and reached out to place one hand on the small of her back. To his surprise she didn’t stiffen again, but instead leaned into it, as though he was both welcome and expected - which only served to emphasize how thin her blouse was.

He could feel every movement of the muscles beneath her skin as she walked, the heat of her body, and the waistband of her skirt through the fabric, and he was suddenly aware of how long it had been since he slept with a woman who wasn’t a prostitute. You’re paying her, though, he tried to remind himself, but the same voice in his head that had extolled her virtues for this stupid idea of his murmured, but not for sex.

The driver pulled open the door of the limousine, and [FN] bent to slip inside, forcing Rufus to pull his hand away before he climbed in after her. They sat in silence as they pulled away from the curb, alone, surrounded by black leather on this side of the raised privacy screen.

“Do you think there will be more of them at my office?” [FN] asked, seemingly unaware of the effect she had on him. 

“They’re probably following the limo,” Rufus said, and leaned his elbow against the door, leaning his head against his hand so he could surreptitiously enjoy the lingering scent of her perfume on his fingertips from where he had touched her. He reminded himself that her attractiveness was one of the reasons this plan would work, and it was good he was attracted to her, it would make their feigned relationship more convincing.

“Here, look towards the camera,” [FN] said, and he turned to face her just as she laid her head on his shoulder, tilting it back so her hair nestled into the crook of his neck, just below his ear. On the screen of her cell phone he could see her wide smile as she lifted two fingers in a victory sign right as she took the picture.

“What are you doing?” He desperately hoped his voice only expressed irritation, not the hurt at having her pull away again just as quickly.

“I’m getting attention. Your part of the bargain, remember?” She tapped rapidly on her phone for a few minutes before tucking it away into her bra, which afforded him the barest glance of intricate lace barely restraining her breasts.

“What did you post? And where?” He pulled out his own phone, bringing up his news app. He refreshed it a few times while she fixed her makeup, only for the expected article to appear:

>   
>  **Rufus Shinra shows support for Not-So-Secret Girlfriend’s Charity!**   
>  _Midgar’s Most Eligible Bachelor meets with Chairwoman of Magnificent Midgar, a charity dedicated to improving living conditions for underprivileged children._   
> 

Below the headline was a direct link to a social media post, with the photograph she had just taken in high resolution. [FN] looked comfortable on him, their closeness appearing natural enough to imply they were more than friends without being inappropriate for public consumption. Better still, the mildly curious expression on his face read as indulgent and permissive in the context of her affectionate cuddle and wide smile. 

Rufus could not argue - the post was a master stroke of social engineering.

“It hit the news sites,” he mumbled, and watched for her response, but she was applying another layer of lipstick. 

As she put the cap back on the tube and shoved it into her bag, [FN] said, “Hold still.” He obeyed - more out of curiosity than anything else - and she leaned toward him again, this time brushing her lips against his cheek and working her way toward his jaw.

“[FN],” Rufus gasped, but she pulled away just as quickly, catching his chin between her lacquered fingernails like she was judging an art piece. The realization that she _was_ struck him as a tissue appeared in her hand and she began removing some of the lipstick and smudging the rest.

“There,” she said, nodding to herself before blotting her lips and tucking the tissue away. “Just enough lipstick in the right places that people can’t deny we were up to something. You’ll want…” She was in her little clutch purse now, and pulled out a little packet of wet wipes that smelled vaguely of lemon and herbs. “Hide that in your pocket, and use it to remove the rest after you’ve dropped me off. Then call the Shinra PR team and have them make an official announcement about our relationship near the end of business today.”

He marveled at how second-nature this all seemed to her, even as she unpinned and tousled her hair, then removed one of her designer heels. “What is all this going to do, exactly?” he asked.

“General public perception correctly assumes you’re a cold-hearted asshole,” [FN] said breezily. “If we’re going to do this, the first step is to explain why you and I are together, and make it convincing, without making you less threatening from a business perspective. A torrid sexual attraction is the fastest way to do that.”

“How So?” He was simultaneously horrified by her words and fascinated at the way her fingers unbuttoned her blouse just a little further, leaving the very edge of her lace bra exposed. 

The limo rolled to a stop outside a small office building in the District 1 section of the upper plate. “The most terrifying monsters,” she said, “are not mindless beasts. They are people you know are capable of warmth, kindness, compassion, and empathy, but still choose to be cold, cruel, and calculating to you. Having a girlfriend and showing her kindness just further emphasizes how little regard you have for your competitors as people.”

Rufus glanced out the window towards the building. “So what do we do now?” He was content to let her take the lead on this. 

“You get out first, then take my hand to help me out. I’ll stand very close to you, put my shoe back on, button my shirt back up, and make a half-hearted attempt to fix my hair. You put your hand on my waist while I do that to steady me. Then turn with me and walk me into the building, kiss my cheek in the lobby, and then come back, get in your car, and do whatever you do for the afternoon.” She opened her clutch again and pulled out a business card, offering it to him. “There - it’s got my cell number and email address. If you have any social media accounts, feel free to add me.” 

A dozen different questions crowded forward at once, but he brushed them aside. If he seemed too eager, she would catch on and ridicule him. He could do this. He could pretend to date her until he either got over the initial attraction, or until he figured out how to seduce her.

With new resolve, Rufus Shinra climbed out of the limousine and turned, offering his hand to [FN]. The flashbulbs went off as her long legs slipped out, and she tugged on her shoe as she took his hand and pulled herself up the length of his body, giving him an ample view of her cleavage. Their eyes met, and he held [FN]’s gaze as he brushed aside her hands to button up her blouse himself.

“You’re not the only one who can play the crowd, [FN],” he murmured against her cheek, letting his hands drop to her waist when her top was fixed, pulling her close. “Do you really have a boyfriend?”

She laughed and nudged him gently with her hips, tousling her hair with one hand. “Yes.”

Rufus turned, splaying his fingers possessively over her hip as they walked toward the building. “Who is he?” He kept his voice low so none of the onlookers could pick it up.

She gave the cameras a simpering blush. “You wouldn’t know him.”

“Try me,” he said, pulling open the glass door and letting her walk in ahead of him. The front desk attendants gaped in shock as he strode in behind her. “I know everybody on the plate.”

“That’s why you don’t know him,” [FN] countered. “He lives down below.”

He held her in the lobby, pressing his lips to her cheek just before her ear, letting his face be hidden in her hair. “If he’s in the slums he’s not worth either of our time. Leave him. It’ll make all of this less complicated.”

“Is that really something you want to say to a woman who runs a charity for kids in the same situation?” she hissed, and he brought a hand up to cup her opposite cheek. “You’re really pushing this whole ‘occasional touch and cheek-pecks only’ boundary, Rufus.”

“I wonder what your boyfriend will say if he sees me kiss you on the six o’clock news?” 

She chuckled. “He’ll be able to tell I’m really not into it.”

“You’re supposed to convince the people of Midgar you’re my girlfriend.”

“You’re supposed to hate public displays of affection.” 

“With a body like that you could change my mind,” he teased, and kissed her cheek, holding her against him just a fraction too long for their relationship to be taken as anything other than sexual. Stepping back, he released her, and said more loudly, “Are we still on for Friday night?”

[FN]’s smile was bright, but the anger in her eyes was the most intoxicating thing he’d ever seen. He wanted her angry, incensed, furious when he finally fucked her. She liked to fight, and he knew it was going to be a fight for dominance every step of the way. Rufus _relished_ the challenge. “Will you pick me up at my place?”

“Of course,” he said off-handedly, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.


	3. Controlling the Narrative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufus pushes more boundaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're gearing up for the first major plot arc!

“I see you’ve taken a liking to the [LN] girl,” Rufus’s father said, turning off the music piping through their home gym while Rufus ran on a treadmill. “I admit, I didn’t think she was your type.”

“I don’t know, neither of us can stand our parents.” He tapped an icon on his phone and the music started again, only to be cut off a moment later. 

“I just want to be sure you’re taking this seriously. The Shinra Legacy must be maintained. You are twenty-nine years old, Rufus. Neither of us are getting any younger. If my grandchildren are going to remember me at my prime, you need to make things work with [FN].”

“And what if she doesn’t want kids?” Rufus pressed a button and the treadmill slowed to a stop. He remained standing on it, using a towel to wipe sweat from his face. Working out had been an attempt to escape thinking about all of this, but of course his father couldn’t give him a moment’s peace.

President Shinra snorted. “Fat chance of that. Her charity is all about _children._ Her work in Junon was all about _children._ If that girl doesn’t want children of her own, I’ll eat my hat.”

“We’ve been on one date. One. I think it’s a little early to talk about kids.” He tossed the towel into the small hamper in the corner of the room, making Darkstar lift his head from the ground. 

“Yet you felt strongly enough about that date to announce the relationship was official.” His father’s smug smile was infuriating.

“I just thought it better to be the first one to release that narrative. Rather than have the press speculate for months, just tell them I’m dating her. They’ll be less nosy than if I tried to hide it.” Rufus grabbed the back of his head with a hand and popped his neck. “I’m going to take Darkstar for a run.”

“When are you bringing [FN] around for dinner? I need to make my expectations clear if she’s to be the mother of my grandchildren.”

“Once I’m sure she’s more than a fling,” he grumbled. Easier to just acquiesce than argue with his father about that.

A quick hand gesture had the Shinra Bloodhound - a type of experimental breed created by Hojo - up off his bed and at Rufus’s side. He was one of the few relics of his time under house arrest the Shinra heir had kept. The dog, and the habit of working out every morning and evening.

He never argued with his father’s decision to have him confined to the Turks’ secret headquarters outside the city. Rufus would have done the same if their positions were reversed, and it was his own child funding AVALANCHE. Though he liked to think he would have given his own son the chance to explain his actions before shutting him up inside a facility for a few years. The only reason Rufus had been let out was President Shinra’s realization that his son wouldn’t be giving him any grandchildren under those conditions. 

Darkstar had been his birthday gift from the Turks that served as both the jailors and his only companions, liberated as a puppy from Shinra’s military kennels by Rude and Reno just to prove they could and brought to the facility, with instructions for his care written in Tseng’s overly punctilious hand. He had been so lost and frustrated then, and the puppy had been what he needed. Now, two years later, Darkstar was quite possibly Rufus’s most loyal companion. 

The two of them made their way down the steps to the grounds and he took off at a run, desperate to put more distance between himself and his father. Rufus pressed his earbuds into his ears, first the right, then the left, and connected them to his phone, turning the volume up to ear-splitting levels in the hope the pounding noise would drown out memories he didn’t want to have. Anything to drag him away from the sheer discomfort of his relationship with his father.

The loud music was probably why he didn’t notice Rude and Reno until they were almost on top of him, running alongside him while Darkstar ran circles around the three of them. He pulled out one earbud, dropping it into the pocket of his track pants, and turned down the volume on his music. “Your form’s terrible, Reno,” he snapped. “How the hell did you get into the Turks again?”

“Don’t you know? My winning personality!” Reno winked and kept pace, blatantly ignoring Rude coughing into his hand.

“I’m working out. What do you want?”

“We hacked into [FN]’s phone and got her itinerary for the week.” Reno winked and stuck out his tongue, making Rufus roll his eyes. 

“Why should I care what she’s doing? We’ve already scheduled our dates and meet ups for the next three weeks.” He took a sharp turn to his left, elbowing Reno as he cut in front of him onto the back driveway that attached the Shinra estate to various access roads. 

“Even when she’s being interviewed about your relationship for daytime television?” Reno asked.

He slowed to a stop and Darkstar yipped in surprise, doubling back to him. “She what?”

“She’s going to be interviewed in an hour. Thought you might like to drop in.” Reno wiggled his fingers. “That’s just enough time to take a shower and take a helicopter over to the studio.”

Rufus put his head in his hands. “Why would I do that?”

“Miss [LN] is controlling the narrative,” Rude said, more words than Rufus had ever heard him string together about topics that weren’t work related.

“What he said,” Reno nodded his agreement. “If you let her keep deciding what is told to the media and when, you’re just _handing_ her that power.” The red head leaned closer. “And Boss, no offense… but that’s not like you.”

Closing his eyes, Rufus took a deep breath, and exhaled through his nose. “Prep the helicopter. I’ll meet you on the roof.” At that, he turned back toward the house, Darkstar following close at his heels.

Reno and Rude watched as the Vice President ran back toward the manor, the former bursting into laughter the second he was out of earshot.

* * *

Rufus ran a hand through his still-wet hair, trying to fix it into something resembling his usual look as the assistant led them into the studio. He’d told them he wanted to _‘surprise’_ her, and it seemed the whole studio was eager to get in on having a “moment” between the two of them broadcast on air.

[FN]’s back was to him, but all the monitors around the room displayed the face he was starting to hate - the expression of a woman who was beautiful and _knew_ it. He wanted to wipe that smugly superior grin from her face, and had only a few minutes to determine how.

“We’re going live in five, four, three, two…” The assistant director fell silent and motioned to the hosts, two chattery middle aged women. 

The darker-skinned one turned to the camera. “Good Afternoon, Everyone and thanks for tuning in for Good Morning Midgar! We have a special guest today! None other than Miss [FN] [LN], fresh off the announcement of her relationship with Midgar’s most eligible bachelor, _Rufus Shinra!”_

The other hostess took over, tossing her red hair over her shoulder. “Thank you so much for joining us, Miss [LN].”

“Oh please, call me [FN],” she replied, and placed her hand on the red head’s. “I was so surprised and honored to be invited to Good Morning Midgar! I can’t think of a single thing I’ve done to warrant the attention.”

“It’s not what you’ve done, but whom!” The redhead teased. Rufus’s growing smirk died on his face as he watched [FN]’s reaction on the monitor. It was only there for an instant, and he was sure he only noticed because he was looking for a way to rile her, but for the barest breath her eyes flickered from excitement and playfulness to absolute fury. Then it was gone, as if it had never been there, and he glanced at Rude and Reno, who were laughing at whatever her response had been. 

The darker hostess lifted a tablet in her hands. “We’ve opened our website, so please, ask your questions! We’ll ask [FN], and I’m sure we can all have a wonderful time learning more about the heir to our sponsor, Shinra Electric Power Company, when we get back from this commercial break.”

The plasticine smiles remained in place until the Assistant Director called that they were off air, and everyone, save [FN] visibly relaxed. While a make up artist approached and began touching up her look, an assistant ran over. “Anything in mind, sir?”

“You’re taking questions for her?” Rufus barely acknowledged the man, but he nodded vigorously. “Reno, go with him. I’ll text you questions to ask her.”

“Sure thing, Boss.” He gave Rude finger guns and followed the assistant toward a back room, while Rufus pulled out his phone, and took a seat behind a bank of monitors where [FN] would be unable to see him.

Rude took the seat next to him, pulling out his own cell and tapping vigorously on it while Rufus did the same. The Assistant Director returned to his post beside the main camera and counted down again, before the room went silent and the hostesses smiled brightly from the screens.

“And we’re back! We’ve received a few delightful questions already, but our website is still taking submissions.” The dark-skinned hostess turned to [FN]. “First question! ‘Your recent bio in the Midgar Gazette mentioned that you’re the chairwoman and founder of Magnificent Midgar, a charity dedicated to helping the lives of children who live below the plate. Can you tell us about any upcoming initiatives you have in that regard?’”

[FN]’s smile went from plastic to genuine in an instant. “At the moment, we’re planning a charity gala to benefit the Leaf House, an orphanage on the ground in Sector Five. Most of their wards were orphaned by the war against Wutai, and I feel it is our responsibility to see those children cared for, after everything their parents sacrificed for us.”

The two hosts nodded their agreement, the redhead tearing up and grabbing a handkerchief. “It really is important to remember those less fortunate.”

“She’s playing them like a goddamn fiddle,” Rufus hissed under his breath. Rude’s only reply was a vague noise in the back of his throat, so he continued, “I suppose this is what our bargain was for.”

“Next question, [FN]. How did you and Rufus meet?” The redhead’s tears were already drying, and she leaned forward, as if this were only a gossip session between a group of close friends.

“That depends, do you want the first time we were introduced, or the first time I _noticed_ him?” Her tone implied attraction, but he didn’t miss the way she chose to word it - as if Rufus himself had been beneath her notice, was less than her. As if Rufus was only a supplicant to her radiance. It made him feel strangely uncomfortable.

“BOTH!” The hostesses cried out in unison, giggling.

[FN] dipped her head in acquiescence, a strand of her hair slipping free and hanging past one eye. “We were first introduced at his tenth birthday party.”

The unexpected answer made him sit up in his chair, and he glanced over the monitors for a moment, looking at the back of her head, then back down to her face. [FN] was averting her gaze, and had a small, nostalgic smile. “My father worked closely with President Shinra for years, serving as a financial analyst until his retirement. As the President has always been quite generous with his employees, he often invited my father to family events. For Rufus’s birthday, my father decided I was old enough that I wouldn’t embarrass him, and brought me along. It was a children’s party, after all.”

“Wait,” the dark skinned hostess said. “His tenth birthday? Wasn’t that right after…”

Rufus watched [FN]’s face go somber, and she nodded. “Yes, right after his mother’s death.”

“Sir?” Rude murmured quietly. Rufus glanced over, then followed the Turk’s gaze to his own hand, clutching the arm of the chair so tightly his knuckles went white. 

Taking a steadying breath, he pulled his fingers free, one by one, trying to remember that day.

“The original plan had been to have the party on the grounds, but it began raining unexpectedly, so the coordinators moved us all indoors,” she said.

_Rufus remembered the rain. He had been glad for it at the time, hoping the party would be cancelled._

_It had all been his father’s idea, have a big party and show everyone that the Shinra family was just fine. Reassure the investors that everything was stable. Because for his father, it **was**. Nevermind what Rufus thought. _

_He’d been so upset when he was informed they were just moving the party games inside, and Rufus had run up to his bedroom to hide, hoping no one would find him._

“In the commotion, Rufus vanished.” [FN]’s smile was back, but it was tempered. An adult recalling the rambunctious behavior of a child. “Being the precocious five-year-old I was, I didn’t think anything of wandering off to find him. I suppose I was beneath the notice of most of the staff.” 

“Did you find him?” They both seemed to be on the edge of their seats.

“No,” She said, shaking her head. “I got lost, and he found me.”

_Liar,_ Rufus thought, though he was grateful for it nonetheless.

_He had heard the door click open, and turned to yell at whomever had disturbed him, only to find a little girl, maybe half his age, standing in the doorway. She wore a pale dress embroidered with daisies that swished softly against the doorframe._

_“Get out,” he ordered, but she shook her head._

_“It’s your party.”_

_“And I don’t want to be there,” He snapped. “Leave me alone.”_

_“Daddy says we all have to do things we don’t like sometimes,” the little girl replied. “I’ll hold your hand if it will make it better.”_

_“Are you listening? I told you to **leave me alone!”** he shouted at the girl. _

_She took a step back in shock. “Yelling is rude.”_

_“Who’s your dad?” He asked her, all venom. “I want to know who I’m going to have my dad fire.”_

_She held her chin up, but he could see tears gathering in her eyes. “You’re a bully, Rufus Shinra!” But she left then, just like he wanted._

He had forgotten they had met back then. She’d been one blip in an otherwise dreary part of his life, one Rufus had no desire to relive. But it seemed [FN] was still up to those same antics, calling him out at another party just last week. Still, he couldn’t shake the last bit of that memory.

_“Hello little one,” Rufus heard a staff member say in the hall outside his door. “Have you seen the birthday boy?” He winced, preparing to be dragged back to the party._

_“No,” her tiny voice answered, and he looked at the closed door between them in surprise. “I’m lost. Can you take me back?”_

_“Oh, I have to find Rufus. But if you wait here, I’ll find him and take you both back.”_

_“Okay. Thank you, Ma’am,” the little girl replied._

_As he heard the footsteps leading away, Rufus quietly opened his door and peered out. “You didn’t snitch?”_

_“You would just be angry all day if someone forced you. It’s better when you choose to do the right thing.” She turned back to face him._

_“Are you really lost?” He asked._

_“No. But I have to pretend or they will look for you here.”_

_He sighed heavily and approached her, offering his hand. “I’ll walk you back.”_

_The little girl smiled smugly as she took it. “Isn’t it better when you are good on purpose?”_

“That’s so sweet! Did you two become friends then?” the Red headed hostess asked, interrupting his train of thought.

“No,” [FN] laughed. “I was only five. We didn’t speak again until I returned to Midgar just last week, and we met at a party his father held.”

Rufus closed his eyes for a moment. No wonder she’d been so flippant with him. But now he knew she had seen him weak. He had to take her down a peg, and soon.

He pulled out his phone and began texting Reno.

“Ready for another question?” 

Smiling brightly, [FN] said, “Always. This is so exciting.”

The hostesses giggled together. “I’ll bet. Our viewers want to know - How’s your boyfriend in bed?”

[FN]’s face instantly flushed a deep crimson. “H-How’s…” Her voice was weak, and Rufus chuckled, standing up and approaching the set. He got a thumbs up from the Assistant Director and walked into the scene to delighted squeals from the hostesses. 

“Well, beautiful? Tell them. How am I in bed?” Rufus raised one eyebrow in [FN]’s direction, but when their gazes locked, he saw it again. That intoxicating fury that meant he was taking power back from her.

Waiting for how she’d get through this mess, he took a seat beside her on the couch.

She tilted her head and shifted to face him, the toss of her hair giving him a momentary burst of her perfume, citrus and salt. “You’re absolutely terrible in bed, Rufus Shinra. The most selfish lover I’ve ever had.”

He smiled thinly and reached out, wrapping one hand around her neck and lifting her chin with his thumb. “It’s a good thing you don’t get paid to lie, [FN],” he said, biting his lip and thinking about strangling her. “You’re terrible at it. Why don’t you tell them the truth?”

[FN]’s eyes fluttered shut, and she licked her lips. “I’ve never wanted anyone so desperately in my life, and I hate every second of it.”

Rufus released her chin and her head dropped slightly, allowing his thumb to brush over her lips. “You ladies will have to excuse us. I’m taking my girlfriend out on a date.”

“Who are we to deny the Shinra Vice President?” they cheered. “Everyone let’s have a round of applause for [FN] [LN]!”

* * *

They sat side by side in the limousine, staring at the take out they’d picked up while the driver took them on a leisurely drive without a destination around the plates of Midgar.

“We should probably get our stories straight on a few things, and come up with ways around objectionable situations,” Rufus offered, watching her closely for a reaction.

[FN] nodded quietly, pulling an egg roll out of the little wax paper bag and balancing it between her lips as she put the bag away again. He stared intently, imagining her mouth making that same perfect “O” around his cock - only to have the fantasy ruined as she scowled at him and bit down.

“Probably,” she said after she swallowed. “Where do you want to start?”

“Well, you said we’re going for a torrid sexual relationship. So if people ask, we’ve had sex, and it’s good, yes?” His eyes drifted down her body as he spoke, trying not to think about what the sex between them would actually be like, and failing miserably. His hand twitched as he imagined his fingers trailing up underneath her sweater dress, causing him to tear his eyes away.

“Yeah,” she agreed, and he finally looked back at her. [FN]’s gaze was distant, too.

“So don’t go telling people I’m terrible in bed.” He leaned close to her. 

Their eyes locked on each other and she sneered. “Fine. What else?”

“People are going to expect us to kiss in public,” He said, and the anger was back in her eyes. Rufus placed a hand on her upper arm and dragged his thumb across her skin. “We have to find a way to fake it.”

He felt the muscles of [FN]’s arm move beneath his hand, and it lifted to his cheek, cupping the side of his face. “A trick a friend taught me,” she whispered, and placed her thumb over his lips. “We both kiss the thumb.” She leaned close, and he closed his eyes, forgetting everything but the scent of citrus and salt as he kissed the pad of her thumb. 

Rufus was overcome by the heat of her, so close and inescapable, and he only realized he was moving when his other arm went about her waist pulling her closer. [FN] tore herself away at once. “Keep it under control, or you’ll go back to only being allowed to kiss my cheek.”

“If we keep up this pace,” he shot back, “You’ll be in my bed within a month.”

“Rufus Shinra,” she hissed. “There’s _nothing_ you can do that will get me in your bed.”

He leaned close again, his face inches from hers. “Everyone has a price.”

“You’ll never be able to afford mine,” she countered. “You may notice I’m not close with my family, despite how easy their money would make my life.”

“Then what do you want, [FN]?” He meant it as a jab, but cursed the way it sounded passing his lips - a hair from begging like the last gambit of a desperate man.

“To not be disgusted every time I _think_ about you,” she retorted. 

Shaking his head, Rufus said, “Yet you take my money without issue.”

“You have to be good for _something,”_ [FN] hissed.

“All you care about is my money, then?”

“Do you have any other redeemable qualities?” Her eyes were narrowed, and her hand on his shoulder - when had she placed her hand on his shoulder? - was squeezing tightly.

Rufus followed the line of his own arm, from her hand on his shoulder and realized he was holding her by the waist again. He dragged his eyes from her waist to her face, and swallowed as he stared at her, the realization of how naturally they’d come to embrace again simultaneously infuriating and terrifying. “Do you really have a boyfriend?” he asked again.

“Yes,” Her voice was firm, and her eyes didn’t waver. He knew it meant she was telling the truth.

“What does he think about us?” His voice was rougher than he intended, and his chest was straining with how shallowly he was breathing.

[FN] lips parted, and she said nothing for a moment, then shook her head. “There is no _us,_ Rufus.”

The weight of her words hurt, and he heard the viciousness in his own tone. “When we’re done with this, then, how are we going to ‘break up’ for the press?” He pulled her closer. “You know we aren’t going to do this forever.”

She didn’t bat an eye. “You’ll be caught cheating on me. It’s an excuse for an immediate, clean break, neither of us have to talk to each other anymore, and your position can withstand the blow.”

“I’ll be caught cheating on _you,”_ he laughed. “Aren’t you the one with another man?”

“No one will find out about that,” [FN]’s voice was firm. “And he understands the need for secrecy.”

A thousand emotions warred inside Rufus - the desire to hurt her, shake her, slap her, scream at her just as strong as the urge to pull her close, to kiss her, to take her here in the back of the limo, to make love to her until she swore there was no one but him. How could she say there was no _them_ when his body screamed for hers like this?

Deciding the proximity was the problem, Rufus pushed her away, retreating to lean against the door. He tugged his phone out of his pocket and sent a text to the driver. “We’re going shopping.”

“Why?” When he glanced over, [FN] was at the other window, her legs crossed one over the other, hands delicately folded in her lap. But her eyes were fixed on him, and he found himself swallowing nervously under her penetrating gaze.

“I need to be seen spending money on you. My dad knows I have expensive tastes, and I need him, more than anyone, to believe you and I are serious. Plus, part of _why_ I’m seen as the most eligible bachelor in the city is my wealth. The press will eat up any gifts I’m seen buying you.” _Liar,_ his mind chided. _A terrible liar._

“I can’t afford to pay you back for them,” she said quietly.

Rufus scoffed. “Of course you can’t. That’s the point. It’s a demonstration of my wealth and power for the press. I’m writing it off as an expense, but I expect you to be seen wearing the things I buy you regularly.”

“Why?” Her favorite question, it seemed, and he hated it.

Even more, he hated the response his mind supplied: _Because I want whatever grounder shithead you’re spreading your legs for to be unable to forget that up on the plate you’re mine._ Rufus ran a hand through his hair. “To remind people talking to you who you’re with. At least publicly, slights against you are slights against me. It’s the nature of our relationship, even if it’s a business arrangement.”

[FN] looked away, out the window, and he relaxed. Rufus wasn’t sure if he shouldn’t call off the whole arrangement right now, but the idea of letting her get away before he’d fucked her at least once was distasteful. And it would be running. He was not going to run from his problems.

The limo pulled to a stop and Rufus climbed out, then turned and reached his hand back down to [FN]. Just as her hand touched his, the car behind them careened to one side, and a photographer leaned out the window, snapping pictures. 

Rufus ignored him, pulling [FN] out of the limo and slipping an arm about her shoulders, pulling her close, and giving the paparazzi a dirty look as he ushered her into the upscale jewelry store. 

The attendants froze as they came in, then began whispering to each other almost immediately. [FN] glanced over at him, and he grinned. “They operate on commissions. So probably arguing over who gets to help us today.” 

“Like _vultures,”_ she whispered, and he was surprised to see her turn away from them. “They’re just going to try to push you to spend more than you should.”

He laughed. “Since when do you care how much I spend on anything? I’m giving you a million a month for that little charity of yours.”

“That’s different.” [FN]’s eyes were glued to the wall. “That’s for children who need help, not m-”

Pressing a finger to her lips, Rufus shook his head and raised his voice just a little, making sure the employees could hear. “You don’t get to tell me whether or not I can spoil my girlfriend. I’ve decided to spend an exorbitant amount of money on you, so you can either enjoy it, or sulk about it, but it is going to happen.”

The way [FN]’s cheeks went red was almost too adorable, and he reached up, tucking her hair behind her ear as the store manager approached. “Mr. Shinra, Miss [LN], what a pleasure to have you join us today. Is there anything we can help you find?” 

Rufus gave the man an icy, professional smile. “I learned this morning that my [FN] only owns a handful of cheap necklaces and not a single diamond.” Beside him, [FN] squawked and began to argue, but he ignored her. “I’d like to see her set up with a decent amount of jewelry that compliments her appearance.”

“Of course,” the manager replied, and offered a polite nod to [FN]. “Let’s go take a look at some more basic pieces to get an idea of what looks best with your coloration, shall we?”

[FN] turned and looked at Rufus over her shoulder, so obviously terrified and out of her depth. He reached for her again, cupping the side of her face in his hand and stepped closer. “You’ll be fine,” he whispered. “Don’t worry about the cost.”

“But --” she began, but he moved his thumb over her mouth and pressed his lips against it, bringing his other arm around to pull her close.

His desires pulled him in opposite directions then. One end wanting to move his thumb down, to remove the pretense and make the relationship real. He hated that some idiot slumlord had a claim on his [FN]. She was _his._ She had to be his. He wanted to woo her with gifts and kisses and pretty songs and fancy parties. Let her spend all her days blowing his money on pathetic children who would amount to nothing, so long as she spent her nights in his arms, thinking only of him.

Another, darker part of Rufus didn’t want to woo her at all. He wanted to shove his thumb into her mouth and pull it open, showing her what he could do to her. He wouldn’t wait for her to come willingly! He was Rufus _goddamn_ Shinra, and it was high fucking time she remembered who had the power here.

The conflict within himself was the only thing that stayed his thumb at all, and when he pulled away she seemed almost gratified at what she was mistaking for restraint. Rufus tilted her head and pressed his lips to her cheek, murmuring so only she could hear. “You should let me do this for you. It’s not like that grounder you’re wasting that body on can buy you anything like this. Better to take the jewelry now so you’ll have something to sell for food when he blows his meager wages at the Wall Market.”

Her face, which moments before had been soft and almost yielding, twisted into a vicious glare; but her words were what cut him to the quick, more than he had expected - more than they had when he’d heard them from her lips the first time, nineteen years before.

“You’re a bully, Rufus Shinra.”


	4. One Man's Lifetime of Work [EX]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufus attends a charity event with [FN] and finally meets her boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains mild smut.

[FN] whimpered around Rufus, her soft, pink tongue stroking his shaft as he thrust desperately into her mouth. He clutched the back of her head and ran his fingers through her hair, both of them sopping wet from the steamy water of the shower. 

Her lips were making that perfect little ‘O’, just like they had a few weeks ago around the egg roll, but now her mouth was stuffed full of his cock. He hissed in desperation at the sight of her hands, adorned with the rings and bracelets he had bought for her, kneading her own breasts while she stared up at him in adoration. 

“Fuck,” he gasped, and watched as she almost pulled her mouth completely off of him, only to slam it back down with such force that showed that she had no gag reflex. Then she did it again, and again, faster and faster until he couldn’t do anything but hang on and pray she liked the taste of his cum.

His whole body tightened with the tension of his climax, and he grabbed the metal bar in the back of the shower, clinging to it to hold himself up. Once the pleasure had passed his imagination let go, and he pulled the onahole off of his cock with a scowl, disgusted with himself that he’d been fantasizing about [FN] again. He continued to berate himself as he disassembled the device, cleaning his own ejaculate and lube out of it and thinking about the ways he would make her pay for getting under his skin. 

This whole day was already a lost cause. After his morning workout, he’d spent the day in dreary meetings intended to keep him busy and out of his father’s hair. President Shinra still didn’t trust his son after his house arrest, but couldn’t publicly admit to any of it. So instead Rufus had been tasked with seeing to company morale. He couldn’t think of a worse candidate for that role. 

To add insult to injury, he was going to have to spend his evening at a charity gala for Magnificent Midgar, [FN]’s charity. They would put on the usual relationship show, but he’d be expected to shower money on the charity as well through participation in events.

_“You have to be good for **something.”**_

[FN]’s words came back to him and he scowled even deeper, grabbing his body wash and loofah in a desperate hope to scrub away the residual warmth that the fantasy of cumming down her throat had given him. It was absolutely unacceptable that the woman who despised him so much could be so beautiful. As he scrubbed his chest he idly thought about getting the Turks to take a knife to her pretty face. Scar her up and make her undesirable. That thought was sobering, and he was surprised at the guilt it elicited in him. Guilt was for lesser men.

Rufus was dragging the straight razor along his jawline when his phone began to chirp from the counter beside him. He glanced down, surprised to see [FN]’s name in bright letters. He jabbed his finger at the speakerphone icon and went back to shaving. “What?” he demanded.

“You are coming to pick me up, right?” Her voice echoed off the bathroom tile. “What are you doing?”

“Shaving, then getting dressed, then _yes,_ I’m coming to pick you up.” He paused and glanced down at the photo of her on his screen. It was a candid shot he’d taken on their last date. At the time, it was purely for social media, but the way she had looked in the candlelight - eyes downcast, a soft blush on her cheeks, diamonds he’d bought for her wrapped around her neck - he’d ended up keeping it for more personal use. Before he could stop himself, the words slipped out. “What are you wearing?”

“A Shingo Sato,” [FN] said, as if that explained it. He grumbled and rinsed his razor, then wiped off his face. The noise must have reached her, because she continued. “I’ll send you a photo so you can coordinate if you like.”

“I’m wearing white,” he growled. Like hell he was going to be seen in anything other than his white suit in public.

“I’m so aware. Just… here.” His phone pinged, and he saw she had texted him a photograph. “I’m not sure what jewelry to wear with it.”

He opened the image and bit down hard on his tongue. She was as beautiful as always, but the dress she had selected seemed to defy logic, no visible seams save those that separated the white and black swirls that curved around her body, accentuating her figure and flaring out into a wide skirt obviously intended for dancing. 

Worse still, she had canted one of her legs up onto her own bathroom sink, giving him a view of her thigh and the delicate curve of her calf in an attempt to also show him her shoes, strappy black high heels that showed off her perfect pedicure. His eyes travelled the lines of her body and his fingers itched with the desire to slide along her legs and push the skirt aside, to see what panties she was wearing and explore what they were hiding away.

“Well?” Her voice seemed almost anxious, pulling him back to their conversation and drawing his thoughts away from her body. “What jewelry should I wear?”

Rufus wondered if she had figured him out. That had to be the only reason why she would ask his opinion on jewelry. _No, [FN] despises me,_ he reminded himself. _If she knew I had a fetish for women dripping with jewelry she wouldn’t have said a word._

“I have no idea. Probably a bracelet and earrings? Maybe an anklet or something to show off your legs when you dance?” He nearly kicked himself the moment the words were out of his mouth. He knew better than to mention showing off her legs. 

He waited in sullen silence for whatever her retort would be, but to his surprise, all she said was “Thanks, Rufus. Text when you’re outside?”

“No, I’m not an asshole. I’ll come to the door like a respectable date.” Rufus hung up, set his phone down, and pressed both hands to his face, screaming silently into them until he had more control over himself. Then he picked his phone back up and made a call.

“Hey boss!” Reno was laughing, and he could hear electronic music muffled in the background. “Got a job?”

“Yes,” he stared at his own reflection in the mirror as he spoke. Might as well give up pretending he didn’t want her. “I need you to break into [FN]’s apartment in Sector 1 while we’re at the charity gala tonight.”

* * *

The flashbulbs went off in a blinding staccato as Rufus climbed out of the limousine, then turned, extending a hand to [FN]. This had become routine to them both by this point, but after his own decision to admit his attraction was more than just a desire for control, he allowed himself to enjoy the way her legs swung out onto the sidewalk and the grip of her fingers around his as he leveraged her out of the car. His arm went around her shoulders like always, but tonight he noticed the way she looked up at him.

“What’s that nervous look for?” Rufus asked quietly, under his breath as he gave the cameras a winning smile and led her into the art gallery. “This is your event.”

“Sorry, it’s nothing,” she looked away, towards the doorman who let them in with a polite nod of his head. “I just have a lot on my mind.”

“Then let's get you some champagne. You're supposed to be bubbly and precocious tonight to spur donations. And you have Midgar's most eligible bachelor here to cheer you on." He leaned down and pressed his forehead to hers, a demonstration of affection for the cameras.

"What's with you tonight?" [FN] asked, giving him a curious look. 

"Can't a man be nice to his girlfriend?" Rufus grinned, but she shook her head, pulling away. 

"I'm not your girlfriend, Rufus."

He glanced around, ensuring they were alone, before he turned to her. "We're pretending, aren't we? I just find it easier to keep in character."

[FN]'S eyes were suddenly pained and conflicted, but she pulled away. "Rufus, I-"

"There you are, [FN]." Rufus turned to see who had the nerve to interrupt them. The man was about his age and build, but that was where the similarities stopped. His suit was cheap and slightly worn, and he had a dash of dark stubble accentuating his chiseled jaw. That, combined with the single gold earring in his right ear and the way his dark hair lay in haphazard locks, gave him a rakish appearance. 

“Biggs,” [FN] said, extricating herself and going to him. “I’m glad you could make it.” 

The other man laughed, playful and carefree, the sound grating on Rufus’s every last nerve. “It’s a charity gala for the Leaf House isn’t it? I’d be kind of a hypocrite to take the money and not even show up.” He turned to Rufus finally, and his smile seemed to sharpen, showing just a little more teeth. “And you need no introduction. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Rufus,” the man extended his hand. “I’m Biggs, head teacher at the Leaf House, and [FN]’s boyfriend.”

Rufus cordially took his hand, gripping it as tightly as he could, and Biggs met his strength and pressed as well. [FN] might be oblivious to his attraction, but her boyfriend wasn’t. The other man saw him for what he was: a threat.

The recognition of the rivalry pleased Rufus more than he could say. After all, if [FN]’s long term boyfriend, who ostensibly knew her well, saw him as a rival that could mean only one thing.

Rufus had a _chance._

* * *

The gala went off like many others. [FN] and Rufus were seated at a table with Biggs and his date, a young woman named Jessie who knew the truth of their relationships and kept shooting furtive glances between the three of them. Not that he really noticed. Sitting across from Biggs, with [FN] between them, might as well have been drawing battle lines. 

The two men glared at each other above fake smiles until [FN] stood. “I need to go freshen up. If you’ll excuse me?” 

Jessie sighed. “I’ll go with you.” She stood as well, and wandered into the back halls with [FN], leaving Rufus alone with Biggs at last.

Rufus picked up his glass of wine and took a sip. “So… Biggs… Got a last name with that? Or do you slum-dwellers not keep enough track of who your father is to bother with family names?”

His sharp, toothy smile returned, and he leaned back, taking up the bottle of beer he’d ordered. “My last name’s Darklighter, but please, I don’t see a need to stand on formality. After all, why would the great _Rufus Shinra_ care about a teacher from Sector Five?”

“Teachers are the backbone of our society, raising up the next generation,” Rufus demurred, watching Biggs. “Tell me, how much does the profession pay in the slums?”

“It’s not about the money, Rufus,” his opponent laughed. “It’s about the kids!”

“Of course! I’m just curious if the people setting your salary know that? I just want to be sure you can afford to live a life that permits you to focus on your work.” He smiled icily.

“If you _must_ know,” Biggs tilted his head back and laughed. “I make twenty-five thousand gil a month.”

“Only three hundred thousand a year? How meager,” Rufus sneered and lifted one hand. 

A waiter approached. “How can I be of service, Mr. Shinra?”

Rufus didn’t acknowledge the man, he just reached into his suit coat and pulled out a checkbook. “So three million gil is ten years salary for you? You’ll make… what… maybe ten million gil over the course of your life?”

Biggs’s smile had vanished, and he watched Rufus silently, his expression irritated. 

Not to be deterred, the Shinra heir pulled out a pen and filled out the check. “Ten million gil. One man’s lifetime of work.” With a flourish he applied his signature, then tore the check out and handed it to the waiter. “Drop that in one of the donation boxes for me, would you?”

The waiter bowed, heading off with the check, and Biggs shook his head. “So what, you’re prepaying [FN] for the rest of the year, then?”

“That?” Rufus laughed. “Not in the slightest. That was a donation of my own to such a worthy cause. I’m not too worried.” He took another sip of wine. “My investments will have made that back before we’re done with this conversation.”

“How lucky for you [FN] doesn’t care about money,” Biggs replied, though Rufus noticed his grip on his beer had tightened. 

“Lucky for _you,_ you mean,” he said. “But I wonder if she’ll feel the same way when she’s trying to feed, clothe, and educate her own children. What kind of schooling can a meager twenty-five thousand a month buy them?” 

The slum-dweller’s face contorted in an angry retort, but he stopped and exhaled slowly. “None of what you say matters.”

“Really?” Rufus was delighted at the man’s near-loss of composure. “Why is that?”

One corner of Biggs’s mouth pulled up in a predatory smile. “Because no matter what you say to me, _I’m_ the one who’s going to fuck [FN] tonight.”

The bottom dropped out of Rufus’s stomach and Biggs laughed. “I fucking knew it. I had heard you were easy to read, but damn.” He took another drink of beer. “[FN] might be oblivious to your feelings, but take it from me: she’s never going to sleep with you, no matter how much jewelry you buy her. You’ll never even get a taste.”

“What makes you so sure?” Rufus asked, already recalculating his position.

“[FN] and I have been together for _seven years,_ Shinra. Since we were teenagers. Her parents tried to drive us apart by sending her to Junon. Guess how that worked out for them?” He chuckled and took another swig from his bottle. “I’ve already got everything worked out. Two more years, and I’ll be able to afford a real vacation. We’ll go somewhere nice, I’ll pop the question, and that will be the end of this desperate little charade of yours.” Biggs licked his lips and set down the bottle. “So count your days. They’re fucking numbered.”

The clack of high heels heralded [FN] and Jessie’s return, and the object of both men’s desires settled herself back into her seat. “You boys seem to have been having a good time. Did we miss anything?”

Rufus gave [FN] an easy smile. “Biggs was just telling me how in a couple of years you two might be taking a vacation together.”

“Oh!” her face brightened, and she turned to face Rufus fully. “He’s been telling me for years he’s going to take me to the Gold Saucer. I’ve never been, but it looks like so much fun!”

Rufus’s smile widened. “It really is.” He opened his mouth to continue, but the Master of Ceremonies, some small-time radio personality, announced that it was time for Biggs to give a speech. 

[FN] clasped her boyfriend’s hand in hers, and gave him a genuine affectionate smile. One she’d never shown Rufus. It conveyed nothing but trust and affection and he wanted to burn the city to the ground seeing her give it to anyone but him. 

He glanced up to Biggs, who gave him a smug smile. “Off to the trenches,” the man said, and turned to go.

“If you want a war, Biggs, I’d be pleased to give you one,” Rufus quipped.

Biggs laughed. “I’m beginning to think you don’t even know how to fight.” Then he gave a short bow, and took to the stage.

Rufus glanced at [FN], then down at his phone. _Don’t know how to fight, Darklighter?_ he thought to himself. _Watch me._

“Sorry, I have to take a call,” he said apologetically. “I’ll be back in a moment.”

Both [FN] and Jessie nodded as he stood and headed to the empty balcony, shutting the doors behind him.

The call rang twice before his father picked up. “Aren’t you out with [FN]?” he snapped.

“I am. But I have an idea, and I need your approval before I do it?” Rufus glanced back through glass doors. The crowd was laughing at whatever comment Biggs just made, but [FN] was watching him. When their eyes met, she looked away, back to her boyfriend. 

“Why?”

“Because it’s going to cost almost two weeks worth of profits.” He winced to hear his father nearly choke on the phone. 

“What do you have in mind, and why should I fund it?”

“I want to rent out the entire Gold Saucer for a week, and host a Company trip and invite friends and family. You should do it because it will be amazing for morale and optics.”

“You think I care about -” President Shinra began, but Rufus cut him off.

“I know you don’t care about those things, that’s what we’re selling on the surface.” For a moment, Rufus wished he had a god he could pray to so that this would work. “The truth is [FN] is terrified of you, so I think we might have a better time convincing her to give you grandchildren if she sees you as a grandfatherly, family-friendly type.”

The silence on the other end of the line stretched. “The two of you will dedicate one night of the trip to having dinner with me. And I expect you to do all the legwork to make this happen. But I’ll sign the checks.”

Rufus exhaled slowly, wrapping his fingers around the marble railing. “Thanks.”

“Don’t thank me. Give me grandchildren.”

“Once we’ve been dating a couple of years, I will. I don’t want it to seem rushed.”

His father grunted and hung up the phone. Seeing the opportunity, Rufus dialed Reno’s number next.

“Hey, Boss!” Reno answered.

“You in [FN]’s apartment yet?”

“Yeah. We planted the bugs and cams like you asked. Anything else?” He could hear a deep rumble in the background. Probably Rude.

Rufus closed his eyes and thought for a few moments, before conceding. “Yeah. Get me a list of all her toiletries. Especially her perfume.”

“Got it. See you back at the tower?”

“Yeah,” Rufus said, then hung up, dropping his phone back into his pocket and going back inside.

* * *

[FN]’s speech was well received, and Rufus was waiting as she descended the stairs, a wide, exhilarated smile on her face. “How’d I do?” she asked him, taking his hand.

“Better than I would have expected for a bleeding heart. You managed to focus on the gratitude, not the tragedy.” It had been intended as a backhanded compliment, a slight to remind her she was too emotional, but she beamed under the perceived praise. 

“You know,” [FN] said, letting him pull her into his arms on the dance floor. “You’re not half-bad when you’re not trying to be an asshole.”

“Joke’s on you,” he said, leading her into a simple foxtrot. “I don’t have to _try_ to be an asshole.”

“I’m well aware,” She blushed again and glanced aside, her understated earrings capturing the light, making his heart skip a beat. All Rufus wanted was to pull her closer, let his hand slide from her waist to her ass, and convince her with his mouth - be it words or something sweeter - to forget the party and come home with him that night.

His sense almost failed him, he almost _did_ ask, but then he felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned to find Biggs standing there. “Mind if I cut in?”

Of course he did mind, but he couldn’t say so aloud, not when the eyes of the entire gala were on them. Not when it was expected that one of the beneficiaries of tonight’s event would ask to dance with the coordinator. So with a polite smile and murderous intent, Rufus relinquished [FN] into her boyfriend’s arms, and headed towards their table.

“Don’t be so glum,” Jessie said, offering the open wine bottle. “Biggs has always been territorial about her.”

Rufus took the bottle and filled his glass, then cradled it in one hand as he watched them dance together. Biggs’s familiarity with [FN]’s body was both obvious and infuriating. He guided her confidently through the turns, never letting their bodies drift apart. 

The worst part of it all, for Rufus, was that goddamn smile.

[FN] smiled up at Biggs like he was her everything, like she hung off his every word. She didn’t fight the way he moved her body, trusting him completely, knowing he wouldn’t let her fall, stumble, or bump into anyone. 

As the song at last drew to a close, they leaned close to each other, as if to share a kiss - one of many, one of thousands - before [FN] suddenly pulled away and detached herself from Biggs. They exchanged words Rufus couldn’t hear, but it didn’t matter. They hadn’t kissed, and when she walked away from her boyfriend, she made a beeline straight for him.

* * *

Rufus led [FN] out of the slowly ending party and towards his limo, giving a slight nod to the chauffeur as he opened the door. She nearly tripped climbing into the limo, and he turned to the press to cover for her. “Sorry everybody, my [FN] has had a little too much fun tonight. I’m going to take her home.” They received a few hoots and catcalls in response, but Rufus merely winked at Biggs’s furious expression as he climbed into the limo after her.

[FN] had draped herself across the left bench, fussing with the buckle on her high-heeled sandals. Much too drunk to realize the position she was in, Rufus was treated to numerous flashes of her black lace panties before he finally felt it was time to step in. 

“Hold still,” he ordered, and he reached for her leg, only to receive a solid kick to his shoulder that knocked him back against the opposite set of seats. 

“Don’t _touch_ me,” [FN] slurred. “I’m Rufus Shinra’s girlfriend.”

Her choice to invoke his name gave him pause, and as she went back to trying - and failing - to unbuckle her shoe, he asked, “What about Biggs?”

“Biggs…” She let both of her feet fall back against the leather seats and brought her hands to her face to stifle her sobs. “Biggs…”

Rufus managed to get one hand around her ankle, and this time, [FN] didn’t fight him as he unbuckled her heels, letting them fall to the floor of the limo. “[FN], why are you crying?” he asked softly.

“Biggs is angry with me.” She tried to sit up but fell again, and he instinctively reached out and grabbed her.

“We’re in a moving vehicle, [FN], and you’re very drunk.” He set her firmly on the bench seat next to him, and put one arm around her. “I’m going to take you back to my place so you can sleep it off.”

She nodded vaguely, making weepy mumbles as she got her smeared mascara all over his white tux jacket. Rufus said nothing, just pulled his cell out of his pocket and sent a quick text to his father, another to Tseng, then the last to the driver. 

[FN] slid further into his lap as the limo turned, heading for his private apartment. He didn’t use it often, as his father preferred he live at home, but he didn’t like bringing guests to the Shinra complex. He still remained quiet, and she quickly fell asleep, half in Rufus’s lap, half out, until they arrived at his building.

Hooking his arms beneath her knees and shoulders, Rufus carried [FN] into the building after the chauffeur set her purse and shoes on her stomach. Flashbulbs went off, but he ignored them, brushing past the doorman, who followed him into the lobby to get the elevator.

“Have a good night, Mr. Shinra,” the man said, bowing stiffly before returning to his post. Rufus ignored him, his eyes fixed on [FN], on her lips, on the way they trembled with unconscious sobs. 

As the elevator doors slid shut, he mumbled aloud: “Note to self - don’t let [FN] get this drunk.”

Rufus’s apartment was much as he’d left it, minimalist and white - a soothing oasis in a city of steel and smog. Gently, he laid [FN] on the bed, and she stirred slightly. “I’m going to take off your jewelry, all right?” He stated, hoping she could hear him.

She gave a vague noise that he took for ascent, and he started with the delicate anklet, pleased that she had chosen to heed his advice and wear one. It gave him an excuse to trail his fingers along her calf for a moment before he moved on to her thick bangles, then her earrings. After he removed each piece, he gave himself a moment to stroke her skin before moving onto the next.

He wanted more. He _desperately_ wanted more. His father would have no irritating morality in this instance. But still Rufus stayed his hand and forced himself to stand and back away from the bed. He didn’t want her purely for the carnal pleasure. What aroused him more was the implied power he would be given with her consent. He would wait for that. 

“I’m going to sleep on the couch, all right?” Rufus said. “If you need anything, just yell.”

Mumbling to herself, [FN] rolled onto her side and reached across the bed, as if she were looking for someone, before curling into a ball and slipping deeper into sleep.

Rufus pulled the door shut as he retreated to his office, taking off his suit jacket and dropping it over the back of the chair at his desk. He settled down into it and opened his laptop, giving it a moment to boot up before he entered the information Tseng had sent him.

While everything loaded, he grabbed a bottle of scotch and poured himself a glass. When he looked back at the screen, Biggs was there, pacing the living room of [FN]’s apartment. The other man’s distress filled him with a completely different type of satisfaction.

* * *

[FN] crept quietly out of the bedroom just as Rufus was finishing his morning workout. Her eyes lingered on his bare chest as he stepped off the treadmill before she tore her eyes away. “What happened last night?” she asked.

“You were very drunk. Slurring your words and unable to take off your own shoes. I thought it safer to just bring you here where I could keep an eye on you.” Rufus said, watching her reaction.

“Biggs was worried,” [FN] mumbled, tapping her phone. “Why didn’t you let him take me home?”

“I couldn’t find him, and I wasn’t about to leave you unattended.” He gave her a pointed look. “You should have some breakfast. It’s nearly noon.” 

She frowned and looked down at her phone. “I… should really get back.”

“You should eat. Besides, I have something we need to talk about,” Rufus headed into the kitchen, opening the refrigerator. “Iced coffee?”

[FN] nodded, and he handed her the sealed can before pointing at the stove, where a tray of freshly baked cinnamon rolls waited. “One of the Turks dropped those off an hour ago,” he said. “Along with a company-wide announcement from my father.”

“Oh?” She asked, carefully pulling one of the cinnamon rolls from the center of the tray. 

“You remember how he’s…” Rufus pretended to fumble for a word, as if he hadn’t practiced this conversation for twenty minutes in the bathroom mirror this morning. “Obsessed with the idea of family.”

“Yeah…” [FN] trailed off, and took a bite of the pastry while opening the can of coffee with one hand. 

“He’s decided in the interests of improving company morale, he’s hosting a company-wide trip for all employees, and their families and partners.” He looked away, faking a pained sigh. “That includes _us.”_

[FN] took a sip of coffee. “Aah. So where are we going?” She shoved the second half of the roll in her mouth all at once, making her cheeks puff out like a chipmunk while she chewed. In anyone else, he’d have found the action crude and childish, but it was strangely endearing coming from her.

Rufus feigned a wince. “The Gold Saucer.”

* * *

Walking [FN] to the limo had been exquisite torture. He had to go into the office this afternoon to finalize the plans for the trip, but all he wanted to do was exchange a real kiss, not the thumb-kisses that he showered on her for the paparazzi. But at last she’d departed, still fretting over what she was going to tell Biggs.

Frankly, he didn’t care. She had agreed to go, and the slum-dwellers distress at losing out on [FN]’s first visit to the Saucer was his own problem. Rufus was too concerned, too eager, for the secret delight he had waiting for himself back in the apartment.

After he watched the limo pull away, he went back inside, smirking at the paparazzi and doorman as he passed. The whole city was going to be talking about how he’d had her last night, and even though he hadn’t, he knew it would gall Biggs that she would never publicly deny it.

The elevator chimed and he stepped out, stripping to nothing before he collapsed at last into the bed, letting himself be subsumed completely in the last lingering traces of [FN] - the scent of citrus and salt.


	5. Career Suicide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufus and [FN] leave for the Gold Saucer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter only took so long because I almost wrote in [FN] and Rufus's first real kiss but I decided going with my original plan and making you all wait was more fun.

“I don’t give a _damn_ what you told him!” Biggs shouting echoed through Rufus’s bedroom from the speakers in his laptop while he put the last few items in his suitcase for the trip. On the screen, [FN] was in her bedroom, performing similar preparations, carefully folding clothing and jewelry into a wheeled suitcase, while Biggs paced the floor.

“It’s not the end of the world, babe,” [FN] said, attempting to mollify her boyfriend. “And the money he’s giving the charity is helping _so many._ Why are you so bent out of shape about this?”

“[FN], you _know_ how he feels about you.” The dark-haired man crossed to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind in a gentle hug. “And you’re going to be alone with him, sharing a hotel room, for a full _week.”_

She scoffed, pulling herself out of his arms. “Rufus won’t take advantage of the situation,” [FN] announced. “If he was going to do that he’d have had his way with me after the gala. But he didn’t. He took me home and kept me safe and gave me breakfast the next morning. So you need to chill out, and I need to pack or I’m going to be late.”

“Maybe he didn’t after the gala because he wanted to lull you into a false sense of security,” Biggs countered. “Now he’s going to have you trapped in a hotel room with him for a whole week.”

“He’s a gentleman!” [FN] snapped.

“He’s _Shinra!”_ Biggs grabbed [FN] by the shoulders. Rufus’s phone was in his hand before he realized, preparing to call Rude and Reno to extract her, but Biggs didn’t hurt her, just continued speaking. “They’re monsters, [FN]. Rufus is only being nice to you now because he wants you. The second he has gotten it, you, your dreams, Magnificent Midgar, all of it will be chucked aside as he goes and pursues the next indulgence of his whims.”

[FN] snapped the black suitcase shut at last, pulling it off the bed and setting it beside the door. “I see you’ve been drinking with your friends in Sector 7 again.”

“You can’t deny that they are destroying the planet!” Biggs put his hands in his hair and shook his head. “Listen, [FN], I know you’re not a planetologist. But I _need_ you to listen to me. Shinra is doing horrible things.”

“And what do you think five drunks at a bar in the slums can _do_ about it!” [FN]’s voice was angry, actually angry, and Rufus gave up any semblance of packing to watch in delight. “You’re all too busy talking shit to change a goddamn thing.”

“I don’t know, maybe a good start would be getting my girlfriend to stop _whoring_ herself to the enemy!” Darklighter ran a hand through his hair, and started moving toward her, but her entire body language changed.

[FN]’s back went straight and her chin came up, her eyes flashing the way they had every time Rufus had needled her. He swallowed watching her on the camera feed, one hand going to his face as his heart and breath sped. “You should leave,” she said, turning to her boyfriend. “I’m sure Rufus will be here soon.”

“I thought he wasn’t supposed to come pick you up for another hour?” Biggs argued while Rufus fumbled for his phone. He sent a quick text to his driver, then called [FN]. The ringing of her cell phone on the video feed reminded him to mute it, lest she hear the echo.

He watched as she stormed toward her purse, and a moment later he heard her voice. “Rufus.”

“Just calling to find out if you were about ready to leave,” Rufus said, desperately trying to hide the excitement in his voice as he watched Biggs cross his arms and lean against her bedroom wall, a scowl on his face.

“I just need to add a few more things to my bag. Do you think I’ll need a swimsuit?” She moved to her closet, shifting through the hangers. 

“Well, there isn’t a pool, but I’ll make sure no one says a word if you want to wear one,” he teased lightly. 

Rufus realized he must be on speakerphone because Biggs’s face contorted in anger and he pushed himself off the wall, but [FN] raised one hand in a warding motion. “Anything I _should_ bring?” Her voice was beginning to show her irritation.

“Whatever you use to fight if you want to participate in the Battle Arena.” He said. “I plan to, and I’d love to go in with you, if you are so inclined.”

Biggs looked shocked, and started shaking his head. “Absolutely not, [FN]. You aren’t -”

“Is your boyfriend there with you, then?” Rufus asked smoothly once he heard his voice over the phone. “You never struck me as the type to do as you are told.”

Biggs scowled. “She certainly has no trouble doing it with _you,_ Shinra.”

“That’s because I don’t order, I bargain. You should try it.”

“When will you be here to pick me up?” [FN] said, interrupting the brewing argument between them. 

“Ten minutes. He should leave now so the press don’t associate his leaving with yours.” It made sense, perfect sense, and he could see [FN]’s acceptance of his excuse, even as Biggs ramped up for another round.

“I’ll see you then,” she sighed, then hung up the phone. He saw them arguing on the screen, but pushed it down, closing his laptop and unplugging it. 

Rufus opened his briefcase, placing the laptop inside along with the charge cord, and on a whim, a dozen condoms. After all, better to be prepared after she had been fighting with Biggs.

* * *

Actually being inside [FN]’s apartment was strange. He’d seen it enough times on camera these last few weeks, but Rufus was surprised how small it was once he was inside. It only had one bedroom, one bathroom, a sitting room, and a tiny kitchen.

“Sorry!” she called from the bathroom. “I’ll be finished in just a second!”

Rufus ran one finger along the spines of her books and replied, “Take your time.” He was lost in how much context of [FN]’s life was lost when he only viewed her through a camera’s lens.It didn’t capture the nicks in her coffee table, the way she used vanilla to mask the ever-present stink of smog, or the view from her windows.

Rufus approached them now, looking out across the city towards Shinra Tower. The monolith to his family’s power glinted in the midday sun, and brought him comfort. He could not fail any endeavor - not even winning [FN]’s heart. He was Rufus Shinra, and every inch of this city belonged to him. Even her.

“Okay, I’m ready,” she said, and he turned giving her what he hoped was a rakish smile to rival one of Biggs’s. Her eyes widened slightly, and she brought a hand to her chest. “What did I do to piss you off?” A failure, then.

“Nothing. Still irritated at your boyfriend.” He approached and took her suitcase, watching her face. She was wearing one of the necklaces he’d bought her, and he suddenly wanted to kiss the place the delicate strand of diamonds draped across her collarbone. Would [FN] sigh? Would she tilt her head and let him trail his lips up along her neck to her earlobes? 

He felt his hand lift of its own accord, his fingers planning to brush back her hair, but her sudden question broke the moment. “Why?”

It took Rufus a few seconds to understand what she was asking, but when he did, the irritation and fury came back. “I don’t like the thought of other men ordering you around,” he mumbled.

“But it’s fine when you do it?” [FN] said, and he was about to argue when he saw the cat-like smile she gave him and realized she was teasing.

His face erupted into a predatory smile before he could stop himself. “Of course. I’m Rufus Shinra. I can do whatever I want.”

“And what do you want to do?” she asked. 

Rufus saw the implied invitation and knew it couldn’t be sincere. Part of him thought about taking it anyway, consequences be damned, and getting drunk on the taste of her for the few heartbeats he would have to kiss her before she banished him from her presence. He forced his own desires away. Not here, not now. Maybe later. 

But even Rufus couldn’t resist a little teasing. He tilted his head and leaned close, sliding his fingers around her neck to cradle her head close to his, until their lips almost touched - until he could feel her own shallow breaths against his chin. Then he closed his eyes and whispered, “I want to check on my dog.”

* * *

Darkstar was a traitor.

The instant [FN] was in the limo, the trained attack dog - who usually _ignored_ everyone but Rufus unless commanded otherwise - moved from his place on the floor to [FN]’s lap, revelling in the affection she showered on him as they pulled away from her apartment building.

“Who’s a good boy? Who is it?” [FN] asked in a sing-song voice, brushing her thumbs over Darkstar’s ears and giving him that adoring smile she still refused to give Rufus. The dog whined and leaned against her all the more, and she laughed, throwing her arms around him. She looked up at Rufus from over Darkstar’s muscled shoulder. “Why have you been hiding such a precious baby from me, Rufus?”

“Darkstar’s not a pet. He’s a guard dog,” he tried to argue.

Sadly, [FN] was already ignoring him, giggling at Hojo’s creation. “A _baaaaaby,”_ she drawled, and the traitor flopped down, rolling over in delight. “Of course your daddy gave you a dramatic name like ‘Darkstar,’ didn’t he?”

The long whip-like appendage on the back of the beast’s head swiped back and forth in time with his tail, battering the leather seats, and he turned to Rufus, his tongue lolling out the side of his face, making the aforementioned “daddy” scowl.

“You know, most people are terrified of him, given his appearance,” Rufus said. It was true. His red eyes, lack of fur, and unnatural growths often made others wary.

[FN] shrugged. “Some people can’t look past the surface.” She continued scratching behind Darkstar’s ears, but looked up at Rufus. “Can I ask why you brought him?”

“You,” he said quietly. “While my father and I may not bear you any ill will, there are some employees who might take offense to our relationship.” He waited for her to snap, to say they didn’t have a relationship, but instead she just leaned back into the seat and let the traitorous creature drape himself across her lap.

“Anyone in particular I should be careful of?” [FN] asked quietly, her perfectly lacquered nails dragging gently over Darkstar’s back.

Rufus didn’t want to be having this conversation now. Not when things were so strange between them today. But he knew he had to if she was going to be prepared for what waited at the Shinra building. “Are you familiar with Scarlet?”

[FN]’s brow furrowed. “The… head of weapons development?”

“Yeah,” he winced. “She’s uh… I can’t think of a polite way to say this.” He turned to see [FN]’s reaction, but she was on her cell phone, an incredulous look on her face. 

“And why is she a problem?” She tilted her head slightly, watching Rufus for his reaction.

“Scarlet will do anything for power. Scarlet will do any _one_ for power, and she thinks every man she meets is eager for her femdom bullshit,” he grumbled. “She’s violent, sadistic, heavy-handed, and worst of all - stupid.”

His companion watched him a few more moments, then asked, her voice surprisingly soft, “Has Scarlet sexually harassed you?”

He scowled and opened his mouth to refute it, but the blatant concern on her face made him reconsider. Finally, he exhaled. “She’s technically my subordinate. And she hasn’t tried anything in years. I’m just concerned that she might be biding her time, and might see you as a threat to the power she’s managed to acquire from my father. I want to know you’re safe.” 

“What do you think she would do?” [FN] asked as she sat up straight. 

“Whatever she thinks will get her ahead. She’s good at improvisation to a certain degree. That’s… the other thing we need to talk about.” Rufus ran a hand through his hair. “We’ll be under a lot of scrutiny. Not just from Scarlet, looking for a reason to break us apart, but from my father, looking to push us closer together.”

“So what do you want to do?” Her eyes were downcast as she patted Darkstar gently. 

Rufus leaned back against the seat. “I just wanted to warn you. We’ll have to be careful and be on guard, all right? If Scarlet starts anything with you, don’t hesitate to come find me or defend yourself.”

“And if I kill her?” [FN]’s chin shot up, her face firm and defensive. He realized he’d seen the expression once before, another time she’d stood up for herself and kicked him in the shoulder.

_”Don’t **touch** me,” she had slurred, this same expression on her face. “I’m Rufus Shinra’s girlfriend!”_

“Did you forget?” he asked, putting an arm around her shoulders. “You’re Rufus Shinra’s girlfriend. The only people you have to worry about are my father and I.” [FN] raised an eyebrow, and he leaned down, pressing his forehead to hers. “So why don’t you concern yourself with making this week as convincing as possible for my dad?” 

This close, the scent of her citrus perfume was more prominent, and he had to fight the urge to lift a lock of her hair to his face. As if she could read his mind, their eyes met, and the tension between the two of them was suddenly painfully tight in his chest. Any distance between them felt like too much, and he felt his head tilt slightly, the tip of his nose brushing hers.

“Rufus,” [FN] whispered, and the sound of his name, soft and plaintive on her lips, made the air rush from his lungs all at once.

“[FN], I-” he began, then both of them tumbled against each other as the limo came to a sudden stop. 

“Sorry, sir,” the chauffeur said. “Traffic jam at the parking garage.”

“Just take us to the front entrance,” he snapped, glancing back at [FN] to see she was looking away, smoothing her skirt and staring pointedly out the window.

“But, the luggage -” 

“I’ll carry it. We’re going to be late.” Rufus grumbled, straightening his coat as he sat back. 

The limo reversed, and pulled around to the main entrance where a number of employees were milling about, coordinating their families before heading inside. Rufus saw the effect his arrival had, parents shushing their children and straightening in a rippling wave out from him as he stepped out of the vehicle, Darkstar hopping out after him. He turned to collect [FN], but the sudden sound of footsteps made him freeze and look over his shoulder. 

“After you,” Reeve said politely, gesturing towards a girl with mousy brown hair. She seemed familiar to Rufus, and his brow furrowed.

“N-no it’s okay. I was waiting for [FN],” she mumbled to her feet.

The sound of high heels hitting the pavement pulled his attention back, and he grabbed [FN]’s hand. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

[FN] tossed her hair over one shoulder, and the citrus reminded him of their interrupted moment. “You’re Rufus Shinra,” she reminded, icily. “You don’t apologize to anyone.” Then she turned, dismissing him, and beamed that smile - the one she gave Biggs and Darkstar - on the trembling girl. “Daney! I was worried you’d pretend you didn’t know me.”

Daney glanced between [FN] and Rufus. “That would be career suicide.” Behind her, Reeve chuckled into his hand.

“Well, I’m glad you’ll be on this trip, a chance for girl time.” [FN] turned to Reeve, an appraising look on her face. “Can I help you?”

Reeve smiled. “I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced,” he said, offering a hand. “I’m Reeve Tuesti, Head of Urban Planning.”

[FN] took his hand and shook it amicably. “[FN] [LN], Chairwoman of Magnificent Midgar. Will your family be joining us on this trip, Mr. Tuesti?”

Reeve laughed. “No, sadly, I’m still a bachelor. But please, call me Reeve, Miss [LN].”

“Then you must call me [FN]. Could I ask you a personal favor, Reeve?” She brought her second hand up, placing it over where the other was still holding the board members. “Daney here is alone on this trip as well. Could I ask you to make sure she has a good time? I think I’ll have my hands full.” [FN] tilted her head toward Rufus and winked. 

Reeve laughed as they dropped their hands. “President Shinra has asked that all of the board members put themselves at your disposal and welcome you as part of the family. If all you ask is that I show a girl a good time at the Gold Saucer, this will be the most enjoyable work assignment I’ve ever had.” 

“Then please,” [FN] grabbed Daney, who was now blushing profusely and biting her lip, and pulled her forward. “Let me introduce my good friend, Daney Van Essen. She was my college roommate, and we’ve been friends since.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Miss Van Essen,” Reeve offered the blushing girl his hand.

Daney took it and shook it once, her charm bracelet giving a discordant jangle. “Please call me Daney, Mr. Tuesti,” she said.

“Then you should call me Reeve,” he replied, tilting her hand to get a better look at her bracelet. A strange expression crossed his face. “Cats and Moogles?”

She snatched her hand back and stuffed it into the pocket of her oversized Shinra-branded hoodie. “I just think they’re cute.”

“Let’s get your bags and get you upstairs,” Reeve said to Daney before glancing back to Rufus. “Your father is looking for you two, by the way.”

“We’ll go find him,” Rufus said with a short nod as the head of urban planning led the girl back into the crowd. Once they were out of earshot, he smirked. “You’re setting them up.”

[FN] didn’t even attempt to deny it. “She’s had a crush on him since he came to speak in one of our classes sophomore year.”

Rufus went to put an arm around her shoulder again, but he heard two thumps as the chauffeur set their bags on the curb beside them. “I’ll get this put in the garage so that it doesn’t hold up traffic, sir.” 

“Right,” he grumbled and reached for the suitcases, hoisting them easily. “Thanks.”

“I can carry mine, at least,” [FN] said, but Rufus shook his head.

“Don’t make me look bad in front of the staff, babe,” he teased, strolling into the building with [FN]’s heels clicking after him.

* * *

[FN] let out a tiny gasp as they stepped out onto the helipad connected to his father’s office, which had been temporarily converted into a boarding area for the Highwind, Shinra’s flagship. 

“What?” Rufus asked, turning to see her face. It was full of childlike wonder, looking up at the shining steel machine. “Have you never flown in an airship before?”

“No,” she said, “I haven’t.”

“Come on, we’ll go get a spot on the deck so we can enjoy the view.” He took her hand in his and pulled her after him, surprised when she twisted her fingers in his grip, lacing them together. It felt more intimate, and his mind nearly stuttered to a stop. But [FN] was right behind him, walking across the gangplank to the Highwind where it bobbed in the air.

“Mr. Shinra,” a crewman said, saluting as he pulled her past into the main belly of the ship.

“There you are,” Scarlet’s sultry purr made Rufus visibly stiffen. “Did you bring your little girlfriend?” [FN] stepped out from behind him, and he felt her squeeze his hand, a gesture of support. 

“You must be Scarlet,” [FN] said, offering her free hand. Something halfway between a smirk and a sneer flitted across her face. “Your reputation precedes you.”

Scarlet laughed behind one hand while her other took [FN]’s for a quick handshake, then dropped it just as fast. “I am the head of weapons development.”

“Oh,” [FN] giggled, stepping past Scarlet and pulling Rufus after her. “That wasn’t the reputation I was talking about.” She gave him a warm smile. “Come on, sweetheart, you promised to introduce me to your father.”

“Right,” he mumbled, and led her deeper into the airship.

They said nothing as he pushed past the workers putting away luggage and up onto the deck. Rufus led [FN] to a small area, hidden from view of the rest of the deck by a support column. “Thank you for dealing with her,” he said quietly.

[FN] waved a hand dismissively. “No one deserves to be treated that way,” she said, looking away from him out across the city. “I’ve never been this high up,” she murmured, approaching the railing.

“It is a nice view,” he said, glancing down at their still-clasped hands. No one was watching. No one would know. Why was she still -

“Rufus. I’ve been looking for you.” His father’s voice set his teeth on edge, but he painted on an easy smile. 

“Sorry, [FN] wanted to see the view,” Rufus offered apologetically.

President Shinra smiled widely and approached [FN]. She dropped his hand in favor of turning to face his father fully. “President Shinra,” she said, smiling shyly. “A man who needs no introduction.”

She lifted one hand to shake his, but he ignored it, wrapping his arms around her tightly in a hug. Over his shoulder, [FN] searched out Rufus’s eyes, clearly in some distress as his father said, “Such a tight little body. If my son hadn’t already set his sights on you I’d take you as a mistress.” 

Rufus’s teeth clenched, both at the comment and the way [FN]’s eyes widened in indignation and horror. _“Dad!”_ he barked. “Get your hands off my girlfriend.”

His father let go and laughed. “Possessive, aren’t you, Rufus? Must run in the family.”

“I have so few things that are my own,” he ground out. “Let me have _her.”_

He had intended it just to stop his father’s antics, but when her eyes met his, recognition of something else passed between them. [FN]’s cheeks colored, and she looked away.

“Well, I won’t keep you two. I hope you have an excellent time on the trip, [FN], and I’ll see you both for dinner sometime this week, yes?” President Shinra smirked. 

“It will be our pleasure,” [FN] said, focusing on the horizon.

His father leaned close as he passed by. “She’s rather cold, that one.”

“She knows I dislike other men touching what’s mine,” he hissed. “Especially old lechers like you.” 

Laughing, the president left them alone at last.

“I’m sorry,” Rufus said quietly. “I didn’t think he would -”

“It’s fine,” [FN] snapped, still staring out across the city. “Wealthy men are the same the world over.”

Rufus leaned over her, putting his hands on either side of her and pressing her body into the railing with his own. “Does that include me, [FN]?” His teeth were so close to her ear and all he wanted to do was catch her earlobe between them and suck on the diamond stud she wore. 

“You are exhibit A,” she said, but her voice shook in a way he had not heard before. 

“Admit it, my wealth is why you want me.” He lifted one of his hands from the railing and wrapped it around her, spreading his fingers across her abdomen in what would appear to be an affectionate embrace.

“Your wealth is why I will never want you,” she hissed, and her refusal infuriated him. Hadn’t she just held his hand despite no audience to benefit from it? What was that moment they’d exchanged in the limo? 

He growled in her ear in frustration. “I could just take you, right here, against this railing. No one would stop me.”

“You would stop yourself,” she said, matter-of-factly, and slid her hand over his where it pressed against her stomach. “Because if you did that it’s as good as admitting you cannot have me by any other means. The only power to be found in that is the small and limited power of brute force. And I can read you like a book, Rufus. You want more power than that.”

They stood together like that in silence as the rest of the employees boarded, the airship pulled away from Shinra Tower, and the Highwind sailed toward the sea. As the ground beneath them gave way to blue, he dropped his head, burying his face in her shoulder. 

“I hate you,” Rufus hissed. “I should fling you off the side of this airship right now.”

“Maybe it would be better if you did,” she said softly, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

For a single breath, he let himself imagine it. Pushing her over the railing, watching her body tumble haphazard through the air before she disappeared into the waves. Something uncomfortable clenched in Rufus’s gut at the idea, and when he came back to himself he was clutching her tightly with both arms, his breath coming hot and fast.

“Hey,” she whispered, turning in his grip to face him. “Hey. Rufus, it’s okay. It’s all right.” [FN] took his face in her hands and brushed her thumb along his cheekbones. “Rufus, I’m right here.”

Rufus so desperately wanted to hate her. He wanted the idea of [FN]’s death to be a delightful fantasy - a quick and easy escape from everything else she made him feel when he no longer had a use for her. Instead, he got to hate himself because he couldn’t. He didn’t want to see her harmed, for all that it damned him. 

Pulling her with him, Rufus took three large steps back from the railing and turned, pinning her between himself and a support column. “The trip has barely started and I’m already falling apart,” he confessed with a dark laugh before the more serious question returned to his mind. “Why do you think things would be better if I killed you?”

[FN] looked away from him, out across the sea. “There’s a lot going on and…” She shook her head. “It’s complicated.”

They stood together in tense silence before he finally groaned. “I’m going to regret this later, but I don’t care. Right now, we’re both about to start a week of madness. Half the people here want to see us split up, the other half want to find weakness between us. We both have our own shit going on - let’s call a truce for the week.”

Her eyes returned to his face, guarded but strangely hopeful. “A truce?”

Rufus nodded. “We’ve got it coming at us from enough angles right now. So for this week, we’re a team. I’m on your side, you’re on mine. We can talk about whatever’s going on in our lives - we’re certainly going to need conversation material to fill the week - and what happens at the Saucer stays at the Saucer. We can go right back to hating each other when we get back to Midgar.”

A dubious look crossed her face. “What, so you can use anything I say against me later?”

He sighed and closed his eyes. “No, so that both of us have someone to talk to who isn’t elbow deep in the rest of our lives. I have issues with my dad, the company, everything. It’d be nice to have someone to talk about those things with. What about you? Telling the guy who’s got you pinned to the railing it’s a good idea to throw you overboard doesn’t exactly scream, ‘My life is perfect!’”

“You might have a point,” she conceded. “Just for this week, then.”

“Good,” Rufus smiled at her, doing his best to let his guard down and be approachable. “Now, if I remember right, you owe me a dance.”

“A dance?” [FN] tilted her head in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“At the Leaf House Gala,” he said. “Biggs cut in before I could actually enjoy the dance with you, and made sure I didn’t get another chance that night. So you owe me a dance. I’m here to collect.”

The incredulous expression on her face shattered as she began to laugh - real, boisterous laughter that had her hand against his chest to steady herself. The unguarded innocence of it all warmed him and he started laughing as well, pressing a chaste kiss to the top of her head. 

“All right,” she said, once she’d calmed down. “Let it never be said I didn’t pay my debts, Rufus. Let’s dance.”

Pulling out his phone, he queued up a song and hit play before putting the phone in the breast pocket of his jacket. Then he took three steps back and offered his hand. [FN] took it, following after, and he tugged her easily into his arms. They moved through the steps without a word, the tinny strains of music from his phone and the sound of their shoes on the wooden deck the only accompaniment.

When the song had played for a third time and they still hadn’t parted, [FN] looked up at him. “You know, Rufus… you’re not a bad dancer. I wouldn’t have guessed. Seems strange for someone who is a natural asshole.”

He snorted. “The rumors of my villainy are greatly exaggerated, regardless of what the public thinks.” He glanced out over the sea, trying not to think about how natural it felt to dance together. 

“We have an agreement,” her voice was a sing-song of teasing. “We’re supposed to be able to talk. So talk. Tell me of your secret heroism, if you’re not evil.” 

A glance down at [FN]’s face showed him a smile he hadn’t seen before - playful and cat-like and kind. Rufus wanted to kiss her, but knew everything would be pointless if he ruined this tentative trust they had built in the first thirty minutes. Time to lead with a loss and show some vulnerability. “You remember that war a few years ago - where a resistance group sprang up talking about how Shinra is doing bad things to the planet, blah blah blah,” he said, rolling his eyes.

“You mean AVALANCHE?” [FN] asked.

“Exactly,” Rufus said. “I’m the one that funded them. And when my father found out, he put me under house arrest outside the city.”

[FN]’s eyes widened and her mouth dropped open slightly, so he turned her under his arm, pulling her back into his embrace. “Say something,” he whispered, then winced at the anxiety and strain in his voice. “What are you thinking?” 

It was her turn to look away from him at the ocean. “I’m thinking that it’s nice to know I’m not the only one who was sent away for doing something my parents disagreed with.”

They slowed to a stop, still holding each other, and a stray breeze blew past, ruffling her hair and filling the small alcove with the scent of citrus and salt. The tension he’d felt in the back of the limo a few hours ago returned.

“[FN], I-” Rufus began, but he was cut off.

“[FN], Mr. Shinra!” Daney said, coming into the alcove. They sprang apart, and he saw the way [FN] blushed. “They’re serving lunch upstairs.” the oblivious file clerk rounded on her friend. “You gotta eat. You skipped breakfast, didn’t you.” 

“I…” [FN] trailed off, and her face was distinctly pained. “I should eat.”

“Bring me something back, would you?” he asked. After what just happened, Rufus felt he needed a few moments alone.

“Yeah,” [FN] mumbled. “I will.”

It was only after she was gone that he wondered if he had done the right thing letting her walk away.


	6. Conspicuous Consumption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufus and [FN] arrive at the Gold Saucer and spend their first day there together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is also a bit of a love letter to my good friend Donut (Daney), so includes a lot of Daney+Reeve content. This will have a point later, I promise, but I did embellish a bit so she could have warm fuzzies about her guy.

Rufus woke with a jolt as the ORV began rattling over the broken rubble that was the village of Corel outside the ropeway to the Gold Saucer. He made a mental note to tell Dio to install an airship landing, but that was quickly suppressed when he saw the poverty outside. It didn’t stir _him_ in any real fashion, save sudden concern the bleeding heart might see it and feel some sense of noblesse oblige. 

The thought of [FN] brought him awake completely, as he realized the weight on his lap was Darkstar, but the weight on his shoulder was _her._ Slowly, hoping to avoid waking her, he looked down. The flight had been long, and they’d arrived on the coast just after midnight, with the Shinra board members and their families taking the Saucer-provided ORVs the rest of the way, while the rest of the company would be taking a train. 

Another sudden bump had Darkstar’s head up, and [FN]’s brow furrowed. “Wha…” she mumbled. 

Without thought, Rufus shifted her slightly, moving her head from his shoulder to his chest and putting an arm around her. “We’re almost to the ropeway,” he said. “Did you get enough sleep?”

[FN] nodded and rubbed slightly at her eyes. “‘Smuch as I could. What time is it?”

“Dawn, I think,” he whispered. He wanted to keep her unobservant until they were at the station. The last thing he needed was her seeing human suffering when everything was going so…

Rufus didn’t want to use the word _“well”_. Things would be going well if the moments they’d shared yesterday hadn’t been interrupted; if he had figured out what that strange look in her eyes meant. They would be well if he had kissed her, had pushed open her mouth and followed that citrus scent to its source with tongue and teeth and fingers and every other part of his body at his command.

She sat up, yawning thickly. “Do we have some water?”

Rude reached into the cooler between the seats and pulled out a glass bottle, offering it to [FN]. She took it and twisted off the top, taking a few long drinks, and Rufus was reminded of the fantasies he had damn near every day in the shower with the way her mouth latched to the glass and her throat worked, swallowing the liquid.

Reno glanced at him in the rearview mirror and smirked. “Looks like there’s photographers at the ropeway, Boss.”

“Photographers, shit,” [FN] said, and shoved the open water bottle into his hand then reached for her purse. Rufus watched as she began fixing her makeup and her hair with the bag's contents, his eyes drifting once, twice, three times to the glass bottle in his hand. The one that, just a moment before, had been fastened to her lips and tongue. While she removed her smudged mascara and eyeshadow, he indulged himself, putting the bottle to his mouth and taking a drink.

The water was cool and refreshing, and the barest brush of her scent - the salt more strong than the citrus on the bottle - filled his nose before it faded, but he drank greedily, as if mere water could slake the thirst he’d been fighting these last few months.

When the bottle was empty, she looked put together again, if a little tired, and took a small tin of mints from her purse. [FN] popped it open with a flick of her thumb and held it out to Rufus, and he murmured thanks and took two, popping them into his mouth while she did the same.

“Can I have one?” Reno asked. “Gotta be fresh for the ladies.”

[FN] passed the tin up, but shook her head. “Sorry Reno, but you don’t have a chance with Rude by your side. He’s a social media darling.”

The bald Turk said nothing, but gave [FN] a thumbs up while Reno gasped in outrage, then swiped the mints from his partners palm and took two as well.

They pulled to a stop at the base of the steps and the two Turks opened the doors, then flanked Rufus, [FN], and Darkstar as they walked up to the platform. The rest of the board was there with their families: Hojo and Scarlet by themselves, standing eight feet apart and glaring; Palmer slumping in defeat as his wife chided him for _something;_ Heidegger’s wife, small and quiet, standing behind her husband while he laughed at how their sons were fistfighting in the dirt; his father and his latest mistress were standing in the shadows by the ticket counter complaining of hangovers; and Reeve leaned against the railing, a coffee mug in his hand chatting amicably with Daney, who was sipping on a pale drink with bright yellow stars floating in it.

The two friends saw each other and [FN] left his side to go speak to her, Darkstar trailing in her wake. Rude and Reno stood silently next to him, watching her as well.

“What do you think?” Rufus asked quietly.

“Honestly, Boss?” Reno said, turning to face him. “I think you should find a ringer for her at the Honeybee Inn and relieve some tension before you do something you’ll regret.”

Rufus scowled. “Why would I regret it?”

Reno signed and glanced at Rude. “You got this one?”

Rude made a noise in the back of his throat and said, “If you mess this up, you’ll spend the rest of your life regretting it.”

Rufus jammed his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground. “She has a boyfriend.”

“Yeah, that she hadn’t seen for years when she returned to Midgar.” Tilting his head toward Rufus, Reno smirked. “You’ve been watching the feeds, Boss. There’s trouble in paradise. She’s had her fun with her bad boy.”

Across the platform, [FN] tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, letting her diamond stud catch the morning sun. Rufus watched, transfixed, as she looked toward him, the corner of her mouth pulling up in a half-smile. Then she returned her attention to Daney.

“I would recommend you breathe, Vice President Shinra,” Tseng said at his elbow.

Reno jumped, giving a stifled shriek. “Damn, Boss. Near scared the piss out of me.”

“A Turk should be more observant.” Tseng’s voice was smooth and unbothered. “As far as Miss [LN],” he continued. “She will make an excellent Mrs. Shinra, should that be your decision.”

“She’s too headstrong,” Rufus snapped sullenly. “I need someone more obedient.”

One of Tseng’s perfectly-manicured eyebrows lifted. “I was not aware your tastes so aligned with your father’s, sir.” He let the comment linger in the air, then shrugged. “My mistake.”

Rufus ground his teeth as Tseng continued to not say anything, until his curiosity got the better of him. “What led you to make that assessment, Tseng?”

The leader of the Turks tilted his head, studying [FN] like an art piece. “Miss [LN] has a number of qualities that would be most useful to you, I think. Most of the board still distrusts you, given your indiscretion with AVALANCHE, and if and when your father passes on - hopefully a long time from now - may attempt to seize power from you in the change over. However, as you are well aware, power is derived from the will of the masses. The board only has power because the public fears your father, and your father has given them their petty fiefdoms. She’s well-spoken, elegant, and her primary concern seems to be the care of the less-fortunate. The public trusts her good opinion of you. Your approval rating has risen twenty percent since your relationship with [FN] began.”

“I don’t care if they approve of me,” Rufus sneered. “So long as they obey.” 

“Fear works,” Tseng conceded, bowing his head. “Your father rules through fear to great effect. But that has also given rise to groups that would see Shinra fall. If you are seen as an unreasonable tyrant, those groups will continue. But if you are seen to listen to even one person’s opinion. Even if that woman is a headstrong wife who is a little too kind for her own good -” 

“It’s good cop, bad cop, Boss,” Reno interjected, and Tseng gave him a disgusted look. “What? I’m just saying he can be a huge asshole so long as the people feel like his wife is on their side.”

“This entire conversation is irrelevant,” Rufus hissed. “I have no intention of marrying her. I don’t even like her. She’s just convenient.”

Tseng smirked as the Ropeway carriage pulled into the station. “Then why do you spray your spare pillow with her perfume every evening?”

* * *

[FN] and Daney crowded the glass at the front of the carriage, eyes wide as they approached the gold monolith in the desert. Reeve stood beside them, and Rufus raised an eyebrow to Tseng when he noticed Tuesti’s hand leave his side and come to rest at the small of Daney’s back.

Tseng smirked. “As I was saying earlier, Mr. Vice President. She has many talents, not the least of which is the ability to read people. A useful tool.”

Rufus rolled his eyes and stood, ignoring Scarlet reaching for his hand as he passed and stopping just behind [FN]. He put his arms around her like he had on the _Highwind_ the day before, but rather than a clutch of terror he kept his grip loose and leaned down to rest his chin on her shoulder. “What do you think?”

[FN]’s eye slid slowly from the Saucer itself to him, and she smirked. “I think it’s a textbook example of conspicuous consumption. I can’t wait to enjoy it with you, despite how much I should disapprove.” 

He pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Let’s take it easy today. Nothing too strenuous. Tomorrow, we really get going. Maybe the battle arena?”

“That sounds fun. Will you be trying to impress me?” Her voice was light, and he was glad she didn’t object to the show they were putting on for the rest of the board, despite it’s impromptu nature.

“I thought you were already impressed by the ‘conspicuous consumption,’” he teased.

Her giggle and answering comment were lost as she shifted her weight, leaning back against him and pressing her body to his in an obvious invitation. _It’s just for show,_ he reminded himself instantly, the only bulwark he had when faced with the ideas her motions planted in his head.

“Rufus,” she purred.

He swallowed hard. “[FN]?”

She turned to face him, throwing her arms around his neck. “Do you think we could go have a nap in our room before we do anything else? I don’t think I got enough sleep on the way here.”

Though no one else said anything, Rufus noticed Daney’s brow furrowed as she stared at [FN], but then the girl looked away, and she and Reeve scooted to the far side of the window to give the “lovers” some space.

“Anything for you, babe,” he replied, then stepped away from her, filling the place that her friend had vacated. Darkstar came up beside him, leaning heavily on his leg, and Rufus tried to calm his overactive imagination as they sailed into the entrance of the Gold Saucer.

* * *

The top floor of the Ghost Square was divided into a number of suites, and Rufus followed the attendant - dressed as a mummy - while listening to [FN]’s questions. 

“So, the hotel here is a haunted house?” She giggled and took his hand, which elicited an approving grin from his father. “I hope it’s not too spooky.”

Not to be outdone, Rufus said, “Well, if you have nightmares, you can always come sleep with me.” The two of them had been playing this game all morning, flirting heavily with each other in front of others in an effort to get reactions while towing the line of propriety. 

[FN] giggled playfully and leaned on him when they stopped outside of an ornate door. “For the young lovebirds,” the mummy said, and offered a brass key on a black ribbon to Rufus. “We hope it’s a scream.”

President Shinra chuckled audibly, and asked, “When will you two be joining this old man for dinner?”

Rufus draped the arm with the key around [FN]’s shoulders. “We were thinking… the day after tomorrow? I want to spend some time with just the two of us today, and tomorrow we were hoping to hit the Battle Square, so the day after that should give us plenty of time to rest.”

His father nodded. “Good. I’ll see to the details. You two enjoy yourselves now.” His eyes sparkled and he made a shooing motion with his hand.

Accepting the dismissal, Rufus turned and unlocked the door, opening it to let [FN] inside. As she vanished into the darkness, he heard her give a little shriek, and he laughed, following in after her.

[FN] was staring at something just to the left of the door, and Rufus shut it to see Tseng standing there, a finger to his lips. Once they were both watching him, he pointed down to the small gap between the bottom of the door and the floor. Through it, Rufus could see the shadow of his father’s feet, still lingering outside their door, waiting.

It seemed [FN] was faster to pick up on what was going on than he was, because she suddenly pushed him against the door and said, “Thank god we’re alone now, baby.” Her voice held all the sultry promise he had ever dreamed of, resonating with yearning. 

Tseng nodded his approval, and Rufus realized what was going on - his father still suspected something might be amiss with them. He licked his lips and looked down at her. “Do you know how hard it was not to fuck you on the ropeway with that little stunt you pulled, [FN]?”

His words were the honest truth, but she didn’t seem to realize, just giggling and reaching for the buttons on his coat. “It’s your fault for not finding somewhere to deal with those urges on the airship,” she pouted. 

He helped and shrugged out of the trenchcoat, letting it fall to the ground. “You’ve been insatiable all morning.” 

She pulled off her shoes and dropped them by the door. “Of course I am, I’m ovulating.”

At those words, the shadow moved away, and a few moments later he heard the soft click of another door being shut. Tseng leaned close to them both and whispered, so low they could barely hear him. “There are cameras hidden throughout the sitting room and bedroom, but no audio. The restroom is clear. Keep that in mind as far as your physical interactions, Mr. Vice President.”

[FN]’s face twisted with visible distress. “What do we do?” she whispered.

Tseng raised an eyebrow. “My advice, Miss [LN]? Take a shower together.”

What little color Rufus could discern drained from her face as Tseng stepped between them and took the door handle in his hand. “If you will excuse me,” he said, and slipped out the door silently.

“I am not taking a shower with you!” [FN] hissed. 

“We don’t have to,” he said. “We just have to go spend a while in the bathroom together. Like he said, no cameras.”

She groaned. “I was hoping for a nap.”

Rufus shrugged. “Grab your toiletries and some pajamas. You can change in the restroom.”

“With you in there?” Her face was incredulous. 

“Just… trust me, okay?” He grumbled. “Just grab your stuff and meet me in the bathroom.”

Five minutes later, as he was setting out his toiletries on the double sink, [FN] slipped in, red-faced. Without a word, she took a place at the opposite sink, setting a plastic box on the counter and opening it up to reveal a multi-tiered storage system filled with various bottles and tubes. “So… what now?” she asked.

“Now, I’m going to get in the shower and take one, then come out here and shave while you take one.” He said. “Once we’re both wet from the shower and wearing pajamas, we’ll go lay down and take a nap. That should be long enough for whoever’s watching the videos to assume we had sex in here.” Rufus tried to keep his voice calm and even, especially after he noticed the way her hands were shaking. “Hey,” he whispered, reaching out to ruffle her hair. “I’ll keep my eyes closed while you change if you do the same. I’ll even give you a gun to shoot me with if I open them.” 

As evidence of his sincerity he unholstered his guns and set them on the counter. “I just ask that you close your eyes while I get undressed. Turnabout is fair play, and all that.”

With a nod she pressed her hands over her eyes and turned her back, and he watched her reflection in the mirror as he let his clothing fall to the floor, piece by piece. He wondered idly if she was watching, but if she saw anything she gave no sign, so he continued making a show of undressing as attractively as possible. 

At last he was nude, and he shook his head, turning on the shower and stepping in, pulling the curtain closed. “Okay,” he said. “It’s safe.”

“Thanks,” she mumbled, and he heard her rustling around while he stared numbly at the black tile. 

He was disappointed, Rufus admitted to himself. He’d been hoping she would peek, that he could somehow leverage the situation into seeing her undressed, too.

Instead [FN] had been _frustratingly_ true to her word, so he had to be polite. For now. No one here would say a word if he forced the issue, but, he’d had the same problem since the beginning: [FN]’s willing submission was the real prize. 

Finally, after washing himself head to toe, he turned off the water and said, “I’m done in here. Can you pass me a towel then turn around?”

“Here you go,” she mumbled, her hand appearing between the curtain and wall holding a neatly folded towel. Rufus snatched it and wiped his face dry, then wrapped the towel around his hips, slinging it low in the hopes of enticing her with his house arrest-induced abs.

His breath stopped short when he stepped out and saw [FN], her back to him, in nothing but her lingerie. Intricate burgundy lace clung to her skin, accentuating every curve, but the sight of her nearly naked isn’t what stopped him in his tracks. Across her back, a series of scars - five pock marks, each about the size of a quarter - froze him to the spot. 

“Those are bullet wounds,” he said abruptly, before he turned away. “Shit, sorry, I didn’t -”

“It’s fine,” she said simply. “It was years ago. I honestly don’t think about them often.”

“Can I ask wha-” 

“No,” her voice was hard. “Not yet.”

Rufus wanted to ignore her request and ask anyway, but her face in the mirror was barely keeping it together. “S-sorry,” he said. “You can turn around.” He took a few steps toward the sink, watching her reflection. 

[FN]’s eyes widened and her lips parted when she caught sight of him, and he made a mental note to thank Reno for convincing him to work out to kill time. He gave her a flirtatious smirk. “Like what you see?”

She grabbed a sealed plastic bag full of small bottles and scowled. “Just close your eyes so I can get undressed and get in.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he grumbled, closing his eyes. He heard the water start, and two soft pats as her lingerie hit the floor, then the curtain rustled. 

“I’m in,” she said, and he opened his eyes, feeling strangely alone.

As the scent of lemons filled the bathroom, he grabbed his phone and sent Tseng a text.

“Someone shot [FN]. I want to know who, and why.”

* * *

“No cuddling,” [FN] had declared as they approached the bed a few hours ago. “Accidental touches are fine, I’m not going to punish you for the fact that I move around in my sleep, but if I wake up with your arms around me I’ll skin you alive.”

Thanks to her imperiousness _and_ her previously unmentioned habit of starfishing in the bed, he’d spent the last few hours contorted into a strange position, desperately trying to get some semblance of sleep. It hadn’t worked. 

So now he got to parade around the Saucer with [FN] and a backache, as if this night wasn’t bad enough. She seemed oblivious to Rufus’s discomfort and irritation, but every time he started to snap at her, [FN] would meet his gaze and the image of those unexplained scars would be in front of him again.

As they pushed their way into the small restaurant attached to the Event Square, [FN]’s face suddenly broke into a smile - the one he yearned for - and yet again it wasn’t for him. 

“Daney!” she called, and left his side to join her friend who was waiting for a table with Reeve.

“Oh, [FN],” Reeve said, his arms crossed behind his back. “How lovely to see you here. I hope you slept well?”

“I did! Thank you,” she said before turning to Daney. “Have you been waiting long?”

“A little,” the mousey girl confessed. “They said it’s a two hour wait for tables right now. I guess everyone wanted to get dinner before the play.”

“A two hour wait?” [FN]’s brow furrowed as she turned to Reeve. “But you’re on the Board!”

“I didn’t want to-” he began, but [FN] was already turning to the hostess.

“Hi, table for four, please. They’re with us,” her voice was sharp and commanding.

“As he said, ma’am, it’s a two hour wait...” the hostess trailed off anxiously. 

[FN] brought her chin up, letting the candlelight catch the diamond choker she wore. “Apparently you left your glasses at home. I’m [FN] [LN], Rufus Shinra’s girlfriend. My boyfriend and I are taking our friends, Reeve Tuesti, the board member in charge of urban planning, and Daney Van Essen, from the administrative department, to dinner. I’d hate to hear there was a problem with Rufus’s plans for the evening, wouldn’t _you?”_

Reeve winced, but Daney gave a long-suffering sigh and whispered, “[FN], please don’t make a scene.” 

The hostess’s frown vanished when Rufus came up behind [FN] and put a hand on her hip. “Is there a problem, love?” He kissed her neck, just above the diamonds. Did she realize how it _delighted_ him, seeing her abuse his power like that?

“M-Mr. Shinra,” the hostess swallowed. “Let me get my manager, we’ll find a table for you and your friends immediately.”

He smiled. “Good.”

After she ran off, Reeve shook his head. “That really was unnecessary, [FN], I’m sure we would have been fine waiting.”

“Maybe,” she conceded, and shifted her weight backwards into Rufus’s arms, which snaked around her waist while she leaned on him. “But Daney may never get a chance to live the high life again. I have to make sure she enjoys every second of it.”

There was something off about [FN]’s voice, something teasing and cat-like, and he followed her gaze across to the other couple, and the tiny red mark poorly hidden under Daney’s unseasonable scarf. Rufus deliberately moved his eyes from Daney’s neck to Reeve’s face, then back to Daney’s neck.

A pained sigh was the only reaction Reeve gave as the hostess returned to lead them to their table. [FN] stepped away from him and pulled Daney with her after the woman, and so the two men fell into step beside each other.

“Well,” Rufus said. “It’s nice to know I’m not the only one who had fun this afternoon.”

* * *

“I need to run up to my room really quick!” Daney said as they approached the theater. Her hand covered the mark on her neck.

“We’ll go grab some seats,” [FN] said smoothly. “Reeve, do you mind waiting for her?”

“Not at all,” he said. “We’ll see you inside.” 

As Reeve and Daney headed for the elevator, Rufus grabbed [FN] and made a beeline for the attendant letting people into the theater. “Has the 100th couple been selected yet?” he whispered harshly.

“No, not yet,” he said. “Why, would you like us to rig it in your favor, Mr. Vice President?”

Rufus grinned viciously. “Oh no, not in mine,” he pulled out his phone and pulled up a photo of Director Tuesti, showing it to the attendant. “Rig it in _his.”_

As he took [FN] to their seats, she tilted her head toward him. “What’s this about the one hundredth couple?”

“I can’t let you have all the fun,” Rufus teased, and pressed a quick kiss to her forehead. “You’ll see.”

[FN]’s fingers laced with his as the curtain rose, revealing a simple stage with a generic background, and tinny music piped through the theater. A masculine voice from backstage began to narrate the performance.

“Long, long ago… an evil shadow appeared over the peaceful kingdom of Galida. Princess Rosa was just kidnapped by the Evil Dragon King, Valvados. What will become of her?”

The rest of the crowd, playing into the campiness of the play, made sounds of feigned shock and disapproval. [FN] giggled into her hand. “This is like a play for children. Why are so many adults here?”

Rufus winked. “I said, ‘You’ll see.’”

She gave him a dubious look before returning her attention to the stage, and the narrator continued. “Just then, the legendary hero, Alfred, appears!!”

As Reeve took to the stage, a number of shouts and hollers came from the audience, including a few of his subordinates yelling, “Get it, Director!”

“Oh my god,” [FN] whispered, her free hand going to her mouth. “You didn’t.”

“I did,” Rufus cooed playfully into her ear.

An actor in old-fashioned knight’s armor pirouetted onto the stage and came to a stop at Reeve’s side. “Oh…. You must be the legendary hero… Alfred!”

A nervous smile on his face, Reeve tried to strike a heroic pose, that just came off as outlandish and silly when he was wearing a custom-tailored business suit. “Yes, that is me. The Legendary Hero, Alfred!” he declared.

“I knew it in my soul!” The Knight agreed. “Please… please save Princess Rosa!” Taking a knee, the knight continued. “Now…… Please talk … to the King …… !!”

Reeve relaxed his stance as another actor, this one in a crown and fake ermine, danced onto the stage and said, “Oh… legendary hero, Alfred. You have come to save my beloved Rosa…”

The King made a few dramatic gestures as Reeve approached him. “On the peak of a dangerous mountain… dwells the Evil Dragon King, Valvados… who’s kidnapped Princess Rosa…”

Someone called out “Is Rosa a new name for your cat-thing, Tuesti?” and a significant portion of the audience guffawed. 

Reeve shifted uncertainly, but the actor playing the King continued. “But… you can’t beat the Evil Dragon King now! Talk to one who can help you……”

Another actor, this dressed as a wizard, danced onto the stage and took his place beside the knight. The audience began shouting out suggestions, but Reeve casually approached the actor portraying the Knight. “Defeat the Evil Dragon King for me, would you?”

The Knight gave him a stern look, but Reeve shrugged. “I’m in upper management. We delegate.”

“Oh what is going to happen next…!” The Narrator’s voice boomed. “Oh… Legendary hero… look!”

Reeve and the actors turned towards the far end of the stage where another actor in an overstuffed dragon suit carried a violently blushing Daney out onto the stage. Immediately whispers raced through the audience. “Who is she?” someone said. “I didn’t know Director Tuesti had a girlfriend.”

The Dragon set Daney down on the floor at his feet and shouted, “Gaaaaaaaah! I am the Evil Dragon King… Valvados! I have not harmed the Princess… I have been expecting… you!”

The girl opened her mouth and said something, but she was trembling so badly that it was inaudible. Someone in the audience shouted. “LOUDER!” and her blush deepened to a virulent red. 

Without warning, [FN] stood up and shouted, her voice ringing out across the theater, “Come on, Daney! You can do it!” She looked back over her shoulder at him, and Rufus stood.

Seeing the Vice President coming out openly in support of the young woman, the audience opinion quickly turned in her favor, and they started cheering for her, changing “Daney! Daney!” as she got herself under control. 

Reeve was already halfway across the stage at that moment, but she held out a hand, forestalling further intervention. Daney’s voice still shook, but she said, loud enough to be heard. “Please help me… Legendary hero!”

The Dragon gave her a subtle thumbs up while Rufus and [FN], followed quickly by the rest of the audience, erupted into cheers to rival those at any opera house. When they finally died down, the Dragon continued. “Gaaaaaah! Here I come, Legendary hero… Alfred! I already know… your name!”

The Knight, true to what Reeve had dictated earlier, rushed the dragon and began kicking and punching it, careful to avoid Daney where she sat on the floor. With a dramatic swipe, the Dragon knocked the Knight back across the stage.

“Gaaaaaaaaaahh! What now… Legendary hero!?” The Dragon roared at Reeve.

Reeve didn’t miss a moment. He rushed to Daney while the audience cheered him on, a foolish grin on his face. Daney pulled herself to her feet, wrapping her arms around her torso, and smiled up at him as he approached. “Reeve…” she said, relief evident in her voice before she shook her head. “I mean, Alfred…”

“What’s the dragon’s weakness?” Reeve asked aloud, tilting his head to the Wizard.

The actor grinned beneath his fake beard and announced, “The Power of Love!”

Reeve and Daney exchanged a look, and they both giggled. Then the Head of Urban Planning put his hands on Daney’s shoulders and bent low, kissing her with no small amount of passion.

The cheers and catcalls from the audience nearly deafened Rufus with their intensity, and [FN] clapped wildly, hopping from foot to foot and shouting congratulations.

“Arrggaahhh!!” The Dragon cried. “Curses…… The power of… love!!” He threw up his arms and was pulled into the rafters of the stage while Reeve wrapped his arms around Daney and let her hide her face in his chest.

“Oh… look!” The King declared. “Love has… triumphed! Now let’s all return… and celebrate.”

The Wizard nodded sagely. “Yes let’s… yes let’s…!”

The two remaining actors then pirouetted off the stage, and Reeve - still grinning like a fool - swept Daney up into his arms and carried her off stage as well as the Narrator declared, “Oh, how profound the power of love… And so the legendary hero Alfred and our story live on happily ever after.”

The Knight, still on stage coughed weakly, “.......... Someone… help…..” as the curtain fell.

Rufus and [FN] made their way backstage, eager to find the evening’s stars. They found Reeve first, having an in depth conversation with the Dragon’s actor about the possibility of adding animatronics to the costume, and Daney appeared a few moments later reaching out to clutch [FN]’s arm.

“How did I do?” the mousey girl mumbled.

“You were wonderful,” [FN] said, picking her friend up in a tight hug. “I know that was hard but I am so proud of you.”

“I assume this is your doing,” Reeve said testily from behind Rufus. “You should have asked before you just volunteered us for this. Daney nearly -”

“It’s okay, Reeve,” Daney blushed. “I… I had fun. Yeah, it was scary, but if I’d been given more warning I’d have talked myself out of it. And it was nice to pretend.”

“Pretend what?” he asked in confusion.

Daney shuffled her feet. “That we were dating.”

Reeve’s brow furrowed in confusion. “I was under the impression that we were? Or were about to be?” His face blanched. “Unless you don’t want to, I mean, I don’t want to force -”

“Wow, suddenly I want to be anywhere but here,” Rufus said, putting his arm firmly around [FN]’s waist and pulling her close. “Tuesti. Tomorrow my girlfriend and I will be trying out the Battle Square. Will you and _your girlfriend,”_ he made sure to emphasize the term, “be joining us?”

Reeve saw the out for what it was, and relaxed. “We’d love to, Mr. Vice President.”

Daney’s eyes were wide and she was quickly turning pink when Rufus pulled [FN] after him out the door.

* * *

Rufus and [FN] laid side by side in the bed, staring up at the ceiling in awkward silence. Nothing about this trip had gone the way he expected, and he was strangely exhilarated by it. [FN] had brought so much chaos to his life, and she wasn’t actually his. What would happen if he -

“Thank you,” she whispered into the darkness, stilling his thoughts. “You did me a huge favor tonight, supporting Daney.”

For a long time he didn’t say anything, wondering if [FN] was going to turn it into an insult. When she said nothing, he sighed and shook his head. “I told you - we’re a team this week. Teammates help each other.”

[FN] stayed still for a few more minutes, the silence between them deepening before she rolled onto her side, pressing her back against him. “For the cameras,” she murmured.

“For the cameras,” he agreed, and shifted his weight, pressing his back against hers, drawing comfort from the rhythmic feeling of her breathing.

They fell asleep quickly like that, and it was the most peaceful sleep Rufus Shinra’d had in years.


	7. The Pinnacle of Shinra Technology [EX]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufus and [FN] fight in the Battle Square.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some minor NSFW. I felt it better to tag it than not.

A crowd was already milling about the Battle Square when Rufus entered, Darkstar and [FN] at his side. While his clothing was a custom-made Shinra armored business suit, he’d expected [FN] would wear something like leggings and a tank top. He hadn’t been expecting so much skin.

Her usual blouses and skirts had been discarded in favor of a vest that barely covered her scars and laced down the front, making it _quite_ obvious she wasn’t wearing a bra, with a pair of shorts that would have looked more appropriate at the Honeybee Inn than on a “family” vacation. [FN]’s hair had been pulled to one side, held in place with a rather ostentatious hairpin loaded with materia. And rather than a gun, two Wutai-style chakrams hung at her hips. Her getup drew stares wherever she went, most notably from Rufus who found it exceedingly difficult to concentrate when all he wanted to do is cut the laces with a pocketknife and bury his face in her cleavage.

Rufus glanced up at the large screens displaying the current fight, and rolled his eyes to see it was one of the SOLDIERs, spinning around the small arena on a motorcycle. Of course one of Hojo’s pets would be showing off. The scientist himself was watching in fascination while a handful of his assistants were gathering data on the fight.

“[FN]!” a voice called, and they both turned to see Daney waving at them from a table on the far side of the lobby. 

Reeve was leaning over the table, doing maintenance on his animatronic cat, Cait Sith. Beside him, Daney was happily clutching a handful of tools, passing them to her new boyfriend as he requested. Rufus was surprised by her, too, and the bandoliers strapped across her chest and hips full of potion vials and grenades. “Hmm, joints overheated and locked up again,” Reeve mumbled.

“What lubrication are you using?” Daney asked, chewing her lip.

“The same oil we use for the assembly robots in the automotive plant,” he replied while [FN] took a place beside Daney, looking over the catbot’s innards curiously.

“Oh, there’s your problem!” Daney said happily. “Industrial lubricants are generally rated for a small number of use-cases. I doubt they can handle the various temperature and humidity changes outside of the controlled environment of the manufacturing facility or whatever lab you have for tweaking this cutie pie.” She reached down and stroked Cait Sith’s cheek affectionately. “You should probably consider introducing a redundancy system, utilizing two different skeletal structures with two different lubricants - one rated for low temperatures, the other rated for high. Then a simple temperature switch to engage the appropriate system at a given time. It’d have the added advantage of being able to distribute strain across both structures where their temperature ranges overlap and...” Her face flushed when she realized both Rufus and Reeve were staring at her in shock. “...I could probably mix some samples up for you.”

“Daney was top in her class for chemistry,” [FN] said smoothly. “So, where do we sign up?” 

Reeve pointed over to the desk in the corner. “There’s a bit of a wait, but -” He glanced up at Rufus and [FN] and rolled his eyes. “Right. Nevermind.” 

They giggled together as they walked away, and Rufus put an arm around [FN]’s waist. Something had changed between them the last day, and seemed to still be in a state of flux. She no longer shied away from his touch, and even reached for him herself at times. Not the ways obviously intended to demonstrate they were in a relationship. Little things. A hand on his shoulder, an elbow to the ribs. A few breadcrumbs that told him he was getting close to breaking her down, to getting her consent. Then he would have her and forget her. He’d demonstrate his power - that _no one_ was too good for Rufus Shinra - and leave her to pick up the pieces. He’d make it hurt. He’d -

Rufus only realized how dark his thoughts had become when he felt her hand lay over his. “Hey, do you want to go first, or should I?” She was smiling again, a new one he hadn’t seen before - anxious yet hopeful.

He blinked a few moments, collecting his thoughts before he said, “I’ll go first. I did say I was going to impress you, didn’t I?”

[FN] giggled. “So you’re not all talk?”

Lifting her hand to his lips, he said, “I have hidden depths no one else knows about.”

“I believe that,” she replied, a strange weight entering her voice as she suddenly pulled away, but he tightened his grip on her hand. 

“Not yet.” The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them, before he could get control again. “Don’t pull away yet.” His voice was desperate and pleading and he hated it. He wanted to burn her to the ground for making him feel this way.

“Vice President Rufus!” Heidegger called from where he stood at the counter. “Are you going to have a round?”

“I was planning on it,” he answered, glad for the distraction. “The lady has asked me to impress her.”

The Head of Public Safety laughed and motioned them up to the desk, taking a long moment to look over [FN] in a way that made Rufus want to both throw his coat over her and pluck out the older man’s eyes. “You know _I_ taught him how to use a gun?”

[FN] chuckled. “I’ll have to wait until I see his work to comment on how effective your training was.”

“You had better not embarrass the board, sir,” Heidegger said, motioning one of the attendants over. “Hojo put in a good showing with that Specimen XIII of his, but Reeve’s little toy didn’t last long at all.”

The click of heels was their only warning before Scarlet approached from behind. “Oh, is the Vice President signing up? What about his girlfriend?” Something in the way she said “girlfriend” made Rufus’s hair stand on end.

“I plan to, but Rufus wants to have fun first,” [FN] seemed unbothered by the other woman’s presence.

“Oh,” Scarlet cooed, “Isn’t that always the way with men?”

“I wouldn’t know,” [FN] countered. “I don’t have your breadth of experience to draw from.”

Heidegger coughed hard into his hand to cover a laugh as the attendant handed Rufus a waiver. “We just need your signature here, Mr. Shinra, showing you do not hold us liable for injury or death in the Battle Square.”

“Death?” he raised his eyebrows. “Does that happen often?”

“Oh, no,” she laughed. “We have a team of trained medics on staff to see you right as rain. You’re at more risk in a car.” 

Rufus shrugged and scribbled his signature on the page, and offered the clipboard back. She took the sheet, then turned to [FN]. “Will you also be going for a round, Miss…?”

“[FN] [LN],” she said by way of introduction. “And yes, I will be.”

Clapping his hands, Heidegger said, “It seems the Vice President has himself a firecracker.”

A slow smirk spread across [FN]’s face. “Something like that.”

“Well,” Scarlet’s face had a similar smirk. “I certainly look forward to seeing if this woman our Vice President has put on a pedestal is really flesh and bone like the rest of us.”

After collecting [FN]’s signature, the attendant stepped back. “Once the current combatant has finished, you’ll be up, Mr. Shinra, followed by Miss [LN].”

“I should go check on my toys, to see if they’re up for a run as well,” Scarlet purred. “I’ll be back later.”

[FN] and Rufus headed to the large doors that led into the Arena as the victory music played and Roche rode his motorcycle out. He began gloating loudly about his victory, doing wheelies on the stone floor while the crowd jumped back, until his circuitous path had him heading directly for [FN]. Darkstar barked once, in warning, and Roche’s motorcycle squealed to a stop. 

“So,” he said, leaning on the handlebars of his bike. “The Vice President and his favorite ride. Are you going in?”

“I am,” Rufus said. “She’s going after.”

Roche smirked. “Aren’t you going to ask the fair lady for a favor to show her affection?” He laughed at his own joke, and Rufus rolled his eyes.

“Here,” [FN] said, and Rufus turned to see her untying the black silk ribbon she’d been wearing around her neck. “How many points did you get?” She raised an eyebrow to Roche as she looped it around Rufus’s wrist.

Roche shrugged. “Only about 5000. Got lucky on my rolls.”

She chuckled. “So you’re saying you had it easy,” [FN]’s eyes met Rufus’s again, and she had that unfamiliar light in them. “I hope you’re not embarrassed when Rufus beats that easily.”

“[FN],” he said sharply, but he gave her a wicked grin. “Don’t start fights with company property.”

“Of course,” she said, and stood on her tiptoes, placing her hand on one cheek while kissing the other. “Knock ‘em dead, handsome.”

Rufus headed for the door, then turned on his heel, giving her a playful salute as he walked backwards through the large metal entryway. The last thing he saw before the door slammed was [FN]’s smile. Not teasing or flirtatious, but her smile, her _real_ smile. The one she gave Biggs, and Darkstar, and Daney; this time it was only for him.

Strange noises filled the air behind him and Rufus turned to see a Grashtrike rushing out of the gate in the far end of the room. He gave a quick nod to Darkstar and drew one of his guns, opening with a barrage of gunfire. The creature went down easily, as he expected - the early rounds were usually simple. 

Looking up toward the cameras, Rufus watched the display beside them as the wheel span, to determine his handicap for the next round. He winced as the slot came to a stop on the image of a frog, and started patting his pockets. _Have to have a Maiden’s Kiss somewhere,_ he thought, then laughed to himself. _Isn’t that what I’m doing all this bullshit for?_

He was about to give up and take the loss when he noticed a faint shimmer on his wrist and pushed the sleeve of his jacket back. Silver threads, near-invisible in the black silk, hummed slightly in [FN]’s ribbon.

Rufus blinked. [FN]’s _Ribbon._ Laughing, he turned back to the cameras, and blew a kiss. “Good to know you’re a team player, beautiful!” he shouted, then lowered his gun at the three Blugu floating into the room.

* * *

Victory music played as Rufus at last holstered his gun. He hadn’t felt this alive in months, and Darkstar was beside him, wagging in delight. The Harpy had been difficult when the last roulette had disabled all his materia, but it was good to tax himself physically. The metal door to the lobby opened to a cheering crowd and two attendants. 

“Congratulations! You’ve broken today’s points record!” the first said, but he ignored them, striding purposefully to [FN]. She was smiling warmly at him, and he swept her into his arms, barely remembering to get his thumb in place before he kissed her. 

“Thanks,” he whispered as they parted, and untied the Ribbon from his wrist before slipping it around her neck. His fingers lingered on her skin after he’d tied it on. “Tell me how I can make it up to you.”

[FN] tilted her head, bringing her cheek to rest in his hand. “We’re a team, remember?” With that she strolled away toward the door for her turn in the arena. Just before she entered, she called, “But if you really must, buy me something pretty.”

* * *

Rufus watched the screen, leaning against a railing between Heidegger and Roche. On it, [FN]'s feet moved in quick, delicate steps, the two chakrams sailing through the air between herself and the Zemzelett. 

“It’s no question,” Heidegger said, sipping his vodka. “That’s the Wutai style. Haven’t seen it in years.”

“Not since the War,” Roche agreed. “Hey, VP - where did she learn it?”

Rufus shrugged and watched as the creature beat its wings, hitting [FN] with a wall of air that knocked her off course. She locked her legs into a crouch as she hit the floor, letting her thighs absorb most of the shock as she slid backward. Running forward, she twisted in the air, sending both of the bladed wheels forward where they finally struck down the creature, then came back around to her hands.

Her point total was rather low, but that was mostly chalked up to the luck of the rolls. Her mana had been halved and she couldn’t use items, but otherwise the slots had stuck to things the Ribbon prevented. The wheel in question span for the last time, and Rufus winced when it landed on her armor being weakened. He could only hope the last round would be one of the easier options. She did still have access to her materia, though she hadn’t used much of it.

He took a swig of whiskey from Roche’s hip flask and passed it back. “What do you think she’ll get?” the SOLDIER asked.

Heidegger shrugged. “Probably the Grangalan. Hojo got the Hell Rider, and they seem to be going easy on her to curry favor.”

“Don’t tell her,” Rufus said. “[FN] will be furious if she thinks they held ba-” He paused. A strange clicking noise, like high heels, echoed from the speakers. Looking up, he saw Scarlet come out of the opposite gate. “Wait, what?”

Roche chuckled. “This should be good.”

Heidegger looked up and his brow furrowed in confusion before dawning realization had him on his feet. “I’ll go get your father,” he said abruptly, and Rufus looked back at the screen to see one of the prototype mechs come out of the shadows at Scarlet’s side, a sharp scorpion-like tail whipping back and forth behind it.

[FN] straightened, the amusement in her face vanishing in an instant. “What is this?”

“A little education,” Scarlet purred. “You might be the Vice President’s little cock warmer, but it’s time you learned your place.”

The crowd in the lobby began to murmur as the amusement gave way to concern. Scarlet was the head of Weapons Development - this would be no simple duel. 

Rufus stood, preparing to put a stop to this when [FN] laughed - a sound so dark and rich that he froze and watched her, entranced. “You must be awfully threatened, Scarlet, to try something so public and desperate.” She pointed one of her chakrams toward the Scorpion Sentinel. “You think I’m dumb enough to fall for this?”

“I assure you, [FN], this is the pinnacle of Shinra technology. It will dismember you in moments.” Scarlet stroked one of its legs affectionately.

“Unless I kill you, first,” [FN] replied, then she moved. Ignoring the prototype, she launched herself forward, throwing both chakrams at Scarlet. 

The board member dodged the first, but the second caught her across the arm, knicking her just below the shoulder. She grabbed the cut and hissed at the Sentinel, “Kill her already!”

The Scorpion sentinel moved to block [FN]’s path, one of its clawed arms sweeping forward and catching her across the stomach. 

[FN] _bounced_ off its appendage, falling to the ground in the center of the ring. Grabbing her chakrams, she stumbled to her feet, looking up to see the Scorpion’s lasers sweeping over her, assessing the situation and her before it jumped, all four of its legs clearing the floor as it used boosters to guide itself to her position.

Diving out of the way, [FN] came up on her feet and spat blood onto the ground. She wiped her mouth on the back of her wrist, then grinned. “I suppose it wouldn’t be fair if they didn’t let you bring a pet.” She sent one chakram sailing across the Sentinel’s visual field while she ran to its opposite side, dropping as she approached and sliding beneath its belly to strike at the chassis that held its engine and processors.

She came up on the other side and grabbed the chakram that had clattered to the floor before running along the edge of the platform while the Sentinel turned, tracking her as she rushed Scarlet again.

For her part, Scarlet had drawn a gun and was firing at [FN], who zig-zagged across the arena, avoiding the shots until she was almost on top of her.

Rufus got a hold of himself and pushed his way through the crowd to the counter while Darkstar made for the door to the arena, pawing at the metal and whining. “Open the fucking door!” he shouted at the attendant, who raised her hands and shook her head.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Shinra! We have strict orders from Ms. Scarlet not to open the door without approval from the President himself,” she said.

“And I’m the _Vice President!_ ” he shouted. “She’s just a board member!” Even as the words left his mouth, he felt it - that sick feeling of powerlessness. The crushing realization that something else was going to be taken from him, and he was going to be forced to deal with it for the sake of the company. 

The shriek of metal on stone could be heard coming from the speakers. He turned back and looked up at the screens to see the Scorpion Sentinel lift [FN] in one of its claws and squeeze. Scarlet pulled herself to her feet, breathing heavily and bleeding from multiple cuts across her torso. 

[FN] writhed in the machine’s grasp, trying to hook her legs up around its wrist to get some leverage, but just as they got a grip, the Scorpion Sentinel squeezed again, and a loud _CRACK!!_ came through the speakers before it dropped her to the ground. 

Every inch of Rufus went cold as he watched Scarlet sashay over to [FN], lift her gun, and put two bullets into her chest while she was still struggling to sit up.

The lobby was deathly silent as [FN]’s body slumped to the floor, and Rufus’s anger reached a peak he did not know he had. Everything went still, and every breath was like swallowing a shard of broken glass. “Open the door.”

It was not a suggestion or a request. The attendant blanched and pressed a few buttons on her terminal. “I-I can’t, sir. The fight isn’t over.”

“She’s on the ground!” he shouted, reaching into his coat for a gun, but the crowd gasped, and Rufus turned back to the screen.

Fire swirled around [FN] before the view of her was blocked by a phoenix. He barely heard Roche’s laughter beside him. “Where did she get a summon materia?” the SOLDIER asked, but Rufus ignored him, transfixed by the feeling of relief as [FN] was once more on her feet.

She did not hesitate this time, nor did she treat this as an exhibition match for fun. Scarlet was still reeling from burns when [FN] slammed into her chest and took her to the ground, straddling the older woman’s waist and punching her over and over. “My own _mother_ couldn’t kill me, you washed up, Wall Market cow. What makes you think you stand a goddamn chance?”

Cheering erupted as [FN]’s fists started coming up bloody, but his father was at his side, red-faced and furious. “Open the door. Rufus, get that girl under control.” 

For once, he was not interested in arguing. He pushed past the crowd, staring up at [FN]’s unexpected violent streak. The screens went black as the doors opened, and Darkstar raced into the room ahead of Rufus.

The Scorpion Sentinel remained at rest in one corner of the arena, unable to continue its assault without Scarlet’s commands. He ignored it in favor of striding over to [FN] and catching her about the waist. 

Rufus lifted her from the ground with ease, saying, “It’s me. [FN], it’s me.” To his surprise, that seemed to ameliorate her, and she relaxed as Darkstar took her place over Scarlet. “I’ve got to deal with some work nonsense,” he said simply, but caught her eye. “After this we’ll go back to our room and have a bath, understood?”

She nodded once, and he set her on her own two feet before he turned to Scarlet. 

“I hope you enjoyed your little temper tantrum,” he said coldly, standing over her while Darkstar kept her pinned to the ground. His mind whirred with ways to spin this to protect both himself and [FN] from retaliation. “So let me make something completely clear. There’s the Shinra family, and there’s the Shinra business. You only get to be involved, or be jealous, when business is involved. But attacking my girlfriend? With the hopes my father has for her?” He chuckled. “That’s interfering with the Shinra family. This is your one warning. My father and I may disagree about business, but not when it comes to this. As far as you’re concerned, [FN] is sacrosanct until _I’m_ done with her. No one gets to kill her but me.”

Straightening, Rufus tugged once on his coat, then strode purposefully to [FN], grabbing her hand without slowing, forcing her to stumble to keep up as he stormed out of the Arena.

His father waited with the rest of the board outside, and he pulled [FN] behind him when he stopped and gave him a bored expression. “If you want grandchildren, you should stop your lap dogs from attacking the woman who might bear them.”

President Shinra looked from Rufus to [FN]. “Are you actually willing to have children with my son, girl?”

“If I survive long enough for our relationship to _get_ that far, sir.” Her voice seemed exhausted. “But I would prefer this not be a conversation for public consumption.”

Rufus watched his father’s eyes narrow as he calculated. Though he could guess what variables his father weighed, he didn’t have the patience to wait for a response. “I’m going to take [FN] back to our rooms. I need to make sure my girlfriend won’t have any lasting injuries.” At that, he turned, ignoring any other responses his father might have as he stormed toward the tram for the Ghost Square.

* * *

[FN]’s silence made his head hurt. She hadn’t said a word after telling his father she would have his children, even when they were alone in the Ghost Square. They took the elevator up to the top floor, and even then, the only noise was Darkstar pacing anxious circles around them.

“Don’t forget the cameras,” he mumbled as he unlocked the door to the room, and she gave a single sharp nod before following him inside. 

He flipped on the light, and pulled her toward the bed. “I need to check you for injuries, make sure there was nothing permanent. But that gives us a problem. They expect me to check you, that we don’t know about the cameras, and that we’ve been fucking for a couple months now.” He looked over at [FN]. “Can you pretend to be fine while I take your top off? I’m not trying to be a pervert, I just need to make sure you’re all right where the cameras can see.”

She said nothing, but when he sat down on the bed she stepped in front of him, her cheeks were bright red.

“What?” Rufus asked, reaching for the laces that held her top shut.

“I am sorry you had to see me like that,” [FN] said quietly, allowing him to tug the laces out one-by-one. “I normally do a better job of controlling my temper. I’m sorry if I embarrassed you, I -”

“Shut up,” he commanded, and for once, [FN] obeyed. He pulled the laces free at last, until her top was only held in place by the natural lay of the fabric. Then he looked up at her face. “Scarlet attacked you. She waited until you and I were separated, and took advantage of the situation to put you in real danger. She thought she’d killed you. We all did. She showed no remorse. You have never been more beautiful to me than you are when you’re angry.”

[FN] laughed weakly. “I’m always angry around you,” she said.

Rufus sighed. “I know. Now let’s get this over with.” He reached out and took her top in both hands, peeling it from her torso. [FN] helped, twisting her arms so the vest fell from her shoulders onto the floor. He tried to ignore the fact that she wasn’t wearing a bra; that this was his first time seeing her topless. 

He failed miserably. His hands shook as they came up to her chest, tracing the bruises along her ribcage where the Scorpion Sentinel had crushed her. But his eyes couldn’t leave her chest. Her breasts weren’t perfect by any means. He’d seen bigger, fuller, rounder, and every other quality besides. None of that mattered right now, not when he had her so vulnerable.

“Rufus,” [FN] said, and he looked up at her face. One corner of her mouth twisted up in a smirk as she reached out and caressed his cheek. “If we’re putting on a show for the cameras, you shouldn’t be so shy.” His heart stopped as he wondered who was really the vulnerable one here. She took a step forward, putting her knee on the mattress beside him. 

“[FN],” he hissed, “You don’t want to go where this leads.”

“You can’t kiss me, and you can’t fuck me,” she said. “But are you telling me you don’t want to come close?” She laid one of her hands over his, and pushed it up, guiding his hand to her breast. All the air left his lungs at once. “A common response to near-death experiences is an increased libido,” [FN] purred. 

“Exactly.” Was his voice shaking? “You’d rather be doing this with Biggs.”

“Maybe,” she agreed. “But right now I need to protect myself, and the easiest way is to make sure whomever is on the other side of those cameras thinks we’re a sexually active couple. Which means removing their ability to doubt. Otherwise, when we get back to Midgar, when we aren’t within walking distance of each other? There’s going to be a target on my back.”

He couldn’t argue with that logic. Biting his lip, he rolled her breast in his palm. “How do you want to do this?”

“Dry humping like teenagers under the sheets in our underwear,” [FN] said, then giggled. It looked normal, but he could hear the hysteria on the edge of it.

“Do you trust me, [FN]?” Rufus asked, pulling her close and kissing the bruises below her breasts.

“Not in the slightest.” Her words rolled out of her body in a gentle purr. “But you’re fixing that. Slowly, at least. For these purposes, for this, I can make an exception.” 

Rufus released her and reached for the buttons on his coat. “Then finish undressing yourself while I watch.”

[FN] nodded and stepped back from him, unpinning her hair and letting it fall as he removed his coat and gloves, then he sat back, watching her fingers move to the zipper of her shorts. He wondered how far she’d go; how long until [FN] came to her senses and pushed him away.

Then her shorts hit the floor, and he was staring at a tiny black g-string. “Any other commands?” [FN] asked, with amusement in her voice.

“Just a moment,” he replied, quickly stripping down to his slacks, shirt, and tie. “Okay, come get in my lap, the kiss me. Use your hair to hide your hand.”

Watching her move toward him was exquisite torture. Her body was… it wasn’t perfect, and that was what made this whole thing so much more real. The only women he’d had before were prostitutes and gold-diggers - all eager to have the ideal body. But [FN] didn’t, at all, which made all of this so much more terrifying. This is the thing he wanted but had never had, and wasn’t even getting now; a real woman to choose him for no reason other than who _he_ is.

She climbed into his lap, settling her knees on either side of his hips. One of her arms slipped around his neck and she placed her hand on the side of his face, tilting her head so her hair fell in a cascade over them both, and her thumb covered his mouth a heartbeat before her lips pressed against the other side. 

Placing one hand on her knee and one on her waist, he slid both upward, one to explore the curve of her thighs and hips while the other moved over her scars and up between her shoulder blades. When his fingertips reached the base of her scalp he felt her inhale deeply on the other side of her thumb, and without realizing what he was doing, he grabbed her hip harder, pulling her body down to grind against his erection through his trousers.

They groaned in unison before he whispered, “I told you, you don’t want to go where this leads.”

“I don’t know,” she hissed, hooking one finger through the knot of his tie and pulling it apart. “Maybe what I need right now are some bad ideas and an easy way to self-sabotage.”

Rufus wanted this. He wanted her to release her inhibitions and find violent self-destruction together in this bed. It was going to be perfect, it was going to be glorious. He was so unbelievably ready to be done with this sexual tension at last. All he had to do was get her on her back and they would -

Darkstar began barking loudly from his spot by the door, and Rufus wanted to kill him. “Not now!” he hissed, pulling his lips from [FN]’s collarbone. “Go sleep in the sitting roo-”

His anger returned ten-fold when he looked over her shoulder to see Tseng standing in the small living room of their suite, blatantly watching them both with a bemused smile on his face. 

“What is it?” [FN] said, looking over his shoulder before he could stop her, and she shrieked, her hands leaving his body to cover her chest. 

“Oh, don’t mind me,” Tseng said, holding up a manila envelope. “Just dropping off the file you asked for.” 

Carefully moving [FN] from his lap, Rufus got up and stormed toward the Turk and his insufferable smirk, pausing only to shut the door to the bedroom in an effort to give [FN] some privacy. 

“This couldn’t _wait?”_ he hissed at Tseng. “You couldn’t have left this on a table and left just as quietly as you came in?”

“I thought it best to discourage what I’m relatively sure was about to happen,” he said unapologetically, just low enough that [FN] wouldn’t hear him. “If you have her now, before you’ve gotten rid of her boyfriend she’ll just feel guilty about it, which would have long-lasting ramifications on the course of your relationship.”

“Who cares about our ‘relationship’?” Rufus asked, making quote fingers as he said the last word. “Whose side are you even on?”

“I am on your side, always, Mr. Vice President,” Tseng said smoothly. “Though I must remind you that means I will see to your needs, not your short-term desires.”

“What the hell does that mean?” He snatched the envelope from his hands.

“I told you yesterday. I believe she will make an excellent Mrs. Shinra. That means I will look after the long lasting health of your relationship with her. Which means preventing you from bedding her before you have removed the competition for her heart.” He pressed his finger to Rufus’s chest. “You don’t want her to come to you in desperation, but desire. Remember that.”

Rufus tried to ignore the guilt he felt at Tseng’s words. He had been taking advantage of the situation - [FN]’s fears, Scarlet’s antics, their nascent friendship. “Anything I need to know?” he asked, sullen. “As far as fallout from the Battle Square.”

“Scarlet has been formally reprimanded by your father, but that is the extent of it. He wants them both to let this be and stay away from each other.” Tseng smiled. “I’m sure you’ll hear as much at dinner with him tomorrow night.

“Don’t remind me,” Rufus grumbled. “I’ll see you later.”

“Of course, sir,” Tseng said, bowing formally and heading for the door.

“Wait.”

“Yes, sir?” The Turk turned toward Rufus.

“I want you to organize a security detail for [FN] once we get back to Midgar.”

Tseng smiled. “With pleasure, sir.”

Once he’d left, Rufus knocked gently on the bedroom door. “Can I come in?”

“Yeah,” [FN] called from the other side.

He pushed his way in to find [FN] on the bed, wrapped in a thick bathrobe, with Darkstar draped across her lap.

“What was that?” she asked.

Rufus rolled his eyes. “Tseng being a massive asshole about some work stuff.” He held up the envelope. “I need to read these reports.”

“That’s fine,” [FN] said, swinging her legs off the bed. “I was going to take a bath anyway.”

 _I would have made it good for you,_ Rufus wanted to say. _I would have kissed every inch of your body until you forgot all about that fucking grounder._ Instead, he gave her an apologetic smile. “After I’m done we can go get dinner. We skipped lunch.”

“Yeah,” she said. “I’d like that.”

As she passed by him, he grabbed her arm, gently. “Thank you.”

“For what?” [FN] seemed genuinely surprised by the words.

“For trusting me enough to do that, and trusting me enough to not force yourself after you had changed your mind.” He focused on a whorl in the wooden top of the dresser. “When we finally do, I want it to be because you want me, not because you’re afraid.”

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. “You’re a better man than you realize, Rufus.” Then she grabbed a nightgown from her suitcase and headed to the bathroom.

Rufus waited until he could hear the water running before he sat down at the desk in the bedroom and opened the envelope. He pulled out the first page, a photocopy of a newspaper article dated seventeen years previous. When he looked at the headline, what she had said to Scarlet in the arena came back in crystal clarity.

_“My own **mother** couldn’t kill me, you washed up, Wall Market cow. What makes you think you stand a goddamn chance?” ___

__**Sector One Woman Shoots Daughter After Failed Kidnapping Attempt** _ _


	8. Suitable Candidates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufus and [FN] go to the Chocobo Races and have dinner with President Shinra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may notice some of the tags for this fic have changed.

_Rufus was running through the streets of Midgar, chasing [FN]. He could see her just ahead, her white blouse near-glowing in the mako-blue light cast by the reactors._

_“[FN]!” He called after her. “[FN], wait!”_

_She didn’t stop, and he tripped, falling to the ground on his face. He planted both hands on the pavement, pushing himself back up. Further down the street, the Scorpion Sentinel - now the size of an apartment building - towered over her, its tail rising up behind its head._

_“[FN]!” Rufus shouted again, trying to catch up to her. “Run!”_

_She didn’t move. She just stood there, staring up as the lasers swept over her. A shadow past in front of his vision, resolving into Scarlet, though she wasn’t wearing her usual red number. Instead she was dressed as a simple housewife, with a gun in her hand. When he looked back at [FN], she was a child again in the same pale dress she’d worn to his birthday party twenty years ago._

_“Scarlet, don’t!” Rufus commanded, but it was too late. Her face blank, the head of weapons development unloaded the clip into [FN]’s back before the Scorpion Sentinel’s claw came down and crushed her, breaking the entire upper plate._

_As everything went tumbling down, he heard [FN]’s voice - angry and accusatory. “I told you I wasn’t safe in Midgar.”_

Rufus’s whole body jerked and he sat up in a cold sweat. Realizing it had only been a nightmare, he brought one hand to his forehead and looked around. [FN] was curled in a ball beside him, her brow furrowed in concern and clenching her jaw in her sleep. 

Before he could stop himself, he reached out and placed one hand on her head, stroking his thumb over her hair affectionately. Darkstar lifted his head, but only made a quiet snuffling noise when he saw it was Rufus with her, and laid back down.

“Good boy,” Rufus whispered, then stood. He needed to shake the nightmare before he went back to sleep, so he wandered out into the sitting room and grabbed a bottle of water from the mini-fridge before turning on the television. It was showing a recording of Wutai-style dancers, in silk kimono with sleeves that dragged on the floor and paper parasols. 

_Wutai…_ he thought, glancing back over his shoulder toward the bedroom. No wonder she was so flippant about Shinra. No one else on the upper plate dared question the company, or his father, or him. 

The war had been over for over four years, but he was only now realizing he’d never really _thought_ about it. It had just recently ended when he started challenging his father via AVALANCHE, and when that had come out, he’d been put in house arrest outside the city. What _was_ public sentiment with regards to Wutai? It couldn’t be good, if she kept her lineage a secret. Then again, her mother was the parent who had been from Wutai, and also the parent that shot her. How could he bring that up without making things exceedingly awkward, or giving her a hint that he’d read a file the Turks had prepared about the incident. 

Worse, Tseng had managed to bring him that file within 24 hours of his initial request. How much more information did they have on her? What other secrets might she be hiding? 

Rufus took another sip of water and shook his head. It couldn’t be anything bad if Tseng approved of her to the point of taking him to task for the way he treated her. It’s not like he planned to keep her. He just wanted to seduce her, not…

 _How long are you going to keep lying to yourself?_ he thought, then banished it just as quickly. Weakness, emotional or otherwise, had no place in a man in his position.

As the dancers left the stage to be replaced with traditional actors, a soft knock came from the door. At first, he wasn’t sure he’d heard it, so he turned off the television and waited in silence.

The knock came again, slightly louder, but only barely. Rufus grabbed a bathrobe from beside the door and fastened it on. Whomever decided bothering the Vice President of Shinra at 2 in the morning had better have a damn good reason.

He opened the door to find Reeve Tuesti standing outside, blushing profusely and fidgeting with the loose cuffs of his dress shirt. He had no tie or jacket, and his shirt was buttoned incorrectly, as if he’d thrown it on in a hurry.

“Tuesti?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. “It’s two.”

“Yes,” Reeve replied. “I need a favor, and I need you to not ask any questions.”

Rufus froze on the spot. This was nothing like Reeve at all. Of all of Shinra’s board members, the head of Urban Planning was the _least_ likely to try to strike a shady deal in the middle of the night. “I’m gonna need you to tell me what the favor is, Reeve.”

Flinching like it was painful to even ask, he whispered. “I need condoms.”

Suddenly, the haphazard buttoning on the shirt made a lot of sense. Especially now that Rufus could see a number of love bites darkening along Reeve’s neck and chest. He started to giggle, then placed a hand over his mouth, desperately trying not to laugh. Of course, goddamn Tuesti would move faster in three days than he had moved with [FN] in three months. Wasn’t life just grand?

Rufus motioned Reeve inside and quietly shut the door, lifting a finger to his lips. “[FN]’s asleep, so keep it down.”

Reeve scratched the back of his neck awkwardly while Rufus opened his suitcase and pulled out the strip of condoms, offering it up. It wasn’t like he was going to be enjoying [FN] this trip, regardless. Not after yesterday’s disaster.

“Thank you,” Reeve whispered, grabbing the condoms.

“Just remember. When the time comes, you _owe_ me,” Rufus hissed, glancing toward the bedroom. “And [FN], too. For hooking you two up.”

Reeve blushed again. “Don’t tell [FN]. I… didn’t tell Daney I was coming here to get condoms.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Rufus said. “No one came to visit me tonight.” 

After he shut the door behind Tuesti, Rufus leaned against it, drinking his water bottle in sullen silence. What was he going to do about [FN]? Even if Tseng was right - even if he wanted more from this than just a single night, to prove a point, to prove his superiority - how was he supposed to control those darker parts of himself? The ones that wanted to break her for fun?

Something moved in his peripheral vision, and he looked toward the bedroom to see Darkstar’s silhouette in the light coming through the bedroom window, watching him. He did need more sleep, especially considering he’d be dealing with his father tomorrow. 

“Yeah, yeah,” he grumbled under his breath, tossing the empty bottle into the small waste bin beside the desk as he made his way back into the bedroom. [FN] was on her back in the bed, her hair spread out across her pillow. He untied the bathrobe and laid it across the dresser before he climbed back into the bed, careful not to wake her. 

As he lay stretched out, staring up at the ceiling, his mind still spun in endless circles. What was the point of wanting more with [FN]? Even if he did, that was no guarantee she wanted him. What she’d said yesterday - 

_“Maybe what I need right now are some bad ideas and an easy way to self-sabotage.”_

Was that all he was to her? A bad idea? Self-Sabotage? Purposefully making bad choices to deal with whatever she was going through? 

Rufus knew, regardless of what she said, he didn’t want to be that to her. He wanted to be good for her. He wanted to be good _to_ her. Maybe he should talk to Tseng. The leader of the Turks always seemed to have good advice. Tseng would know what to -

[FN] shifted next to Rufus, rolling halfway onto him, resting her head on his shoulder and curling her arm and leg over him like a koala on a tree. Every inch of him froze. 

“[FN]?” he whispered. “[FN], what are you doing?”

Her hips shifted as she pulled herself closer to him. “Mmm…” she purred against his skin.

“You think I’m Biggs, don’t you?” Rufus breathed near silently into the empty air. “If you knew it was me you wouldn’t -”

“Rufus.”

The sound of his name passing her lips in a breathy whimper was what finally broke him. Every other thought left his head as he rolled onto his side, threading their legs together and wrapping his arms around her. Let her be pissed in the morning. Right now? For the next five minutes? He needed the comfort.

* * *

“They’re so adorable!” [FN] said, hopping from foot to foot in the chocobo stables. 

Daney lifted her cell phone. “Let me get a picture of you with one of them! It will look great online.”

“Feeding chocobos is also a popular social media post, if you’re interested,” the stablehand giving them the tour said, making Rufus wince. He could already see [FN]’s smile broadening the way it did when she played with Darkstar. The stablehand turned to him next. “It is a popular couple’s activity.”

Rufus brushed his bangs out of his face. “I don’t see why -”

“Oh, can we, Reeve?” Daney asked, already reaching for Tuesti. “I’ve haven’t gotten this close to a chocobo since I was a little kid!”

He blushed but nodded. “Anything you want, dear.”

Rufus made a whipping-motion with his hand behind Daney’s head, and Reeve gave him an irritated look, but said nothing. For her part, his girlfriend didn’t seem to notice, grabbing his hand and pulling over to the nearest chocobo. 

“Oh! [FN], will you take our picture?” Daney offered the phone out to her friend, who took it eagerly. “Work your magic!”

[FN] held the phone out before her face, motioning them both into the frame. “Don’t look at me, look at each other!” she chided. Once they were facing the way she liked, [FN] said, “Okay, three… two… Daney, do you remember how you told me in college Shinra’s Head of Urban Planning was a dreamboat?” 

Rufus stifled a laugh as Daney shrieked and covered her face with her hands. Reeve laughed then reached out, brushing his girlfriend’s hair from her forehead. “At least I know you find me attractive.”

“Like you didn’t already know that,” Rufus scoffed, but gave Reeve a sarcastic grin. 

“And, done!” [FN] said, and held Daney’s phone in front of his face. She had managed to catch that moment of vulnerability when they had realized what she said - both Daney’s innocence and slight fear of rejection, with Reeve’s surprise and growing delight at being admired. The chocobo was tertiary to the picture, but perfectly framed, as if this was an innocent candid taken while the two didn’t realize they were being observed. He wondered what kind of picture he and [FN] would end up with in a similar situation.

“Not bad,” he admitted, looking away. 

“I’m sending it to myself and posting it,” she said as Daney scrambled for her phone.

“Wait! No! People will see me!” The chemist cried out as [FN] held her phone over her head. 

“Lucky them,” Reeve interjected smoothly, taking Daney’s phone from [FN] and giving it back. “Will you and the Vice President be taking a picture together?”

[FN] blushed. “I’m sure he doesn’t want -”

“Sounds fun,” Rufus said. “But you two should actually _feed_ the chocobo. Pet someone besides each other for a minute.”

“Be nice,” [FN] said, smacking his arm playfully. “We’re going to have to find a different chocobo if we’re doing this.”

“Why?” he asked, tilting his head.

“A yellow chocobo will look horrible with your coloring. Wash out your hair. We need something more dramatic.” [FN] tapped her own phone a few times. “Something…”

“I can see if Joe will let you take a photo with Teioh?” The stablehand said. “He’s one of our best so we keep him in a separate paddock.”

A few minutes later, they stood before a massive black chocobo and [FN]’s eyes were bright. “Perfect. Just perfect. Now we need to find someone to take the picture.”

“I’d be happy to handle that for you, Miss [LN],” Tseng said, appearing nearby.

[FN] jumped, her whole body going rigid. “How are you always _there_ when no one heard you approach? Can you teleport or something?”

“Possibly,” Tseng offered politely. “I’ve never tried, Miss [LN]. But if you request it, I will make the attempt.”

“I’d rather you just took the picture,” she said, and held out her phone. The leader of the Turks took it happily, and gestured for [FN] and Rufus to approach Teioh.

“Be careful,” Joe called from the corner, “He’s a ladies’ man.”

Sure enough, the Chocobo lowered his head to [FN] stroking the curve of his beak against her shoulder while she cooed at him. 

Rufus chuckled. “Isn’t this supposed to be a couple’s activity?”

“Well, maybe if you weren’t so churlish toward Miss [LN], you’d be participating,” Tseng said politely, raising [FN]’s phone before his face. “Pretend you can stand to be within arm’s reach of her for a moment, would you?”

He moved to [FN]’s side, and the Chocobo, Teioh, eyed Rufus territorially.

“Oh no you don’t, you big black chicken,” Rufus grumbled. “That one’s mine.”

“I wonder,” Tseng said as if he were thinking aloud, “how you would react to seeing [FN] in the arms of another man.”

“Why are you being such a prick today, Tseng?” he demanded, turning on the Turk, who was politely handing the phone back to [FN].

“Thank you very much, Mr. Tseng,” she said.

“Please, Miss [LN], just Tseng is fine.” Rufus watched in horror as Tseng leaned close to [FN], trailing the tips of his fingers along her cheekbone, making her blush.

“Th-Then you have to call me [FN],” she stammered.

Tseng shook his head. “I could never treat a woman so beautiful so informally.”

“Could you stop flirting with my girlfriend you massive asshole?” Rufus interjected, his hand latching onto [FN]’s arm and pulling her away from the Turk.

“Well,” Tseng said, fixing his tie and giving Rufus a cat-like smile. “That didn’t take much.”

[FN] tugged her arm out of Rufus’s grasp and moved back to the Chocobo. Joe came over to distract her while Rufus bristled at his subordinate. “What do you think you’re doing?” he hissed.

“I’m just seeing if you’ve been completely emasculated, or if you still have the will to fight,” Tseng replied, just as quietly.

“You want me to fight you?” Rufus sneered.

“Not me,” Tseng looked away, brushing his hair over his shoulder. “Biggs Darklighter.”

“Why are you so hung up on [FN] anyway. Surely there are other women you think would be suitable candidates?” He glanced over his shoulder at [FN], who was laughing with Joe and feeding the Chocobo greens from a small basket.

“There are thousands of women who have the basic qualifications, of course. But there are two that make her stand out ahead of the rest. First, she isn’t afraid of you.” Tseng replied. “Second, you are enamored of her.”

“She thinks I’m bad for her,” he admitted quietly.

“You are,” Tseng agreed. “If she chooses you, she will spend the rest of her life in the public eye, never having a moment’s peace or freedom. Your every flaw will be hers to smooth over, your every mistake her mess to clean up. It is not an easy or relaxing life.”

“Then why are you so in favor of this?”

“Because your best interests are my primary concern, not hers. And you will not find a better option than [FN] [LN].” Tseng straightened his gloves. “Anything else, sir?”

“Yeah, how do I overcome being the worst choice for her?” Rufus rubbed his face with his hand.

“You are not Prince Charming, Mr. Vice President,” Tseng scoffed. “You are Rufus Shinra. _Act like it.”_ With that, the Turk turned away, heading for the door. “By the way, the President expects you both for dinner at six.”

“Right, see you later,” Rufus said, and waved before turning back to [FN], who was sitting on Teioh’s back while Joe took photos of her. The chocobo preened under her affection, much like Darkstar had, and Rufus tried to imagine what life with her would actually be like. Falling asleep like he had last night, twisted in her arms. Waking up like that, too. That would be nice. [FN] had already gotten up when he woke up that morning, so he had no idea if she had caught him in that compromising position, holding her like that. But his father’s shadow stretched long over any life he would have, regardless of circumstances.

“We need to go prepare for dinner, [FN],” Rufus said as he approached her. 

“Ah, you’re right,” she agreed. “Hopefully I’ll be able to see this charmer again before we go back to Midgar.” [FN] ruffled Teioh’s feathers and he warked appreciatively. “Help me down?”

Rufus reached up and [FN] braced her hands on his shoulders, letting herself fall into his arms. He held her against his chest for a moment, looking up into her eyes and thinking about what Tseng had said. She met his gaze for a few heartbeats before her cheeks flushed. “What is it?”

“Nothing,” he said, putting her down. “You look nice today.”

[FN] glanced at the floor. “Thanks.”

Joe chuckled. “You two should come to the race tonight.”

“Tonight? I didn’t think there was a race scheduled for tonight.”

“Not publicly.” The Jockey grinned. “But tonight at around ten we’re going to start the S-rank races for high stakes betting. It has more atmosphere than the day races. And no crowds. You’d have more privacy.”

Rufus glanced between Joe and Teioh. “Will you be racing?”

“Of course. Teioh’s the best.”

“Then we’ll see how we feel after dinner.”

* * *

Rufus straightened his tie in the mirror over the dresser in the bedroom while [FN] took up the bathroom for her preparations. He’d tried to warn her about his father but there was only so much that could be said for the old man.

The President of Shinra Electric Power Company was a narcissistic sociopath. Who else would have a whole museum dedicated to themselves that didn’t mention their parents, spouse, or children? Rufus had long gotten over his father’s disregard, but [FN] was another matter. How would the old man treat her after yesterday? How would she react? 

“How do I look?” 

[FN]’s voice pulled his attention from his thoughts, which vanished anyway the moment he laid eyes on her. He knew she could dress well but this was something else entirely. Rather than her usual severe black and white attire, she had opted for an icy blue dress with a wide, ruffly skirt - short enough in the front to show off her long legs, while being long enough in the back she would retain some modesty. The whole thing was lined with a layer of near-transparent viole that had been embroidered with small daffodils in white thread, and near the top the voile was gathered up into a chain of azaleas that wrapped around both arms and her chest, leaving her shoulders and neck bare.

The ensemble made her look delicate, like one misjudged touch might shatter her. He swallowed as he felt sweat break out on his forehead. [FN] wasn’t like this. [FN] was fire and steel and a hand at his throat. “You look fragile,” he finally managed to say. 

“I _feel_ fragile,” she agreed, coming over beside him and opening her travel case. It was full near-to-bursting with jewelry. “Help me pick what I’m going to wear.”

Rufus looked away, biting his lip and trying to ignore the soft sounds of her dress’s silk as she swayed her hips beside him, half bent-over the dresser. “I don’t know why you think I know anything about that.”

“You have a good eye. You notice when I’m wearing something new, and it’s…” [FN]’s voice trailed off and she looked away, falling into silence. 

He looked down at her, the way her hair was piled in a nest of curls on the back of her head, and remembered how she had gasped when he’d touched her at the base of her scalp. 

“This,” he said, reaching into the jewelry box and pulling out a simple silver chain with a tiny diamond pendant. 

He held it out to her, but [FN] shook her head. “Will you put it on me?”

“Yeah,” Rufus said, then blushed when he realized his voice had gone rough. “Stand up and turn around.”

She did as he commanded, folding her hands gently in front of her stomach while he draped the chain around her neck, bringing the clasp together. Before she could stir he moved his hands to her shoulders and bent low, brushing his lips along the back of her neck at her hairline. Goosebumps erupted over [FN]’s skin and he smirked.

Rufus pressed his forehead against the pile of her curls and closed his eyes. “Who gave you permission to be so exquisite?” he whispered.

He heard the fabric shift as she moved, and her hand came to rest over his. “You did.”

“Since when?” Rufus chuckled dryly.

“Since -” [FN] moved her hand to her mouth and shook her head. “N-nevermind. We should go.” She stepped away from him, heading to the sitting room. “We’re going to be late.”

He glanced in the mirror one last time, and felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. When he pulled it out, he read the message from Tseng:

_I told you, sir. You need to get rid of her boyfriend **first.**_

* * *

“Has my son been taking good care of you, [FN]?” Rufus’s father asked as he cut into his steak. They had a private room in the restaurant today, just the three of them, while his father’s latest mistress was downstairs in the Wonder Square. 

“Always, President Shinra,” she gave him a plastic smile and sipped her champagne. “Rufus is far better to me than I deserve.”

“Far more patient too, I bet,” he grumbled, wiping his face with a napkin. “Why are you still on birth control?”

Rufus’s head snapped up from where he’d been staring at his plate, looking between [FN] and his father.

“I don’t see how that’s any of your business, sir,” she said, her voice acidicly sweet. “My reproductive choices are just that: _mine.”_

“Not when you’re dating my son they’re not.” The Eldest Shinra scowled at her, his face going red like it did when he was drunk and angry. “I need grandchildren if I’m to raise them properly before I am infirm. I _expect_ you to provide them, girl, and -”

“Dad, what the hell is your problem?” Rufus cut in, drawing his father’s attention away from [FN]. “I told you before, it’s too soon -”

“I decide when it’s time, and I’m telling you, I expect to see her with child within the next year!” 

“I don’t give a good goddamn what you want, old man, [FN] and I will -” Rufus flinched as his father stood, raising his fist over his head in a threatening gesture. _No._ His mind went blank as that childhood terror came back, along with deep shame. _No, I don’t want [FN] to see this. I don’t want her to see me like this. She can’t know, she can’t, she -_

“You’re right.” [FN]’s voice, soft and demure, cut through everything. “Please forgive my outburst and Rufus’s, sir.” She stood up from her chair and bowed formally in apology. “I was taken aback by such a personal topic being bandied about at the dinner table and reacted without thinking.”

President Shinra sat back down, watching [FN] carefully as she continued. _“Of course,_ you have every right to be concerned about the continuance of your family line, especially considering Rufus spends so much of his time away from Midgar for work. And I understand as his significant other, I have responsibilities that go beyond being a simple girlfriend.”

She straightened up but kept her eyes downcast. “I was on birth control because I was under the impression you wouldn’t want…” She paused, lifting her hand from her side to her stomach. “I know my lineage may not be welcome in Midgar, and had been operating under the assumption I would have to prove myself before you would permit me to have a future with Rufus.”

Rufus watched as his father waved one hand dismissively. “Your mother’s defection back to Wutai is no matter to me. You are Midgar-born and Midgar-raised, and the primary concern is that you have healthy children.”

[FN] bowed again, less formally. “Thank you for your trust in me, sir. I’ll speak to my doctor when we get back to the city.”

His anger abated, President Shinra gestured to her seat. “Please, sit down, eat.”

She took her place, eating quietly with her eyes downcast, until his father started up on another monologue about his plans. Realizing she had closed herself off, Rufus looked down at his plate. This was it. The point at which everything was always ruined with anyone - his father had a habit of destroying anything that he tried to have for himself. Why not this, too?

He felt the cold anger settle into him, clawing for a way out of the darkness. His jaw hurt with how hard he was grinding his teeth, but of course his father didn’t notice, and [FN] said nothing. Rufus took comfort in thinking about how he would kill her. He tried to imagine shooting her, but that left him feeling hollow. He tried to imagine stabbing her, but it only left him feeling sick. 

Rufus’s spiralling thoughts were interrupted when he felt a slight pressure against his ankle. Though he shifted slightly, the pressure moved with him, and then slid up the outside of his calf. His phone buzzed in his pocket, so he surreptitiously slipped it out while his father was telling [FN] what she would name their children. He had one message.

 **[FN]:** As soon as we can get out of here I’m going back to the chocobo track. If you’d rather be alone, I understand. But I really do want you there with me. ♡

* * *

Rufus and [FN] walked among the stands, he on the ground while she walked on the seats, surprisingly agile despite being in heels. When they were far away from the ticket booth, further down the track, he looked up at her and said, “I’m sorry you had to see that.”

She shook her head, and a curl came loose, bobbing along behind her in the wind. “I’m sorry you had to endure it. And that I didn’t tell you about the Wutai thing.”

“I knew,” he said. “I collected some information on you. Your past, what happened…” Rufus looked away from her, out across the track with it’s illusory landscapes. “I know what the official report says, but if you’re willing, I’d prefer to hear it from you.”

[FN] clasped her hands in front of herself and looked down at her feet. Just when he thought maybe she hadn’t heard the question, she turned around, and pointed toward the drink stand back near the entrance to the track. “I need a minute to think. Will you go get me a rose milk tea with crystal boba and almond milk instead of regular?” He frowned at her request, but she reached out and touched his shoulder. “Please, Rufus. I just need a few minutes to figure out the best way to talk about this.”

He looked along the line of her arm, to her shoulders, and the thin, thread-like chain around her neck, catching the stadium lights. “Yeah,” he whispered. “All right.”

It took nearly ten minutes for them to put together her order, and watching all the steps involved he _almost_ felt sorry for the employees, before a strange, twisted delight crept into his mind. _That sneaky bitch has me running errands for her. What kind of message is she sending? Rufus Shinra, heir to Shinra Electric Power Company, rushing back to a coffee shop to get his girlfriend her overcomplicated drink order?_ For a few minutes he fantasized about throwing her drink out and returning empty handed, but when he saw it sitting on the counter - a creamy pink confection with little beads in the bottom - his chest felt strange; the same way it had when she’d smiled at him outside the arena.

When Rufus made it back to [FN], she was sitting in one of the seats in the middle of a section, her knees drawn up to her chest, looking a little ridiculous in the puff of her pale blue skirt. He offered her the drink and she smiled up at him as she took it, holding it in both hands and sipping through the straw. Then he collapsed into the seat beside her, sipping his black coffee. He needed something bitter to match his mood. 

“Thank you,” [FN] said, cradling the drink against her chest.

“No problem.” Rufus took another swallow of coffee. “So…” He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

The Chocobo race began, but in the stands the music was piped and hollow, and they could easily talk over it. Her eyes followed the birds as they tore around the track.

“You know that old saying - Parents are cursed with children who are just like them?” She sucked on her straw for a moment, thoughtfully. “I live in fear that I will become my mother.”

Rufus barked a quick laugh. “I know that feeling.”

[FN] smiled viciously, so wide her teeth caught the light. “My mom was from Wutai. Dad went there on vacation, had some… ‘local fun’, I guess. He span her a story about how he cared, and was going to do everything so they could be together, and gave her his phone number. Maybe he never thought she’d actually come looking for him, but when she found out she was expecting me, she did. Borrowed a lot of gil from her brother, made her way to Midgar, and found my dad. Told him she was pregnant.” She took another sip of tea, and he ran his thumb over the side of his paper coffee cup. 

“My dad married her, because the last thing he needed was an illegitimate child running around, and he didn’t have a girlfriend or anything. And they were reasonably happy. My mom learned that my dad is a money-grubbing asshole who would happily dine on your dad’s boots every night for the rest of his life, and my dad learned about the people of Wutai’s fiercely independent nature a few years before the rest of Midgar,” she giggled.

“Before the war, anti-Wutai tension got… bad. I remember kids at school would bully me for everything relating to my mother; the lunches she packed for me, the way I spoke - all of it. She and dad would fight all the time, screaming at each other about Shinra, Midgar, Reactors, Wutai. I was just a scared kid, so I did my best to just duck my head and survive it.”

Rufus took another sip of his coffee, as his mother’s voice rang out in his head, screaming at his father when she learned of yet another mistress. His thoughts were interrupted when [FN] continued.

“One night, out of the blue, my mom woke me up. She said we were going on a vacation, just the two of us, while dad was out on a business trip. She kept talking about how ‘special’ it was going to be. So I let her get me dressed, even though my nanny usually handled that. I…” He heard the ice shift in her cup, and looked over to see [FN] trembling, her mascara running down her face. “She picked old shoes. I had grown, but they were still in the back of my closet. They pinched my feet and they hurt and I was complaining about it. Mom just kept telling me to be quiet as she took me out of the house. It was my complaining that woke the staff.

“They found Mom taking me out of the house with a suitcase, and I think they knew. They were adults. She grabbed me and fled, running for the train station. But someone called it in. I still don’t know who.” 

[FN] set her drink aside and buried her face in her knees. Rufus lifted a hand to place it on her back, but thought better of it as she began to tremble with silent sobs. Choking around them, she continued. 

“It was my fault we got caught. We would have made it if I had been quieter. If I had been faster, if I had understood. I could have -” 

“Hey,” Rufus said sharply, interrupting her. “You were a kid.” He gave in this time, stroking her skin between her shoulder blades. 

“Yeah,” [FN] mumbled. “That’s what my therapist says, too.”

“Well, now _I’m_ saying it,” he said. “So you know it’s true.” Her answering laugh was hollow, but a laugh, so Rufus decided to take the win.

“Anyway,” [FN] continued. “When it was clear she couldn’t get away from them, she pulled out a gun and told me she was sorry, but she would kill me before she let Shinra have me.” Her voice was softer, calmer, so Rufus chose not to move his hand. “She pointed the gun at me, and I bolted. I remember, it felt…”

“I know what being shot feels like,” he said, laughing, before he stifled it. “Sorry.”

“You’re fine. I don’t remember much after that. I woke up in the hospital. No one would talk to me about mom, or what was going on. No one came to visit me. Not even my dad. The shots had injured my spine, if I remember right.” Rufus looked away, remembering the medical chart in Tseng’s folder. “I had to have a lot of surgeries, and spend months in physical therapy learning to stand and walk again.”

Suddenly blushing, she waved one hand as if to dismiss the conversation. “But no lasting damage! I’m perfectly fine now!”

“No lasting damage?” he laughed. “You’re crying your eyes out in the middle of a private date with the most eligible bachelor in the world at the Gold Saucer over something that happened twenty years ago.” Rufus moved his hand from her back to her face, stroking his knuckles along her cheek. [FN] had gone very still. “You’re allowed to be damaged, [FN]. I can’t judge.” He chuckled thinly. “You saw my dad.”

“You deserved better than _that,”_ she snapped, her voice full of indignation and fury.

“So did you,” he said, then took a drink of his coffee. “What are we gonna do?”

“What do you mean?” [FN] asked, picking up her drink and taking a sip while she waited for his response.

“My dad. He basically said you have a year to…” Rufus loosened his tie and looked away from her. “Look, I…”

“I’ll talk to Biggs,” she said, as if that solved everything.

“Absolutely not!” he snapped. “I’m not going to pass off another man’s kid as mine, not when I want -” He suddenly realized he _did_ want that, some point in the future. Not now, of course. Rufus rather disliked the odds of his survival if he had children while his father was still young and healthy enough to raise them himself. But one day? After his dad was gone?

[FN] was laughing, and shook her head. “I didn’t mean _that,”_ she said, color coming back to her cheeks. “I meant about getting birth control your dad doesn’t know about. I’ll ask Biggs to find me a doctor in the slums.”

“Oh.” He stared pointedly at his coffee cup. “Well, that’s your business. Dad was out of line even looking into it.”

The silence between them stretched uncomfortably long, until [FN] said, “Sometimes I feel like my whole life is a track, and I’m one of those chocobo.” She gestured to the race they’d both been ignoring. “No matter how hard I fight, I can only go where I’m led. I fight it as much as I can, but I know if I fight too much…” 

“If you fight too much, you’ll be put under house arrest until your dad has a use for you,” he grumbled, then glanced over at her, surprised to find [FN] was staring at him.

Their gazes locked onto each other, and he could feel it again - that desire to lean close, to kiss her. Thankfully, the violence didn’t accompany it tonight, and he almost indulged himself and did it before he remembered Tseng’s warning. He had to make sure she was single first. 

“Come on,” Rufus said. “It’s late. We should get back.” He helped her to her feet, noticing the way she trembled slightly. “God, you’re freezing, [FN], why didn’t you say anything?” 

She blushed and looked down at her feet. “It’s my own fault for asking for a cold drink.”

Rufus shook his head, pulling off his jacket and draping it around her shoulders, buttoning the top buttons for her. “You’re with me, [FN],” he whispered, and moved his fingers to her chin. “Feel free to ask for the world. I’ll give it to you, as long as you’re mine.”

He pressed upward, forcing her to make eye contact. “I’m calling dibs.”

“What?” she asked, her brow furrowing in confusion. “Dibs on what?” She took a drink of her tea, sucking on the straw from the side of her mouth.

“You.” _You’re Rufus Shinra. Act like it._ “When you’re done wasting your time with that Biggs asshole, you’re mine.” 

Her shock at his words made her pull away from him and cough. When she looked back up at him, her eyes were wide, and a perfect drop of the milk tea lingered on her lower lip. 

Rufus reached for her again, grabbing her chin as he stroked his thumb across her mouth, catching the drop. He pushed the same thumb into her mouth, indulging the fantasy that haunted all their staged kisses - the desire to terrify her.

[FN], as usual, did not react the way he expected, clamping her lips and teeth around his thumb and sucking on it once, hard, while her tongue stroked the pad. Then she let him go, brushing past him with her chin held high. “Be careful what you wish for, Rufus Shinra.”

It made him feel a certain way, both eager and terrified, as she walked away from him without a care in the world, wrapped in his jacket, her legs still visible between the straps on the lower half. He waited until she was near the entrance to pull out his cell phone and call Tseng.

“Sir.” It was the only greeting he gave.

“See that [FN] gets back to our rooms safely. I need a few minutes to clear my head and make a plan.” 

“Of course, sir.”

“Oh, and Tseng?” Rufus rocked on his heels.

“Yes?”

“You were right,” he admitted. “She’s going to make an excellent Mrs. Shinra.”


	9. Unworthy Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufus and [FN] spend some time, both apart and together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo, that's the end of the Gold Saucer Arc! We're gonna have a short breather chapter that's gonna be mostly dokis and comedy before we begin the next major story arc. I hope you guys like it!

Rufus scowled down at the note in his hand, written in elegant cursive.

_Rufus,_

_Daney and I are having a girl’s day. Go hang out with your work friends!_

_-[FN]_

Muttering under his breath, Rufus crumpled the note up and threw it across the room before grabbing his cell phone and calling her. After a few rings, it switched to voicemail, so he hung up and called Tseng.

“Yes, sir?” Tseng’s voice held a note of surprise.

“Where’s [FN]?” Rufus demanded.

“Spending time with Miss Van Essen. I thought she left you a note.” He could hear Tseng tapping on a keyboard in the background.

“She’s supposed to be spending time with _me.”_

Tseng sighed. “You have had her undivided attention since you arrived, sir. If you don’t give her space she will come to resent you.”

“Well, what the hell am I supposed to do? This whole trip was for -” he cut himself off and kicked his toe against the baseboard of the wall in frustration.

“I notice you have not made use of the Gold Saucer’s gymnasium facilities since you have arrived. Perhaps that might alleviate your stress?” Tseng asked.

“I don’t like public gyms, people stare.” Rufus knew his voice held a note of whining so he cut himself off after that.

A long-suffering sigh was the only sign Tseng gave that he disapproved of Rufus’s behavior. “Would you like me to see if we can reserve the gym in its entirety?”

“Do it.”

“Of course, sir.” 

After Tseng had hung up, Rufus dug through his suitcase for something to work out in while Darkstar began pacing in excitement between the sitting room and the bedroom. Rufus grinned at him. “Yeah, you know what this means, don’t you?” he asked the dog, holding up his track pants. “Wanna go for a run?” 

Darkstar wagged the appendage on his head excitedly, and bowed his front legs in excitement while barking.

“Hey,” Rufus laughed. “Be quiet. We’re in a hotel.” Darkstar yipped again, once, but ran to the door in the sitting room to wait for him. 

Rufus was about to head out when his phone began buzzing, so he paused, glancing at the name before he answered. “I was just about to head over there, Tseng.”

“There has been a slight complication, that made me feel it would be best to ask for direction, rather than make the decision myself.”

“What is it?” He twisted Darkstar’s lead in his free hand.

“The gym is clear, but it is attached to the spa, where Miss [LN] and Miss Van Essen are currently receiving treatments. I did not wish to disturb Miss [LN]’s plans without your expressed consent.” 

He leaned against the wall and looked down at Darkstar, who was trying so desperately to be good. “Let them stay. Kick everyone else out, though.”

“Very good, sir. I’ve told the staff to expect you. I’ll see you shortly.”

* * *

“You don’t have to run with me, Tseng,” Rufus said, throwing the neon tennis ball across the indoor track. Darkstar lunged after it, tearing across the floor. 

Tseng shrugged. “Despite your complaint about others being present, you also expressed disappointment at being alone when you learned Miss [LN] would not be spending her day with you. I thought it best to provide companionship that you would not object to until she is available.”

Neither of them said anything for the next few laps, though they took turns throwing the tennis balls for Darkstar. When the dog took a break to roll on the floor, Rufus glanced over at the Turk, who despite their pace had yet to even break a sweat.

“Would you have him killed?” Rufus asked. He didn’t need to specify whom.

“No,” Tseng said, confirming Rufus’s gut feelings on the situation. “If he dies while she still wants him, he will become near mythological in her mind. You cannot win against his ghost.”

Rufus sighed heavily. “What would you do?”

“Me, sir?” Tseng feigned shock. “I would not dream of trying to snatch Miss [LN] out from under you.”

“Isn’t the problem that she’s not under him yet, Boss?” Reno asked from the door, laughing. Beside him, Rude shook his head but remained silent.

“What are you two doing here?” Tseng asked. “I thought I assigned you to protect Miss [LN].”

“The VP’s girlfriend kicked us out,” he said, scratching the back of his neck. “They’re getting massages -”

“And you just did as you were told.” Tseng finished, deadpan.

“Hell no!” Reno said. “We tried to tell her we had been assigned, but she said if we wanted to see her naked we had to take it up with him.” He gestured to Rufus and kicked one of the tennis balls on the floor. Darkstar chased after it.

Rufus slowed to a stop and leaned against the wall, his chest tight with his short breath from exertion and the laughter he couldn’t fight off. 

Tseng scowled. “If she doesn’t want you in the room, you should be waiting outside the door.”

“I mean, we knew you guys were in here and -” 

Turning to face Reno as he was finally able to form words, Rufus said, “You realize if anything happens to her while you’re not there, I’ll kill you myself.”

“I just don’t get why you care so much about this-” 

Reno was interrupted by Rude smacking him in the back of the head. “Let’s go,” the taciturn Turk said, and the two of them headed back out. 

Darkstar trotted happily over to Rufus, dropping one of the balls on the ground in front of him. Snatching it up, he threw it as hard as he could across the gym, angry again. 

“Miss [LN] really is an unrepentant flirt when it comes to you, sir,” Tseng said quietly.

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?” he asked, turning on the closest person he had to a friend. 

“Your initial reasons for selecting [FN] to be your ‘fake’ girlfriend were her abilities when it came to reading people and manipulating public opinion.” Tseng smirked with one corner of his mouth. “Does it not stand to reason, then, that she knew Reno would come ask about seeing her nude rather than just wait outside of his own volition? Why didn’t she stop him and explicitly tell him to wait outside?”

Rufus narrowed his eyes and tilted his head to one side. “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying it was a deliberate attempt to remind you that she is close by and in a state of undress. In essence, she’s flirting with you.” Tseng said, adjusting his gloves. “It’s a good sign, sir.”

“Right,” Rufus said, grabbing a water bottle off the table and opening it. He took a few large swallows before Tseng continued.

“As for your earlier question - I assume in truth you meant to ask what I would do were I in your position?”

“Yeah.” He set the water bottle down. “I know I can’t kill him, but I don’t think paying him off will work either.”

“No,” Tseng said in agreement, leaning against the wall. “From what I’ve seen, he’s far too proud for that. But I think this is one of those situations that you can let lie.”

“Why do you say that? You’re the one who told me to get rid of her boyfriend first.” Darkstar brought another ball to Rufus, who threw it again without really looking.

Glass shattered in the distance, and Tseng closed his eyes, exhaling through his nose for a moment. “May I speak frankly, sir?”

“Please,” Rufus said, heading for the chest press machine. He fiddled with the weights for a moment then took a seat, stretching his arms before he began doing reps. “It would be wonderful to get more than your usual vague insinuations.”

Tseng rolled his eyes, moving to spot him. “She is only still in a relationship with Biggs Darklighter because she was in Junon for so long. If she had remained in Midgar, if her parents had not expressed their disapproval, she would have left him by now. He was her teenage rebellion. But she’s not a teenager anymore, is she?”

“What’s your evidence?” Rufus asked, but his mind was already remembering the two of them fighting in her apartment. 

“First, Miss [LN] was raised on the plate. Her troubled past with her mother aside, she is used to a certain lifestyle that those on the ground do not have, and cannot provide for her.” Tseng passed Rufus the water bottle while he took a break between sets. 

“Why doesn’t she just have him move in with her, then?” he asked after he’d taken a drink.

“Because - Second, Miss [LN] wants someone to take care of _her.”_ Tseng took the bottle and turned it over in his hands as he spoke. “After her mother’s defection to Wutai, no one took an interest beyond what they were paid for. Her father married her nanny, who immediately enrolled [FN] in school and forgot about her. There is a saying in less savory circles: ‘Terrible fathers are the best wingmen.’ When she met Biggs, she was looking for someone to fill an emotional void, nothing more. Now that she is an adult and more sure of herself,she is starting to see that if she wants a future with him, she will have to give up her lifestyle, or give up her dreams of being…” He paused as if he was searching for a word. “... cherished.”

“Are you saying she’s looking for a sugar daddy?” He looked up at the Turk.

The horrified look on Tseng’s face told him his guess had been incorrect. “Miss [LN] is not looking for an exchange. She wants the same thing you do - to be needed and loved for who she _is,_ not what she can provide.”

_“All you care about is my money, then?” he had asked her._

_“Do you have any other redeemable qualities?”_

Rufus shook his head. “She thinks the only thing I’m good for is money.”

“Does she?” Tseng crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. “Then why didn’t she respond to your father’s advances on the airship? Why hasn’t she taken you to task for ignoring every boundary the two of you have set in an effort to maintain distance? Why did she defend you in front of your father, the _source_ of your money? Why did she confide in you last night?” He pressed his first and second fingers to his head in exasperation. “You don’t want a long, drawn out conversation about psychology because you have refused to see a therapist-”

“I don’t need a third party to know about my problems,” Rufus began, but Tseng kept talking.

“-in all the years I’ve known you despite your obvious, desperate need for emotional support. You just want to know what to do to get what you want.” 

He laughed. “Basically.”

The silence made him look up, and to his shock Tseng stood over him, a look of utter disdain on his face. 

“[FN] [LN] will be wasted on you.”

The words stung more than he expected, and Rufus flinched, but Tseng continued. “Unless you start being the one to take initiative rather than reacting to events that have already transpired, you will never claw your way out of your father’s shadow. [FN] [LN] is a gift. A born political wife, with the kind of public approval no amount of money can buy. And for some reason, destiny saw fit to drop her in _your_ lap. With her at your side, actively involved in your endeavors, you _will_ change the world.” Tseng leaned down, his face inches from Rufus’s. “Provided you manage, for once in your life, to not _fuck this up.”_

He straightened and walked away, taking a moment to turn his back and straighten his appearance. Once he was collected, Tseng said, “I suggest you focus your efforts on showing [FN] what you’re offering her. This trip was a good idea. Treat her like your girlfriend as far as you can and allow her to grow apart from Biggs. They will fall apart on their own, especially with her continually comparing the two of you. That’s all I have to say on the matter, sir.”

Rufus recognized the return to formality and ran a hand through his hair. “Right. What about the fact that I still have the urge to kill her half the time?”

“I advised you to see a therapist, sir. Otherwise, might I mention that you seem rather _pent up._ I’m sure you can find a solution to that, perhaps Mr. Rhodea could be of assistance.” Tseng moved toward the door.

“Where-” Rufus stood when the Turk opened the door and [FN] entered, in a fluffy white bathrobe and plastic sandals. “What are you doing here? I thought you were getting a massage.”

“I did,” she said. “But Reeve invited Daney to meet him for lunch, and she was rather embarrassed that I noticed certain… marks.” [FN] grinned then, like a smug cat. 

Rufus rolled his eyes. “I assume you’re proud of yourself?” 

“Quite,” she said, primly. “I thought I’d come bother you and see what you’re doing.”

He gestured to the exercise equipment. “Blowing off steam. Thinking about hitting the Speed Square this afternoon.” He noticed Tseng moving behind her and a moment later the Turk held up his cellular phone with the word **DINNER?** as large as it could get on the tiny screen. Rufus blinked once, and nodded. “I was thinking, [FN]... maybe tonight we could go to dinner, and then I could take you on the gondola in the Round Square?”

[FN] looked down at her hands and smiled, a slight blush coming to her cheeks. “I’d like that.”

“Great,” he said. “Meet me at the Terminal at six?”

Taking a step closer, [FN] reached for him, and Rufus took her hand in both of his. Her smile grew, and she said. “I’ll see you then.” 

Letting her walk away, Rufus suddenly uncomfortably warm. He would figure this out. He _had_ to figure this out. At the door, she stopped and glanced back over her shoulder at him, opening her mouth to say something, but a gread black shape slammed into her unexpectedly, knocking her to the floor.

“Darkstar! No!” Rufus shouted, jumping to his feet. “What did I tell you about jumping?” He said accusatory. The experimental specimen backed away from [FN], who stumbled back to her feet. “Tseng, would you take him out of here?”

As Tseng led the dog out of the room, Rufus turned back to [FN]. “I’m sorry about him, I -” the words died on his lips when he saw her bathrobe had been knocked askew, and she was completely nude beneath it. He swallowed. “Have you been naked under there this whole time?”

“No, my lack of panties is a complete surprise,” she deadpanned. “I had thought you would be in here alone… but we’re alone now, aren’t we?” Her fingers tugged at the belt on the robe, and she let it fall open. 

Rufus stared at her for a few moments, drinking in every plane and curve. Every cell was screaming for him to slam her into the nearest wall and fuck her until she broke, but Tseng’s advice still rang in his head.

_She wants to be cherished._

Slowly, he crossed the small space between them and leaned down, pressing his lips to her cheekbone and inhaling her scent. His hands grasped either side of her robe and pulled it closed. “The first time I have you, [FN], is not going to be on the floor of a disgusting gym while I’m drenched in sweat.”

He took the ends of the small rope belt in each of his hands, pulling her against him. “You’re going to be in my apartment, in my bed, begging for every inch.” He carefully tied the robe shut and turned away, looking desperately for the water bottle.

Behind him, [FN] said, “The _first_ time?”

He snatched the water bottle off the table and turned back to her, using it to point at her. “The first time. If you think, for one second, I will be satisfied with anything less than everything you are, you’re not half as good at reading people as I thought.”

[FN] placed her hand in the center of his chest and stood on her tiptoes, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. “See you at six.” Then she turned, walking out of the room as if she hadn’t just nearly shattered his self-control.

* * *

[FN] giggled as she followed Rufus out of the restaurant, their hands laced together. “So, the ‘Round Square?’” Her cheeks were flushed from all the champagne she’d had, and he found he liked the impish little smile on her face. 

“Hey, I didn’t name it,” he said as they approached the elevators. They stepped inside and he pushed her against the wall, smirking at the little cry she gave before his thumb covered her mouth. 

Rufus pressed his lips to the other side and imagined how he would kiss her if all of this was real. His free hand, responding unbidden to the idle fantasy slid up to her head and he buried his fingers in her hair, cradling her head in both hands while his hips held her in place. He scratched lightly at the base of her scalp and she gasped again, lifting one of her legs to brace against the wall of the elevator.

He felt the sudden push as she tried to use her leg to kick off, to propel herself away from the wall, but he used his hips to keep her in place. “Not yet,” he cooed sweetly against his own thumb. “There are cameras in the elevators.” 

Her pupils were blown wide when she opened her eyes, and he moved his thumb aside at last, though he didn’t close the gap and kiss her. “[FN],” he said softly, and watched her lick her lips.

“Rufus,” she responded, and her hands slid up his chest and slid over his shoulders to wrap around his neck. He saw the offer for what it was. She was leaving it up to him whether the kisses they exchanged next would be real or not; the scent of alcohol on her breath was the only thing that kept him from going for it.

That, and the soft _ding!_ that signified the elevator had stopped to let someone in.

“Oh,” Scarlet said, a scowl on her face. “Young love. How quaint.” She moved to the opposite side of the elevator, pressing the button for the Wonder Square and crossing her arms. Rufus glanced back at [FN], but she had not let go of him.

“Come on, babe,” she purred. “Scarlet doesn’t mind. I’m sure something like this is like a wholesome walk in the park for her.”

“You are completely shameless, aren’t you, [FN]?” Scarlet said sarcastically from behind him.

[FN]’s face slipped from the unabashed desire he’d seen a few moments before to vicious delight. “You’re one to talk. Tell me, sweetie, does she wear that getup to board meetings, or is this purely for my benefit?”

“Shut the fuck up for once in your life, girl,” Scarlet groaned, rolling her eyes. 

“Something under your skin, you old hag?” [FN] snapped, slipping easily out of Rufus’s arms, prowling toward the other woman.

“[FN],” he said quietly, but she ignored him.

“What did you call me?” The older woman turned to face her.

[FN] licked her lips, and enunciated clearly: “Old hag.”

“I’m barely 40,” she scoffed.

“And still unmarried? Couldn’t even pick up a drunk in the slums?” She clicked her tongue. 

“You know, [FN],” Scarlet said, “Most women don’t rate their worth by whether or not they secure a husband.” She advanced on [FN], and Rufus felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. “Then again, I can understand it in your case. Your own mother some rich man’s byblow who upjumped herself to a wife before she went mad and -”

_“Scarlet,”_ Rufus said, a warning tone in his voice.

“- tried to kill you. That must be why you’re throwing yourself at President Shinra’s powerless little pup - desperate to find someone who will actually want you around?” Then Scarlet followed it up with her grating laugh, “Kya ha ha ha ha!” echoing off the elevator walls.

He braced himself for an explosion, but [FN] smiled. “You must feel threatened if you go straight for the mom comments,” she said gleefully. “Is that because you know that all that stands between you and everything you’ve built your life on crashing down is a single pink slip?”

The elevator dinged again, and the doors opened for the Round Square. [FN] turned, her chin high, and walked out of the elevator without another word.

“Have a good evening, Scarlet,” Rufus said as he followed her out, his anger barely in check. He stalked after [FN] who had ducked into the shadows around the platform, her back to him. 

As soon as the elevator doors closed, he snapped. “What the hell was that? Did you have to start shit with her?”

[FN] said nothing, but he saw her shoulders hunch defensively. 

“Why did you feel the urge to needle her? You know she’s a pissy, petty bitch. Why are you antagonizing her?” Rufus reached out and grabbed her shoulder, forcing her to turn to face him. 

The fact that [FN] was trembling registered the same moment he realized she was crying, and he pulled her into his arms against his chest. “Hey,” he said. “Hey, it’s okay.”

Her whole body shook against him for a few moments, and he let her cry, unsure of what to do beyond giving her a place to hide her face so no one could see. Finally, she gasped out, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Rufus, I’m sorry, I -”

“Hush,” he whispered, and pressed one finger to her lips. “Don’t waste your tears on anything involving her. She isn’t worthy of them.” He cupped the side of her face in his hand and dragged his thumb over her cheekbone just below her eye, catching her tears and smearing them away. “Take a minute to compose yourself. I’ll still be here.”

She inhaled deeply, her breath rattling around, but when she exhaled, it was as if all the pieces came back together and she had control again. “I’m sorry I lost control. I just wanted to make her as afraid as I was.”

He scoffed. “Why were you -” The image of her on the ground, two gunshots making her body jerk froze him to the spot. He stroked her cheek with his thumb again. “I promise you. She won’t try anything so long as you are at my side. And from what I understand, Tseng has already assigned Rude and Reno to guard you when I’m not around.”

“Why did he do that?” [FN] asked, glancing aside. “He was so… _different_ in Junon.”

“You knew him in Junon?” His curiosity got the better of him, but he put an arm around her shoulders and guided her toward the boarding area for the gondolas. 

“Yeah,” she smiled, the real one he found so precious. “He’s the one that convinced me to come back to Midgar.”

“Do you regret it?” he asked.

A touch of pink crept into her cheeks as the gondola came to rest, waiting for them to board. “No.”

“Good.” He ushered her into the little wooden box, then nodded to the controller before taking a seat by the window across from her. 

They began moving with a jolt, and she leaned close to the window, looking out at the Saucer as the track pulled them away from the main body of the building. “This place really is like stepping into another world.”

“I admit,” Rufus said as they moved up in view of the Speed Square. “I was surprised when I learned you’d never been here. It’s a popular destination for families.”

[FN] smiled sheepishly. “My dad was never one for vacations.”

He laughed. “Nor was mine. He just had the staff take me.”

They sat in silence together until the gondola turned, and for a moment he could see the full moon through the window, silhouetting [FN]’s head like the halo of a saint. Rufus’s mouth went dry, and he heard a soft gasp. He only realized it was his own when [FN] turned to look at him, the diamonds at her ears catching the moonlight. 

She opened her mouth to say something, but then a cheer came up from the crowds below, and she was looking out again, delight washing over her face. “Teioh,” she said, pointing. He glanced out, and sure enough, the black chocobo was leading the pack as the gondola followed the racetrack around a bend.

Shifting across, he knelt on the bench behind her and pulled her into his arms. She giggled as he murmured in her ear, “I hope you’re not afraid of heights.”

“It’s not the heights,” she whispered back, “or the fall that scare me. It’s the abrupt stop at the end.” She relaxed into his arms, letting him bear her weight.

Rufus grabbed the window frame and leaned out as far as he could, then said, “Look down.” 

[FN]’s eyes widened as she gasped, looking down at the Gold Saucer from above as the gondola took them over the top, weaving between the bursting fireworks that filled the air around them with color, light, and the smell of gunpowder. Each pop and roar was deafening, but the look of uninhibited wonder on her face made his heart stop in his chest. 

Without thinking, he let go of the window frame to reach for her, realizing a moment later how precarious their position was. He braced his legs inside the car and used them to pull them both back into the gondola carriage, where they collapsed together in a heap on the floor.

He started to apologize, but stopped when innocent laughter bubbled up out of her and she clung to his coat. The sight of her like that - smudged makeup from her earlier tears, her cheeks flushed and hair unkempt from the wind, but smiling and laughing and only for him - that was enough. That made the whole trip worth it.

Rufus pulled [FN] closer and laughed with her, exhilarated and terrified by the way his heart raced when she was near. She was warm and welcoming and before he could stop himself he pressed his lips to the back of her neck.

The sound of laughter died as the tension - now so familiar it was almost comforting - sprang up between them again.

“We go back to Midgar tomorrow,” she whispered into the stillness as the gondola began its descent. “Then our truce will be over.”

He was silent, staring at the ceiling, weighing everything that had happened between them since the truce began. The idea of going back to true antagonism felt wrong. He still wanted to kill her sometimes, but he recognized in it that same reaction [FN] had to Scarlet, the one she’d spoken of earlier. 

_“I wanted to make her as afraid as I was.”_

[FN] rolled away from him and curled up in a ball. “I want to ask one last favor, Rufus.”

“What’s that?” He recognized it at last; the way she made him feel. Heart palpitations, unexpected sweats, his adrenaline racing - Rufus Shinra was _terrified_ of [FN] [LN].

“When the time comes, make it quick.”

His brow furrowed, and he pushed himself up on his elbow. “What do you mean?” Despite his fear he reached for [FN] anyway, turning her back towards him, but she kept her face turned away.

“I’ve given you a lot of ammunition. It was so easy to forget it was just temporary, just for this trip. You’ve got more than enough to break me whenever you want. So all I’m asking is when you do, make sure it’s quick. I don’t want to spend another seventeen years putting myself back together.” She lifted her gaze at last, meeting his with courage and resignation. “So, I won’t tell anyone anything I’ve learned, I just ask that you do me the courtesy of making sure I don’t suffer more than is necessary.”

“You’re just as terrified as I am, aren’t you?” Rufus asked before he could stop himself. Then he laughed again, hugging her close. [FN] froze up in his arms, but he held her anyway, and buried his face in her shoulder. “The truce doesn’t have to end when we get back to Midgar. It doesn’t even have to be a truce anymore.”

“Then what do you have in mind?” she asked, her breath against his ear. 

“I already told you. I called dibs when you’re done slumming it with Biggs.” He nibbled her skin playfully and she gasped, her whole body going taut against him. “But until then, we could just be friends.”

“Friends, huh?” A note of mirth had returned to her voice. “I don’t think I’d mind being friends with you.”

* * *

Rufus nudged [FN]’s shoulder as the _Highwind_ docked at Shinra tower 36 hours later. She grumbled and pulled him closer on the small cot he’d commandeered so that she could get some sleep. “I don’t want this trip to end, Rufus.”

Aware of the eyes on them from the airship’s crew also bunked in the room, he brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. “It has to, if only so I have an excuse to take you on another.”

[FN] giggled. “Where will you take me next time?” She sat up and pulled the blanket around herself while he stretched.

“Lady’s choice,” he said.

She tilted her head as if lost in thought. “How about… Costa del Sol? Something more relaxing.”

“I’m game,” he smiled. “I’ll see what can be arranged.”

“You are going to spoil that girl, then she’ll be insufferable,” Heidegger called from a different cot. “Always nagging and demanding. ‘Why don’t you romance me like you did when we were young?’ ‘Why are you working all the time?’ ‘When are you going to take me on another trip?’ Gya ha ha ha ha!” His laugh, just as grating as Scarlet’s, echoed through the metal chamber and Rufus winced.

Pulling herself to her feet, [FN] folded the blanket and set it at the foot of the bed, then grabbed his coat and held it out to him. “So, what now?”

He took the coat and pulled it on, then ushered her out of the room and toward the deck. “Now, Rude and Reno will take you home. Dad wants to have a meeting for upper level employees before we disperse, so I’ll probably be here until this afternoon.”

“Okay. I should probably call… nevermind.” [FN]’s face broke into a grin, and he followed her line of sight to Reeve and Daney exchanging furtive kisses on the helipad. “Can I ask another favor?”

“Why not?” Rufus said, and pulled her down the gangplank at his side. 

“Will you make sure Reeve doesn’t break her heart?”

They watched as Daney turned to walk away, her face beat red and smiling, before Reeve grabbed her arm and pulled her back for one last kiss.

“I’m more worried about her breaking his,” he said.

At the entrance into the building, Tseng, Rude, and Reno were waiting quietly, checking things on their phones. When Rufus drew close with [FN] under his arm, Tseng looked her over once before nodding. 

“Miss [LN]. At the Vice President’s request, we have organized security for you. Rude and Reno will be serving in that capacity when you are not in Mr. Shinra’s presence. There are a few other Turks who may relieve them from time to time if necessary, they will be introduced as the need arises.” Tseng placed one hand on his chest and bowed formally. “As you have my private number already, I ask that you please contact me if there is anything you require.”

“Thanks, Tseng,” [FN] said, then turned to Rufus. “I take it this is where we part?”

“For now,” he promised. “Until one of us comes up with an excuse to see the other.” He cupped her face in his hands and moved his thumb into place, kissing it softly, then letting her go. His gaze moved from her face to Rude and Reno. “I hope I don’t need to elaborate what happens if any harm comes to her?”

“Don’t worry, Boss,” Reno said, shrugging nonchalantly. “It’s just a security detail for a pretty girl. It’s not like we’ll have to kill someone on the _regular.”_

“You might be surprised,” [FN] said cheekily, then blew Rufus a kiss before she walked away, flanked by her new bodyguards.

Rufus waited until they were back inside and out of view before he said, “You knew her in Junon.”

Tseng stiffened beside him, the only sign of surprise he would give. “I did.”

“She said you convinced her to come back to Midgar.” It was more a statement of fact than a question, but he knew Tseng could pick up the implication.

“As I said, sir: [FN] [LN] is precious. Whomever she attaches herself to will change the world if he is a man of conviction.” He was still, almost _too_ still, and it unnerved Rufus. “I felt it better that such a resource not fall into unworthy hands.”

“You got her to come back for _me.”_

“No,” Tseng said. “I had a different candidate in mind, but that is immaterial now.”

Rufus tilted his head and watched the leader of the Turks in silence for a few moments, but Tseng remained still, staring straight ahead. “You’re right,” he finally replied. “It is immaterial.”


	10. Expressed Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [FN] brings Rufus lunch at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I indulged myself a bit in my eagerness to over-explain things this chapter, but I hope you like it nonetheless.

Rufus slumped forward, slamming his forehead down into his desk between two monumental piles of paperwork. “Isn’t there anyone _else_ that can do this?”

“You’re the one who complained you had no real responsibilities in front of your father,” Tseng said from the corner of the room. “You should be thankful for the opportunity to connect with the people of Midgar.”

“Don’t we have someone who is _supposed_ to handle customer complaints?” He groaned heavily and snatched a paper off the top of the stack, scanning it quickly. “Besides, these are ridiculous! People are idiots! This woman is complaining that the light from the reactors keeps her up at night! I don’t get why we waste resources on people like this.”

Tseng chuckled into his hand. “You could always ask Miss [LN] to handle them. She is good with people.”

“She’s not a Shinra Employee. Besides, this would take days, and more complaints just come flooding in. I’d need a whole staff for this.” Rufus glanced at the clock. “It’s almost noon! Look how little I’ve gotten done.”

“It would be more if you stopped whining and actually got to work, sir.”

Rufus crumpled the complaint in his hand and threw it at Tseng, who didn’t even blink when it bounced off his temple. “Go get me something for lunch.”

“Will you get some work done if I do?” The Turk asked in exasperation.

“Yes,” he lied.

Shaking his head, Tseng stood up. “Fine. I need to stretch my legs regardless. Try not to draw on the walls since you insist on acting like a toddler, sir.” 

He scowled at Tseng until he was gone, then picked up the next complaint. These were all such petty concerns. Of course the reactors need to run constantly - they provided electricity not just to homes, but to vital infrastructure as well. Taking a reactor offline was a massive undertaking that required weeks of preparation. The light from the reactors was a natural byproduct of the conversion process from raw mako to electricity.

The one after that was no better, just some cheap ass schmuck complaining about the rates. Was 1000 gil a month really too much to ask considering the lifestyle it allowed people to live? Hell, even [FN]’s slum-dwelling boyfriend could afford that.

The thought of her improved his mood considerably, and he ignored the rest of the complaints to pull out his phone and look at pictures of her from the trip. He had forgotten to take any at the time, but the Turks had come to the rescue yet again, using the security feeds (and a few from Rude’s surprisingly popular social media page) to give him something to look back on.

He stopped at last on his favorite, helping [FN] down from the black chocobo’s back. Something about the look on her face - the vulnerability he could see in it - drew him back in, over and over. 

“Should I call her?” he asked aloud. From his pillow in the corner, Darkstar lifted his head and snuffled as if that were a response. “Do you think it would be weird if I called her? Maybe I should just text.”

Rufus pulled up his messages and started typing.

**Rufus:** I’m bored. What are you doing?

**[FN]:** Lucky you! I was just on my way to see you.

**Rufus:** You’re coming here? Why?

**[FN]:** I realized recently that other than big events and specific dates we don’t really see each other. I think it would be a good idea for us to be seen doing small things together, too. So, I’m bringing you lunch.

Breaking out in a cold sweat, he looked at the clock. It was exactly noon.

**Rufus:** ETA?

**[FN]:** About five minutes? I’m in the elevator now.

He tossed his phone down and looked around frantically. His office was a mess. “Shit,” he swore under his breath. Pulling open the bottom drawer on the left, he shoved all the unanswered complaints in, along with other random items on his desk she might find ‘objectionable.’ Then he grabbed the empty coffee cups and fast food containers and shoved them all into the trash can in the corner. 

“Gotta look like I was working…” he mumbled to himself, and unbuttoned his suit jacket, hanging it on a coat rack in the corner of the room before he unbuttoned his cuffs and rolled up his sleeves. “This is what a guy who’s been working all morning looks like, right?”

Darkstar yawned but didn’t respond, a perfect example of how unhelpful he was in these situations.

“Come on, man, you’ve got to have some ideas! [FN]’s going to get here any second.” At the mention of her name, the guard dog got up and began wagging both his tail and his appendage.

Rufus scowled. “She’s my girlfriend, not yours. Don’t get so exci-” A sound in the distance drew his attention, and he turned back to his monitor, bringing up the security feed. [FN] was stepping out of the elevator, followed by Rude and Reno. 

He sat down and clicked away from the video feed, bringing up the stock prices from the last quarter in an effort to look busy. As he heard her footsteps approaching he forced himself to focus, to breathe, to still his racing heart in a failed effort to calm the terror her arrival instilled.

The phone on his desk rang.

Snatching the handset, Rufus barked, “What?”

Tseng sighed. “I’m getting you lunch, sir. Is snapping at me truly necessary?”

“It is when you call me _now,_ asshole. [FN]’s almost here.”

“[FN]?” The Turk’s voice suddenly took a sharp edge.

“Yeah, she’s bringing me lunch.” He tried to hide the smile, but suspected Tseng could hear it through the phone.

“So I suppose you don’t want a cheeseburger?”

“Not for me,” he said. “But get one for Darkstar.”

“Sir, you know that these foods are extremely unhealthy for him.”

“It doesn’t happen all the time, let him live a little. I mean -” There was a soft rap on the door to his office before the door opened, and Reno came in, followed by [FN] and Rude.

“Hey, Boss,” Reno said, falling into one of the chairs across his desk. Almost immediately, Rude’s hand came down on his shoulder, and the taller man gave him a meaningful look. “God, can’t a guy relax? We’ve had what, six hours off these last two weeks?” 

“If you’re being paid for all the time you’re sleeping in my apartment and eating my groceries,” [FN] said, “then you can contribute to the bills.” In her hand she clutched a bundle wrapped in a brightly colored cloth.

Rufus chuckled. “She’s here now, Tseng. Anything you want me to do with Rude and Reno?”

Through the phone, Tseng sighed. “Tell them to go look in on our asset in the Sector 5 slums.”

“Yeah,” Rufus said, then hung up. “Tseng wants you two to go check in on the ‘asset’ in the Sector 5 slums while she’s with me.”

Reno rolled his eyes, “Yeah, Yeah…” He patted [FN]’s shoulder. “See you later.” 

“Don’t forget to eat something, you two,” she called after them, before turning back to him. Rufus watched as a slight blush crept onto her cheeks from behind her hair. “I know you’re probably busy, but I thought I’d drop this off.” [FN] set the bundle on his desk. “Tseng told me last night you had some new responsibilities at work and you’re swamped with them.”

Leaning his head on his hand, Rufus smiled. “Yeah, I’m handling some customer complaints that got escalated.”

[FN] froze and pressed her lips together, closing her eyes for a moment. Her voice came out stifled and strange. _“You’re_ handling customer complaints.”

“Yes…” he said warily. “Does that surprise you?” Unable to hold it in any longer, she started giggling behind her hand, collapsing into the chair Reno had recently vacated. “Why is that so funny?” he demanded.

“I just… Rufus, you’re wonderful, but you’re also a massive asshole who pays absolutely zero attention to people who do not have an immediate effect on your life,” [FN] was still giggling. “You only recognize customer service when you’re not receiving it.”

“I’m great with customers!” he argued. 

The door behind [FN] opened and Tseng entered, a bag from the cafeteria in his hand. “Ah, Miss [LN]. Good afternoon.”

[FN] looked up at him and grinned wickedly. “Rufus was just telling me he’s great with customers.”

Tseng blinked slowly. “Far be it from me to contradict the Vice President.” A small smile crept across his face. “Perhaps he would be willing to demonstrate his skill for you while I feed Darkstar? Given your profession, seeing such a master of public relations at work would be quite beneficial.”

Rufus sputtered as the Turk walked toward Darkstar then paused, and looked back at [FN]. “Have I mentioned you’re looking quite lovely today, Miss [LN]?”

Blushing slightly, [FN] said, “Thank you, Tseng.” She turned to Rufus. “So are you going to demonstrate?”

He slammed his forehead into his desk again. “There’s no way I’m getting out of this with my dignity, am I?” Rufus asked.

Chills ran down his spine as he felt [FN]’s fingers thread through his hair. He froze in place, afraid that if he moved, she might stop. “Do you want help, Rufus?” Her voice was gentle.

“I can’t ask that,” he said, sitting back up. “You’re not an employee.”

“It’s part of our bargain, isn’t it? I’m supposed to help your public image?” [FN] smiled. “Besides, I don’t have any real plans for the rest of the day.”

Though he was leery of the prospect, Rufus reached into the desk and pulled out the stack of complaints. “See?” he said. “It’s too much.”

[FN] took the first complaint off the stack and read it over. “You said these were escalated?” she asked.

“Yes,” he glanced anxiously at the cloth wrapped bundle. “Did you want to eat, or…?”

She ignored the question, a small line appearing between her perfectly manicured eyebrows as she grabbed the next few. “Someone’s fucking with you. These are mostly non-starter complaints intended to waste your time. All these people complaining about their rates, the realities of living near reactors…” With a scoff, she tossed her hair. “I _wish_ my electric bill was only a thousand gil.”

Rufus froze. “You pay for electricity.” 

Her eyebrow shot up as she looked at him out of the corner of her eye. “I do have living expenses, Rufus. Did you forget that you and your father own this city? I don’t just pay Shinra my electric bill. You own the building I live in. _You,_ specifically. I pay _you_ 10,000 gil a month for a one-bedroom postage stamp.”

Shame burned his face. “Y-you don’t need to pay rent, or anything else. Send me your bills. I’ll see that they’re -”

“No,” her voice was firm. “I will not take your charity, Rufus. Not for myself.”

The balcony door moved and Tseng stepped back inside. “Is everything all right, Miss [LN]?”

[FN] reached across the desk and took the entire stack of complaints. “It’s fine. Is there a desk where I can work without disturbing him?” 

“Of course.” Tseng brushed passed him without acknowledgement, opening the door to his office. “If you will follow me, Miss [LN].”

Clutching the papers to her chest, she smiled tightly. “I hope you enjoy your lunch, Rufus.” Then [FN] stood, heading out of the office in Tseng’s wake. 

Grumbling to himself, Rufus pulled up the security cameras again, paging between cameras until he found Tseng seating [FN] at the empty desk intended for Rufus’s personal secretary, if only he had one. He couldn’t hear what they were saying, but he saw her set the papers on the desk and Tseng reach out, brushing her hair back from her face as he spoke. To his surprise, [FN] pushed his hand away, said something snappish. Tseng’s expression didn’t change, but he bowed to her, then started walking back to his office. Rufus quickly clicked away, back to the budget, just as the door opened again.

Tseng closed it firmly behind him. “You know, sir, if you want to make a girl fall in love with you, a good place to start is not treating her like a child.”

“I wasn’t trying to treat her like a chi-”

“Then what?” Tseng’s voice was lethally sharp with condemnation. “You talked about how you wanted to marry her at the Gold Saucer, but now you propose treating her like a kept woman?” His eyes fell on the bundle, still wrapped on Rufus’s desk. “Are you even going to bother eating the lunch she made for you?”

“Should I?” Rufus asked, as he began unwrapping the thick cotton fabric. It had been dyed a dark blue, with gold lines to denote waves, and orange and white fish were painted at regular intervals, swirling around each other.

Tseng’s jaw set as he watched, as if it was taking active effort to keep emotion off of his face when Rufus pulled the last bit of fabric aside to reveal a small wooden box. “It appears Miss [LN] made you a bento.” 

“Is that supposed to mean something?” He regarded Tseng with trepidation. “I’m not trying to be rude, it’s a serious question.”

Crossing his legs, Tseng gestured to the wooden box on the desk between them. “Do you want a thorough explanation, or a short one?”

Tseng’s accusatory tone from two weeks before echoed in his head.

_“You just want to know what to do to get what you want.”_

“Thorough,” Rufus said. “I don’t want to hurt her through ignorance.”

A few beats of silence passed between them before Tseng nodded toward his computer. “Bring up the security feed. I don’t want her to hear this conversation.” 

Rufus tabbed over and nodded to the Turk while he watched [FN] on the screen. She was sorting the papers into stacks with surprising speed. 

Tseng released a breath. “Despite her mother only being in her life the first seven years, [FN] has made a point of studying and learning the culture and practices of Wutai. From what we have surmised, this has to do with the attitudes prevalent in Midgar during the war, and her known background leading her to be ostracized in a number of circles.” He folded his hands on the desk. “It is important to remember that while you were twenty when the war broke out, [FN] was a hair’s breadth away from fifteen, and already emotionally vulnerable due to the incidents involving her mother. The lead up to the war - not to mention the war itself - were a monolith of her formative years, as was the rejection of her peers. From our understanding, that is how she ended up with Darklighter in the first place; he was kind when she most desperately needed that. Which is also why eliminating him is a non-starter.”

Carefully lifting the wooden box and moving it aside, Tseng picked up the square of cotton. “Wutai’s culture is a riddle of symbolism and meaning. They very rarely come out and say directly that which can be portrayed through art and etiquette.”

“For example,” Tseng held up the fabric so that Rufus could view the whole pattern. “This is called a Furoshiki. I’m not going to waste time explaining the history there, but I can recommend some books if you are interested, sir.”

“There are two main things to note here - colors, and the pattern itself. The pattern here is Koi fish swimming in water. Water is one of the five core elements of Wutai culture, symbolizing emotion, adaptability, and change. Meanwhile, the Koi symbolize marriage, fidelity, and overcoming adversity.” He folded the furoshiki over itself into a small square. “As for the colors, this has four colors: Blue, White, Orange, and Gold. Blue for passivity and fidelity. White for purity and new beginnings. Orange for love and happiness. Gold for prosperity and prestige.”

Tseng set the square aside. “And to make matters worse, she made you a bento. In Wutai culture, a woman only makes bento for those people she is extremely close to - her husband and children. Feel free to open it, I think you’ll be amazed, sir.”

Rufus tentatively lifted the lid off the box and looked. Inside, rice had been molded into strange shapes, and dyed various colors, layered together to show another Koi fish leaping over waves. “She made me rice for lunch?”

“Onigiri,” Tseng corrected. “Rice balls stuffed with other food, sir. Easy to eat while you work.” Pulling off one glove, he reached out and took one of the rice balls that had been dyed blue to look like water. “Taking all these symbols together, what do you think she’s saying?”

Drumming his fingers on the desk, Rufus said, “She’s acknowledging my expressed intentions?”

“Not just that,” Tseng said, rewarding him with a smile, “[FN] is also stating her conditions.”

“Which are?” His eyes tracked the onigiri, still in Tseng’s hand. 

“First, she used a lot of blue, _passivity._ So she expects you to be the one to pursue her. Second, multiple symbols of faithfulness and fidelity. She will not accept you if you indulge in your father’s vices. And overcoming adversity - she is aware there is competition for her heart, and she expects you to do what is necessary to become the victor.” 

“So she’s fine with me killing Biggs?” 

“Of course not,” the Turk scowled. “She means courting her properly.” With that, he took a bite of the miniature wave in his hand.

“Hey!” Rufus objected, “That’s mine.”

“Consider it tuition for the lecture, Mr. Vice President.” Tseng tucked the second half into his mouth and closed his eyes, savoring the flavors.

Rufus had a number of conflicting emotions as he glanced between the bento and the woman on the screen. She was on the desk phone now, talking in an animated manner while she typed on the computer in front of her. He could see her using some type of graphics program, but knew too little to know what she was up to, and was distracted by his whirling thoughts besides. Still lost in his own head, he picked up one of the rice balls and took a bite, surprised by the sweet and savory contents.

After he’d consumed about half of them, he asked, “How does one traditionally respond?”

Tseng smiled again, almost predatory. “If you accept her message, then you would wash the bento box and return it, then buy her something to eat. Traditionally some type of dessert. Chocolates might be good. Considering the ingredients in the one I ate? You should go for something expensive. Almost everything in that box is imported at great expense. She probably spent a month’s wages on it. But then again, she was trying to impress _you.”_

“How much does she make a month?” Rufus asked as he glanced at the screen. [FN] was standing at the printer, rocking back and forth on her high heels and making her sundress sway around her legs.

“Based on Magnificent Midgar’s financials, forty-four thousand gil a month,” he replied.

Rufus picked up another onigiri, eating it while he watched her. “How do I alleviate her expenses without insulting her?”

“Wait,” Tseng’s eyes were fixed on [FN]’s figure on the screen as she began clipping her stacks into piles. “In a few months, when her pride has recovered, portray it as a gift. And frame it in the context of your fake relationship.”

He watched Tseng’s gaze follow [FN] as she pulled a stack of post-its out of the desk and began making notes, affixing them to the stacks. “Why do you know so much about Wutai cultural symbolism, Tseng?”

“I had a mission in Wutai early in my career,” the Turk replied. 

“A big enough mission that you felt it necessary to study up?”

“The Turks will do whatever it takes to complete the mission.” Tseng’s smile didn’t reach his eyes.

“And what is the mission with regards to [FN]? Why did you take such an interest?”

Standing smoothly, Tseng turned towards the door, reaching for the handle. Rufus immediately clicked back to the budget as [FN] entered, the now-organized stack clutched to her chest. 

“All right. I did some preliminary work,” she said, setting the stacks on his desk. “They’ve got notes explaining what to do with each stack, but these -” [FN] moved a handful of papers off the top. “ - are the ones I think you should handle personally. I’ve made notes in the marginalia of proposed solutions for you to look over and -”

“[FN],” he said quietly. “Can it wait until tomorrow?”

“I suppose,” she said, turning to face him. “Oh god, you have a meeting, don’t you? I’m so sorry.”

He laughed behind his hand. “No, I just wanted to know if you wanted to go get coffee. I need to get out of this office, and you’re looking too beautiful for me not to show you off.” 

“Or you could take her to dinner this evening?” Tseng suggested. “I know [FN] is quite partial to Mideel cuisine.”

Rufus brightened. “Dinner sounds perfect,” he said, turning to [FN], but the rest of his sentence faltered when he saw her face. 

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled, looking at her ground. “I promised Biggs I would take the train down so we could spend time with his friends.” 

Sensing his anger rising, Darkstar stood up and looked at Rufus, his hackles rising in preparation to attack, but Rufus held his hand in front of Darkstar’s face and he laid back down. “Well. Tomorrow, then?”

[FN] relaxed. “That would be perfect. Thank you.” She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek, then headed toward the door.

“Miss [LN]?” Tseng said, and she turned, looking up at him. “If you need anything, please don’t hesitate to reach out to either the Vice President or myself.”

She nodded. “I will. Thanks again.”

As soon as she was gone, Rufus flopped back into his chair and put his feet on his desk. “Are you sure I can’t kill him?”

Tseng smirked. “Give it time, sir.”

* * *

Rufus groaned under Darkstar’s weight as he woke in the middle of the night to the sound of his ringing phone. 

“Get off me you overgrown shih-tzu,” he complained, and pushed him off to grab his cell from the bedside table. Without looking at who the caller was, he tapped the green flashing image to answer. “Somebody better be dead.”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have called, I -” [FN]’s voice was shaking and he could hear her hiccuping in tears.

“It’s fine. You’re the exception. What’s wrong?” Rufus had already propelled himself out of bed and went to his dresser, searching for a pair of boxers to pull on.

“It’s Biggs.” Her voice collapsed into raw, broken sobs alternating with sniffling. “H-he -” 

Pulling on a pair of track pants over his boxes, Rufus grabbed a white undershirt. “Take your time, it’s okay. Are Rude and Reno with you?”

“No,” she took a ragged breath. “I left before they got back from that errand Tseng sent them on. I didn’t want them to follow me. But now the last train’s already gone back up and I -” 

“Okay. We’ll talk about that later. I need you to take another deep breath, and then tell me what you need me to do. Once I’m sure you’re safe, we’ll worry about the rest.” A thousand horrifying scenarios played in his head of what could happen to a pretty plate girl stuck in the slums overnight.

“Can you send s-someone to get me?” He could hear the fear in her, and it made him unreasonably angry. 

“Of course. I’m going to patch Tseng in on this call, so I’ll be quiet for a minute, but I am still listening, and we’ll get you home safe, okay?”

“Okay,” [FN] replied. Rufus pulled the phone from his ear and pulled on his shirt, then tapped a few buttons. A moment later, Tseng’s voice joined [FN]’s harsh breathing.

“It’s late, Mr. Vi-” [FN] let out another shuddering gasp, and the tone of Tseng’s voice changed, taking on an edge of real concern. “Miss [LN], we’ve been searching everywhere for you. Are you all right?”

“Tseng, I want you to prep a helicopter and come get me, then we’re going to go get her.” His anger must have come through in his tone, because for once the Turk didn’t argue. “[FN], please give us as much detail as to where you are as you can.”

“I-I’m in Sector 7,” she said. “In the residential streets.”

“Are you familiar with the bar known as the Seventh Heaven, Miss [LN]?” Tseng asked.

“Yeah, I am. That’s where we were supposed to go,” the reminder made her start weeping again.

He grabbed his keys and shoved them into the pocket of his pants then headed out the front door of his private apartment as Tseng said, “There’s a large empty square in front of it. That is where we will pick you up. I need you to make your way there, and stay on the line with Rufus, all right?” It struck him how Tseng’s voice seemed almost tender as he spoke to her now. “I have to arrange the helicopter, and dispatch some soldiers to keep you safe until we arrive. Don’t worry, they’re already in the sector. You just focus on getting to the Seventh Heaven.”

Exhaling slowly, Rufus asked, “[FN], are you still with me?”

“Yes,” she mumbled. “I’m here.”

“I’m glad,” he breathed. 

“Sir,” Tseng said, “I’ll be disconnecting now, but I’m redirecting two soldiers stationed at the base of the pillar to head to her location. Please keep her talking until she is reunited with us.”

“Got it.” The line became clearer as Tseng disconnected, and Rufus said, “I’m heading up to my roof now to catch the helicopter, [FN]. Why don’t you tell me what happened?”

He heard her sharp intake of breath, “We were supposed to meet up at the Leaf H-house in Sector 5,” she said, and he could hear her footsteps in the dirt as she walked. “Then we were going to walk to Sector 7. He’s friends with Tifa, the woman who owns the Seventh Heaven, so a lot of his friends gather there on a regular basis to drink.”

“You were going to walk through the Wall Market?” He asked incredulously.

“We were going to go through the collapsed portion,” [FN] argued. 

“That’s not exactly safer,” Rufus chided lightly. “But go on.” 

“When I got there, Folia told me he had already left. So I went to the Chocobo Station and paid for a ride, and got to Sector 7.” Her footsteps stopped. 

As he pushed open the door, he saw a Shinra Helicopter already heading towards him. “Then what happened?”

“I was walking toward the Seventh Heaven when I saw Biggs walking away from it, with another w-woman.” Her voice had gone still. “She was one of his friends, so I followed them. She gets a little too drunk sometimes so I thought he was just t-taking her home, you know?”

[FN]’s voice had become strangely still and clear. “So I followed them. I watched him take her into her house, and I waited. I thought he was just getting her to bed, then he’d be right out. But he didn’t come out. A-and I told myself he was just waiting until someone else could watch her, but then -”

The sound was deafened by the helicopter as he climbed inside and motioned for Tseng to take off. “I’m sorry, [FN], the helicopter was loud,” he said. “You thought he was waiting for someone else?”

“Yeah…” She trailed off. “But then her roommate came back, and left again. And I waited a little while longer but…”

“But he didn’t leave.” Rufus clenched his free hand in anger as Tseng pulled the helicopter through the gap in the plates, down over the slums.

“He didn’t, and -” Footsteps in the dirt echoed over the line.

“Miss [LN]?” A masculine voice asked. 

“Yes,” she said. “That’s me.” 

“Are those the soldiers?” Rufus asked.

“Yes,” [FN]’s voice was faint. 

He felt himself relax slightly. “You’re safe with them. I’m sure Tseng told them how valuable you are to me.” He swallowed at the admission, then closed his eyes as he decided to add another. “I didn’t get a chance to tell you this afternoon, but I loved the bento.”

“Y-you did?” [FN] sounded a little warmer. 

“I did,” he confirmed. “No one has ever -”

“Sir,” Tseng said tersely. “We’re coming in to land now.”

“Is that helicopter you?” she asked.

“It is, [FN]. You’ll be in my arms in a few minutes,” he promised. 

Rufus could see her now, a tiny pink smudge between two pillars of blue and silver that quickly resolved into [FN] and the two soldiers. He nearly burst from the helicopter the second it touched down, and pulled her against his chest.

“Sir,” the two soldiers said, saluting, but he ignored them.

“[FN], are you all right?” He asked, finally hanging up the phone and dropping it into his pocket with his keys. 

She plucked at his undershirt. “You’re not wearing your suit.”

A relieved laugh tore its way from his throat. “Protecting what’s mine is a bit more important than fashion,” he assured her. “Come on.”

Tseng was outside the helicopter and helped [FN] into it before he leaned close to Rufus. “These two soldiers know that your girlfriend was in the slums, unescorted, Mr. Vice President. They might talk.”

Rufus glanced over his shoulder at them, then back to Tseng. “Isn’t the Turk’s priority mission making sure Shinra secrets don’t get out?” 

Setting his jaw, Tseng nodded. “Yes, sir.”

Rufus climbed into the helicopter beside [FN] and pulled her into his arms as Tseng motioned for the two soldiers to follow him. “Where are they going?” she asked.

“Tseng is going to bribe them to stay quiet,” he lied. “We don’t want people knowing you were here without me. It might lead to uncomfortable questions.”

“Oh,” she fidgeted slightly in his lap. “I’m sorry for waking you. And for… all this.”

“As I said, you’re the exception,” he mumbled and kissed her forehead. “We’ll head back up to my apartment and I’ll call a driver to come take you home, okay?”

“Rufus?” she asked, and he tilted his head down further, meeting her eyes. “If it’s okay with you… I don’t want to be alone tonight.”

He laughed, dryly, as Tseng climbed back into the helicopter and gave the signal they were about to take off. “If you don’t mind Darkstar trying to cuddle you to death, you always have a place with me, [FN].”

“Then I just want to get some sleep, and figure this out in the morning.”

Rufus wanted to be angry. He wanted to be furious - with her, with Biggs Darklighter, with Rude and Reno - but all he could think about as the helicopter slipped back between the plates is that he’d get to fall asleep with [FN] in his arms again, and how desperate he was for that comfort.


	11. There are Expectations [EX]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufus comes down with a stomach bug and decides to recuperate at [FN]'s apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was on the fence about labeling it explicit but decided to err on the side of caution.

Despite wearing an undershirt, a dress shirt, a suit coat, and a trench coat, Rufus Shinra still felt a deep chill in his bones as he stumbled toward the men’s restroom on the 66th floor of the Shinra Building. He’d barely made it through the board meeting, but he knew it hadn’t been good - even Hojo had been stirred to ask if he was all right.

His worst fears were realized as he barely made it into one of the stalls before vomiting.

_Shit,_ he thought. _Shit, Shit, **Shit!**_ If the other board members realized he was this sick, they might try something. His _father_ might try something. _Come on, Rufus. You’re better than this. Come up with a plan._

He tried to think, but his head span, and he lurched forward, bracing himself against the back wall before he vomited again. Fumbling in his coat pocket, he found his cell phone, and tapped Tseng’s image in the contacts.

The Turk’s voice came on the line almost immediately. “How was the board meeting, Mr. Vice Pre-”

“Men’s bathroom, 66th -” His words were cut off as another round of vomiting nearly made him drop his phone.

“I’m on my way. Don’t leave the stall,” Tseng said primly, then the line went dead.

“No chance of that,” Rufus grumbled as he wiped sweat from his face.

The door creaked open and he heard Tuesti’s voice. “Hey, Daney.” There was a pause, then he said, “Yeah, the meeting’s over. Do you want to get lunch? The cafeteria has tonkotsu ramen today and I know -” The sound of Rufus retching again stopped Reeve mid-sentence, and he said a little louder. “How hungover _are_ you, Vice President?”

_Hung over,_ Rufus thought. _Perfect excuse._ “Very.”

“Do you want me to call someone to get you?”

“Turks -” He heaved, but nothing came up. “- on the way.”

“Right… uh… drink some water, sir.” Tuesti did sound genuinely concerned. “Anyway, Daney, I’ll meet you in the cafeteria in twenty minutes.”

“Mr. Vice President?” Tseng’s voice echoed off the tile.

“He’s in there,” Reeve said. “I’m heading out.”

Rufus punched the button to flush the toilet and stood. “We alone?”

“Yes, sir,” Tseng said.

Rufus left the stall and made for the sink, washing first his hands, then his face. “I feel like shit.”

“Hold still.” The Turk pressed one hand to his forehead. “Sir, you have a high fever.”

“I can’t be sick,” he argued, resolute.

“Well, I have some surprising news about your mortality, sir,” Tseng quipped. “You need to be resting.”

“I can’t. I’m just going to tell them I’m hung over.”

“You look like a corpse, and you’ve got a fever. I think -”

Rufus growled, “I don’t give a damn what you think. If the other board members find out that I’m not at my best, they’ll make a move against me.”

“You’re right,” Tseng said, and tapped his hand to his chin. “I have an idea, sir.”

“Let’s hear it,” he scooped a handful of water into his mouth and swished it around to clear out the taste.

“What if you weren’t sick? What if you decided to spend the next few days shacked up in your girlfriend’s apartment having your way with her?” Rufus glanced up into the mirror to see Tseng’s smirk. “It would imply if anything happened, you could immediately leave to take care of it, but still give you the privacy to recuperate.”

“I don’t want [FN] to see me like this,” he argued, but his head was starting to spin, and he didn’t quite trust his ability to stay on his feet.

“Oh, I think you’ll overlook that, sir, in favor of having her dote on you.” Tseng grabbed Rufus’s arm and pulled it over his shoulder. “You said you’re using the hungover excuse?”

“Yeah,” he mumbled.

“Excellent, sir. Let’s go.”

* * *

Rufus sat on the ground, leaning against the banister outside [FN]’s door while Tseng picked the lock. “Just a few more moments, Mr. Vice President. I’ve already called Rude and Reno, they should be -”

“Tseng, are you picking my _lock?”_ [FN] appeared at the foot of the stairs, and Rufus raised one hand weakly in greeting.

“Aah, if you’re here, do you mind letting us in, Miss [LN]?” 

“What are you doing here? Reno said it was important.” She was already climbing the stairs, already pulling her keys from her purse. Tseng backed away, then helped Rufus to his feet while she unlocked the door.

“The Vice President just missed you, Miss [LN],” he said smoothly, dragging Rufus in after she opened the door and depositing him on her couch. “Where is Reno, by the way?”

“Right here, Boss,” he said, coming up the stairs and entering [FN]’s apartment. “Wanted to grab a drink from the vending machine.”

Tseng’s eyes narrowed further. “Where’s Rude?”

“Parking the car,” Reno and [FN] answered in unison as she shut the door. 

Rufus’s head was swimming, and he closed his eyes, inhaling the subtle scent of vanilla. “I’m sick,” he mumbled.

“Sick, huh?” [FN]’s voice rang with irritation and exasperation, and he heard her pad across the carpet toward him. He caught the scent of citrus a moment before her hand came to rest on his forehead.

Even in his state, her touch still made his heart speed the same way it had when he woke to her drawing little circles on his chest the morning after he pulled her from the slums. They hadn’t talked about that night - or what had happened - in the weeks since, but he knew everything with Biggs was probably too raw, and if nothing else [FN] was fiercely defensive of her pride.

“Oh, Rufus,” her voice was soft now, and he opened his eyes to find her hovering in front of his face. Her fingers trailed from his forehead to his cheek, her touch exquisitely tender. “You lay down. I’ll get you some water and something for the fever.”

He wanted to argue, but the thought of being prone was too inviting, and he slid to his side, resting his head on the arm of her couch.

“Tseng, get him stripped down so he can be comfortable. Reno, go get spare sheets and pillows from the closet.” [FN]’s voice was commanding, though it faded as she walked away. He felt Tseng’s hands on him again, then remembered little else.

* * *

When Rufus woke again, the apartment was quiet, and the only light was from Shinra Tower through the window. He was thirsty, so damnably thirsty, but everything hurt and swam together before his eyes. “Hey,” he murmured, trying out his voice. 

There was no answer, so he tried again, a little louder, “Hey! is anyone there?” The effort made his throat hurt, and he fell into a fit of coughing that just made him dizzier. He grabbed his head and groaned, and when he looked up again, [FN] was in the room, moving toward him.

She wore a thin silk nightgown that barely covered her curves, one strap having fallen from her shoulder blade to dangle uselessly by her arm. That was what convinced Rufus he was seriously ill. He couldn’t think of any witty comment or what he wanted to do to her. He was just thankful someone was there to help.

“Hey,” her voice was soft, and she came closer. “You’re up. How do you feel?” [FN] passed him and began rummaging in a basket on the end table. 

“Like shit,” he grumbled. “I’m hungry, but feel like I’ll throw up at the same time.”

She turned back to him with a small device in her hand. “Hold still, I need to take your temperature.” [FN] brushed his hair back from his ear then slipped the tiny probe just past the shell. Even through the illness, her touch was starting to affect him, and he swallowed. “You’re gonna hear a beep, okay?”

“Okay,” he mumbled. This close, he was treated to a view of her collarbone and the curve of her neck into her shoulder. The beep was soft, and she pulled the thermometer out, clicking her tongue. “Still too high. I’m going to get you some water and painkillers. You said you were hungry, do you want some soup? It might be easier on your stomach.”

“Where from?” Rufus asked.

Her brow furrowed in confusion. “My kitchen.”

“Oh… yeah.” He felt dizzy again. “I’m going to lie down.”

“You do that,” she said, and set the thermometer on the end table. “I’ll be back with the water, then I’ll go make the soup.”

He let himself fall back onto the pillow he didn’t remember being provided, and reached down, pulling up the hem of his undershirt to scratch his stomach. Rufus was imagining the little curl of hair at the nape of [FN]’s neck, and how he wanted to twist it around one of his fingers, when he heard a squeak.

[FN] had come back into the room, a small plastic bottle in one hand and had turned her face away. In the dim light from the window, he could see her cheeks were violently red. “Please cover up,” she said quietly.

Rufus glanced down at himself and realized two things very quickly. First, having pulled his shirt up, he’d given her an uninhibited view of his abs, and the thin trail of blond curls that started just below his belly button and vanished into his boxer briefs. Second, (and probably more related to why she wouldn’t look at him) said boxers were doing absolutely nothing to hide the erection he’d woken up with. “Sorry,” he mumbled, grabbing the sheet and tugging it over himself.

“It’s fine. It happens.” [FN] came closer and handed him the water bottle, then held out her other hand which held two small pills. “Take these. I’ll make the soup, then check your temperature again when I’m done.” She turned to leave, but stopped, and grabbed a remote off the bookshelf, holding it out to him. “You can watch some TV if you want.”

“Thanks.” He turned on the television and began flipping channels, looking for something to watch, when a thought occurred to him. “Hey, [FN],” he called.

“Yes?” Her head appeared around the corner and she raised an eyebrow.

“Who’s taking care of Darkstar?”

“Tseng, for now. Don’t worry. We’ve handled everything.” She smiled. “I’m gonna go make the soup. Try to rest.”

“Yeah,” he mumbled, and turned back to the TV.

Rufus had landed on some comedy about a young woman who eschewed love being pursued by a well-known ladies’ man. He was pretending to be someone else in the hopes she would let her guard down when the landline phone began to ring. He ignored it, turning up the volume a bit, until the answering machine picked up.

“Hi, You’ve reached [FN] [LN]! I can’t answer right now, so leave a message after the beep!” 

The beep that followed was expected, but the _voice_ that followed was not. “Hey, babe,” Biggs Darklighter’s voice was rough with concern. “I know you said you wanted a couple weeks, but I just wanted to leave you this message, so you can listen to it whenever you want. I figured I’d tell you my side of what happened, since you’ll probably interrupt me a lot if we’re talking in real time.” A chuckle came across the line. “I am sorry I missed you at Seventh Heaven… Tifa called me and said Bun had gotten drunk, and needed me to take her home. I didn’t realize how tired I was, and passed out on her couch waiting for Jessie to get back. I’m glad you made the last train back up to the plate, at least - People are saying a Shinra helicopter came in later that night and did a hit on a couple of their own goons; pretty shady shit. Anyway, in seven years, we’ve gotten through way worse than this, so whenever you’re ready to talk, give me a call. Love you. Oh, and can you unblock me from your cell phone? At least let me text you, babe.” He chuckled again, then hung up.

Rufus waited patiently until the light on the answering machine flipped to saying there was one message, reached out, and tapped the red button labeled **“Delete.”**

A few minutes later, [FN] came in, carrying a small tray. “Rufus, did the phone ring?”

“Huh?” he raised an eyebrow. “No, it was just the movie.”

“Oh,” she nodded and set the tray on the coffee table. “Before you eat, let me take your temperature again. I want to make sure the painkillers are bringing it down.”

“Sure,” he mumbled, looking away, while she grabbed the thermometer and came close. So much of the apartment was hidden in the shadows cast by the flickering light of the television she didn’t notice the way he slid his foot out and [FN] tripped over it, tumbling into his lap. “Oof,” he groaned, “You okay?”

“Sorry,” she mumbled, moving to get up, but he put his hands on her hips and guided her legs until she was straddling his lap. “Rufus, you’re sick.” [FN]’s tone wasn’t angry, at least.

“Can’t you let me reminisce while you take my temperature?” He slipped the tips of his fingers underneath the soft black silk. “It’s maddening enough having you near.”

[FN] rolled her eyes as she tucked the hair behind his ear and leaned forward, putting in the probe. While she was distracted he dipped his head and licked her nipple through the fabric, making it go instantly erect under his tongue. She gave a tiny cry and began to move, but he wrapped both arms around her waist, keeping her close.

“Don’t fight it,” he whispered, tugging her down against him. “I’ve seen the way you respond to me, I know you want -” A sharp crack heralded heat and pain in his cheek, and it took him a moment to realize she had slapped him. When he did, both fury and fear welled up in him simultaneously, and his hands were moving before he realized. He pulled her closer still, burying his face in her sternum. “I’m sorry. I just… I don’t understand. Sometimes you’re pulling me closer, sometimes you’re pushing me away, and I don’t want to stop but I don’t want to keep going, and -”

“Rufus.”

Her fingers slipped into his hair, cradling his head against her chest. “I’m not ready, not for us or what it will mean. Not yet.”

“Can you elaborate?” he asked in exasperation. “I don’t know what you mean _‘what it will mean.’”_

She sighed and pressed her lips to the top of his head. “Let me go put on something a little less revealing, and we’ll talk, okay?”

It took every inch of his self control, but he managed to let her go, peeling his arms away from her and placing his hands firmly on the couch as she climbed out of his lap. She had taken three steps when the door to her apartment burst open and Tseng entered, gun drawn, and immediately leveled it at him. 

“Tseng,” he said quietly. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“It’s okay,” [FN] said, and she moved between the barrel of the gun and Rufus. “I’m fine, Tseng. He’s got a bad fever and doesn’t realize what he’s doing. He’s a little delirious.” She stepped toward the Turk and placed her hands on his gun, tugging it gently out of his grasp. Rufus wasn’t sure what shocked him more - that [FN] had known Tseng would not shoot her, or that he had willingly let her take the gun.

“I’m going to take this into my room and go get dressed. Make sure he eats, Tseng. And figure out how you’re going to fix my door.” [FN] turned and headed toward her bedroom without another word.

When she was gone, Tseng pushed her door closed and moved a chair under the handle. Though he said nothing, Rufus could see the way his hands were shaking.

“Tseng,” he said, his voice low to prevent her from hearing. “Why were you going to shoot _me?”_

“I reacted without thinking. I promised you we would keep her safe, and she was in danger, and I…” His voice trailed off.

“Who was it?” Rufus demanded. “Who did you intend her for?” He was afraid he knew the answer.

Tseng, when he finally turned around, had that enigmatic smirk that he often wore. “A man who ultimately proved unworthy of her, sir. As I said, it’s immaterial.”

Rufus opened his mouth to argue, but [FN] came back in, wearing a pair of lounge shorts and a Midgar University t-shirt. “So, what’s the plan for fixing my door?”

With a hand to his chest, Tseng gave a half-bow. “I was about to message a member of Shinra maintenance staff. As we’ve told the media Rufus is here, he will not be surprised to find the Vice President in a state of undress. He will handle it within the hour.” The Turk’s eyes drifted to Rufus. “I’m going to go. Remember to eat.”

“I will. We’ll talk more later.” Tseng shrugged at his words and pulled the chair out from under the handle, letting the door fall open. “And Tseng?” Rufus let his voice carry a bit more command. “Thank you for looking out for her.”

“The Turks complete the mission, sir. No matter the cost.” Then he walked out the door and down the stairs.

[FN] pushed the chair back under the door handle. “Have I lost my mind or were you just thanking him for pointing a gun at you.”

“Your safety is important to me,” Rufus said, lifting the bowl from the tray into his lap. “You were going to explain what you meant by ‘not being ready for what this means.’”

Her hands lingered over the chair, and when she looked back at him, she shook her head. “I’m not ready. I thought I was, but then Tseng… and I still have to talk to Biggs… and it’s late and I have work in the morning.”

He drummed his fingers on the side of the bowl. “You know you’re the only person who has ever cooked for me?”

She laughed, rolling her eyes. “Nice try, but you have eaten before today.”

“No, I mean,” he struggled with the concept, with the way to put it into words. “In my home, we’ve always had a chef, ordered dinner in, or gone out. Even after I grew up, it was the same.” He looked down at the soup. “I’m sorry. I know the money and the name and the prestige are why you want me, but -”

“Rufus,” [FN] walked back over to him and leaned over, cupping his face in her hands. “The money, the name, and the prestige are why I _don’t_ want this. Whoever you end up with will have so much pressure to deal with every day, as your wife. There are expectations of a ‘Mrs. Shinra’ that no girlfriend will have to face. She will have to give up every other dream she has for it.”

The image of Tseng flashed in his mind - the way he had stood, so still, watching [FN] as she fed Teioh at the Gold Saucer. _“If she chooses you, she will spend the rest of her life in the public eye, never having a moment’s peace or freedom. Your every flaw will be hers to smooth over, your every mistake her mess to clean up. It is not an easy or relaxing life.”_

Her voice pulled him back to the present. “I don’t want to give up my dreams, yet. And besides, the people in Midgar hate Wutai. I’ll have to turn my back on half of who I am to be with you.” Tears filled her eyes and she squeezed them shut, but a few leaked out the edges.

Rufus reached around her and set the bowl of soup down, and held her close as the words tumbled past her lips, uncontrolled. “It’s like that part of me is dry land, and Midgar and Shinra are the sea. When my mom left she threw me out into the deepest parts and I was caught in the undertow and no matter how much I fight the tide you drag me further and further away from the shore. But when I try to give in and let myself drown, I can’t breathe, I can’t think, because everyone in this _godforsaken_ city only sees Wutai.” 

[FN] sobbed into his shoulder, trembling against him in the dark while the couple on TV made a number of double entendres in an elevator. “You are emblematic of Midgar and Shinra.” Her laugh was dry and sardonic. “Midgar’s most eligible bachelor. The heir to the throne, as they say.”

“That’s why I’m not ready.” She murmured into his shirt. “I hate myself because despite all of that - every last one of my fears - I’m falling for _you_ anyway.”

He held her in the darkness, neither of them saying anything, until well after the movie ended. Another one started - a Shinra propaganda piece about a little boy who campaigned for his town to get a hospital so they could save his sister, but it didn’t have enough people; at least until benevolent President Shinra heard his plight and ordered a hospital built anyway.

“I can’t promise you it will be easy,” Rufus said into her hair. “I can’t promise I will be good, either to you or for you.” Her grip on him tightened. “I don’t know what the future holds, [FN]. But I will promise you this: I will give you as long as I can. Until something forces my hand - either politics, or my father, or my own nature, I don’t know what it will be - I will let you do as you like. But the day will come when you have to choose, and I promise you then, I will respect whatever choice you make, and if you _do_ choose me, I will do my best for you.”

Squeezing her close for another moment, he kissed the shell of her ear. “It’s been a long night, [FN]. Go to bed.”

* * *

Rufus woke the next morning to the smell of bacon, and voices speaking low in the kitchen. His appetite had come back in full force some time in the night, and he got up, stretching his back with a series of loud pops. 

After he stumbled out of the bathroom he continued down the central hall that divided the apartment until he reached his destination, then froze as he saw [FN] standing at the stove - with Biggs Darklighter holding her from behind.

“I’m sorry. I love you.” He repeated over and over, peppering the back of her head with kisses while she cooked. “Tell me how I can make it up to you.”

They hadn’t noticed him yet, and Rufus only had a moment to make a plan. A dark, devious idea occurred to him, and stepped back into the hallway silently.

He tugged the t-shirt off and ran his fingers along his shaft, encouraging his morning wood to full arousal. He had seen the way [FN] had blushed the night before - it was time to remind her what he was offering and show Biggs what he was competing with.

Yawning loudly, he strolled into the kitchen in his underwear, unashamed of anything on display. He was rewarded for his brazen behavior with [FN]’s eyes going wide before she looked away. 

Biggs, on the other hand, growled angrily. “Could you put some fucking clothes on?”

“I’m hot, leave me alone,” Rufus grumbled and opened the fridge and reached inside, grabbing a water bottle. “[FN], I owe you for your help with this,” he said, opening the drink and leaning against the appliance. “And I believe, if I remember correctly, I still owe you something pretty after all the fun we had at the Saucer.”

The grounder’s scowl only deepened. “Listen, Shinra, I don’t give a fu-”

“Stop antagonizing him, Rufus,” [FN] chided. “If you’re feeling well enough to cause trouble you’re feeling well enough to go home.”

“I might still have a fever,” he argued. “Besides, you and I need to talk.” 

She carefully flipped the eggs in the pan. “We talked last night.” 

“Not about that,” he took another sip of water. “It’s about some upcoming Shinra events I’ll need you to come to.”

“[FN],” Biggs interjected. “Just break off this deal. I’ll handle it. I’ve saved some money, we can -”

_“ENOUGH!”_ Her voice echoed in the tiny space, and when she turned on them, she was wielding the spatula like a deadly weapon. “Rufus, quit being an asshole. Biggs, stop rising to the bait. Don’t you have to go to work, anyway?”

His eyes focused on Rufus, Biggs pulled [FN] against him and leaned down, kissing and nibbling her neck. “Dinner tonight?” he asked. 

“Fine,” she said. “I’ll meet you at Leaf House.”

“I was actually going to take you somewhere up here.” 

Biggs’s hand slid up her stomach toward her breast, but came to an immediate stop when she said, “No.” He finally looked away from Rufus towards her, but she continued. “Up on the plate, I am Rufus Shinra’s girlfriend. I can’t do anything to jeopardize that.”

He pulled her a little tighter against him. “Pretending to be,” he grumbled. “Up on the plate, you are _pretending to be_ Rufus Shinra’s girlfriend.”

“What’s wrong, Darklighter?” Rufus asked, unable to keep the smug superiority from his tone. “Can’t handle a little competition, so you go after the girl instead?”

Releasing her at last, Biggs turned toward Rufus, his hands balling into fists. “Listen here, you soul-sucking -”

“Biggs.” [FN] had turned away from the stove to face him, and he faltered under her gaze, letting his hands go slack again. “He’s just trying to get a rise out of you.” Her voice was tender, like she was soothing a screaming child, and she moved herself back into his arms. “Of course, I’m your girlfriend. You’re here in my apartment, aren’t you? Don’t worry.” 

Rufus’s grip on the water bottle tightened when she tilted her head and kissed Biggs in a way that made it obvious there was no thumb between their lips. The slum-dweller closed his eyes and pulled her closer by her hips, enjoying flavors that Rufus had only fantasized about, and it made him furious - but he couldn’t show it, not yet, not here, not in front of Darklighter. 

His chest was burning from his held back anger when Biggs finally released her, and she murmured. “Now go to work. I’ll call you later tonight, okay?”

Darklighter squeezed her close one last time then turned toward Rufus, a superior smirk on his face. “Must kill you, Shinra - all that money, all that power, and there’s still one thing in this city you’ll _never_ get to have.”

Staring Biggs down, Rufus took another drink of water then tossed the empty bottle into the nearby trash can. “It may surprise you to learn this, but [FN] isn’t a _thing_ at all.” Biggs scoffed, heading toward the front door, but he called after him, “Don’t forget, Darklighter - she’s the only reason I haven’t had you killed.”

“Whatever,” Biggs said, then pulled open the door and slammed it behind him.

“Do you have to be such an ass to him?” [FN] snapped, lifting eggs and bacon out of the skillet and portioning it onto plates with the spatula. “Can you blame him for being a little territorial when you’re parading around like an underwear model, showing off your huge -” realizing what she was about to say, her face went red again, and she opened a drawer, pulling out a butter knife.

“My huge what?” Rufus asked, trying to sound innocent around the grin he could feel tugging at his lips. He prowled toward her as she began spreading butter on the pieces of toast on each plate. “Won’t you tell me what you were referring to?”

His erection, which had gone down while he argued with her boyfriend, was back in full force now, and he pinned her against the counter, pressing it into her lower back through the fabric they both wore. 

She said nothing but he felt her trembling, so he leaned down and brushed his lips over her ear. “Are you imagining it inside you, [FN]? Because I imagine it inside you all the time.” 

Rufus slid one hand into her hair, turning her face toward his. [FN]’s lips were parted and her breath was shallow, coming in little puffs against his chin. “In fact, I imagine it so often that Tseng suggested I call up the Honeybee Inn and see if they have a girl that looks like you, just so I can stop making a fool of myself every time you taunt me.” 

He rocked his hips forward and ground his cock against her lower back while the hand in her hair twisted her locks into a knot at the base of her scalp. She rewarded him with a plaintive mewl of desire and asked, “Are you going to kiss me now?”

Leaning closer, Rufus stopped just short of giving her what she asked for. “No.” She whimpered again, but he shook his head. “I’m not going to kiss you because you just kissed Biggs, and the only man I want to taste in your mouth and on your tongue is myself.” He dipped his head to her neck and laved his tongue along her tender skin, delighting in the feeling of her pulse racing against his lips. “Besides,” he whispered, letting his breath chase along the saliva he’d left on her skin, “there are so many ways I can torture you that don’t involve violating your little rules of ‘no kissing’ and ‘no fucking.’”

[FN] mewled again and her hips shifted against Rufus, giving him a taste of the delicious friction he was longing for.

“I know you said you’re not ready, [FN], and I’ll respect that,” he said softly in her ear. “But I want you to know, when the day comes, I have no intentions of holding back. Tenderness will come after - first, I plan to ruin you for other men forever.” Then he kissed her cheek and released her, snatching one of the plates before he headed out of the room.

She was still clinging to the counter, her knees trembling, when Rufus glanced back at her from the hallway. “And babe,” he said, his voice light and carefree. “Thanks for breakfast.”


	12. On Edge [EX]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufus and [FN] attend President Shinra's Birthday Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is spicy. Changing the tags.

“You’re on the way with her now?” Tseng was speaking into his cell phone on the far side of Rufus’s bedroom in the family estate while Rufus himself was styling his hair in the bathroom. “Good. Bring her in the back entrance and up to the Vice President’s rooms. They are expected to enter together, per the coordinator’s instructions.”

“[FN]’s on her way?” Rufus asked as the Turk tucked his phone back into his pocket. “Which tux do you think I should wear?”

Tseng continued fiddling with something in his pocket and didn’t bother looking up. “I suggest the white one, sir.”

“Ha ha ha,” Rufus deadpanned. “They’re all white. I meant more… which lapel?”

Seeming unusually tense, Tseng stormed across the room towards his closet. Rufus took a step back in shock as the Turk snapped hangers aside with surprising speed, finally pulling one suit out of the line up and holding it out. “Slim-fit, peaked lapel, double breasted. I suggest the gold cufflinks, your father likes them. Miss [LN] told me yesterday she has secured a pocket square that matches her dress, so we needn’t concern ourselves on that front.”

Rufus froze. “You spoke to [FN] yesterday?”

“I speak to Miss [LN] every day, sir,” he replied off-handedly. “I have to coordinate her security detail.”

“Did she say anything about me?” [FN] had been distant since his illness the month before. Though they’d gone out on their dates as usual, she had pulled back from him without explanation. 

Then again, he could think of a few all by himself. He had ordered two Shinra soldiers shot merely for being near her, then lied to her about it. He had deleted a message on her answering machine from Biggs. He had nearly gotten into a fistfight with her boyfriend in her kitchen. He had pushed her boundaries twice within twenty-four hours, and then told her he was going to be rough with her when he did get around to fucking her. Why did he always get so territorial and horny when he was under the weather?

Sighing, Tseng fiddled with something in his pocket again. “Perhaps you should _talk_ to her, sir, if you’re so concerned about whether she speaks of you. Miss [LN] is not an enigma, she is a twenty-four year old woman. It is not that complicated.”

“You’re only saying that because you’re the biggest enigma in this city,” Rufus grumbled.

Tseng smirked. “Perhaps.” He tugged on the waist of his suit coat, then straightened his gloves, before giving Rufus a smug smirk. “Or perhaps it’s because I’ve known her far longer than you have.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” 

“It means that there is a part of Miss [LN] you will never be able to touch, that I have seen. Just as there is a part of her that neither of us will be able to touch, that Biggs Darklighter has seen.” Tseng tilted his head. “She is a woman of many facets. I just took the time to learn as many as I could.”

“Who did you intend her for?” Rufus asked again. He was reasonably sure by now that Tseng felt something for [FN], but he wanted to hear it from the man’s own mouth before he decided what he was going to do about it.

“As I said, sir, it’s immaterial.”

Rufus opened his mouth to argue but someone rapped on his bedroom door, and Tseng told them to come in. A moment later, Rude and Reno walked in, flanking [FN]. 

“Hello, Rufus,” she said, and approached him, standing on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek, before turning away. “Hi, Tseng.”

The leader of the Turks bowed and reached into the inner pocket of his suit jacket, producing a small black velvet box. “Good evening, Miss [LN]. I wished to offer my congratulations.”

“Oh, you shouldn’t have!” she squealed, and her face broke into the most precious of her smiles, making something freeze in Rufus’s chest.

“Please, you should be proud,” Tseng insisted, and [FN] shook her head, even as she took the box from his hands and pulled it open. 

Her voice fell to a whisper. “Oh, Tseng… they’re beautiful.” She snapped the box closed and threw her arms around his neck. “Thank you so much.”

Tseng’s arms went around her waist and he pulled her close. “You’ve worked hard, Miss [LN], and that deserves to be recognized.” The Turk kissed her temple. “I’m just glad I’m not the only one who sees that anymore.”

Swallowing hard, Rufus moved toward Rude and Reno while [FN] dragged Tseng over to a mirror. “Here,” she said, “Help me put them on.”

“What is he congratulating her for?” Rufus whispered behind his hand to the pair.

Reno gave him an incredulous look. “You really don’t know?”

Rude sighed and pulled out his cell phone, tapping a few times on the screen before turning it toward Rufus. On the screen was a photo of [FN] in a black dress and some of the jewelry he’d bought for her above the headline: **Rufus Shinra’s Girlfriend named Midgar’s Most Influential Person Under 30 by _Mako_ Magazine**

Rufus pouted. “But, _I’m_ under 30.”

Reno’s look went from disbelief to disgust. “Wow. No wonder she’s with Biggs.”

Scowling, Rufus glanced back over to see Tseng’s fingers threaded through [FN]’s hair, carefully sliding a pair of gold laurel-leaf hair combs between the strands. With a quick twist he set them both in, perfectly balanced to imply a crown nested among her tresses. She turned to look at him, a faint blush on her cheeks. “What do you think?”

“Exquisite.”

That single word held more emotion in its three syllables than Rufus had ever heard Tseng utter in all the years he’d known him. It was raw with both longing and despair, abnegation and acceptance. 

He felt the breath leave his lungs and before he could stop himself, he called across the room, “Are you sure gold is her color?”

Tseng looked over his shoulder at Rufus, disapproval evident on his face. 

“They’re perfect, Tseng. Thank you so much,” [FN] smiled at him again. “You’ll have to dance with me tonight, at least once.”

“I am at your disposal, Miss [LN],” he said, then turned to Rufus, the mask back in place. “Mr. Vice President, I suggest you get dressed. You’ll be late.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Rufus grumbled, realising he was only wearing his boxer briefs and an under shirt. “Everybody out.” They filed toward his bedroom door, but at the last second, he reached out, catching [FN]’s arm. “Not you.”

Rude and Reno glanced back towards her, but she shook her head. “It’s fine. Rufus won’t hurt me, guys.” She giggled. “Go on downstairs. We’ll be down in a bit.”

They turned away, and Tseng took hold of the door handle. “I’ll see you downstairs, Miss [LN], sir.” Then he pulled it shut, leaving Rufus alone with her.

“Why didn’t you tell me about the magazine?” he asked, turning her to face him. 

“I’ve been busy, and I thought you knew. It’s not really a big deal, Tseng’s just being…” [FN] reached up and gently touched the edge of one of the delicate laurel leaves, and it chimed softly as it brushed against its neighbor. “... kind.”

“That exchange didn’t seem _kind_ so much as _intimate,”_ Rufus hissed. “Is something going on between you two?”

She shook her head. “No. Tseng has made it quite clear that he only cares about me insofar as I am part of his job.”

“Buying you jewelry isn’t _his_ job. It’s mine.” He bristled at the idea that she would be wearing something so expensive that had come to her from the hands of another man. 

[FN] rolled her eyes. “You are awfully territorial for someone who isn’t even my real boyfriend,” she snapped. “Aren’t you supposed to be getting dressed?” She glanced at the suit Tseng had laid out for him on the bed. “Good choice.”

Rufus swallowed back a thousand cruel comments and exhaled. “Thanks, and… I’m sorry. You’ve just been distant recently, and it has me on edge.” He reached out and touched her chin, turning her face back toward him. “Please, [FN]. It’s been a month since we’ve spent the night in the same house, and it’s starting to make me fray apart. Tell me what’s wrong.”

She closed her eyes. “My doctor here on the plate was ordered by your dad to do blood tests on me, to make sure I don’t find an alternative source of birth control.”

He winced. “I didn’t realize they even had a test for that.”

“Neither did I,” she said, looking at the ground. “Thankfully, I was able to negotiate with the doctor, but things are tense there. I have to make sure he doesn’t change his mind and tell your dad, because if he does I’m supposed to visit Hojo for…” [FN] shuddered. “‘More Aggressive Measures.’”

He scowled. “How did Biggs react?”

“How do you think?” she scoffed. “I had to spend three days with him just to get him to calm down, but he kept comparing himself to you, and ranting and railing about the ‘Evils of Shinra’.” [FN] relaxed and leaned her head against Rufus’s chest. “I swear, the more times he spends drinking with his friends at the Seventh Heaven, the more he sounds like some idiot teenager who thinks they can change the world with nothing but conviction. There are some things that you can’t change, no matter how _hard_ you wish.”

Chuckling, he said, “Isn’t that the truth.”

Picking up the dress shirt, [FN] took it off the hangar and held it out to him, a silent offer to help him put it on, and one he gladly accepted. He turned his back to her, sliding his arms into the sleeves and revelling in the way her hands smoothed the back of it while he adjusted his cuffs. She poked around his dresser until she found the small wooden box full of cufflinks and plucked out a pair - little gold dice with diamonds in the pips - and held them out. 

“Thanks,” he mumbled, sliding them in as she stood over his suit, clicking her tongue.

“Put on your pants, I’m going to choose a different vest.” [FN] strode into his closet, and he heard the click of hangers. 

“Is something wrong with that one?” he asked.

“I know white is your signature color, but a touch of black beneath your suit coat will improve the lines of your appearance. Especially with the peaked lapels. It will create a dynamic ‘V’ that people subconsciously read as power.” The clicking continued, and by the time she came out of the closet, he had both his pants and socks on. She gave him a tired smile. “Perfect.”

He took the black vest - that he hadn’t worn in years - from her, pulling it on while she pulled his jacket off the hanger. “I never thought having someone help me get dressed would be so intimate,” he admitted aloud.

“Well, I’ve been a bit too distant with you recently,” [FN] held out the coat and he shrugged his way into that as well, then glanced in the mirror as he buttoned it in place. She was right, of course - it emphasized his broad shoulders and the way his waist tapered, making him look more powerful and confident than he felt. 

“I should let you dress me more often,” he teased, and she patted his back, peaking at him from behind his arm.

“Maybe after we’re married,” she taunted back, then turned away, but he caught her wrist and pulled it to his lips.

“I’m told you have a pocket square for me?” 

[FN] blushed and reached into her clutch, pulling out a square of red silk, the same material as the wrap dress she wore. “Here,” she smiled up at him. “Don’t say I never gave you anything.”

* * *

“So, I was walking down the street, and bumped into Anderson,” President Shinra said, already deep into his wine, his face swollen and red with alcohol. “And I said, ‘Hey Anderson, why do you look so upset?’” 

He looked around the table, ensuring all eyes were fixed on him as he took another bite of steak, then talked around it. The sight disgusted Rufus, but he said nothing, glancing down at his plate. 

“‘Well, Mr. President,’ Anderson says. He says, ‘I need a big loan for my business, but I have NO IDEA where I’m going to get it!’ And I said, I say, I says to Anderson, ‘Oh, thank God. I was afraid you thought you could get a loan from me!” His father laughed uproariously, and so did everyone else at the table, including [FN], though beneath the tablecloth her hand was clasped tightly with Rufus’s, her fingernails digging into the back of his hand the only sign that he was not the only one repulsed by his father.

Tracy, his father’s mistress, giggled and tapped his arm. “Oh, look, darling. Your son’s toy soldiers aren’t laughing!”

President Shinra waved a hand dismissively. “Oh, the Turks? They have no sense of humor at all. Don’t mind them.”

Rufus ground his teeth, but Tracy continued. “You know, I heard a rumor that one of them is an _excellent_ dancer.”

“All three of us, actually,” Reno popped off, and Rufus rolled his eyes. _Of course,_ it would be Reno who couldn’t keep his mouth shut. “But Tseng’s by far the best at it.”

Tseng coughed into his hand. “Reno, enough.”

“I want to see him dance,” Tracy announced, a malicious grin on her face. Somehow, Rufus could tell this would be at his expense. It always was.

But of course, his father gestured to Tseng. “You heard the lady, go on then.”

Tseng bowed. “Of course, Mr. President. But every good dancer requires a partner.” With that, he strode around the table with measured steps, and placed his hand on [FN]’s shoulder. “Miss [LN], I believe I owe you a dance?”

[FN] released Rufus’s hand beneath the table and nodded. “If you think I won’t embarrass you, Tseng.”

“You?” The Turk chuckled and held out his hand. “I am only honored, and delighted to share what brief moments I can, unworthy though I have proven to be.”

_Unworthy_

Rufus swallowed and watched as Tseng led [FN] to the dance floor, then stopped in the middle of it. He turned to the band, watching him curiously. “A tango, if you please, gentlemen.” They murmured amongst themselves, shuffling their sheet music for a few moments, while Tseng removed his suit coat and rolled up his sleeves.

As the music finally began, a change seemed to come over Tseng, and he prowled toward [FN]. She stopped him, a single hand on the center of his chest, and they circled each other in time to the music. 

The violins picked up, and Tseng lunged, catching [FN] about the waist with one arm and stroking the side of her face with his free hand as she leaned back so far that her head hung upside down before the assembled diners at the long table his father was seated at.

Straightening, [FN] strode away from him in time with the music, but at the last second he caught her hand, twirling her back into his arms with such speed that the lace at the top of her thigh highs flashed for a moment as her skirt lifted. Beneath the table, Rufus clenched his fists.

The moment she was face to face with him, Tseng caught [FN]’s free hand as it came around and they both dropped, each extending one leg out behind them before slowly rising in unison, their bodies dangerously close together.

Tseng paraded [FN] around the floor, keeping her close, saying something only she could hear. Whatever it was, her cheeks were flushed with the brazenness of it. The beat picked up, and they began to move faster, their legs intertwining with surprising speed as they twisted, spun, and lunged, back and forth, but never let more than the width of a single gil come between them.

[FN] lunged again, but Tseng was there, catching her as she let herself fall and lifting her back toward him. Her kitten heels lifted from the ground, and every lady at the table gasped, but he did not let her fall. 

When she touched down on the marble floor again at last, her back was to Tseng, and his lips were at her ear. His hand moved to the flat plane of her stomach and he held her against him as they travelled across the floor, her eyes firmly shut - a sign of her trust and willingness to follow his lead.

Pushing her out from him again, Tseng never let go over her hand, but when [FN] span back to him, they were chest to chest, and rather than reach for her free hand he reached for her leg, catching her by the thigh and exposing the top of her thigh highs again by the way he pushed up her skirt. He pulled her by her against him, their bodies meeting, pelvis to pelvis, leaving nothing to the imagination when it came to their compatibility in bed.

They turned again, and [FN] stepped away from him, prowling toward Rufus with a predatory glint in her eyes, only for Tseng to catch her by the wrist and pull her back, letting her fall into his other arm as she slid to the floor, her hands clutching at his abs when the music stopped.

Just like that, Tseng’s enigmatic demeanor slipped back into place, and he pulled [FN] to her feet before escorting her back to her seat, passing her hand pointedly to Rufus. “You are the luckiest man in Midgar, Mr. Vice President,” he said quietly.

Rufus’s eyes slid from Tseng to [FN], and he pulled the hand in his to his lips, brushing a kiss along the back of her hand. “Don’t I know it.”

Tseng lingered a moment longer, then walked back across the dance floor, snatching his jacket where he had left it near the band on his way outside.

Everyone sat in dumb silence until Tracy began to laugh abrasively. “My dear [FN]... I think you might be sleeping with the wrong man.”

Lifting her champagne glass, [FN] giggled. “Not at all. There’s a reason I don’t dance with Rufus like that in public - the chemistry is so thick we can’t stop and walk away when we’re through.”

Everyone at the table laughed, and in the midst of the noise, Rude leaned down and murmured in Rufus’s ear. “I’m going to check on him.”

Rufus shook his head. “No, I will.”

* * *

He found Tseng sitting quietly in an armchair beside the president’s private liquor cabinet, a tumbler of something caramel colored in one hand, his tie undone, staring off into space. When he registered Rufus’s presence, he immediately stood, setting the glass on the side table and fixing his tie. “Forgive me, sir.”

Rufus ignored him and walked over to the cabinet, squatting down and grabbing a bottle of scotch nearly twice as old as he was, pulling it out and opening it to take a swig straight from the bottle. The liquid went down smooth - too smooth for how strong it was, and he leaned against the cabinet, raising an eyebrow at Tseng at last. “So.”

Tseng said nothing, but his hand hovered over the glass he’d been drinking from. “So, sir?”

“Are you planning to come clean about all this any time soon? Or should I ask [FN] instead?” 

His face a perfect, emotionless mask, Tseng said, “I don’t know what you’re referring to, Mr. Vice President, but I -” 

“Oh, come off it, Tseng. I am not asking you as your boss. I’m asking you as your friend. You’ve obviously got some kind of… _something_ with [FN], and thanks to Tracy’s stunt, everyone at that damn party knows it. She’s doing her best to smooth things over, but I think you should tell me what’s going on.” Rufus took another drink.

“Why?”

“Because I just had to sit there and watch you damn near _fuck my girlfriend_ on the dance floor!” he snapped. “You don’t move with someone like that without at least a little experience with their _body,_ if you catch my meaning. You’ve told me you brought her back to Midgar for someone else. You’ve told me that person wasn’t worthy. You nearly _shot_ me last month when she objected to my hamfisted attempts to seduce her. Then downstairs, right before your little display, you referred to _yourself_ as unworthy.” Another drink. “I know I’m not a master of subtlety like you or social engineering like her, but I’m not an idiot and I’m not _blind.”_

They both stood there in silence for a few breaths before Rufus sighed. “Yes or No, Tseng: Did you convince [FN] to return to Midgar to be with you?”

Tseng lifted his glass from the side table and stared at the contents, as if they could divine the answer they both already knew. “Yes.” He downed the rest of the contents in a single swallow.

Rufus held out the bottle he was holding, and Tseng took it, refilling his tumbler before passing it back. “Why did you stop pursuing her?” he asked.

“I wasn’t good enough for her,” the Turk said simply, and sipped the scotch. 

“Why not?” Rufus stared him down.

Tseng shrugged. “Why do you care?”

“I’d like to avoid making the same mistakes, if it’s all the same to you. Because you were right, she’s an asset, she’ll make an excellent Mrs. Shinra, and -” A thousand ways to finish that sentence crowded on his tongue, and maybe the alcohol was hitting him already because he knew as soon as it slipped out, that the one he spoke was the truth. “And I’m falling for her. Too hard, and too fast.”

“The two of you have been orbiting each other for five months,” Tseng said quietly, “It’s not exactly surprising.”

“Well?” Rufus took another drink. “Are you going to tell me why you’re ‘unworthy?’”

Sighing, Tseng said, “Are you going to let me out of this _exceedingly_ awkward conversation if I do?”

Rufus chuckled. “If I feel you’ve given me a detailed enough answer that I won’t need to come consult you about the topic again in the future.”

Tseng groaned and sipped his drink. “Fine.” He took a moment to collect himself. “As I told you before - [FN] is someone who needs to be cherished. She is…” he paused and took another sip of the scotch. “[FN] is an emotionally compromised hypocrite whose greatest flaw is her pride. She would rather go down swinging than give up and accept defeat. That’s _why_ she hasn’t ended things with Darklighter - she is incapable of admitting that dating him was a bad idea, of admitting that her parents were right and they weren’t compatible. She wants to be needed and adored and will do anything to feel that way, up to and including leading on multiple men who all satisfy different secondary needs. She indulges her feelings of _noblesse oblige_ to tell herself the people of Midgar need her, but the second she might have to rely on them instead, she’s calling us in to whisk her back to her ivory tower.”

He said nothing, just watched Tseng and drank from the bottle. “I told myself I would never have to choose. That I could keep her in an apartment on the plate, let her do whatever she liked and that would never mix with my work. Then…” Tseng laughed. “[FN] hadn’t even been in Midgar a week when she bumped into you at a party. Both of you bristled at each other, but I suspected. And then the next day, you had Rude and Reno drag her to lunch with you, and I knew for sure. You wanted her. As a partner, a plaything, it didn’t matter. You wanted her, and I would have to choose between her and the job.”

Rufus looked at the ground. “A Turk’s first priority is completing the mission.”

“And I chose the mission,” he agreed. “And I knew when I did, I was giving up what I could have had.” Tseng sipped the scotch again. “I knew I wasn’t worthy because the choice was surprisingly easy to make.”

Tapping the body of the bottle with his finger, Rufus asked, “Do you think I deserve her?”

The Turk laughed. “In as much as anyone _deserves_ anyone else. You just need to take matters into your own hands. You’ve been gunshy since Avalanche.” 

“You mean since the old man outplayed me.” Rufus glanced away, not wanting to think about that particular defeat.

“You have a few distinct advantages that you didn’t have before, sir,” Tseng said. “You have the Turks, and you have [FN] [LN], who brings with her the good opinion of the people.”

“And my disadvantages?” He knew this was something else they’d have to consider.

“The board is guarded where you’re concerned, and _will_ act to maintain the status quo. With the exception of Tuesti - he’s actively interested in the greater good, and quite serious in regards to his relationship to Miss Van Essen.” Tseng finished his drink. “We should get back to the party. But if you do want to do this, you should talk to [FN] about it. To win, you’ll have to be as ruthless as the President. And she’ll have to make you look good doing it.”

Rufus headed for the door first, then paused before opening it. “Are you going to be able to work with me? With her? Or is your attraction to her going to interfere with your ability to do the job?”

Tseng shrugged. “It’ll be easier once I know the two of you are actually together, sir. Once I know that she’s content, I can be, too.”

“You don’t think I’ll make her _happy?”_

Unexpected laughter bubbled up out of the Turk, and he shook his head. “Mr. Vice President, I think you will make her miserable, and she will enjoy every second of it.”

* * *

Rufus and [FN] lay side by side in his bed, while Darkstar slept near the air conditioner. He was still trying to come up with a way to talk to her about everything, when she suddenly said, “Do you think your father has cameras in here?”

The question took him by surprise, and he rolled onto his side to face her, considering it. “I’d say it’s fifty-fifty on if _he_ does, but almost 80% _someone_ does.” 

“Oh,” she looked away, toward the far wall, but remained on her back.

_“You just need to take matters into your own hands.”_

Tseng’s words rang in his head as he looked at her silhouette in the light from the window, then reached out and caught her shoulder, pulling her toward him.

[FN] squeaked. “Rufus, what are you -”

“No kissing,” he reminded her, as his lips descended on her collarbone, “and no fucking. Those are the rules, right?”

“Y-yes,” she whimpered as he palmed one of her breasts.

“Then you _intentionally_ left a lot of leeway,” Rufus growled against her, “or Biggs Darklighter is a shit lover.”

“Wha-” He cut her off as he bit her neck and rolled on top of her, pushing one knee between her legs to spread them apart.

“Stop me,” Rufus purred to [FN]. “Lie to me and say you don’t want this.” He tweaked her nipple through her nightgown gently. “Say the word and I will stop, no questions asked.”

“I -” She gasped as he caught the shoulder strap on her nightgown between his teeth and began tugging it down. “I can’t reject you in front of the cameras.” Her voice was reedy with need, and he huffed a mocking laugh into the skin at the top of her breast. 

“We can just say you were tired after the party. That dance with Tseng certainly looked… exhausting.” Rufus kissed his way further down, nudging aside the silk to expose one breast to the open air. “We can say you’re on your period. We can say I was too drunk to get it up. Don’t pretend you can’t come up with a thousand excuses, [FN]. You’re too good to fool me with such half-hearted attempts to talk me out of it.”

As he pulled her nipple into his mouth she cried out, arching her back and grinding her hips against the thigh between her legs while her arms snaked around him, one hand going to his hair and the other going to his back. Her heart trilled like a hummingbird against his skin as she gasped out, “You’re a monster, Rufus.” 

“Maybe,” he agreed, letting her nipple fall from his lips. “But I’d be your monster, if that’s what you wanted.”

“I don’t know what I want,” [FN] whimpered as his fingers traced their way down her torso, ghosting over the soft silk of her nightgown. 

Rufus laughed. “Isn’t that the fucking truth?” His mouth descended again, leaving a trail of kisses across her chest until he found her other nipple, giving it a few moments of attention as well, before he said, “Let me make my case, then.”

He rocked forward, pressing his erection against her thigh and she gasped again, her hand in his hair pulling him back down to her breasts. Rufus was only too happy to oblige her, distracting her with his lips and tongue as the hand that wasn’t holding him up snuck toward her panties.

[FN]’s hips bucked when he brushed his knuckles along her inner thigh, and he chuckled around the nipple in his mouth. “You want more, don’t you?”

“Rufus, _please,”_ she rasped.

“Please, what?” He hooked one finger, under her panties and tugged. “Do you want more?”

“More,” [FN] whimpered, and she wriggled against him.

Pulling her panties down just a little further, Rufus ground his cock against her as he shifted his position so he could whisper in her ear while he played with her. He stroked his fingers along her slit, teasing her lips apart with gentle touches. “You’re so wet already, [FN]. Is that because of me?”

She bit her lips to muffle a shriek as he stroked again, pressing the tip of his middle finger further inside as it slid up toward her clit. “I asked you a question. So answer, unless you want me to stop. Is this -” Rufus stroked a third time, pressing between her labia, teasing at her entrance before dragging his finger over her clit. “- for me?”

_“Yes!”_ The word tore out of [FN] in a cry of wanton desperation as she bucked her hips, but he was ready for her, and slid his first two fingers into her while his thumb rolled over her clit.

“That’s what I thought,” he teased, nibbling at her neck, and she turned her face toward him, her hot panting breaths against his ear while he worked her over, careful that their lips wouldn’t meet. If [FN] wanted no kissing, she would get no kissing, _especially_ if she regretted it.

Rufus found the trouble was that once he broke her down and pulled that yes from her, once she stopped fighting _against_ him and started fighting _with_ him, it was even harder to resist her. All he wanted to do was tear off his boxers and take her, and the real struggle became keeping himself sensible enough to avoid it. He still had one last play in this little game of theirs.

The movement of [FN]’s hips became more frantic, lifting off the bed in a desperate attempt to drive his fingers deeper into her. But Rufus waited, as patiently as he could, until he felt her begin to tremble. When he could tell she was close - so _desperately close_ \- he pulled his fingers out and let go of her, rolling away and onto his back.

“R-Rufus?” she asked. Her tone was high-pitched and near hysterical. “What are you doing?”

He laughed and lifted the hand that was sticky with her juices to his lips, licking it clean in front of her. She tasted of sweat and salt and something undeniably _her,_ and truth be told he was looking forward to the day when he could bury his face between her thighs and devour her until they were both sated. But for now? For tonight, this was enough.

He took a moment to harden his resolve, then said, “When you’re ready to stop toying with me, [FN], I will stop toying with you.”


	13. Apex Predator [EX]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufus asks [FN] for a favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this chapter just flew off the keyboard. Hopefully the next one will be just as easy.

“I need a favor, and I need you to not ask too many questions, yet.”

[FN] looked up from her desk, raising an eyebrow at Rufus as he shut the door to her office at the Magnificent Midgar headquarters. “That depends. What kind of favor?”

“I need you to get Daney to run a program on Reeve’s computer.” 

Rufus winced as she slammed her hand flat on the desk. “Absolutely not.”

“It’s important, babe,” he said, settling into one of the chairs across from her and fiddling with the multi-colored cube on her desk. “I just need information.”

“You are the Vice President of Shinra, Rufus. I’m completely sure _you_ can get far more access to information than Reeve can, and all without endangering my dear friend’s relationship.” She picked up her pen and began underlining things in the document she had again.

“I know that, but I can’t be associated with the information being accessed,” he grumbled. “And I need the information before I move ahead.”

“Move ahead with what?” [FN] didn’t even bother to look at him, focused instead on her job. For some reason that irked him, not being able to lull her attention away easily. But it was his own fault. He’d pushed her too far after his father’s birthday party, and she had kept him at arm’s length in the weeks since. 

After he failed to answer, she rolled her eyes. “It’s irrelevant. Daney’s a file clerk and a chemist, not a software engineer or some kind of hacker. She doesn’t have the skills required to do what you’re asking, regardless.”

“She doesn’t have to have skills,” he assured her, pulling a flash drive out of his pocket. “Reno set it up. This just needs to be plugged into a computer with board level access or higher for ten minutes. It will do everything else.”

_“Reno_ set it up.” Her voice sounded even more dubious than it had before. “How do you know it will work?”

“Tseng swore it will work.” Rufus tried to give her a sufficiently pleading look. “No one will say a word if Daney’s walking around the Board of Directors offices.”

“I told you,” [FN] snapped, “Daney’s a non-starter for this. But I know someone else who could do it.”

“Who?”

“That’s for me to know, and you to find out,” [FN] said, leaning over her desk and snatching the flash drive from his hand. Her face was inches from his, and Rufus reached up, cupping her cheek in one hand.

“Let me kiss you,” he whispered.

“No,” she replied. “And this?” [FN] lifted the flash drive. “This doesn’t happen for free.”

Rufus brought his second hand up to cup the other side of her face as well. “Name your price, beautiful.”

“You’re already pretty deep in debt with me, Rufus. I’m beginning to think you can’t afford it.” Her voice was light and teasing as she leaned further toward him, lifting one knee up onto her desk for leverage. “But, this dovetails with one of my pet projects, so I might give you a discount.”

It was an invitation and a dare, and every beat of his heart pushed him to accept. Who was he to deny her some fun? “In case you forgot in the last few minutes, I’m Rufus _Shinra._ I don’t do discounts. Tell me how far in debt I am, and your price, and I’ll see you squared away within the month.”

Batting her eyelashes, [FN] reached out and hooked one finger on his tie, pulling him closer. “You promised you were going to take me to Costa del Sol when we got back from the Gold Saucer. But it’s almost summer and I don’t have a pretty tan.” She pouted at him, obviously fake. “So you are in debt for one vacation to Costa del Sol, just the two of us. And my price for this?” 

[FN] released his tie, but he didn’t lean back. “I want the world. But I’ll settle for you getting me something special. Something only you could give me.”

He licked his lips. “What did you have in mind?”

She shook her head, and the earrings she was wearing - a pair he’d bought her, he realized with delight - chimed softly. “You have to think it up on your own. But that’s my requirement. Something only _you_ can give me.”

“Deal,” he said. “When can I expect that flash drive back?”

“When you’re willing to tell me what it’s for,” she replied, tucking the small piece of black plastic into her bra.

“When will I see you next?” Rufus countered. 

“Tomorrow.” Something new had come into her smile. Something vicious that he felt sure should have left him terrified, but served to only leave him aroused.

* * *

“As you can see, Mr. Vice President, production is up seventeen percent over this same time last year,” the analyst said, pointing to the graph. “We expect a slight drop in utilization as we transition back into winter this fall, as off-plate citizens tend to use non-approved heating sources during that time and…” The man’s voice trailed off as he stared at the glass wall behind Rufus.

Rufus scowled at him. “Aren’t you supposed to be giving a presenta-” His own voice cut off when he noticed Tseng looking out of the office as well, his whole body gone still. Realizing it must actually _be_ something, he span around in his chair to see [FN] striding by in a tiny, skin tight black dress that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. Everyone was staring at her as she walked through as if she owned the place, either from desire or disgust, but no one said a word. 

When she passed the office Rufus was in she brushed her hair over her shoulder, revealing she was wearing obnoxious earrings Rufus had only fantasized about her wearing when he’d bought them. Then, to add insult to injury, she bit her lower lip and winked at him before continuing on, Reno and Rude trailing in her wake.

“Hu-” the analyst huffed a breath. “W-who was _that?”_

Chuckling to himself, Rufus got up and went toward the door. “My girlfriend.”

He followed her through the halls of the sixty-sixth floor, the click of her heels a sharp staccato as she moved with purpose toward Scarlet’s office. He caught up to her just as she was arguing with Scarlet’s secretary, a timid looking man who trembled under [FN]’s attention. “I-I-I’m sorry, ma’am, but the Director of Weapons Development isn’t in today, and -”

“Like I wanted to talk to that old hag,” [FN] laughed. “No, I’m just here so Rufus can fuck me on her desk.” She walked toward him, every inch an apex predator. “Unless you think you’re man enough to do the job.”

Rufus wasn’t much for hunting, but he was relatively sure the look on the man’s face was the same a vole got right before the roc’s claws wrapped around its throat. “Madame Director said n-no one is to e-e-enter while she’s out.”

“And the Vice President said I get to. Are you going to countermand him? Do you want to tell the President that Rufus and I couldn’t fuck at the right time this month because _Scarlet_ said no?” 

“A-are you sure you can’t… somewhere… else?” He swallowed, and literally cowered before her. 

For his part, Rufus had never been so aroused in his life. He walked up behind [FN] and slipped his hands around her hips, pulling her close against him. “Did I tell you you could tell my kitten _no?”_ he asked. “Whatever the lady wants, she gets. And today she wants to be a quivering, screaming mess on the Director’s desk. So you can open the door, or I’ll have your desk cleaned out, and then we’ll open the door.”

“I’ll let you in, but then I’m calling the Director, and the President.” He pressed a button on his desk, and the door popped open.

[FN] giggled. “Suit yourself.” She strode into Scarlet’s office, tugging Rufus after her. 

He had barely shut the door when she had him pinned against it, one hand locking the handle while the other rifled through his hair. [FN] pushed herself up on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear. “Kitten? _Really?_ Is that what you’re into?” 

Rufus laughed, grabbing her ass and holding her against him. “There are cameras in here,” he whispered. “And no, not really. But it seemed to be what you were going for.”

“Whatever works,” she purred. “Now, put me on my back on the desk with my head by the monitor.”

With a short nod he pushed her off of him and backed her toward the desk, lifting her onto it by her hips. To Rufus’s surprise, her cheeks instantly flushed, and he caught her about the waist, nipping at her neck.

“Coat _off,”_ she hissed. “I don’t care how handsome you think it makes you, this has to look real.”

“I’m putting you on this fucking desk, first,” Rufus said, his voice rougher than he expected. He placed a hand in the center of her chest, pushing her down. As he did, she dragged her hands down his chest and up along her thighs, tugging up the bottom of her dress to reveal she was wearing crotchless panties underneath.

Rufus went instantly hard, almost forgetting what she was actually here for before he noticed her hands, still climbing, surreptitiously pulling the flash drive from the tiny strap where her panties wrapped around her pelvis. “Coat off,” she repeated.

He groaned and began unbuttoning his suit coat as her hands kept travelling, tracing her curves as if to emphasize them for his view. Then she stretched, letting her arms drift over her head - the one holding the flash drive dangling off the side of Scarlet’s desk near the front of her computer and completely blocked from view of the cameras by the desk chair.

“Like what you see, Rufus?” [FN] asked, her voice little more than smoke and seduction.

“More than I should,” he confessed, reaching for his belt. 

[FN] bit her lip and brought her empty hand back to her pussy, sliding her fingers between her labia and spreading them for his view as she lifted her hips. “You want me, don’t you?” 

The sight of her making such a blatant offer stretched what little self-control he still had painfully taut, and the only sign she’d successfully gotten the flash drive into the computer was the soft beep that he could only barely hear over her mindless giggle. Then she sat up, reaching for him eagerly. 

“What’s wrong, baby? Don’t have an answer for me?” Her hands moved over his shoulders, and he brought her face close to his, as if they were about to kiss. Their eyes met, and that was when Rufus saw it. There was _nothing_ behind them, as if she’d just poured all of herself out, and all that was left was this empty shell.

“Hey,” he whispered, pulling her closer and wrapping his arms around her, all thoughts of putting on a show forgotten. “Hey, [FN], you don’t ha -”

“The cameras,” she whispered in his ear. 

He looked up toward the small device, blinking in the far corner, then murmured, “Do you trust me?”

She gave no response save a single short nod against his shoulder, but it was enough for him. Rufus held her against his chest and bore her to the floor, hiding her behind Scarlet’s desk. 

“Hey,” he whispered again, tucking her hair behind her ears. She didn’t stop him, but she looked away, and he groaned. “I really fucked up that night, didn’t I?”

“I did, too,” she said, quietly. “I shouldn’t have -”

“No,” Rufus hooked one knuckle under her chin and tilted her to face him. “You were vulnerable. You _let_ yourself be vulnerable with me, despite how little I’ve done to deserve it, after six months of trying to earn your trust. And the first chance you give me to prove that trust isn’t misplaced I threw it in your face because of my jealousy.”

“It’s all right. I shouldn’t have let my guard down, especially not at your father’s house, surrounded by everything _he_ is.” The way she spoke of his father, the open revulsion and disgust, made him feel safer than he expected. 

He chuckled. “You should be able to let your guard down around me. I think…” An idea came to him - a crazy, obnoxious idea, but absolutely the type of idea that wouldn’t shock or surprise the rest of Midgar. “Do you want to get out of here? Leave the city for a little while? Just us?”

“But what about Darkstar?” she asked, and he laughed, kissing her cheek.

“He can come, but no one else. No one from the company, no Turks. You, me, the dog, and Costa del Sol. Give me a second chance to treat you the way I should have, to show you I can and will be good to you.” He was strangely gratified that she would think of Darkstar then, and he pulled her close with one arm while the other fished in his pocket for his phone. “Any plans that absolutely can’t be interrupted for the next week?”

She hesitated for a few heartbeats, but then shook her head. “Fuck it,” [FN] whispered in his ear. “Worst case scenario, you kill me. It was always a coin toss if it was going to end that way anyway.”

Rufus chuckled darkly as he began tapping on his phone, pulling up the website for his favorite hotel at the tropical destination. He tapped a few more times, made the reservation, then pulled up his texts and selected Tseng.

**Rufus:** Is the _Highwind_ prepped?

**Tseng:** …?

**Tseng:** It can be. Where will you be going, sir?

**Rufus:** I’m taking [FN] to Costa del Sol.

**Tseng:** When?

**Rufus:** Today. This afternoon. Leaving as soon as we can.

**Tseng:** What about our project? The presentation? You’ll have to authorize additional overtime for Rude, Reno, and I.

**Rufus:** No. She and I are going alone. We’ve spent too much time trying to connect on a public stage. 

**Tseng:** Your whole life is on a public stage.

**Rufus:** Tseng. I’m not asking; I’m ordering you. Prep the _Highwind_ for immediate departure.

**Tseng:** At once, Mr. Vice President.

“Tseng’s pissed at me,” Rufus said, laughing softly into her hair. “I haven’t done something this stupidly impulsive in years.”

“You don’t have to,” [FN] said. “We can cance-”

“No.” His voice was firm. “The more I think about it, the more it sounds like an excellent idea.”

“Will I have time to pack?” She asked.

“Nope!” Rufus laughed, hugging her against his chest in disbelief. Why did he feel so elated? “Neither will I! We’ll have to buy everything there.”

“But Rufus, that will be insanely expensive. I don’t have that kind of money. It’s -”

His finger landed on her lips, and he pressed his forehead to hers. “My treat. The trip is a gift, an apology, and a chance for us to…” He sighed. “A chance for us to figure _us_ out. Without everyone in Midgar. If that’s something you’re interested in.”

* * *

“Are you _sure_ you don’t want me to leave someone here for your safety?” Tseng asked, his lips pressed into a thin line.

Rufus sighed. “I told you, we’re _fine._ I’m armed. It’s not as if -”

“I wasn’t asking _you,_ sir,” Tseng clarified, before turning fully to [FN]. “If you like, I will leave Rude and Reno. I’ll even stay here myself, if you’d be more comfortable, Miss [LN].”

“I’ll be alright, Tseng,” she said quietly. “Rufus was right. We need some time away from everyone and everything, from all the social expectations.”

Though the displeasure was evident on his face, Tseng nodded, and stepped very close to Rufus, so his lips were nearly at his ear. “If she does not return to Midgar whole, healthy, and happy, you can consider any debt I or the Turks may or may not owe you null and void, and I will do everything in my power to see your dreams turn to ash.”

“Don’t you have a girl in Sector Five to be spying on?” Rufus asked. “Your warning is noted. If anything happens to her, I’ll hand you the gun myself. Now, kindly fuck off.”

Tseng headed back to the Jeep he’d used to drive them to the hotel, and stopped beside it, taking one last long look at them, his eyes lingering on [FN], before he climbed in the driver’s seat. 

Putting one arm around her shoulder, Rufus guided [FN] inside to the front desk, Darkstar padding quietly after them. The attendant smiled happily. “Good Evening, Mr. Shinra. We have you booked for the Dignitary Suite. Is that acceptable?” 

“That’s fine,” he said glancing around the lobby, then down at [FN]. Her cheeks were slightly pink, so he leaned down and kissed the top of her head. “Why don’t you go pick up whatever you need for tonight from the gift shop? I’ll be over in a bit to pay for it.” 

She bit her lip. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” he sighed. “You can go shopping properly tomorrow.”

[FN] nodded and stepped out of his arms, glancing up at him with a small smile on her face. “Okay.”

As soon as she had vanished into the store, he turned back to the attendant. “Can we get dinner sent up to the room as well?”

“Of course, Mr. Shinra,” she pulled out a small menu and held it out to him. “I can enter your choices while I finish processing you in. Also, I have your room set with a gold-level key card and a green. Would you like us to leave that as is or lower it to a red?”

He paused, glancing at the menu, then said, “Can you actually make it two gold-level cards?”

“Sir, you realize gold-level cards don’t have a spending limit, yes? And you’ll be responsible for all the charges she applies to the room?” the young woman seemed slightly panicked. Rufus probably wouldn’t have noticed, except Darkstar’s demeanor changed. Beside his master, the hound shifted slightly, baring his teeth.

“Trust me, [FN] [LN] couldn’t spend through all the money I have, though I would _love_ to see her try,” he chuckled.

To Rufus’s surprise, his carefree response seemed to only distress the attendant more. “But, Mr. Shinra… She’s _Wutai._ What if she tries to buy materia?”

For a few moments, the question didn’t make sense. Why would he care if she bought materia or weapons or god-knew-what else? But then he put the pieces together, and the deeper meaning of the question, the subtle suggestion he downgrade her to a card that couldn’t charge things to the room, the specific reference to her heritage - it crashed over him like arctic water, and the attendant’s meaning became piteously clear.

Rufus straightened and popped his neck. “Is your supervisor here?” Darkstar barked, and coiled back to lunge, but he immediately lowered his hand before the dog’s face, preventing him from attacking.

She blinked, “Sir, I -”

“Nevermind.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, taking a photo of the attendant before she realized what he was doing. “Now. Go find your supervisor, and someone else to assist me.”

“Mr. Shinra, I am sorry if I -”

“Did I stutter?” Rufus asked. “Your supervisor, now.”

The attendant backed away from the desk, a stricken look on her face, and went into the back room. Rufus glanced over to the gift shop, but all he could see was the very top of [FN]’s head over a set of shelves, and he relaxed slightly. He hoped she hadn’t seen or heard any of that. Then he motioned to his dog, and Darkstar galumphed across the lobby to [FN]’s side.

“Hello, Mr. Shinra, I’m the supervisor on duty. How can I be of assistance?” an older woman in a dark suit asked.

“Yes, I’d like the green-level card upgraded to a gold-level, _without_ the racism toward my girlfriend this time.” He looked down at the menu while she tapped on the computer. “I’d also like… the caprese salad, filet mignon, and chocolate-covered strawberries, for two. And a bottle of champagne.” Rufus set down the menu. “Oh, and an extra steak for the dog.”

“Would you like the wait staff to perform table service, or…?”

Rufus shook his head. “No. It’s been a long day, and your employee’s little stunt just made it more frustrating. I’d like to ensure she is not involved in any way with the services my girlfriend or I receive at this establishment.”

The supervisor, at least, could read the writing on the wall. She tapped a few more times. “Billed to your usual account?”

“Yes.” He searched the gift shop - [FN] was clutching a small bundle of items while worrying her lower lip and staring at a display just out of his view.

“Here you are, sir.” The snap of the key cards pulled his attention back to the front desk. “I’m sorry about our employee’s behavior. We do not stand for that here at -”

“Good,” Rufus interrupted, taking the cards from the counter. “Now if you’ll excuse me, this has already taken more of my time than necessary.”

“W-wait, Mr. Shinra - Forgive me, but I wanted to ask. Your account has a note to call a Miss Natalie Dane when you come into town. Do you still want me to do that?” 

“No.” He shook his head. “Pay out her severance and tell her that her services are no longer required.”

The supervisor nodded. “Of course, Mr. Shinra. Have a good evening.”

“Yeah,” he said, then headed for [FN], the mention of Natalie leaving a sour taste in his mouth.

When he found her in the store, she was looking up at a wall of tourist t-shirts, her brows furrowed in consternation, Darkstar leaning on her legs and wagging his whole body.

“They’re shirts, [FN]. I have it on reasonably good authority you know how they work,” he teased.

“I’m just trying to decide which one will be the least embarrassing to be seen wearing tomorrow,” she grumbled. 

Rufus looked over at the offerings, all screen printed images of beaches and palm trees with the hotel’s logo - some of which even had those terrible ‘empowerment’ phrases on them. “Eh, they’re all pretty bad.”

“Stop,” she groaned. “You’re making it worse.”

She finally grabbed one - a simple white tee with the silhouette of the hotel in front of the setting sun - and added it to the pile in her arms.

After they checked out, he took the bag and grabbed her hand, leading her to the bank of elevators. [FN] slowed as across the lobby, the attendant who had made racist comments was being escorted out by security in tears.

“Wait, Rufus…” she asked, looking up at him. “Did something happen?”

He pressed the ‘up’-button, and said nothing until one of the elevators opened and he pulled her inside. “Don’t worry about it,” he finally grumbled, but once the doors closed he tugged her against his chest, letting go of her hand to wrap that arm around her shoulders and hold her close. He could hear the click of Darkstar’s nails as the dog paced around them both.

“What’s going on?” [FN] asked, though she made no attempt to pull away.

“Just promise me something,” Rufus mumbled. “Even if things don’t work out for us. If anyone ever gives you a hard time about being-” He swallowed, and tried to think of a better way to word what he was saying without upsetting her. “About being, uh…”

“Wutai,” [FN] finished for him, and Rufus nodded with a frustrated grumble. To his surprise, she reached up and cupped the side of his face. “Don’t worry about it. That petty bullshit is… the ambient reactor glow of my life. I can’t get away from it, so I’ve learned to ignore it.” She giggled. “To be honest, you openly dating me has made it a lot better. If _Rufus Shinra_ doesn’t have a problem with it, then a lot of other people are afraid to say things publicly.”

_“No one_ should say things publicly,” he snapped.

“They will. Your father’s propaganda during the war saw to that.” 

Rufus swallowed. “I’m sorry.”

[FN] smiled softly. “Thank you.”

* * *

Hours later, after dinner, [FN] came out of the bathroom in the same oversized t-shirt she’d gotten in the gift shop, twisting her wet hair into a pile on top of her head with a clip. She wore no make-up, no dress or heels, but Rufus found himself momentarily transfixed. 

_I’ve seen her without make-up before,_ his mind railed as his eyes tracked her while she walked across the room to her purse and dug around inside it. But, still - the fact remained that he could do nothing but stare at her real, unguarded beauty. She seemed softer this way, more vulnerable, and he wanted to spend hours just being near her. He wanted to kiss the little space behind her earlobe, to touch the little curls at her hairline. He found himself suddenly maddened by memories of what it felt like to fall asleep beside her, and the way his chest tightened when she smiled, just for him.

Rufus didn’t know whether to be thankful or annoyed when his reverie was interrupted by Darkstar whining at her feet. 

“Oh, you big baby,” [FN] said, reaching down and scratching behind his ears. “I thought Rufus was going to take you out while I was in the shower.” She looked back at him over her shoulder while Darkstar stretched his neck and pressed it and his chin against her stomach, looking up at her dolefully. “Did you take him out?”

“Sorry,” Rufus said, gesturing toward his laptop. “I got distracted by the info you got. I’ll take him out now.” 

“I’ll come with you,” [FN] said, pulling on a pair of cheap pink flip flops that had palm trees in the soles. 

“You don’t have to,” he said, but she shook her head. 

“Nah, I want to enjoy the sea breeze, anyway. All we get in Midgar is smog.”

“That and your perfume.” The words were out of Rufus’s mouth before he’d realized he’d said them.

[FN] giggled. “I hope it’s not as cloying.”

Rufus scrambled for something to say, but Darkstar barked, saving him from responding directly. “Yeah, yeah, we’re going you spoiled brat.”

“He’s not a brat,” she argued as they walked to the elevators. “He’s a baby.”

Rufus tapped the button and shook his head. “Don’t let him fool you. Biggest brat in Midgar.” He grinned wolfishly at her. “Well, second biggest. You live there, too.”

“Third,” she countered. “Don’t forget Reno.”

He laughed at that, ushering her into the elevator while Darkstar ran circles around them both. “Honestly, I don’t know how Rude puts up with him.”

“I don’t know,” she said, a teasing smile on her face. “You put up with me, don’t you?”

“That’s different,” Rufus said, dismissing the comment. “I’m in lo- I have a use for you.” Terror gripped his chest at what he’d almost said.

If she’d caught the slip, [FN] gave no sign. She just shrugged and said, “And Reno is his partner. They have a reason to be together.” The elevator doors opened again and she patted his arm gently, walking across the lobby towards the doors to the beach.

As soon as she had them open, Darkstar _bolted_ for the waves, and she laughed, following after him. Rufus followed them both, strangely content.

“Is he really okay without a leash?” [FN] asked when he caught up to her. 

“Oh, he’s fine. He knows what he’s not allowed to do. He’s smarter than he looks.” 

She flashed him a smirk. “I could say the same thing about you.”

“Hey,” he pouted. “I know, but damn.”

[FN] laughed at his feigned discomfort and leaned against him. “That’s all right. You’re a lot different than first appearances imply.”

“And what was your first impression of me, [FN]?” Rufus asked, curiosity evident in his tone.

“I thought you were a self-absorbed capitalist pig. So, your father, but younger and more attractive.” She scrunched up her face in disgust. “But then I met your dog. And no one who has such a good dog can be _that_ bad.” [FN] looked at him from the corner of her eye. “What was your first impression of me?”

“I thought you were an importuning social climber, being trotted out by her parents like a prized chocobo for me to ride in exchange for money and power.” He caught her gaze and winked. “But then I learned about your acerbic personality, so the social climbing was out, and it’s been six months and I’ve yet to ride you - despite a lot of energy being put into that endeavor - so I’m going to be the bigger man and admit that I was wrong.”

They both laughed, and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her back against his chest. They remained in silence like that for a long time, until he glanced down and saw she was staring up at the night sky, her eyes wide and jaw slack.

“What?” He asked, a slight chuckle in his voice, then followed her gaze up to the night sky.

“I didn’t know there were so many,” she whispered. “They’re beautiful.”

Rufus was momentarily confused, then it dawned on him. “You’ve never been outside cities like this, have you?” he whispered. “Midgar, Junon, and the Saucer. That’s it.”

[FN] nodded. “I’d heard about light pollution, but…” 

“Are you a strong swimmer?” he asked, abruptly.

Blushing, [FN] shook her head. “Not really. I can do laps in a pool, and Tseng -” 

She stopped herself, but he reached out and touched her cheek. “It’s okay. I know you guys had a thing back before I met you. I’m not going to get belligerent. He and I already talked about it. So, Tseng…?”

“Tseng took me to the beach in the slums of Junon a few times, when I was on lunch from work. He kept offering to take me there after work and teach me to swim in the sea _properly,_ but that wasn’t a bridge I was ready to cross yet.” She looked up at Rufus. “I knew that would be a real date, with real consequences.”

Rufus took her hand, leading her down the beach while they talked, ignoring Darkstar running back and forth through the surf. “This might be uncomfortable, but… why haven’t you ended things with Biggs yet?”

“I’m afraid of being alone,” she confessed.

“You know you wouldn’t be.”

“Yes, but like I said, I’m not ready for you. Not yet.” She squeezed his hand.

He squeezed back. “That’s fair. Just… the door is there, whenever you’re ready to walk through it, [FN].”

“I know. And every day it gets harder to ignore.”

“Good. I’d hate to make it easy,” he teased gently. “Come on, there’s something I want to show you, if you trust me to keep you safe in the water.”

“If you wanted me dead, you’ve had plenty of opportunities before now,” she teased. “Let’s go.”

Pulling his keycard from his pocket, Rufus swiped it to open the door to a small shed near the beach. “Wait here,” he whispered, and went inside, grabbing one of the large tandem surfboards and dragging it outside so he could put it on his shoulder properly. 

“Surfing?” [FN] asked, shock and amusement in her tone. “I didn’t know you surfed.”

He laughed. “Not publicly. It ruins my image. But it’s a good workout, and something I can do by myself. Now come on.” 

“Lead on, then,” she agreed, and followed him further down the beach and under a natural archway made of volcanic stone that eroded away over the years.

On the other side was a small cove where the water was far calmer, and small, bioluminescent algae flowed in and out with the tide. Rufus walked into the waves, tugging her after, until he was in water up to his waist, and he set the board on the surface, climbing onto it. “Hop on,” he said, gesturing to the other end.

[FN] pulled off her flip-flops and threw them back onto the beach. “I’ll get them later,” she said, breathlessly, and scrambled on, finally seating herself facing him with a slight huff, their knees touching on either side of the board. 

“I’m going to paddle us out, okay?” he said. “Just try to stay centered on the board, and keep your eyes closed.”

“Okay.”

Leaning down he used his hands and legs to gently propel them further from the shore, letting the little waves lift and lower them as they moved. In the distance, Darkstar barked, but he ignored it. He wasn’t going to let the big baby ruin this, and though it took longer than it would have alone, paddling out like that gave him the excuse to lean over close to her. 

Eventually, they were far enough from the shore that the long arms of lava rock along the cove no longer blocked the view, and he straightened, then reached out to touch her cheek. “Open your eyes.”

She did, and Rufus was rewarded for his efforts by the sight of her eyes going as wide as saucers in wonder as she looked up at the stars clustered overhead, then traveled down, seeing the algae making swirling constellations of their own in the water beneath them. The coastal town was blocked from view by the edges of the cove, leaving the shore dark and empty, and for that moment, it seemed like there was nothing else in the world but them.

Rufus stared at her in breathless silence, then gave in to what he’d wanted to do for months now, and leaned closer, letting his eyes slide shut. He thought, if he ever kissed her, he’d be horribly tense, but the moment he caught the scent of her perfume and felt her tiny exhalations on his lips he realized she had leaned toward _him_ as well, and all his fear melted away.

His mouth opened slightly on its own, as eager for a taste of her as the rest of him, but just before they touched, before he finally kissed [FN], a woman shrieked from the shore, and a plastic flip-flop hit his shoulder.

When his eyes opened, [FN] was sitting up, looking toward the beach in confusion. Then a second sandal sailed over the waves, nearly hitting her. 

Realizing what was being thrown, [FN] cried, “My shoes!” and reached toward the nearest one, the cheap plastic making them float on top of the waves.

“[FN], don’t -” was all he got out before her weight tipped too far, and the board flipped, sending them both tumbling into the sea.

His arms reflexively reached out for [FN] first, remembering that she said she wasn’t a strong swimmer, and he managed to get an arm around her, then drag her back towards the shore. When she could find her footing she stood, sputtering, and looked up at the woman on the shore. 

Natalie Dane stood triumphantly, her hands on her hips, while Darkstar ran past her to [FN]’s side. She flipped one of her red ringlets over her shoulder and rolled her eyes. “Really, Rufus? You thought you could dump _me_ and go out with another woman the same day? That’s not how this works.”


	14. Building a Future [EX]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufus enjoys the sights of Costa del Sol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. I hope you find this chapter as fun to read as I did to write. The tags have changed a little.

[FN] stormed up onto the beach. “You just threw my shoes!”

“They were cheap, I did you a favor,” Natalie said, then whirled on Rufus. “You couldn’t even break up with me in person? You had to have the staff call me and give me a payout?”

“Natalie,” he said sternly. “The terms of our arrangement were very clear. You weren’t ‘dumped’, you were fired. It’s over. We’re done.” Behind the red head he could see [FN], her face an unreadable mask, but at her side, Darkstar growled. 

“You don’t _fire_ me, Rufus. I’m your girlfriend! You picked me!” she whined.

“Out of a catalogue!” he shouted. “I was looking for an escort, not a partner!”

“Oh, Rufus… baby,” Natalie’s voice took on a pitying tone. “Is the money tight? Is that why you downgraded to a ugly bitch with cellulite?”

“Ex _cuse_ me?” [FN] said.

Natalie turned to [FN]. “What do you charge? One hundred, two hundred thousand a month at most? Get on my level.”

“Eno-”

“A million gil a month, and he doesn’t even get to fuck me.” [FN]’s voice had taken on a casual tone. “He gives me that money just because. That’s on top of everything he spends on me. This vacation, our dates, taking me to the Gold Saucer.” She strolled toward Natalie, her head high. “But then again, you’re what? Chewed up plastic with lip fillers and sagging implants? You’ve got maybe two to three years of use left before all those surgeries start to come apart.”

“At least I give a damn about my appearance. I can’t believe Rufus would want to be _seen_ with someone who looks like a drowned rat in cheap cotton. Then again, he did only bring you outside in the middle of the damn night.” Natalie’s smile was vicious, as if she’d won some triumph. 

[FN]’s laughter was heavy and throaty. “Oh, you precious idiot,” when she spoke, her voice was gentle, as if she was chiding a child. “Being seen with me is exactly what he’s paying for. He pays just to be permitted to take me on dates. He pays for every photograph. I’ll say this once, and only once, Natalie - If I were you? I’d take the most likely generous severance and bow out gracefully. Because if you _ever_ attempt to have a go at Rufus or I again? I will do everything in my power to make sure you can’t even get five gil for a blow job in Corel.”

With that, [FN] strode past the other woman with the same confidence she had entered the Shinra offices a thousand years ago that morning, and looked no less imposing for the fact that she was barefoot in a salt water-soaked t-shirt than she had in platform heels and a micro-mini. 

As she brushed past Rufus, she touched his hand for a moment and said, “We’ll talk upstairs.” Then both [FN] and Darkstar were gone, back inside the hotel.

Natalie exploded. “Are you really going to let that bitch _talk to me_ like that?”

Rufus waited until he saw [FN] vanish into the building before turning back. “Yes, I am.”

“I am your _girlfriend!_ I deserve more respect than thi-” 

“I gave you respect,” he snapped. “I never once mentioned the fact I was paying you for sex and companionship. I never said a word about how our relationship was transactional when you were with me. And when I was done with you I honored the terms of our agreement and had you informed in a way that would not be noticed or commented on by _anyone_ who knew you well.”

“So you moved on to a girl who won’t even put out? Does that mean she doesn’t know?” Her smile could be just as vicious as [FN]’s. “I wonder how much the paparazzi will pay me for an interview. I’ll tell them all about your _desperation_ for affection, the way you tried to fight your dad and failed, the fact that you’re nothing but a pretty face with money - no real power and no real friends.”

“I know I have at least one friend. And if this behavior is typical, it’s probably one more than you.” He rolled his eyes.

“Would she still be your friend if you stopped paying her?” 

The words cut to the heart of his insecurities, and it nearly made him trip. But then he remembered everything that passed between them that had nothing to do with their deal, Tseng, Rude, Reno, and Darkstar. Rufus laughed. “Who said I was talking about her?”

Years ago, when he’d first contracted Natalie, he had thought she was far too good for him. It was only now that he had tasted what “too good for him” actually was that he could see the truth of her. 

Rufus sighed and shook his head. “Have a good night, Natalie.” Then he followed [FN] inside. He’d have to buy her new shoes tomorrow.

* * *

Darkstar lifted his head from the couch when Rufus came in. He could hear the shower running in the bathroom, and was itching to get in himself. Though he toyed with the idea of trying to get in the shower with her, she had said they would talk when he got upstairs, and he definitely wanted to have that conversation _before_ trying anything like that. And he wanted a shower. As fun as it was to think about, sex while covered in sand and salt-water didn’t feel nearly as good as it seemed.

He let himself collapse into one of the dining chairs at the small table for two and picked at his nails. The staff had been in the room while they were gone, and cleared away the plates and silverware, leaving only the half empty bottle of champagne and the crystal flutes. He filled both glasses as [FN] came out of the bathroom, a thick towel wrapped around her.

“I washed the clothes you got me,” she said, anxiously. “But they need to dry, so…” Her voice trailed off and she took a seat at the end of the bed.

Rufus stood, picking up the chair he’d just vacated and carrying it and the champagne flutes over toward her. He sat facing her, and offered her one of the drinks. “Here. I’d give you whiskey if we had some here. This seems like the night for it.”

[FN] giggled. “Too cheap to raid the mini bar?”

He snorted derisively. “If I’m going to overpay for alcohol it will at least be the good stuff.”

She laughed for a moment, then took a sip of the champagne. “So.”

Sighing, Rufus looked away from her in shame. “So.”

“She was certainly beautiful.” [FN]’s voice was small. “I didn’t know your tastes ran that way.”

“[FN], -” he began, but true to form, she didn’t let him finish.

“It’s okay!” She held up her hands as if warding off further discussion. “I should have known! Most men are into that kind of thing. And you can afford far better than me.”

When he’d come upstairs, he had expected anger. He had thought she’d rail at him for hiring a prostitute, but he wasn’t sure what angle it would take. Maybe she would be the hypocrite, and be angry he had another woman while he was with her. Maybe she would be furious that he paid for sex at all, and give him a lecture about respecting women or some other overly punctilious bullshit.

This, though? This was so much worse. He hadn’t expected, of all the ways she would react, for it to be self-doubt. [FN] was supposed to take it out on _him,_ not herself. 

“For someone so good at reading people,” he said, “you don’t seem to notice what you’ve done to me.” Rufus knocked back the rest of his champagne then reached for her, pulling her into his lap so she straddled him. “Do you have any idea how much I want this?” he whispered, clutching her hips through the towel. “How many compromises I have made with myself? How many excuses I’ve whispered at two am when I’m still awake because I can’t stop thinking about you?”

“I’ve done things I swore I never would in the madness you inflict me with. I promised myself I would walk away from any woman who told me no, but you do it like it’s your fucking job, and I’m still here.” He brushed his lips over her collarbone. “I told myself there was no point in paying attention to women I couldn’t have, but like you told Natalie - I pay just to be _seen_ with you.”

Rufus caught a drop of water that threatened to slip between her breasts with his tongue, then sighed heavily against her skin. “Money wasn’t enough for you. Jewelry wasn’t enough for you. My _dignity_ still isn’t enough for _you._ Tell me what it takes, [FN]. Or if not that, tell me how much longer I have to _wait.”_ His voice broke on the last word and he growled, letting his teeth catch on the swell of her skin.

“Shut up,” she snapped, and he felt her fingers on his chest, unbuttoning his shirt. “Don’t think I’m not furious with you in all this.” Frustration edged her voice, and she grabbed both sides of it, pulling it apart so she could run her hands over his chest through his undershirt. “Apparently the bento didn’t make it clear enough, so let me be very specific. If you want this, you don’t get to have _anyone_ but _me.”_

“I haven’t seen her since well before our arrangement,” Rufus announced indignantly. “I’d honestly forgotten about her until they asked if I wanted to call her up here for a threesome.” It was a lie, and he wondered if she’d even believe it. He wanted to lash out at her just as much as he wanted her. “I was trying to do the right thing by ending things with her. If you like I can call her up and say we’ve changed our -”

[FN]’s fingers slid under his shirt as she growled, “Shut up, asshole,” into his ear. They climbed higher as her arms went underneath it, pulling it taut and making it ride up.

“If you want me to take it off I’ll -” he started, but she lifted her whole body against him, pulling the shirt off over his head while leaving the sleeves on. 

As she tugged the tight fabric over the back of the chair, forcing his shoulders against it lest he tear the shirts - _My only shirts here,_ he thought - she said, “What part of ‘Shut up’ wasn’t clear?”

Her hands moved back to his chest, trailing down over his muscles while she scowled at him in anger. When she reached his belt she unbuckled it quickly and dipped her head to his neck, licking and sucking on his skin. 

He touched her as much as he could with his shoulders pinned against the chair, but her mouth on his skin like this was new. He could tell she was leaving marks he’d still have in the morning, and it made him laugh. “Possessive little shit,” he teased, even though he didn’t mind.

With a loud _pop!_ she pulled her mouth from his skin. “Shut _up,_ Rufus.”

“No, I don’t think I will,” he said to the empty air over her shoulder. “How else am I supposed to tell you how beautiful you are?”

“You think flattery will work?” [FN] sneered, rocking herself back slightly as her fingers brushed against his cock through his boxers.

“I know it will,” Rufus countered. “We’re both damaged - we crave reassurance.” He let his hair fall into his face as he smirked up at her. “So let me reassure you, I’ve never needed a woman with the intensity that I need you.”

[FN] plucked at his undershirt where it bunched at his shoulders. “You’re just saying that because you want me to let you free.”

“No,” he said, “I’m saying it because I’ve been kicking myself for the last month over wasting my chance to watch you cum.”

At the mention of that night, she froze, eyeing him with a vicious glint. “You wanted to _watch?”_

“Of course I did,” he said, “You’re beautiful. I come up with excuses to stare at you.”

“Liar,” she teased.

“[FN], if you knew the half of what I’ve done in service of claiming what little bits of you I can, you would change your number, block me on every website you could find, and leave Midgar.” His voice was pained. “God, you’ve got me here begging for the sight of you, and -”

She slipped off the chair and pulled the towel away, stilling his tongue in an instant. “You claim you need me, Rufus. Tell me why.” [FN] sat back on the bed, her knees parted, and he swallowed hard.

“If you had told me when I woke up this morning that I’d be tied to a chair in Costa del Sol desperate to see you fuck yourself before I fell asleep I’d have laughed.” 

Her smile was downright predatory as her fingers crept over her own skin, down her stomach toward her sex. “Do you want to fuck me, Rufus?”

“Every damn day,” he hissed, and licked his lips as one finger slipped between her labia. He could taste the memory of her flavors on his tongue, and he involuntarily shifted his hips, as if that would ease the pressure of his erection against the fabric of his boxer-briefs. “I know we have to wait, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want it.”

“I want it too, Rufus,” [FN] murmured, then gasped as she dipped her middle and ring fingers inside of herself. “I beat myself up constantly for fantasizing about it, but…” She pulled her fingers back out, now shining in the lamplight with her arousal, and rubbed them against her clit in little circles. “I can’t stop.”

“[FN], let me out of this chair. I’ll make it so good for you, I swear it.” 

Her mocking laughter only inflamed him further. “Why, so you can fuck me, get yours, and be done?” She gave a little gasp as she found the right spot that made his heart race. 

“I told you before, [FN], I’m not going to fuck you here. It’ll be at my place back in Midgar, so I don’t have to worry about anyone’s complaints about your screams when I break you.” The imagined image of her underneath him in his apartment had fixed itself in his mind since they’d gotten back from the Gold Saucer, and in the months since it had become his guiding star. “But don’t mistake me, babe. You will scream.”

She bit her lower lip and rode her fingers harder, holding his gaze. “That’s a lot of talk for a man who’s never even gotten me off.”

“Let me go and I’ll fix that, right now,” he promised.

She said nothing for a few moments, leaning back on her free hand to grant him a better view of her body, and Rufus was sure he was going to go mad when she finally said, “No, you can stay right there until I’m done.”

“Bitch,” he said, but his voice was heavy with desire and affection.

“Asshole,” she countered, just as intimately, before she whimpered, her thighs starting to close reflexively.

“No!” Rufus panted. “If you won’t let me do it for you, at least let me watch til the end, [FN]. I need it.” He licked his lips. “I need as much as you will give me.”

Her breaths were coming shorter now, her cheeks flushed with the blatant exhibitionism. “I’ll let you choose. Would you rather watch me cum, or hold me while I do?”

“Hold you,” he answered immediately. “Oh, God, [FN], let me hold you.”

One moment she was on the bed, the next she was straddling him in the chair, her breasts pressed against his bare chest as his hands grabbed her hips and pulled her down against him like he had that day in the Gold Saucer.

“Rufus…” she mewled, wriggling against his body and her own fingers. “I’m close.” 

“Goddamn right you are,” he hissed. “I can feel the way you’re trembling. You think I haven’t run this over in my head every fucking day since last time?”

[FN] gave up talking, too lost in her own pleasure, and he held her against his chest, going slowly insane with every pant and movement, until she seized up against him. He heard her give a tiny shriek in his ear, then a long, delicious moan as she went languid all at once, warm and pliable in his arms.

Rufus licked his lips. “You don’t take any prisoners, do you, babe?”

“I don’t know,” she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck. “I might make one exception, if you’ll let me keep you.”

He huffed a laugh, tenderness and desire mingling between them as the sun rose through the balcony window. “Tseng was right, you know.”

“Oh?” The pressure on his shoulders lessened as she tugged the undershirt up and off the back of the chair. He took advantage of his newfound freedom and carried her across the room, still pressed against his chest.

“You’re going to be an _excellent_ Mrs. Shinra,” he said as he lowered her to the bed, disentangling himself from her so he could undress.

* * *

Rufus’s cell phone ringing was what woke him, and he snatched it off the bedside table and answered quickly, hoping to avoid waking [FN], whose arms were wrapped tightly around his chest. “Hello?”

“Rufus.” His father’s voice was a growl. “Is it true you had sex with your girlfriend on Scarlet’s desk?”

“No. We had foreplay on her desk, then sex on her floor,” he countered while trying to extricate himself from her arms without disturbing her.

His father grunted in acceptance of the pedantism. “Why? I know you two have access to at least three serviceable bedrooms in this city, not to mention your _own_ office.”

He climbed out of bed and walked out onto the balcony overlooking the town. “I pissed off [FN], and thought getting a little revenge on Scarlet might make her less furious with me. So we fucked in Scarlet’s office, and then I took her to Costa del Sol.”

“Costa del Sol?” 

“I read an article that said it’s easier for a woman to get knocked up if she’s relaxed, and according to her calendar this is that week, so…” A lie, but a helpful one.

“At least you’re taking this seriously. While you’re there, I want you to head over to the military base and do a surprise inspection.” President Shinra huffed a laugh. “Nothing too intense, just keep them on their toes.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” he agreed. If it kept his dad from asking too many questions, he could play the asshole. 

There was an awkward silence on the line, before his father said, “You’re getting pretty serious about _her,_ aren’t you?”

It was Rufus’s turn to groan. “Why are you pretending to care about my personal life?”

“Can’t a father take interest in -”

“Not you,” he hissed. “I’ve already made my opinions on your version of fatherhood known. I plan to do a hell of a lot better job than you did.” That part, at least, wasn’t a lie. He had no intentions of having children with [FN] until his father was out of the picture - either shipped off into retirement with Rufus running things, or dead - but when the time came, he wanted to show he was very good at learning from others’ mistakes.

Rufus hung up the phone before his father could respond and went back inside to check on [FN]. Darkstar had moved from the foot of the bed while he’d been outside, and now lay draped across it, his head on the blanket over her hip. For her own part, she had one arm stretched out over where he had been, as if she were searching for him in her sleep. The sight made him feel strange.

“Hey,” he whispered, smoothing her hair. “You up?”

She made a vague noise of recognition, but didn’t give a real answer, so he bent down and pressed his lips to her temple - an act of intimacy he wasn’t sure if he’d have the courage for if she were awake.

“I’m going to go downstairs and grab some stuff from the gift shop and a coffee. You want something?”

“Mmmph,” her brow furrowed. “Card in m’purse.” 

He shook his head and got up. “You’re not paying for it,” he chided lightly, relatively sure she couldn’t hear him.

Grabbing his discarded clothes from that morning, he winced at the remains of his undershirt. He’d been _trying_ to avoid destroying it, but the seams were strained and torn in numerous places. His button-up hadn’t fared much better, with at least three of the buttons missing. Worse, he’d been so exhausted he hadn’t bothered to wash them before his shower, so they were all crusted with salt and sand. With a heavy sigh he admitted defeat and grabbed a bathrobe, belting it around himself. 

“I’ll be back,” he said, sticking his head back into the bedroom. He pointed at Darkstar. “Keep her safe. Turks aren’t here to pick up the slack.”

Darkstar yawned at him and settled his head back down onto [FN] in response.

* * *

Whispers broke out in the lobby when Rufus walked through it in a bathrobe and nothing else. The other hotel guests stared openly, and he wondered momentarily if they’d never seen an exhausted man before, but shrugged it off.

He walked into the gift shop and perused the offerings, settling on some golf wear for himself before grabbing two cans of coffee from the little fridge beside the register. As he checked out, a woman’s voice called from behind him, “Mr. Shinra?”

Glancing over his shoulder, he saw a young woman clutching a notepad and pen tightly. As soon as they made eye contact, she started speaking. “Sally Kilkennen, reporter from the Rising Sol here in town. I was hoping to get a few questions. 

“You have until I get back to the elevators,” he said, handing the cashier his card.

“Right!” the reporter seemed eager. “Is it true you hired a prostitute last night?”

“No.” The cashier passed back his card and he dropped it in the pocket of his robe.

“Rumors are that there’s a woman with you in your rooms. Who is she?”

“My girlfriend, [FN] [LN].” He took the bag the cashier offered him and started walking away.

He heard her quick footsteps following after him. “A Miss Dane has come forward, told us that you have been having an affair with her for months behind Miss [LN]’s back.”

“Considering I haven’t been in Costa del Sol for the better part of a year, I think we can put those rumors to rest. [FN] is the only woman I’ve been with in the last six months.” Tapping the button to call the elevator, he prayed it would be fast. He was already irritated with these questions.

“Do you think there’s a chance we could have a more formal interview?” she asked.

“With me? Doubtful. You’d have to talk to my public relations consultant.” Rufus chuckled at his own joke.

“And that is whom?”

“[FN],” he said. 

“Any chance we can get an interview with her?” Sally’s voice was getting desperate.

“You got a card?” he asked. The door opened with a soft chime, and he stepped inside then turned back, putting his foot against the elevator door while the reporter rifled through her bag. “Five, four, three, two -”

“Here!” she thrust her hand out, holding a small business card. “Tell her to call me any time.”

Rufus took it and shoved it into the pocket of the robe with his credit card. “Have a good day, Miss Kilkennen.” Then he moved his foot, and the doors slid shut.

When he got back to their suite, the shower was running and Darkstar walked over to him, leaning against his legs. “Good boy,” he mumbled, rubbing the top of his head. “How mad do you think she’d be if I got in that shower with her?”

“Furious,” [FN]’s voice called from the bathroom in a sing-song tone. “But you make a habit of pissing me off. It’d be a shame if you broke character now.”

He set his purchases down on the couch and leaned against the wall outside the bathroom door. “Is that an invitation?”

“Since when have you ever waited for an invitation?”

Deciding that was as close to a yes as he was likely to get, he walked into the bathroom and took off the robe, hanging it on the hook on the back of the door. [FN]’s silhouette taunted him from the other side of the frosted glass, and he let himself be drawn to her, a moth caught in the pull of the untouchable moon.

* * *

“What do you mean you’re in _Costa del Sol!?”_ Biggs’s voice echoed through the room when Rufus got back from visiting the base. [FN] was sitting on the bed, her head in her hands, and gave no sign she saw him come in. “You were supposed to come drink with me at the Seventh Heaven tonight!”

“I know, but -” 

“I don’t want to hear your excuses, [FN]! He’s Shinra! I know you think you’re helping. I _know_ you’ve convinced yourself to be some kind of martyr, throwing yourself on the Rufus grenade to get money and resources for the kids. But is helping other people really worth it if it costs your soul?” His voice was pleading as Rufus silently removed his coat and walked over to the table. A bottle of good whiskey sat on it, with a note from the manager, apologizing for the racist employee the night before. 

He opened the bottle and took a few swallows, then leaned against the wall, out of sight, to listen to the conversation. Was it a violation of her privacy? Probably. Did he desperately want to know what she would say to Biggs on this topic? Absolutely.

“At least I’m still helping them! You quit your good, _stable_ job at the Leaf House to go do what, exactly? Go play with guns with Wedge and get trashed at a bar every night?” Her voice was sharp. “And you expect me to be content with that? You couldn’t pay your bills before, Biggs. I can’t _afford_ to keep helping you out! How am I supposed to think about building a future when I can barely afford the present, and you’re doing nothing to help?”

“There won’t _be_ a future if that pretty-boy asshole and his dad aren’t taken down!” Rufus took another swig as he heard a loud impact through the line. “It would be different if you’d give me _something!_ We need some intel on what’s going on at Shinra!”

“You want to know what’s going on at Shinra? _Fine,_ here it is - Take the five biggest egos you can think of, add them to a blender with a bumbling uncle and one very tired city engineer. That’s what the board of Shinra is like, with all the bullshit that entails. They spend more time bickering and fighting than doing anything productive!” Her weeping got louder, and Rufus tightened the grip on his bottle. “Never assume malice, Biggs, when simple ignorance can explain it all. They’re just _people,_ not cackling villains planning the downfall of mankind.”

“Technically,” Rufus said, cutting into the conversation, “Heidegger and Scarlet are cackling villains.”

[FN] screamed and Biggs swore. “You’re listening in, Shinra?”

“Yeah, can you believe that she trusts both you and I enough to keep you on speakerphone when I could walk in at any minute?” He laughed and snatched up the phone where it sat next to [FN] on the bed. “So you want to topple the Shinra empire?”

“You’re killing the planet! It’s not a matter of want, it’s a matter of need!” Biggs’s voice had all the impassioned desperation of a fanatic. 

“Then why don’t you make a presentation? Suggest alternatives? I can get you an appointment with the board.” Rufus scoffed at his silence. “See? You’re like most petty anarchists - too caught up on dreams of being the one to take down the monolith to actually think of practical solutions. Attempts to placate people like you are nothing but a waste of money and time.” 

“Please,” [FN]’s voice was small. “Both of you just stop.”

“Babe, don’t you see what he’s doing?” Biggs insisted. “He’s turning you into one of them! He’s spoiling you with vacations and jewelry and attention and making you forget what’s important! He’s trying to take you from me!”

Her weeping grew stronger and she grabbed a pillow, burying her face in it so the sound wouldn’t carry.

“You’re right,” Rufus said, his voice quiet with fury. “I have been trying to take her from you. Since the day you and I met, Darklighter, I have been trying to steal her away.”

“See, I _told_ you! He’s -”

“But I can’t,” he growled. “I did everything in my power. Gifts, Vacations, Fancy Parties, the Finest Restaurants. And [FN] won’t even let me kiss her without a thumb between us.” Rufus put a hand over his face. “And that’s because she has to choose it. I can’t just unilaterally decide she’s mine, and it _galls_ me. It makes me furious, because my world revolves around her, and she’s still choosing to be with you, even though you’re the one who has reduced her to tears. [FN]’s always crying over you, and you’re more concerned with showing off that chip on your shoulder than anything to do with her.” 

Silence reigned in the room after what he said, so he continued. “I’ll have her back to Midgar tomorrow. But I doubt your hold on her will last another six months.” Then he hung up the phone and dropped it on the bed, turning to her. “Are you all right?”

“I’m sorry,” [FN] said, weeping into her hands. “I’m sorry you had to hear that.”

He sat down beside her and pulled her close. “Promise me, when you’re mine, you’ll tell me long before we reach that point.”

“Promise me you’ll listen?” she whispered into his shoulder.

“If I don’t, tell Tseng to shoot me. I’m sure if he saw you half as miserable as this, he would.” Rufus kissed her forehead. “Let’s get you back to Midgar.”


	15. Fifty-Seven Seconds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufus celebrates [FN]'s 25th birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, thank god, a chapter that isn't smutty for a change.
> 
> Special shoutout to my friend Ahro who made fanart for this fic based on Chapter 11! You can check out the [SFW Version](https://twitter.com/AhrosartFFXIV/status/1259919944369737729) on her twitter: [@AhrosArtFFXIV](https://twitter.com/AhrosartFFXIV/)!

Rufus sat at his desk, pretending to work, when his phone buzzed. Picking it up, he saw Tseng’s image, with the words “one new message.” 

“Thank fuck, I’m bored out of my mind.” He leaned back in his chair and tapped the screen.

**Tseng:** Sir, I need to know what plans you have made for next week so I can organize the security detail for Miss [LN].

**Rufus:** Next week? I figured we’d just go to Per Se again?

**Tseng:** On Saturday, yes. But what about Thursday?

**Rufus:** [FN] works on Thursdays??

**Tseng:** Sir, check your calendar.

Rufus opened his calendar app, but it had nothing of note. Just a random Thursday in July.

**Rufus:** I got nothing. Is there something I’ve forgotten?

**Tseng:** Have you opened any of the emails I sent you in the last six months?

**Rufus:** You know I hate emails. 

**Tseng:** I swear to god, sir. If you did not pay me so well, I would have shot you years ago to save myself the trouble.

**Tseng:** Next Thursday is [FN]’s twenty-fifth birthday.

**Rufus:** Shit, really?

**Tseng:** No, this is all a big joke. [FN] wasn’t born, she sprang fully formed from Leviathan’s thigh.

**Tseng:** Yes, it is her birthday, sir. And I know people are going to ask what you did for her birthday to top a week at the Gold Saucer and an overnight at Costa del Sol.

He banged his head on his desk. Trying to take her back to Costa del Sol so soon would be a non-starter. And after Biggs’s blow up about it she was on edge. It would have to be something here in Midgar.

**Rufus:** Isn’t she spending it with Biggs?

**Tseng:** Sir, have you spoken to her at all in the weeks since you returned from Costa del Sol?

**Rufus:** We go out every Saturday!

**Tseng:** Yes, but have you TALKED TO HER about what happened?

**Rufus:** Have you?

**Tseng:** Yes. But as I am not the one trying to lure her away from him, I feel it vital that you have this conversation yourself.

**Rufus:** Anymore.

**Tseng:** What?

**Rufus:** You aren’t the one trying to lure her away from him anymore.

**Tseng:** You always become pedantic when you’re caught being selfish, sir.

**Rufus:** You always become punctilious when you think you have the moral high ground.

**Rufus:** But none of this solves the birthday problem. Do you have any ideas?

**Tseng:** I would consult with Rude, sir.

**Rufus:** Rude?

**Tseng:** Yes. He and Miss [LN] have been friends for a while, long before you noticed her, and as he has never expressed romantic interest in her she trusts him in a way she does not trust either of us, sir.

**Rufus:** Tell him to come see me.

**Tseng:** At once, sir.

An hour later, a soft knock on Rufus’s office door heralded the entrance of Rude and Reno. The former stood in one corner, leaning against the wall, while the latter draped himself across one of the chairs intended for guests, his legs kicked up over the arm. “Tseng said you wanted to see us, Boss?”

“Not both of you,” Rufus corrected, and pointed to Rude. “Him.”

Rude stood up straight and raised an eyebrow. “Sir?”

“Tseng tells me you are friends with [FN], and knew her before she became part of the job.” He drummed his fingers on the desk. “I want to know more.”

Rude shrugged. “We’re both social media influencers. Different spheres, though.”

Rufus motioned with his hand for the taciturn man to continue, but it was Reno who sighed and said, “Rude just posts a bunch of pics of himself with the latest Shinra cars and Tech, and any fancy places he follows [FN] as part of the job. [FN] is more of a… personality. She started as a fashion blog in college, then eventually it evolved into a cult of personality, especially once she started dating you.”

“So, people like Rude because he shows off cool things, and people like her because…”

“Because she’s popular,” Rude said. “She portrays the kind of woman most women want to be, and most men want to be _with.”_

Reno nodded. “It’s why your own popularity has risen pretty steadily since you two got together. She humanizes you.”

“Right…” Rufus mumbled. “That’s not what I called you here for, but can you show me an example.” 

After a few taps on his phone, Rude set it down on Rufus’s desk. The photo was their dinner that night in Costa del Sol, and all you could see of him was one hand clutching hers across the table, the other petting Darkstar’s head. [FN] had captioned it with the words, “Nothing makes me happier than when it’s just the two of us. Well, maybe three. ♡”

The comments below it were filled with praise for everything from the food choice, to her manicure, to how cute Darkstar was, and a number of comments from people talking about how they were relationship goals. A few said lewd things about her. A few said lewd things about him. One even said lewd things about _Darkstar._

He passed the phone back to Rude as Reno said, “Basically, she makes you look like a good boyfriend. That means people think at least some part is redeemable.”

“She told me people thinking I could be kind would make them fear me,” he grumbled.

“Only the people who have reason to fear you. It makes crossing you something that must be calculated from a public relations angle as well,” Reno said, and Rude nodded his agreement. “Especially because she’s known for being good at what she does. It means anyone who pisses you off may find themselves at the center of a targeted smear campaign.”

“Haven’t you noticed Scarlet backed off?” Reno continued. “You fucked your girlfriend on her desk over a month ago and she hasn’t done anything. She knows [FN] could paint her as the jealous cougar trying to steal power if she goes too far.”

“Right…” Rufus looked at his phone and frowned. Something to consider for another day. “The reason I called you here is to advise me on what I should do for her birthday.”

“For a gift, or an activity?” Rude asked, scratching his chin.

“Both, either. I assumed she’d be spending the day with Biggs, but Tseng said -” 

Reno rotated in the chair, slamming his back against it and looking away, “Asshole.”

Rude coughed into his hand. “Things are tense between [FN] and Darklighter.”

“Did they break up?” He did a bad job hiding the hope in his voice.

“Not yet,” Reno said, shaking his head. “But I don’t give them long if he doesn’t pull his head out of his ass.”

“So, advise me.” He held out his hands. “Rude, you have known her for years, apparently, and both of you spend a lot of time with her. What would she actually enjoy?”

Reno looked over at Rude. “All you, man. You can read her better than most. We all know my track record with women.”

“Have you ever just… _hung out_ with her, sir?” Rude asked.

Rufus raised an eyebrow. “We’ve spent time together.”

“No, I mean…” The taciturn man scowled and looked at Reno, who took over.

“Have you ever just had drinks with her at her apartment and done something, just to spend time with her. No ulterior motive. No vacation, no social media posts. Just connecting.” Reno glanced to Rude, who nodded his agreement.

Rufus remembered the morning after he was sick, when she made him breakfast. The banter, the affection, the warmth. “You think that would make her happy?”

Rude nodded. “If you are serious about her, you’ll be spending a lot of time alone.”

“But other people should be there,” Reno suddenly interjected. “Like… Rude and I. Not Tseng though, he’ll make it weird.”

“Why should other people be there?” he countered. “Isn’t the goal she and I spending time together.”

“Yeah,” Reno agreed. “But you want it to feel natural. So, we’ll be there with her, you’ll come by, all four of us will hang for a while, then we’ll leave, and it will just be you two.”

“And that will work?” Rufus asked, chewing his lip.

“Yeah,” Reno said while Rude nodded behind him. “Just bring a lot of good alcohol, and whatever her birthday gift is. We’ll handle the rest.”

* * *

To Rufus’s surprise, it was not [FN] who opened her apartment door, but Reeve Tuesti. “W-what?” He asked, furrowing his brow in confusion at the Director of Urban Planning.

“Mr. Vice President!” Reeve said, smiling. “The Turks said you were coming! Sorry, [FN]’s in the kitchen with Daney. They -” 

Darkstar barrelled past them both and down the hallway, so Reeve motioned for Rufus to come inside. Reno and Rude looked up from the couch as he came in, both holding video game controllers while loud sounds came from the television. He sighed and held up the two paper bags he was carrying. “I brought alcohol.”

“My hero!” [FN]’s playful exclamation heralded her appearance in the living room. She looked exceedingly domestic, with a black apron over her sundress that read, “I’ve got a Knife!” in huge letters. To his surprise, she walked right up to him and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I was hoping you’d come by.”

He kissed her cheek as well while Reeve pushed the door shut. “Are you cooking on your birthday, babe? That’s bad form. You should be getting pampered.” 

“It’s not like any of you know how to cook.” [FN] glanced down at the bags of booze. “Come on, you can bring those to the kitchen so I can put them away.” 

Daney was in the kitchen arranging cheese on an uncooked pizza when they entered, and nearly jumped out of her skin at the sight of Rufus. “M-Mr. Vice President, sir!” She bowed, overly formal. 

“Please,” he scoffed off-handedly. “You’re friends with [FN]. Just Rufus when we’re out of the office.” Daney still looked dubious, but behind her, [FN] smiled in approval before returning to chopping vegetables.

“So, Just Rufus,” Reeve asked, a note of teasing in his voice. “Did you hear Scarlet’s in hot water with your dad?”

“What for?” he started pulling bottles out of the bags, making a forest of hard liquor on [FN]’s counter. 

“Apparently she pulled a bunch of his personal files. She claims she didn’t, but it came from her computer. She even tried to blame you and [FN] since you… uh…” His face went slightly red. “But we all know you barely know how to turn one on, and [FN]’s computer expertise is only slightly better. This was high end hacking that sounds exactly like what someone in Weapons Dev would do.”

“You sure it wasn’t one of her employees?” Rufus asked. He pretended not to notice the way [FN]’s chopping had slowed. “I hear she’s a major ball-buster. Wouldn’t surprise me if someone was getting a little revenge.”

“Heidegger suggested that, but the president said that she needed to keep her house in order. He’s been in a mood, recently.” Reeve glanced pointedly toward [FN]. “How are things going on that front, by the way? I know it’s kind of personal but if there’s any good news, it would -”

“No.” Daney scowled at both of them and stormed over, putting herself between [FN] and the two executives. “It’s [FN]’s birthday. Only happy things. If you want to talk about work drama go somewhere else.”

“Yeah, Reeve,” Rufus said, sticking out his tongue. “Don’t be such a downer.”

Daney opened her mouth to defend Tuesti, but suddenly stopped, staring at the bags Rufus had set on the floor. “What’s that?” she asked, pointing to a little white paw print on the brown paper.

[FN] shrugged, dumping her chopped vegetables into a colander. “Dunno,” she shrugged. “New logo?”

“I’ve been seeing it everywhere recently.” She went back to adding ingredients to the pizza. “Do you think it’s a viral marketing thing?”

“If it is, it’s a bad one,” [FN] said. “Since I both haven’t heard of it, and have no clue what it could be for. Viral advertisements don’t work unless they clearly point to a product or service.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right, it’s probably nothing.” She still snuck glances at the bag from time to time. “Rufus, what do you like on pizza?”

“Anything but onions,” he said, grimacing.

Another knock on the door pulled his attention from the kitchen antics back to the front door. “Damn, how many people are coming over?” he asked. 

“As many as would like,” [FN] said, brushing past him. She opened the door to reveal a silver-haired boy with a black baseball cap and a black leather jacket with red accents.

“Delivery,” he said, holding up a large box. “From Madame M.”

“Oh!” [FN] called, “From Auntie Manami! Come in, come in!”

The young man set the box on [FN]’s coffee table. “She says you’re overdue for a visit, too. Wanted me to yell at you about it.”

“Consider me duly chastened, Leslie. Are you planning to stick around?” Rufus regarded the unexpected arrival tersely. He didn’t like the affectionate way [FN] smiled at him.

“Nah, gotta get back to work. I have a few more deliveries on the plate to finish.” He headed back out the door and tapped the brim of his hat. “Happy Birthday, [FN].”

“Thank you!” She called after him as he vaulted over the banister.

Reno clicked his tongue. “Showoff.” 

“Be nice,” [FN] chided, shutting the door. “He’s a good boy who works hard. I won’t hear you talking bad about him.”

“He said it was from Madam M,” Rufus said, raising one eyebrow in curiosity. “The one from Wall Market?”

[FN] nodded brightly. “My aunt. She was my mom’s younger sister who moved to Midgar when I was a baby. She owns her own business now.” She knelt beside the coffee table and opened the box. Inside was a bundle of neatly folded, brightly-colored fabric.

“What is it?” Reno asked. 

“A yukata,” she murmured. “Oh, it’s _beautiful._ I only wish I had an occasion to wear it.”

Rude was tapping on his phone while Reno said, “Just wear it whenever you want.”

“I couldn’t.” [FN] shook her head. “It screams Wutai. People would be so furious if they saw me in it.”

Rufus felt his phone buzz in his pocket and pulled it out, glancing down. He had a single text from Rude: “MIDGAR FOUNDER’S FESTIVAL”

“Fuck them,” Rufus said, nodding to Rude surreptitiously as he tucked his phone away. “I want to see you in it. Say… maybe when we go to the Founder’s Festival in a couple of weeks? I have to put in an appearance anyway. Might as well make it a date.”

“You know it would make quite a statement,” [FN] said dubiously. “You attending that festival with a woman wearing clothing traditionally associated with Wutai.”

“It’s my statement to make,” he said, trying to keep his tone light. He didn’t want her to guess that it was a statement he desperately _wanted_ to make, to shove it in the face of the people produced and consumed his father’s propaganda. In the face of his own father, dismissing her background with a hand wave purely because he had a use for her. “You in?”

“Yeah,” she said, a blush creeping across her cheeks. “But since I’ll be wearing it with you, you can’t see it anymore. I want to show it off properly then.” [FN] firmly put the lid back on the box and carried it to her bedroom.

* * *

“Happy birthday again, [FN],” Reeve said, hugging her tightly at the door. “Don’t be a stranger, all right?” 

“Of course not,” she said, patting his shoulder. “Take care of Daney, I think she’s had a few too many.”

Daney, for her part, was sitting on the steps down from [FN]’s front door, giggling. “The little gold spots went spinny when I drank them.”

“Yes, they did,” he said tenderly to his girlfriend, helping her up. “Can you walk or do you want me to carry you?” 

“Carry meeeee,” she whined before declaring, “I’m a brat.”

“Hardly,” he scoffed, then scooped her into a princess carry. “Say goodbye, Daney.”

“Bye… Happy birthday!” 

“Wow,” Reno said when [FN] shut the door behind them. “She does _not_ hold liquor well.”

“That’s why I think Reeve’s good for her,” [FN] said, snatching a chip from the plate of nachos on the coffee table. “She needs someone responsible to look after her.” She grabbed a few of the empty cups and plates, stacking them up to carry them to the kitchen.

“I’ll help,” Rufus said, abruptly, and took one of the stacks she’d made. “You should sit down.”

“It’s fine,” she said, but made no move to stop him. Instead, she turned to Rude and Reno. “Figure out what we should do next while I’m putting these in the dishwasher.”

He followed her into the kitchen, setting the dishes on the counter. Watching curiously as she rinsed them one-by-one, he asked, “Do you want a maid?”

“A what?” [FN] asked abruptly. 

“A maid. I could send someone to come by and clean for you.” 

“Are you implying I’m not doing a good job?” she said, and he could hear incensed she was in her voice.

“Not at all,” Rufus said and snaked his arms around her from behind. “I just think you’re wasted on this. I can think of so many better ways to spend your time.” He settled his head on her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

She was smiling again, and she stopped what she was doing to place her hands over his on her stomach. “Name one.”

“Well, it’s just an idea, of course…” He grinned wickedly. “But you could be on your knees, with that pretty little mouth wrapped around my -”

All the breath rushed out of him when her elbow connected with his stomach. “Okay,” he hissed, “Maybe that was a little too far.” 

[FN] giggled. “It’s _my_ birthday, not yours.” 

“Is that what you want, then?” he crooned. “I had gotten you a different present, but if you’d rather, I can spread you open and use my tongue to -”

“What did you get me?” she interrupted, an impish grin on her face.

“I’ll show you after Rude and Reno leave,” he whispered. “We have to have a discussion about it.”

“Well, now you’ve piqued my curiosity,” she said. 

Rufus slipped a hand over one of her breasts, stroking a thumb over her nipple. “And something else, besides.”

“Asshole,” [FN] grumbled, but it had the same tone as it had in Costa del Sol.

“Bitch,” he replied, just as warmly.

“Are you two coming back or should we just go?” Reno called from the living room. “Please tell me you’re not as boring as Director Tuesti, Boss.”

[FN] giggled. “I’m coming, hang on.”

Rufus held her close for just one moment longer and kissed her cheek again. “Let’s go.”

In the living room, Rude and Reno had cleared the coffee table, setting the finger foods and drinks on the side tables, and Rude was shuffling a deck of cards. “We’re gonna play poker,” Reno announced. 

“What are the stakes?” Rufus asked, but [FN] shook her head.

“Oh, no, I can’t afford to play with you three.”

“Don’t worry, [FN],” Reno said. “We’re not going to play poker for _money.”_

Rufus glanced over at Rude, who had a large, shit-eating grin on his face. 

“You mean -” [FN] began.

“Strip Poker!” Reno finished, pumping his fist in the air. “We’ve got booze, it’ll be a great time.”

“You’ll have to forgive me if I don’t feel like this game is particularly safe _or_ fair,” [FN] interjected. “Three men in suits against a girl in a sundress?”

Reno held up his hands. “We thought of that, we did. So here’s the deal. Between the three of us we average 9 pieces of clothing each. You’re wearing what, five to seven?”

[FN] crossed one leg over the other, showing she was barefoot. “Three.”

“Okay, fine.” Her comment would not deter Reno from his course. “You go into your room, and put on like…” he counted on his fingers for a moment. “Fifteen pieces of jewelry. Then you’ll be equal to two of us.”

At the mention of fifteen pieces of jewelry, Rufus suddenly blanched. _Oh no,_ he looked over at [FN]. She didn’t know, she had no idea about his fantasies. He hadn’t told anyone, not even Tseng, but how did -

Rude’s shit-eating grin had only grown, and he was staring directly at Rufus. “It will make the Vice President sweat,” he said, off-handedly. 

[FN] was looking at him, and that predatory smile he’d come to love and fear crept across her face. “Oh, then I’m in.”

* * *

Rufus’s trench coat, suit coat, gloves and tie were already in a pile by his chair.

Rude had only removed his gloves and his tie.

Reno, who had enjoyed a spate of losses, wore only his boxers, his gloves, and his goggles. 

And [FN]... that woman had conceded only a single bracelet, which she had drunkenly demanded Rufus remove with his teeth. It had almost been too much to bear, his lips pressed to her skin while his tongue cradled the strand of diamonds between his teeth, as he stared at the way the necklaces she wore rose and fell along the curves of her breasts with every breath. 

He had done well until then, at least. But now he could barely concentrate on his cards as he thought about how she was _wrapped_ in his gifts. Jewelry sparkled at most of the places he wanted his lips to linger, and it had driven him mad for the last hour.

“Everybody got your cards?” Rude asked gruffly.

Rufus glanced up from the anklet bouncing lightly near the coffee table and up to [FN], who held five cards in front of her face. “Cards,” he mumbled, “right.” He grabbed the small pile off the edge of the coffee table and looked at them. The Two to Six of Diamonds. A straight flush. He could work with this. 

“I’m out,” Reno declared, dropping his cards on the table. “Not even betting.”

[FN] smirked at Rufus. “I’m in. The anklet.”

He eyed her playfully. They were still learning about each other, but she must have a decent hand to be that confident. She tended toward angry aggression when she lied. Glancing at his cards off-handedly he said, “Eh… the socks, I guess.”

Rude glanced down at his hand and pursed his lips. “Socks, and I raise you my suit coat.” 

Looking between Rude and Rufus, [FN] said, “I see, and raise, your suit coat with my dress.”

Sucking in a breath to pretend shock, Rufus realized she must have a good hand to bet so brazenly. Probably four of a kind in a moderately high number, like the eights or nines. Too bad for her his straight flush beat that. He had to make her sweat, now. “All-in.”

[FN]’s eyebrows shot up and Reno said, “Oh, now it’s getting good.” He turned to Rude. “Are you going for it?”

“Hell yeah I am,” Rude declared. “[FN], it’s on you. Think you can take it?”

“Fine,” her chin was high, and her tone clipped. Inwardly, Rufus grinned. There was the anger that accompanied a bluff. “I’m all-in, too.”

Rude gestured to Rufus. “Mr. Vice President?”

“Straight Flush: Two, Three, Four, Five, Six of Diamonds!” he announced, laying out his cards. “So sorry, [FN]. But I’ll be happy to help you take it all off, just like last time.” He gave her a wolfish smile, letting his eyes rove over her body before he noticed her triumphant smirk.

“Straight Flush,” she said, mimicking him. “Eight, Nine, Ten, Jack… And winning, yet again, the Queen of Hearts.” [FN] let the cards tumble from her hands onto the table, the high card facing him with its mocking stare. “Looks like I get to oggle all the man-candy I can handle. Unless you can beat that, Rude.” Her playful smile said she didn’t think he would.

The Turk laid his cards out on the table. A royal flush in spades, ace high. “So,” he said. “Which of you will be stripping first?”

Reno, in the far corner, was giggling uncontrollably.

“The chances of all three of those hands in the same round is…” [FN] blanched.

“Improbable, but not impossible,” Rufus growled. 

“We’re waiting!” Reno announced between gales of laughter.

That laughter died when [FN] hissed, “Fine,” and pushed herself to her feet. She bent her arms behind her back reaching for her zipper, when suddenly Rude and Reno’s phones went off, and all four of them paused.

“Ahh,” Reno scowled. “Tseng wants us for a meeting. Apparently it’s urgent.” He started gathering up his clothes. “Think we can leave them alone for the evening?”

Rude eyed both Rufus and [FN], then shrugged. “Let’s go.”

[FN] saw them both to the door, Reno carrying his clothing under one arm and posing dramatically as he waited for Rude to put on his gloves. “You sure you don’t want us to stick around, [FN]? I bet we could put Tseng off for a little while.”

“I’m going to tell him you said that,” Rude said, striding out after Reno. “Happy Birthday, [FN].” 

“Thanks, Rude,” her voice was still sharp and clipped. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Rufus came up behind her as she shut the door after them and pressed his lips to the back of her neck. “My proud little hypocrite,” he whispered. “You were delighted with the prospect of everyone else having to strip, but when it was you, it was torturous.”

“Shut up,” she growled into the silence. “I thought you would protect me.”

“I planned to,” he whispered. “I was just waiting to see if you’d actually do it. Tseng just happened to save us both before I could.” Rufus wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him. “Don’t believe for a second that I’m interested in anyone else seeing you naked and distressed. That’s just for me.” 

“You want to see me distressed?” she asked.

“Sometimes.” His lips moved from her neck to her shoulder. “Sometimes I can’t get the idea of your begrudging submission out of my head. I’ve made no secret of my desire to break you.”

“I’ve always gotten the impression you think I’ll enjoy it.” 

He could hear her smile in her words again and relaxed. “I’ll make sure you do, babe.” One of his hands moved from her stomach to the center of her back, toying with the catch on her zipper. “I can prove it, if you like.”

[FN] shook her head. “We can’t.” 

Closing his eyes, he sighed. “Biggs.”

She swallowed and he saw a blush creep down between her shoulder blades. “I’m on my period.”

“Hey, that’s not stopping me,” he teased. “We’ll just go for the shower instead of the bed.”

“It’s stopping me,” she said, shaking her head. “I don’t feel up to it.”

“Okay,” he said, moving his hands back to less seductive places. “What would you like to do, then?”

“You’re staying?”

He only wished the shock in her voice came as a surprise to him. “Of course I am. I’m trying to _actually_ date you, [FN]. Not fake date you. Not anymore. I’m here until you kick me out or something serious calls me away.”

She made a small, pleased noise. “Do you mind if I go get changed into sweatpants or something then? As much as I love this dress, it’s not good for cuddling.” 

Rufus didn’t miss the implication that she would be cuddling with him, and smiled. “That’s probably for the best. That jewelry has me feeling some kind of way.”

[FN] turned to face him. “The jewelry?”

He laughed. “I thought you’d figured me out but… I have a thing for pretty girls in jewelry I bought for them. It’s why I got so upset about Tseng giving you those hair combs. Seeing you wearing stuff I bought you is one of the highlights of my week.” Rufus reached up and caught one of the necklaces she wore on his fingertips. “And you wearing all of this? It’s the kind of thing I think about when I’m jerking off in the shower.”

Her impish smile returned. “You think about me when you jerk off in the shower?”

“Every day for the last seven months,” he confessed.

She went tense under his touch. “That’s before -”

“I know.”

They stared at each other in silence for a few moments, before he said, “[FN], I -”

“I should go get changed,” she said, abruptly, and pulled away from him. “Please, get comfy, pick a movie, whatever you like.”

He was worried she was upset or angry with him until she turned back to him and kissed his cheek. “I’ll be right back.”

* * *

The young woman on the screen was standing in her ex-boyfriend’s gas station wearing expensive furs and jewels gifted to her by her new husband, saying an awkward good-bye. Rufus was stretched out on [FN]’s couch with his hand in her hair, idly rubbing her scalp, when he suddenly remembered. “Shit, your birthday present.”

[FN] giggled. “You mean you didn’t just get me the alcohol.” 

“Come on, you think I’d let a socially acceptable excuse to spoil you pass by unnoticed?” 

She grumbled loudly and sat up in his lap - her face still red from where it had been pressed against his chest for the last two hours - while he reached over to his trench coat until he fished the small envelope out of one of the pockets.

“All right, before I give you this, you can’t get mad until after I explain myself, okay?” Rufus said anxiously.

She giggled. “Wow, what a way to preface a birthday gift: you can’t get mad, okay?”

“Just hear me out,” he grumbled, handing her the envelope. “You told me you wanted the world, and I have spent longer than I care to admit thinking about how I would give you that. This is the best answer I came up with.”

He bit his lip as the woman on screen walked back to her car parked outside, and [FN] pulled the contents of the envelope out. Two plastic cards, and a piece of paper with a list of phone numbers. Her silence made the lump in his throat worse, so he continued. “I-it’s a Shinra ID. It has all the same permissions mine does. Anywhere I can go, so can you. You can walk right into the heart of a reactor, my dad’s office, whatever. You don’t need anyone’s permission, or an appointment, just go, wherever you want, whenever you want.”

“This?” She held up the folded piece of paper. 

“Phone numbers for various services I use - housekeepers, private chef, my chauffeurs, so on and so forth. Anything you need, it should be on that list. And if it’s not, call Tseng. He knows this is what I’m giving you, and that’s what he was calling Reno and Rude for the meeting about. Basically letting them know that they take orders from you now. Same as the orders they take from me. The only person who can countermand us is my dad.” He felt like he couldn’t breathe - how angry was she?

“And this?” [FN]’s voice had an edge to it, but he could see she was trying to keep her temper in check as she held up the black card with silver detailing.

“That’s a card attached to my accounts at the central bank.” Rufus swallowed. “Look, publicly, we’ve been together a while now. People are going to ask questions if I’m not paying for some things. And… I…” He realized he was rambling and dropped his head to her shoulder. “Fifty-seven seconds,” he whispered.

“Fifty-seven seconds?” she asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Rufus nodded. “I did the math. That’s how long it takes for me to earn your yearly salary, just off interest from my investments. And I hate it. I hate having more money than I know what to do with while you have a budget. I hate that I’m technically your landlord. So, you asked for the world. This is as much of it as I can give you.”

[FN] didn’t say anything for a long time, she just stared down at the items in her lap, her hair obscuring her face. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, “if you don’t like it, keep it in case of emergencies. I’ll go get you something better, I’ll -”

“You want to take care of me,” her shoulders were trembling, just as much as the piece of paper in her hands, and he realized she was crying.

“Of course I do,” he said, leaning close and whispering in her hair. “You have gone out of your way, time and time again, to take care of me, even when I was busy being a monumental asshole. I can’t promise I’ll always be the man you deserve, but I can promise I’ll always do my best.”

She threw herself into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder while he held her. “Thank you, Rufus. Thank you so much.”

He exhaled in relief. “Thank god. I thought you were gonna bite my head off.” He held her close for a few minutes, just savoring having her near.

* * *

They lay together, curled up in her bed for hours, just talking about nothing, and Rufus was content. It was good - _really_ good - and comforting to have someone he could just be _Rufus_ with, for a little while. Natalie had accused him of being desperate for affection, and with everyone else before, he’d felt like he was chasing it. [FN], on the other hand, gave affection as easily as breathing. She still wouldn’t kiss him properly, but that didn’t matter. Her lips found his neck, his shoulders, his cheeks, his chest, and her fingers followed after - always touching him softly, to remind him she was there, that she cared, that he was welcome and wanted.

Even still, he couldn’t help the jealousy that crept into his heart when he remembered _why_ she wouldn’t kiss him. As they began to lapse into the comfortable silences that paved the way for sleep, he said, “I promised myself I wouldn’t ask, but it’s driving me crazy.”

“Hmm?” Her eyes fluttered open and she looked over at him. “What is it?”

“What did Biggs get you for your birthday?” he asked, plucking anxiously at her hands.

As if she knew what he wanted without being told, [FN] hugged him again, laying her face against his chest. “He didn’t get me anything,” she mumbled. “He didn’t even call.”

Rufus swallowed. “I’m sorry. You deserve better than that.”

She tightened her grip on him. “I _got_ better than that. But thank you for saying so.”

[FN] kissed his chest, and he kissed the top of her head, and together, they fell asleep at last.


	16. Silk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufus takes [FN] to the Midgar Founder's Festival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a little longer than usual to get out! I hope you like it!

“How do I look?” Rufus asked aloud, checking his reflection in the mirror. He had to give it to [FN]. That black vest suggestion had definitely made him both look and feel more confident. It even looked good without the suit jacket, which he’d have to forgo, given the mid-August heat.

“Fine, sir,” Tseng said with disinterest from across the room, flipping pages of his magazine without looking up. “You and I both know [FN] will be pleased to see you regardless.”

“I’m looking for actual constructive criticism here,” Rufus grumbled.

“And you’ve been looking for constructive criticism for every date and visit for the last three weeks,” he replied smoothly, turning another page. “Did you forget Miss [LN] has seen you ill? She has seen you nude? I don’t think you need to worry about her opinion of your attire.”

“You’re just jealous,” he said, petulantly, and smoothed his hands over the stomach of his vest. In the reflection, he watched Tseng pause and look away from the magazine, a thin line appearing between his eyebrows.

“Yes,” the Turk finally admitted, looking back down at the magazine. “I suppose I am.” He flipped a page. “But I can content myself in the knowledge that while you haven’t had the pleasure of kissing Miss [LN], I have.”

“You have?” Rufus froze while rolling up his sleeves.

“I have. It was just once, and she was very drunk. I’d be surprised if she even remembers it.” Tseng turned the next page. “Or I could be lying, just to get some subtle enjoyment from watching you squirm. Your distress over Miss [LN] is amusing.”

“I’m not distressed,” he argued, fixing his sleeves.

“Boss, are you fucking with him again?” Reno asked, striding into the room. Rude was right behind him, tapping on his phone.

Rufus frowned. “Where’s [FN]?”

“I told you that you were distressed,” Tseng said nonchalantly. “And Miss [LN] ordered them away for the day. She’s still mad about their little stunt on her birthday.”

Reno scowled at Rude. “I told you not to stack the deck, man.”

Tseng turned another page. “As I recall, it was your idea, Reno.”

Rufus groaned. “Have either of you apologized, yet?”

“They have,” Tseng replied for them. “Sadly, she didn’t find their stated goal of ‘getting the birthday girl some freaky sex’ to be particularly forgivable.”

“Okay,” Rufus said. He pushed open his bathroom door and grabbed the small jar of gel he used to keep his hair in place. “Did she say anything?” He ran the product through his ash-blond hair with his fingers, pushing it back from his face and letting a few of the longer strands fall to the sides. 

Reno shrugged. “Nothing you want to hear.”

“Try me.”

The red head sighed. “She said to tell you you’re an asshole.”

He couldn’t help the grin that appeared on his face. “Fucking bitch. Is she meeting us there or are we picking her up?”

Reno and Rude both shrugged, so he sighed. “Tseng, can you -”

“Yes, sir.” Tseng pulled out his cell phone while Rufus washed his hands and went back into his bedroom to select a watch, listening in to half of the conversation.

“He’d like to know if he’s picking you up, Miss [LN].”

“Are you sure you wouldn’t like additional security? I can come myself, if you would prefer.”

“Then wear a coat. You’ve got the Vice President wrapped around your little finger, I’m sure he’d be happy to lend you one.”

Tseng’s face broke into a smile and he chuckled slightly. “You’re right, of course. Well, we will be waiting for you at the foot of Shinra Tower. Can you at least turn location tracking on for your phone so that we can respond should you require assistance?”

“Thank you, Miss [LN]. We’ll see you shortly.” He pulled the phone from his ear and tapped a button. “She’s calling a driver for herself, sir. She said she wants to surprise you.”

“What was that about me being wrapped around her finger?” Rufus asked, snapping the buckle for his watch into place. He didn’t really _need_ a wristwatch, but he wanted the excuse to leave his phone in his pocket tonight.

“Are you planning to deny it, sir?” Tseng raised an eyebrow.

“No, but I want it to go both ways.”

The leader of the Turks gave him a level gaze. “A woman of Wutai ancestry is going to wear a yukata in broad daylight in the heart of _Midgar,_ sir. All because her paramour asked it of her. I think you can rest easy on that account.”

* * *

The mid-afternoon sun beat mercilessly upon the small concrete plaza before the main entrance to the Shinra building. Though the offices were closed, Rufus and the Turks had slipped into the lobby to enjoy the air conditioning, letting Darkstar run after the tennis balls they threw up and down the escalators for him while the paparazzi suffered in the heat outside, waiting for a chance to photograph Rufus and his girlfriend.

“She’s here,” Tseng said abruptly, looking down at his phone. 

Rufus threw the tennis ball one last time and made his way to the large glass doors just as the chauffeur was opening the back door of the limo. Camera shutters went off in quick staccato, then a burst of color as [FN] opened a paper parasol in a brilliant blue, a white and orange koi fish swirling around the circular surface. Then she was walking toward him, ignoring the cameras and the murmurs caused by her unexpected style.

Talking to Tseng had helped Rufus understand some of what she was saying, with the white and blue and orange and gold again, but he didn’t recognize the meaning of the flowers on the yukata itself, or the butterflies that flitted between them. All he knew was [FN] was beautiful, and he wanted to see her smile at him again.

“You got it bad, Boss,” Reno observed, tapping his electric rod on one shoulder and shaking his head. “Real bad.”

“Can you blame me?” he reached for the door handle, but one of Tseng’s gloved hands caught his arm. 

“Let her come to you, sir.” The leader of the Turks gave him a meaningful look. “It’s important, for your safety and hers.”

“Why?” Rufus looked away from Tseng, back out at [FN] who was crossing the pavement at a sedate pace, without a care in the world.

“It’s an expression of your power. Never forget that everything [FN] does for the public eye is calculated. She is showing everyone, including the rest of the Shinra Board of Directors, that you are powerful enough that she can walk alone and unguarded in that outfit and no one will attack her or say an unkind word for fear of you.” Tseng licked his lips. “This is a deliberate action. If you run out there to meet her and escort her inside, you’re displaying insecurity.”

He let go of the door handle and took a step back, watching as [FN] approached. She paused outside the glass doors and very deliberately pulled the Shinra ID he had given her out of the thick band of fabric around her waist, then tapped it against the keycard reader on the front doors. They opened easily, and Rufus could see the message there, too - his authority permitted her into the most secure building in Midgar, even when it was closed to outsiders. 

Then she was inside, the doors were closing behind her, and she lowered her parasol. “Whose brilliant idea was it to found a city in August?” [FN] complained loudly, tugging lightly at the collar of her yukata.

“Blame my dad,” he said sheepishly. “I wasn’t even born yet.”

“Speaking of the President,” Tseng interjected. “He is waiting for both of you upstairs.”

Rufus groaned while [FN] asked, “What for?”

“Dad is doing his yearly press conference. ‘Thirtieth Anniversary of Midgar!’ He wants to present a powerful, united front for the public,” he told her, reaching out to take her hand. 

“But he’s expecting me, too?” she said. “Does he know what I’m wearing? I didn’t bring a change of clothes.” Her panic amused him.

“I told him what you’d be wearing. I thought it would let us get out of it. But no, the old man wants you up there at my side.” He gestured towards the escalators. “Then we’re free to do as we like.” 

[FN]’s wooden sandals clacked across the marble floors while she chewed her lip in thought, and her hand sought his as they rode the escalator up to the second floor and its bank of elevators. 

“There you are,” he murmured, squeezing her hand tightly. He kept his voice low enough that the Turks couldn’t hear. “I missed you.”

“You saw me last night,” she teased, but Rufus didn’t miss the way she squeezed his hand back. 

“I’d like to see you every day,” he countered. “I actually have a great idea how we could achieve that.” Rufus gave her a conspiratorial look. “What if - and this is just a suggestion - we moved in together? Then I could see you whenever I wanted.”

“You just want an excuse to watch me put on jewelry,” she said.

“I mean, yeah?” Rufus gestured to himself. “Evil Capitalist Pervert.”

As they stepped into the elevator and he waved off the Turks, she said, “You’re not _that_ evil.”

“Sometimes I have to be.” Rufus tried and failed to not think about his father and the board upstairs. “If I’m not, they’ll eat me alive.”

[FN] blushed slightly. “Can I confess something, Rufus?”

“This should be good,” he said. “Let’s hear it.” 

She tapped the top of her parasol against the floor of the elevator and looked away. “Sometimes, when you’re evil…” He noticed the blush creeping down the back of her neck where it was exposed by the yukata. “I find it unbelievably erotic. But only because I know you won’t hurt _me.”_

Rufus approached her and took the edge of her collar between his fingers, bending it back to place his lips to her neck and enjoy the tiny gasp she gave. “I told you before, [FN]. I can be _your_ monster, if you’d like.” As if to emphasize his point, he nipped at her skin. 

She whimpered and leaned back against him, her eyes closed. “Maybe someday. Maybe soon.”

“Don’t tease me like this when we’re about to see my dad,” he hissed.

“Fine, then,” she replied. “After.”

“Bitch,” he breathed against her skin.

“Asshole,” she murmured into the space above their heads.

* * *

The pageantry of his father’s public addresses was familiar to Rufus. He’d been attending them all his life, staring resolutely forward and letting his mind go blank while the old man rambled. Sometimes, he would imagine what he would say if he were in his father’s shoes. What policies he would make, how he would handle certain events - but as his father talked about the return of tensions with Wutai, while [FN] stood right there? All Rufus could think about was murder.

He wanted to put a bullet in the old man’s head. His father - the vaunted President Shinra - was using [FN] as a prop in his warmongering. Talking about how he knew the common people of Wutai were sympathetic to Shinra’s cause. How he had so much love for the people of Wutai - so much so that he was looking forward to the day he would welcome one of them into his family.

It was like the old man was tearing all of Rufus’s dreams for his life with [FN] apart, one by one. Making her heritage a prop for his own magnanimousness. Digging his fat fingers that smelled of cigar smoke into their relationship and making the tiny piece of joy Rufus had found a triumph of his own design. He couldn’t have a damn thing without his father gutting it and mounting it on the wall as a trophy in his own honor.

Rufus let his eyes flick to the monitor displaying what the viewers at home saw, and was both pleased and disheartened to see [FN]’s face was the perfect mask he grew so familiar with in the early days of their relationship. Though she had every right to blow up, he was relieved she didn’t. It would only make things worse.

As the old man went into another long-winded prattle about his own accomplishments, Rufus felt movement at his side, and realized [FN] was reaching for him, even now. He could have wept at the feeling of her fingers slipping beneath his vest, caressing the small of his back through his shirt. The touch grounded him, and he felt the uncontrollable aspects of his anger bleed away to cold, calculated fury. He’d make his father pay for this. Rufus and Tseng had already begun planning. It was time to make those plans concrete.

Finally, President Shinra finished, and Rufus saw the Shinra logo come up on the monitors, signalling the broadcast’s end. Without a word, he snatched [FN]’s hand and dragged her toward the door. She stumbled after him, but he couldn’t stop, his anger was too palpable in his throat, and he didn’t trust himself not to lose it if his father spoke to him directly. 

But no, the old man called for [FN] instead. Horror washed away the rage as he felt her hand slip from his grasp, and she turned back toward his father, every inch of her immaculate.

“[FN]!” his father demanded, working the end of his lit cigar between his lips. “Any news for me, girl?”

“President Shinra,” she said, a plastic smile coming to her face. “Nothing save my gratitude at your approval of the match.” She lifted one hand to her face, giggling demurely behind it. “He hadn’t even asked my father, yet. And I had no idea! I can understand he might be a little angry you ruined the surprise.”

Her polite demeanor and seeming _joy_ over his announcement put Rufus’s father on the back foot, which was the strongest evidence the speech had been an intentional move to hurt them. “The surprise.”

“Yes! That he’s going to ask me to marry him!” [FN] giggled girlishly and pressed her hands to her cheeks as if embarrassed. “You just told the city how eager you are to welcome me into your family!” 

His father stood there, gaping like a fish, searching for a way to reassert control over the situation. Then the madwoman stepped _toward_ him and leaned close, pressing a daughterly kiss on his cheek. “Though, in the future, you might want to run such announcements past your public relations consultant.” She giggled again. “Since we didn’t officially announce anything, the rumor mills will be swirling! Let me know when you’re ready for the official announcements, sir. I’ll make sure Rufus buys me a new dress.” 

Then [FN] turned, not even waiting to be dismissed, and took Rufus’s hand, leading him out of his father’s office. 

As soon as they were back in the elevator, he rounded on her. “Are you _insane?”_

But she was just as incensed and she pushed his back against the round glass walls, burying her face in his chest. “Promise me, Rufus.” Her voice was hard. “Promise me you will never be like this to our children.”

“Not to them,” he whispered, holding her close. “And not to you. Everyone else is fair game. But I will never hurt anyone I care about just for kicks like he does.” 

That seemed to calm her a little, and he held her until the elevator opened on the fifty-ninth floor.

* * *

“Here, open your mouth,” Rufus said, leaning against the side of the food truck with [FN]. “You have to try this.” 

She parted her lips, and he laughed. “You aren’t even going to ask what it is? You really must trust me. I could put anything in your mouth.” He pressed one of the fried pickles onto her tongue but she caught his finger as well, sucking on it playfully before she let him go. 

“A girl can dream,” she purred after swallowing the bite. “You try this.” 

He eyed the sphere covered in brown and white sauce and strange flakes dubiously, but decided to reciprocate the trust she’d shown, and opened his mouth. The flavors were strange, but not unpleasant, like a savory donut hole with something chewy in the center.

“What is it?” He asked after he swallowed. 

“Takoyaki - octopus fried in little balls of dough, with sauce and bonito.” [FN] looked down at the little paper bowl with a sad smile. “My mom used to make it when I was little.”

Neither of them said anything while she took another bite, and then silently offered him another. “I hate myself for missing her,” [FN] said while he chewed. “Even though my therapist said it’s to be expected.”

“Have you heard anything?” 

[FN] shook her head. “Auntie Manami said she went back to Wutai - and then she cut contact with her for shooting me. She always says we protect our own, and my mom didn’t do that.”

“I wonder how she’d react to knowing you call her ‘Auntie Manami’ in public,” Rufus giggled. “She has something of a fearsome reputation.”

After throwing away the paper bowl, [FN] grabbed the bamboo handle of her parasol and opened it, letting it fall over one shoulder. “And I don’t?”

They began walking towards the festival games through the crowds, ignoring the way people stopped and stared at them. “Oh, [FN],” Rufus said, “I am terrified of you, but I don’t know if anyone else is.”

“You’re terrified of me, huh?” Her smile was complete again, and she looked up at him from beneath the gold edge of a koi’s flashing fin on her paper umbrella. “What makes you say that?”

“Every moment I spend with you is an exercise in bravery,” he laughed. “I break out in a cold sweat. My heart races. My hands shake. You’re the only thing I can think about and focus on. All the hallmarks of terror.”

She froze, blinking slowly a few times, but said nothing until they approached long rows of tanks with goldfish swimming inside, surrounded by children. [FN] licked her lips and said, “They say that the feeling of falling in love is just like the feeling of fear.” She walked away before he could reply, approaching a little boy who was crying in frustration at one end of the tank.

Rufus watched her, rooted to the spot.

“Hey, little one, you ok?” Her voice was gentle, and she looked around. “Where’s your mom or dad?”

The boy pointed toward a woman helping a little girl nearby and said “Mama.”

The mother looked over and [FN] gave her a small wave. “Is it okay if I help him out, since your hands are full?” 

Relief flooded her face, and she nodded. “Please.”

[FN] grabbed two of the little paper-and-plastic wands, and all Rufus could stare at was her hands. What was happening to him? He was better than this. Less vulnerable than this. She looked back to the little boy. “What’s your name, sweetie?”

“Luke,” he said, fidgeting with sudden shyness now that he was receiving the attention he wanted.

“Okay, Luke, let’s get some water in your bowl, so when you catch a fish, you can pop them right in, okay?” Her hands, with their perfect manicure, hands that had driven Rufus mad with desire and burned him every time they touched, helped the child scoop up some water, then she took the bowl from him, balancing it carefully on her knees as she squatted at his side. 

“Are you ready?” [FN] asked. At his permissive nod, she leaned over the tank and dipped the wand beneath the water. “The trick is to be slow and gentle. Paper doesn’t last long in water, so if you use it to catch something precious, you have to take care.” She turned the wand in a graceful figure eight beneath the surface, keeping the paper screen intact. “You try. Take your time.”

The boy’s movements were clumsy, but he did his best to follow her advice, and the paper remained whole. He squealed in excitement, and she nodded. “See? Not so bad. Now let’s work together to catch one of these slippery fish. You hold yours still, to be ready to flip it into the bowl when we’ve got it pinned, okay? I’ll guide one toward you.”

Shyness forgotten, Luke nodded enthusiastically. “Okay!” 

It took a few attempts, but Rufus watched as she helped the boy catch three fish, still reeling from what she had said. How could he have missed it? He knew he _liked_ her. He knew he _wanted_ her. But this? As soon as he had that word to put to it - _Love_ \- it made him want to weep. Things he loved were always taken away, eventually. Only Darkstar remained, and that was only because his father thought Darkstar was just a weapon.

Now Rufus’s mind was spinning with the implications. All the dreams he hadn’t let himself linger on, lining up like a firing squad to strike him dead. A future with [FN]. A life, with [FN]. _Children,_ all with [FN]. How could she? How _dare_ she? How was he supposed to cope, to function, to continue, knowing he had such a glaring weakness?

And Tseng? Oh, God, if [FN] even suspected, Tseng _certainly_ knew. Hot shame rose in his face at the idea that he’d been so… _obvious_ about his affections with so many people. They knew, they all knew, and they were laughing at him, _mocking_ him. He had given her the world, everything, the keys to the kingdom, all because she had a pretty smile and -

The past eight months replayed themselves in his mind. No, it wasn’t the pretty smile that did him in - that was just a perk. It was the fire, the passion, the _com_ passion. Her absolute refusal to compromise when it came to his happiness. Even at the Gold Saucer, that night with his father, she had stood in defense of him when he was at his weakest, subverting the old man to keep Rufus safe, and he repaid her kindness by demanding her vulnerability, which she gave him as well. All while believing he was going to destroy her when they got back to Midgar.

His precious, proud little _hypocrite._

“Make it quick,” she had said, while making his evisceration slow indeed.

“Rufus.”

He blinked, coming back to himself, and looked down to see [FN], the woman he _loved,_ standing before him with her hand on his cheek, a small smile on her face. “Are you all right?” she asked. “The fireworks are going to start soon. Do you know a good place to watch them?”

“This way,” he said gruffly, glancing back at the boy who was proudly showing his mother the three fish [FN] had helped him catch. Then he headed past the tanks, leading her to the base of a twisting flight of stairs. Two guards stood at the base, but only gave him a nod. “Sir,” they said, acknowledging but not prohibiting them.

“Of course it’s stairs,” she teased lightly, reaching for the bannister, but he remembered Reeve carrying Daney after [FN]’s birthday - when did they make so many memories together? - and scooped her into his arms.

“You might trip,” he said, as if that explained his sudden desire to hold her close. 

“I’m not complaining,” [FN] replied. 

Chuckling, he said, “That’s a first.”

“Asshole.”

There it was again, her voice so full of care and comfort and God she was using it as a pet name, wasn’t she? When did they start using _pet names?_

“Bitch.” His reply was out of his mouth before he realized it, the longing so evident he was shocked he hadn’t heard it before.

Rufus wanted to go back in time. He wanted to find himself at that stupid party, shake himself and warn himself: “Stay away from the girl in green! Talk to literally anyone else!” But trying to imagine his life as it might have been, without her, that was more painful than he could imagine. It was like all the doors that led to that life were lost in a hedge maze of the past, overgrown, forgotten, and completely unwanted. 

A loud _BOOM!_ cut through his thoughts, and he glanced up to see an explosion of color in the sky overhead. The noises picked up as more fireworks joined the display, their thunderous roar forcing his mind to silence. 

“Ah!” [FN] exclaimed, her arm around his shoulders squeezing him tighter. “It’s starting!”

_Oh no,_ Rufus wanted to argue. _It’s been going for far too long._

They reached the small platform at the top of the stairs, with an access hatch to a nearby tunnel for the train system. [FN] barely noticed, her grip on him not lessening despite having reached their destination. He was content to let her hang on a bit longer. Together, they stared up at the sky, watching the stars get lost amidst the brilliant lights. 

As the show continued, Rufus’s back started to hurt, and he carefully set [FN] down on the ground with a mumbled apology, but didn’t stop touching her. His hands lingered on her shoulders while the booming drowned out any thoughts he might try to have. He just stared at her in the flickering light of the fireworks, and [FN] was even more beautiful now than she had been that night in the Gold Saucer when he’d nearly gotten them both killed with his recklessness.

Everything was better now.

Everything was perfect.

Everything was

_Silk._

Silk slid beneath his hand, her hair sliding between his fingers where they cradled her head.

Silk caressed his skin, the night breeze swirling around them both.

Silk rubbed against his chest, where her hands were fisted in his shirt.

Silk wound about his heart, holding him fast to her through an unintentional web woven by their pride.

Silk brushed past his lips, her delicious tongue beckoning his further into her mouth as he kissed her at long last.

The clatter of [FN]’s parasol falling to the ground brought everything back into sharp focus and Rufus released her, terrified of her response. They stared at each other, breathing heavily, their faces mere millimeters apart.

“Please,” she breathed. “Kiss me again.”

Rufus Shinra didn’t need to be asked twice.

He captured her mouth with his, pushing her back against the railing to pin her in place while his hands moved over her body, tracing her shape through the thin cotton of her yukata. Eight months of carefully stitched together excuses and circumlocutions unraveled in as many heartbeats; as if by kissing [FN] Rufus had at last torn away the veil of mystery from what he wanted in this life.

He would tear down his father, and take his place as the head of Shinra.

He would abandon these stupid pursuits for the ‘promised land’ and focus on the here and now. 

He would make the transition from Shinra as a mere company to Shinra as the one, true, legitimate government in this world. 

He would never be powerless again. Not when [FN] made him feel like this.

The sight of her face, panting and yearning, her eyes half-lidded, her lips bruised from his relentlessness - that made him feel more powerful than all the money in the world, and all the armed soldiers at his command. He had won over the woman who wanted him the least. The only one who had never been interested or afraid. 

“Are you mine?” Rufus whispered into her lips.

“Wha…?” [FN] was near insensate with desire, and he kissed her softly - tiny, delicate kisses on the edges of her lips - to bring her back to herself.

“Are you mine?” he asked again, giving her a little shake.

“Yes,” she replied. “I need to break things off with Biggs in person. I owe him that much. But I’m yours, Rufus.”

“Thank God,” he mumbled, before kissing [FN] again.

Hours later, the chill of night had finally descended on the platform, long after the fireworks had stopped. They walked down the stairs together in silence, hands firmly clasped between them. He led her back through the empty festival grounds, the only sounds the wind between the plates and the clack of her wooden sandals on the cobblestone, while Darkstar followed behind oblivious to the way his master’s world had been upended. 

At the street, the Turks waited for them, two cars idling in the night air. Rude and Reno sat on the hood of the smaller sedan, while Tseng stood beside the limo. All three of them watched them both, their faces unreadable.

Rufus and [FN] stopped beside the limo and she dipped her head to Tseng, who watched her for a few minutes as if lost in thought.

“Are you happy, Miss [LN]?” he asked quietly, searching her face for the truth of her answer.

She tilted her head up to face him fully. “I am, Tseng.”

He sighed wistfully, then placed a hand in the center of his chest and gave her a half-bow. “Then I am content.” Tseng opened the door to the limo, and they both climbed in before he shut the door and walked back to the sedan with the others. 

Leaning close to [FN], Rufus pecked a tiny kiss from her lips. “Let’s get you home.”

She raised an eyebrow. “You’re not planning to take me back to your place and ravish me?”

He laughed. “As much as I would love to, I’m too wound up right now to be any good at it.” Rufus kissed her again, just for the pleasure of it. “Besides, I want you to be completely free of Biggs before I claim you at last.”


	17. Return the Favor [EX]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufus receives a call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hard to write. Please note the tags have changed.
> 
> At the suggestion of a reviewer, I'm mentioning here: This is the chapter that has the Dubious Consent elements.

Rufus woke to the sound of his cell phone, wedged between [FN] and Darkstar in her bed in Sector One. He shifted slightly and pulled one hand free, flexing his fingers a few times to restore circulation before he grabbed the offending electronic.

“Hello?” he asked, and worked his tongue a few times to get the morning stiffness out of his mouth. He had no intention of trying to get that stiffness out of other parts - it’d be a lost cause with how his girlfriend was wriggling to wakefulness beside him.

 _His_ girlfriend. It had been a few weeks since the festival, but the thought still electrified him, and he pressed his lips to the top of her head.

Tseng’s voice was strained. “Good morning, sir. Your father has asked that you go speak with him in his office.” 

“This can’t be good,” he grumbled, glancing at the clock. “How bad did it sound?”

The Turk’s voice dropped a bit. “I’ve already dispatched Rude and Reno to Miss [LN]’s apartment. I suggest you make sure anyone you care about avoids Shinra Headquarters today.”

“Where will you be?” he asked. If Tseng wasn’t protecting [FN] personally, it must be serious.

“Disposing of a body.” 

“Whose?”

“[FN]’s obstetrician. The President got to him.” They were both silent on the line for a few moments, as the weight of what was happening sank in. Rufus’s mind began to spiral between protectiveness and fear. It was too soon, he wasn’t ready, he - 

“Sir,” Tseng continued. “Right now, the best thing you can do is focus on protecting her from your father and his plans. Go to him as soon as possible. Rude and Reno are on their way. Leave Darkstar with her. I will meet you when I’m done here, and we’ll decide our next move.”

The man’s calm, clear voice helped Rufus avoid spiralling out of control. It was a plan. It was simple. He could do this. “I’ll text you when I’m on my way to the building.”

Rufus hung up and dropped his phone back onto [FN]’s side table as she opened her eyes. “Everything okay, Rufus?”

“Just… Shinra bullshit,” he said, then pulled her close against his chest, drawing comfort from the warmth of her body against his. “Has Biggs called you back, yet?”

She shook her head. “No. I told him in my last message he has until the end of this week to get back to me, or I’m going to assume he’s moved on.”

“Would that be a bad thing?” Rufus ran his hands over her back. 

“Not _really,”_ she admitted, “but I would prefer to have a clean break, and the closure.”

“Well, it might work to our advantage. Do you have somewhere safe in the slums you can hide out? Even if it’s with him?” 

[FN] pushed back against his chest and gave him a wary look. “Somewhere _safe?_ And the most possessive man in Midgar is telling me to go shack up with my soon-to-be ex?” Her eyes narrowed. “Tell me what’s going on.”

“Can I have five minutes?” he asked abruptly. “Just five minutes with you before I have to face it.”

She sighed and kissed his cheek. “All right.”

Rufus rolled [FN] onto her back and kissed her, catching the sighs she offered with his tongue. Her fingers threaded through his hair and she did not fight when he pushed one hand underneath the small of her back.

Lifting her against him, he ground his body against hers, pressing his erection against her through their pajamas. “You make me feel seventeen again,” he whispered into her lips. “Unbearably horny and out of control, like being with you is the beginning and end of the world.” 

“Soon,” she whispered. “I’ll go into the slums and see if I can find Biggs. Tell him properly. If not, I’ll leave a letter at his place, then head to your apartment.” Her lips brushed across his. “Regardless of what’s going on today, you will have me tonight.”

He sighed heavily and snuggled against her, pressing her down into the mattress. “Your safety comes first. If this is resolved by tonight? Absolutely. If not? We’ll wait. But as soon as this mess is dealt with…” Rufus nibbled her neck. “Then I am so ready to make good on all my promises.”

Giggling, [FN] said, “I’ll bring some painkillers, since you said you’ll break me.”

“You should make it a wheelchair. I’ve been wanting to break you for _nine months,”_ he teased, and their lips met again in the warm inviolability of her bedroom.

The passage of time weighed on them both, and Rufus brushed a hand over her hair. “Your doctor told my father,” he said.

[FN]’s smile vanished, replaced with a sober, thin-lipped frown. “But -”

“My dad is furious,” he continued. “He’s called me to his office, the way he usually does when he’s come up with some sick way to torture me, and I need to make sure you’re safe before I go.”

“So you want me to go to the slums.”

Rufus nodded. “With Rude and Reno and Darkstar. Tseng’s dealing with the rest of it, and I have to face _him.”_ He sat up, staring at the morning sunlight on her bedroom wall. “I might have to be a monster to get through it, to keep you safe.”

[FN] followed, letting one leg dangle off the edge of her bed as she sat up beside him and rested her head on his shoulder. “Even if you are a monster, you’re my monster, aren’t you?”

He stared at their silhouettes in that same sunlight, wishing for things he couldn’t put into words. It had taken far too long, but he finally had what he longed for. Now he just had to do whatever it took to protect it. “I am,” he said, laying his cheek on top of her head. “I just don’t want you to hate me.”

“I won’t,” she said, and kissed his cheek. “Let me give you something.” She leaned away from him toward her bedside table, opening a small wooden box full of little keepsakes. From among the baubles that signified memories she wanted to keep close, she plucked a single twenty-five gil coin and offered it to him on her palm. “Here. It’s lucky.”

“Oh, is it?” Rufus flipped the coin in his hand and rolled it between his fingers. When he saw her surprised expression at the skill, he laughed. “When I was a kid I went through a phase where I was obsessed with the gangsters from old movies,” he confessed. “I can do a bunch of gun tricks and open a switchblade one-handed, too.”

She laughed, her cheeks turning slightly pink. “You’re just trying to remind me you’re good with your hands,” [FN] countered.

Tucking the coin into the pocket of his coat where it lay on the floor, he shook his head. “If I wanted to do that, I can think of a few far more enjoyable ways to do so.”

“Really?” A playful smirk toyed with the edges of her lips, and her fingers brushed against his shoulder. “Care to elaborate?”

Rufus glanced at the clock. He’d probably be fine if he got to his dad’s office before lunch, and he desperately needed the reassurance. “I thought you might prefer a demonstration,” he teased. 

“Mmm,” she purred. “The list of things I want you to demonstrate is getting pretty long…” 

“Well, I don’t have all day,” he said playfully. “But I have enough time to remind you who owns you.” 

“You don’t own me,” [FN] countered, but she didn’t fight as he lowered her back onto the bed.

“You’ll change your tune in a few minutes,” he replied, and placed one hand in the center of her stomach while jabbing Darkstar with the other. The dog woke up and blinked a few times. “Go watch the front door,” he commanded.

Darkstar obeyed, making a few grumbling noises before Rufus shut the door behind him. “Where was I?”

“I think you were trying to seduce me, Rufus.” 

The way she said his name, her tone soft and playful, made him shiver in delight as he climbed back on top of her. “It’s been nearly a month, [FN],” he said. “Do you expect me to be sated with mere kisses still?”

“You would be sated with my kisses until the end of time if that was all I chose to give you, Rufus.” Though her words were a denial, she parted her legs so he could settle between them, and wrapped her arms around her neck. “Too bad for you, I’ve had a taste of what you can do when you put your mind to it, and now I’ll be satisfied with nothing else.” 

“A _taste?”_ he mumbled against her lips. “I remember the way you taste. That gives me a whole different idea of what to do with you.”

[FN]’s eyes widened and her cheeks instantly flushed beat red at the suggestion before she looked away, focusing on the wall.

Her distress pleased Rufus immensely, and he used one hand to push up the bottom of her nightgown and untie the side of the little black panties she was wearing. His mouth covered hers, revelling in every noise she made while that same hand began to explore her inner thighs. “Do you want this, [FN]?”

“I want everything,” she gasped, lifting her hips eagerly when his fingers brushed against her labia.

Rufus laughed, feeling victorious. No matter what bullshit punishment his father attempted, [FN] was his, and nothing could change that. He moved down her body, lifting one of her legs and pulling it over his shoulder. Taking the hint, she shifted to be flat on her back and moved the other into a similar position, and he nibbled at her inner thighs affectionately. “Don’t hesitate to tell me if I’m doing something you don’t like, [FN]. I want you to enjoy this.”

Her whole body turned pink with a blush, and that only made him laugh again before he licked his way between her folds, opening his girlfriend up with his tongue. He took his time, making sure to explore every bit of her pussy with his lips and teeth and tongue, as gentle as he could be. 

[FN]’s body responded to him in ways he’d only fantasized about. Every lick was met with a sigh; every nibble, with a gasp; every caress, with a moan. Her fingers found their way back into his hair when his tongue flickered over her clit, and her hips came up off the bed when he snaked his arm up and teased her entrance with his fingers. “You want that?” he asked, kissing her thigh.

“Yes,” she gasped. “God, Rufus, _please.”_ Her hands tugged at his hair insistently.

“Then tell me who owns you, [FN]. Tell me who you belong to, and I’ll give you what you’re yearning for.” He bit his lip and looked up at her, enjoying the curves and swells of her body beneath the bunched up silk of her nightgown as she gasped in a doomed effort to maintain control. 

She fought valiantly, but just as he was lowering his lips again she cried out, “You, Rufus. Oh, Goddamnit I belong to _you.”_

He laughed in delight and said, “That’s what I thought,” before he pressed two fingers into her and nibbled gently on her clit. The noise that came out of her throat was positively primal, and he dragged his fingertips along her inner walls, pressing against the tender spot at the front to prolong it. He couldn’t wait for her to make that sound in his ear when he was hilted inside her. 

Rufus continued his assault on her body unabated while she writhed beneath his mouth. His fingers served to keep her body in place as he worked her harder and faster, right up to her peak, then he pushed her past it, finding nothing but pleasure in the way her nails dug into his scalp as she screamed. 

His name was still echoing off the walls when he pulled his fingers from her, and he smiled in smug satisfaction and sat up to watch her come down from her climax. He wiped her moisture from his face with his hand, sucking the delicious flavor of her from his fingers and palm while she panted, breathless on the bed before him. His body was screaming, begging him to forget his promises and mount [FN] now, to seek his satisfaction between her quivering thighs and pull that submission and its accompanying shrieks from her again. 

He nearly _did,_ and was climbing back on top of her to make the offer when Darkstar started barking, and her front door opened. “We’re here!” Reno’s voice crashed through [FN]’s tiny apartment, and with it the realization that he had other battles to fight today. 

She groaned in irritation, and Rufus dropped his head to her shoulder, kissing her collarbone. “Let me return the favor tonight?” [FN] asked, pressing her lips to his temple. “I’d do it now but -” Lifting an arm, she gestured towards her bedroom door.

“I’ll deal with my dad, then call you. Rude and Reno will bring you to my place.” Rufus kissed his way up her neck to her earlobe. “We’ll take a few days, just the two of us, and figure out all the ways we fit together.”

Her mouth found his and she kissed him, holding his head tenderly between her hands. Then they parted, getting dressed for the day together in the quiet morning sunlight.

* * *

“I bet you and that girl thought you were so smart,” the President of Shinra growled around his cigar. “I thought you’d learned by now, _boy._ No one makes a fool of me without consequences.” His father’s fist shot out, connecting with Rufus’s stomach and making him double over. He would have dodged it, could have easily dodged it, if Heidegger didn’t have his arms behind his back.

“You’ve got one job,” the old man continued. “One purpose in your miserable life. Give me a grandson who can carry on my legacy.” Rufus set his jaw and looked straight ahead when he picked up the golf club. “But you can’t even do _that.”_ His father took a swing, and the air rushing from his lungs was just the predecessor to searing pain radiating up from his torso. 

They’d been beating him like this for about twenty minutes, his father talking in circles and taking shots while Heidegger held him. The Head of Public Safety liked to play at being a kindly uncle, but Rufus wasn’t a fool. He was just as complicit in what his father was doing as the old man himself. He just had to endure this until his father was finished beating him, accept whatever humiliation or new conditions his father had planned, and then he’d be with [FN] again. 

Rufus let himself be lost in thoughts of her, in the warmth of her skin, in the witty banter, in the citrus and salt scent that still clung to his lips from this morning. He never felt more like a god than those moments when he was alone with [FN]. She was probably somewhere in the slums right now, telling Biggs it was over. Then she’d come back to him. She’d come _home_ to him. And they’d find a way forward through all of this.

“As for [FN],” her name on his father’s lips sent a cold chill down Rufus’s spine, and he looked up in horror before he could stop himself. Thankfully, the old man had his back turned, and he managed to school his face into a bored expression before he was facing him again. “I don’t blame the girl. She was caught between a rock and a hard place. Two men of the Shinra family giving her contradictory commands. I’m not surprised she followed the instructions of the one she saw far more often.” 

Another swing of the golf club, and pain exploded along Rufus’s side as one of his ribs cracked. He clenched his jaw through the pain and focused on keeping his face blank as his father continued. “But she must be taught a lesson. It is _my_ commands that take precedence. Over everything. And you need to learn that you can’t have anything without my consent.”

President Shinra stopped in front of him, and Rufus looked down at the golf club. He kept his eyes on the head, on the red smear of his own blood clinging to the chrome. _The next ten seconds,_ he told himself. _I just have to survive the next ten seconds. Then the ten after that._

“I had thought I taught you better than to let a woman get control of you.”

_One._

“She’s pretty, I’ll give you that.”

_Two._

“But you let it go too far, and now you’re weak.”

_Three._

“But if you’re too dumb to see, then so is she.”

_Four._

“So I’m going to teach you both who owns this city.”

_Five._

“And every damn person in it.”

_Six._

“I’m not going to lay a finger on [FN], Rufus.”

_Seven._

“I’m not going to have her dragged to Hojo’s labs.”

_Eight._

“And I’m not going to destroy her.”

_Nine._

“You are, if you want her to live to see the day after tomorrow.”

_Ten._

“What?” Rufus asked, unable to hold it together anymore.

“That got your attention, didn’t it?” His father smiled, tapping the golf club against the ground. “You have twenty-four hours to create a scandal. I want pictures of the two of you, being scandalous, published in every gossip rag from here to Junon. Or I will have her killed, chop up her body, and feed it to your fucking dog.”

The cold metal of the golf club touched his chin, lifting Rufus’s face and forcing him to look the old man in the eye. “Feel free to tell her. Tell her everything that happened here today. Because you’re still going to do it if you want her to live. It doesn’t matter to me.” President Shinra looked up at Heidegger. “Release him.”

The pressure in his shoulders was released and he stood, ignoring the red stain spreading quickly on the left side of his coat. 

“You’re free to go, Rufus. I have nothing more to say to you.”

“I’m not going to do it,” he said. “You’ll have to fucking kill me first.”

“Didn’t you hear me, boy?” his father asked. “I’m going to kill the girl. People are so easy to control once they fall in love.”

He wanted to scream. He wanted to go back to his office, grab a gun, and inherit everything right fucking now. But he couldn’t, not yet.

“Your Turk is waiting outside,” Heidegger said, his tone an affectation of affection. “It will be easier if you just get this over with. Then you can make things up with her, buy her something pretty, she will forgive you.” He patted Rufus’s head like he had when he was a child.

Rufus pulled away. “One day, you will pay for this,” he promised. “In the end, you’ll be nothing but a footnote in the books they write about me.” Then he stormed out of the room before his father could formulate a response.

As Heidegger had promised, Tseng was waiting outside the office and fell into step beside him as he stormed towards the elevators. The pain in his side was excruciating, but worse was the sinking dread that came over him as he thought about what his father demanded he do.

Tseng continued to follow in silence, only pausing to snap a cure materia into his wrist cuff as they boarded the elevators. He healed Rufus’s injuries without a word, both of them painfully aware of the cameras watching their every move as they made their way out of the building and into the waiting limousine.

“So?” the Turk asked once they were pulling away from the building.

“He wants me to leak pictures of [FN] and I,” Rufus growled. “He wants me to be the one to hurt her. I have 24 hours.”

Tseng’s eyes narrowed. “That will destroy her career.” They both knew that having pictures like that publicized was the death knell for a woman who worked with kids.

“If I don’t, he’s going to kill her,” Rufus whispered.

“And you just need to leak the pictures?” Tseng rubbed his chin. 

“Yeah.” He fished in the mini-fridge for some booze and found a cheap beer. “Reno was in here, wasn’t he?”

“Probably,” Tseng answered, but his voice was as distant as his thoughts. “I have a stop gap.”

“Let’s hear it,” Rufus said, popping open the top of the bottle with the magnetic opener affixed to the front of the fridge before taking a drink. “Fuck me, this shit is terrible,” he complained.

“What if it wasn’t [FN]?” the Turk posited. “What if it was just someone that looked like her in dim lighting?”

Rufus said nothing, but raised an eyebrow in Tseng’s direction, so he continued. “If it is someone who passes as Miss [LN] for a few photographs, you can explain it to her outside the situation. She has plausible deniability, and might be able to salvage her own career. Especially if you keep the receipt, then once our plan is complete, and your father deposed, you just need to publicly apologize for cheating on her with a prostitute.”

“You want me to call Andrea.”

“Just so, Mr. Vice President.” 

Leaning his head back and taking another drink, he asked, “Where is [FN]?”

Tseng shook his head. “I asked that she, Rude, and Reno turn off their phones until midnight, excepting emergencies, to ensure they weren’t tracked. Then they’ll check in and we’ll make plans.” He tapped his chin. “You could take care of things with Mr. Rhodea and take [FN] with you out of the slums.”

“She’ll be furious,” Rufus mumbled.

“I think she’ll be reasonable once you explain the situation,” Tseng said. “She can be surprisingly pragmatic.”

“No,” he laughed then. “She’ll still make me pay for it.”

“Make you pay for it, yes, sir. But she will also forgive you, and love you more for protecting her,” the Turk clarified. “We have to act quickly. You only have a day.”

“You’re right,” Rufus said, staring at the ceiling of the limo. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the coin [FN] had given him that morning, rolling it between his fingers. “Call Rhodea.”

* * *

The music made the floor of the Honeybee Inn’s VIP room vibrate to the beat. The show ended a couple of hours ago, and now the girl Andrea had brought to Rufus, Lacy, was pouring drinks for them both. Tseng stood in the corner, setting up the recording equipment.

Lacy had the right body type, and the wig looked natural enough, but her face wasn’t quite right. Her eyes were too far apart, and her lips were too thin. That was probably for the best, in Rufus’s estimation. If she looked too much like [FN], he might feel guilty about hurting her.

“Andrea said it’s just the standard service plus recording, but I’ll be signing an NDA?” Lacy asked, picking up the glass of champagne and offering it to Rufus.

“Yes, Miss,” Tseng answered for him, sensing Rufus’s own dark mood. “You will be paid handsomely for your assistance in this matter. Far more than what Mr. Rhodea quoted as your usual rate. But in exchange for that Mr. Shinra expects -” The Turk froze, staring out through the wall of windows toward the dance floor below.

“What is it?” Rufus asked. “Must be something interesting if it shook you, Tseng.” He stood, approaching the glass. Anything to distract him from what he was about to do.

“Sir, you shouldn’t -” Tseng tried to stop him, but he was at the window, looking down.

 _Oh,_ he thought, staring at the crowd around the bar. _Anything but that._

Rude and Reno were making a tiny bubble at the bar, protecting [FN] and Biggs Darklighter from the crowd. She was smiling at him and giggling behind her hand, and Rufus watched as Biggs reached out and brushed a lock of [FN]’s hair back from her face, tucking it behind her ear. 

Unable to stop himself, he put a hand to the glass. “What is she doing?” he hissed. “She was supposed to dump him.”

He watched as Biggs got up from his barstool and kissed [FN]’s cheek, then headed towards the bathrooms. The two Turks let him pass, and then Rufus was moving, ignoring both Tseng and Lacy’s protestations as he rushed down the stairs. After everything he’d been through today, everything he was doing for her, he wasn’t going to stand here and be made a fool.

He pushed his way through the crowd, only taking a moment to register the shock on Reno and Rude’s faces as he stormed to [FN], grabbing her arm in one hand. “What are you doing?”

“Rufus?” She blinked in surprise to see him. “What happe-”

He pulled her off the barstool, grabbing her shoulders and giving her a rough shake. “You’re here with _him?”_ He felt his phone buzzing in his pocket, but he ignored it. “After everything?” He shook [FN] again. “How could you?”

“Rufus,” Her voice was soothing, but he recognized it for what it was - an attempt to control him, to placate him. An attempt to make excuses. “Please li-”

“No,” he snapped, _”You_ listen. You thought you could just come down in the slums and go back to fucking Biggs? After I fe-”

“I’m not -”

 _“SHUT UP!”_ he shouted. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, Rufus knew he had lost control. A small voice begged him to stop, to calm down, to listen to what she was saying, but he couldn’t stop the pain, anger, and rage at everything that had happened in the last twelve hours from grabbing the reins and making him the monster he always warned her he was. “I have done so much for you - I am still doing things for you, things that kill me, right now, so you can live in your safe little bubble and -”

“I never _asked_ for that!” she countered, twisting out of his grip. “I never asked you to do any of the things you have. In fact, some of them I told you _not_ to do!”

“That didn’t stop you from enjoying them, did it?” He hated that look in her eyes, calm and calculating and daring to counter him, jab for jab, beat for beat, and -

“[FN].” Biggs’s voice behind him made his fury flash white-hot. “Are you okay?”

“Rufus is just being an asshole,” she hissed.

“Oh, we can agree on that.” The slum dweller’s voice had taken on a dangerous edge. “Have you met Lacy?” Rufus whirled around just as Biggs pulled Lacy into the little circle made by Rude, Reno, and now Tseng as well. 

“I’m sorry, sir,” Lacy said, fear in her eyes as she looked between Rufus and [FN]. “Mr. Tseng said that we needed to stop you and -”

“What the fuck is this?” [FN]’s voice had gone hard as steel. “I had one rule, Rufus. One.”

“Like you have room to _fucking_ talk!” he snapped. “Getting pissed at me for picking up an escort when you’re on a date with _him!”_

“Hey!” Biggs snapped. “You need to cool down, Shinra.” 

“Oh, go fuck yourself, Darklighter!” he said, rounding on the dark-haired man. “Did she tell you how I ate her out this morning? The way she screamed for me? Your precious little girlfriend- ”

The fist connecting with his jaw was a shock. Normally, when people took a swing at him, it was in the training ring or he was held back. Pain sprang across his mouth, and he reached up, touching his lower lip.

“Biggs!” [FN] shrieked.

Rufus’s fingers came away bloody, and he looked up at the man who’d thrown the punch. “Rude. Reno. Arrest him.”

The Turks moved, immediately grabbing Biggs’s arms. Darklighter set his jaw. “You’re making a huge mistake, Shinra.”

“Rufus, please, calm down and talk to me,” [FN] pleaded.

Tseng swallowed, looking between Rufus, [FN], and Biggs as Lacy began to back away. “Do as the Vice President has ordered,” he said quietly.

[FN] shrieked as they hauled Biggs through the crowd, then regained her composure. “Rufus! What are you doing?”

“Whatever I want,” he said, turning back to her. “You want your boyfriend to go free? Then you’re going to take Lacy’s place tonight.” Rufus loomed over her. “I was planning to use her to protect you from my dad. From the consequences of your little deception. But you decided to deceive me, too, so you can suck it up and take it on the chin, just like I did.”

She glanced to Tseng, but Rufus reached out, taking her chin in his hand, forcing her face back to his. “No, don’t think you can call on one of your other paramours to rush in and save you now. You don’t want me to have anyone else? Then you’re going to do what you’re told, for once in your fucking life.”

Licking her lips, [FN] met his gaze squarely. “And what am I being told to do, Rufus?”

“What you promised this morning,” he hissed. “You’re going to return the favor.”

* * *

**12 hours later**

Rufus pushed his way into the cell where Biggs Darklighter slept, smacking his face with the tabloid rolled up in his hand. Biggs jerked away, then glared. “Shinra. Is [FN] all right?”

“She’s fine,” he hissed, dropping the paper in his lap, letting it unfurl to a photograph of [FN] on her knees in front of Rufus. Though all the genitalia was covered, it left no question as to what she was doing. “She paid the price. You’re free to go.”

He didn’t wait for a response, but turned, heading out of the cell to where Tseng, Rude, Reno, and [FN] waited. With a sneer, he said, “You have your boyfriend back, [FN].” 

Her eyes were red with tears that he hadn't seen her cry. “Not yet I don’t,” she whispered, then walked past him to Biggs.

Rolling his eyes, Rufus turned to Tseng. “I’m going to bed. Meet me at my apartment after dinner.” Then he walked out, Darkstar at his heels.

When he woke up that afternoon, still exhausted, he picked up his phone. He only had one message.

 **[FN]:** I think I need some space.


	18. Six Weeks in Midgar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufus tries to make amends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter deals with the fallout of the implied dubcon scene from the previous chapter.

**Week One**

“Sir?”

Rufus ignored Tseng, still staring numbly at the news feed on his phone.

**Magnificent Midgar forces Chairwoman to resign after Sex Scandal**

The photo was there again. The one of what he’d made her do. Every time he saw it he felt sick.

“Sir, we need to go over your father’s security arrangements. Find holes.” 

He still ignored Tseng, and instead called [FN]’s cell. It went straight to voicemail. He listened to her chipper voice say, “Hi! It’s [FN] [LN]! Leave a message!” Then the beep. 

“Hey, [FN],” he said, his voice more gruff than he expected. “We need to talk. Call me back.”

Tseng sighed. “Sir. She asked for space.”

He opened his banking app, and looked through the history. She hadn’t withdrawn anything since she went to a coffee shop on her way down to the slums that day. 

“Does she need money?” he asked abruptly. “If she’s not working right now, she might not -”

Tseng slammed his laptop shut. “Forgive my frankness, Mr. Vice President, but you lost the right to ask those questions. If she needs money, that is her business. Further, she would take any attempts to give her money as an insult.” He gave him a pointed look.

Rufus opened his own laptop, navigating to his real estate portfolio. 

_“I pay you ten thousand gil a month for a one bedroom postage stamp.”_

He found the listing for her building, and called the management company. 

“Mr. Shinra, how can we be of assistance?” The receptionist’s jovial nature only irritated him further.

“How do I stop charging rent for an apartment?” He drummed his fingers on the tabletop.

“Which apartment, sir?” Heavy clacking accompanied whatever typing the receptionist was doing. 

“2C in the Sector One building.” Rufus remembered the way the brass numbers on her door had always made him feel comforted and safe. Would he feel the same way if he went there now?

“Aah. Miss [LN].” A strange tone had entered the receptionist's voice, and Rufus wasn’t sure if he heard a suppressed giggle or if it was his imagination.

“Yeah,” he said. “I don’t want her charged rent any more.”

“For how long, sir?”

“For as long as she chooses to live there.” Keeping the anger from his voice was getting harder, so he hung up. “Tseng -” he began, but then lapsed back into silence.

“You’re obsessed with her,” the Turk said, not looking up from his phone.

Rufus closed his eyes and groaned. “How do I make this right?”

Tseng gave him a dim look. “You could start by giving her the space she asked for.”

“But I need to apologize,” he said.

“No,” the Turk countered. “You want to be forgiven. You want things to go back to the way they were. They can’t. Not while your father still has control of Shinra.” He tapped the laptop. “The best thing you can do right now is take him down. Only then can you truly promise her nothing like that will ever happen again.”

“Will she forgive me if I do it?” he asked hopefully.

“No one knows,” Tseng countered. “But it behooves you to try, sir.”

* * *

Rufus stood before the white board he’d set up in his living room, dry erase marker in hand, looking at the two columns. “There’s no way around it. Assaulting him in his office at night is the best way to take him out. During the day he’s in meetings on other floors. And at home he could be anywhere in the manor. But every night from six to eleven he’s in his office going over paperwork.”

“Yeah, but his office is on the 70th floor,” Reno countered. “You’d need an army to get all the way up there.”

“No,” Rufus shook his head. “I just need a small squad. We’re not going to come up.” He tapped the word “helipad” with the fat tip of his marker. “We’re going to come down. How many men do you think we could cram into a helicopter with me?”

“If Darkstar’s there? Four, plus two pilots,” Reno put his feet on the coffee table. “Do you think that’s enough?”

“We’ll have to find some of the best for that,” Rufus chewed his lip. “And all the best are loyal to my dad. Or Heidegger. Not to mention the ones we’ll need to make sure the change over goes smoothly. I’ll at least need to secure the top ten floors of the building after I kill him.”

“Which means the loyalty of the board,” Rude interjected. “You need most of them to switch sides immediately or as soon after as possible.”

“Hojo is the easiest,” Rufus said. “I just need to assure him I’ll continue to fund his research.” He erased the contents of the board, and wrote “HOJO” in large letters, then the word “Gil” beside it.

“Heidegger respects power,” Reno offered. “A display of force will work.”

Rufus wrote “HEIDEGGER” and “force” on the board. “I may need to bring in a secondary force to make that display. This is going to be… a massive undertaking.”

Rude nodded.

“Next up, Palmer.” Rufus wrote “PALMER” on the board. “He’s a sycophant. He’ll switch sides to whomever seems to be most likely to come out on top… or whomever is in the room with him at the time.”

Reno giggled. “Rat bastard.”

Rufus rolled his eyes, then groaned. He wrote “SCARLET” on the list. “I don’t even know where to start here.”

“Give her what she wants,” the red head said, prodding his own boot with his electric rod. “Sleep with her, let her think she’s going to be -”

He jerked his chin toward Reno, and Rude walked over, smacking his partner on the back of the head. “I’m not going to sleep with anyone else. I’m not going to dangle romantic entanglement with me as an _option_ for anyone else,” he said.

“And what if you don’t get her back?” Reno scowled.

“Then the Shinra Family dies with me.” Rufus turned his back to the pair of them, and wrote “REEVE” on the board below “SCARLET.”

* * *

**Week Two**

As Rufus entered the Shinra cafeteria, he heard laughter coming from the far corner around the television set, and looked up. A comedian - dressed up in a bad wig and cheap jewelry, but obviously trying to pass herself as a parody of [FN] - was talking about how she worked so hard to get where she is while another comedian, with a long white trench coat, threw money at her and pretended to fuck her from behind.

He lifted his phone and took a photograph of the crowd as he crossed to the executive elevators, then sent the photo to Tseng.

It only took a few moments for him to receive a text.

**Tseng:** Sir, what is this?

**Rufus:** I want to know the names and positions of every person in that photo.

**Tseng:** May I ask why?

**Rufus:** When this plan is executed, I’m going to fire them all.

**Tseng:** You can’t fire everyone in the city, sir, as tempting as that may be.

**Rufus:** They’re mocking her. They’re mocking me.

**Tseng:** Yes, they are. And what do you think will make them suffer more? To lose their jobs and nurse a grudge? Or to keep their jobs and jump at every shadow in fear of how they may have offended you before your rise to power?

**Rufus:** I want them to suffer.

**Tseng:** Isn’t wanting to make others suffer what got you into this situation in the first place?

Rufus leaned his head back against the glass wall of the elevator. The Turk was right, of course, but something prodded at his memory, and he closed his eyes, trying to focus.

_[FN] tapped the top of her parasol against the floor of the elevator and looked away. “Sometimes, when you’re evil…” He noticed the blush creeping down the back of her neck where it was exposed by the yukata. “I find it unbelievably erotic. But only because I know you won’t hurt me.”_

She had been wrong. He had hurt her. He’d lashed out in his vulnerability, and now she’d pulled away from him. “[FN],” he whispered to the lights and the chrome above his head. “I’m trying.”

He could almost hear her voice, and for a moment convinced himself he’d caught the echoes of her perfume. Though he knew it wasn’t real, he closed his eyes and enjoyed it anyway. After everything he’d done, he would take what he could get.

* * *

He followed Professor Hojo through the laboratories, keeping his face schooled into politely restrained curiosity. He needed Hojo to tip the board in his favor when the time came. So he had to pretend to encourage the man’s research now. Research he found … troubling. 

From what Rufus had seen, Hojo didn’t treat ethics violations as strictures so much as a checklist, and genetics weren’t so much a field of study as building blocks to slap together haphazardly to see what would happen. But he could worry about that once he had control. And he needed Hojo’s approval now to make that happen. 

“I am told that you are responsible for my dog,” he said, trying to turn the topic away from the most recent spate of uncomfortable experiments he had been shown. “He’s quite loyal.”

Hojo adjusted his glasses and peered around Rufus to Darkstar. “Aah. Yes. An attempt to improve upon the standard issue hybrid guard hounds. Far more intelligent than his predecessors, to a fault.” He sniffed. “Appropriate as personal guard dogs, but they form bonds of loyalty to specific people, rather than following commands regardless of the one giving them. That makes them poorly suited to military applications.”

“I hope you didn’t scrap the data?” Rufus asked.

“Of course not. Should you require another to be produced, we will be able to do so with about six months lead time.” The scientist muttered, more to himself than anyone else. “But I wouldn’t worry too much. The same genetic manipulation that increased their intelligence also increased their lifespan. Your specimen should live another forty to fifty years, provided he is cared for properly.” 

Rufus found the thought strangely comforting. He’d be in his seventies or eighties, then. An old man - older than his father. His thoughts were interrupted at the sound of clawed footsteps on the tile.

“Professor, the team in lab three says they’re ready for -” A woman came around the corner, and squeaked in shock at the sight of Rufus and Hojo, but Rufus was just as shocked by _her._ She was half-beast, with canine ears, digitigrade legs, and a long, thin tail that whipped back and forth making the open flame at its end dance.

“Can’t you see I am meeting with the Vice President?” Hojo hissed. “Honestly, girl. Tell the team they can wait until I arrive. It’s not like they have anything better to do.”

She nodded quickly, looking more and more like a terrified house cat, and fled back the way she had come.

“That was…” Rufus trailed off, trying to find a polite way to word his question.

“A failed experiment,” Hojo finished. “I attempted to find combat applications for a specimen we acquired some time ago by applying some of its genetic adaptations to a human. But the girl does not have the head or the heart for combat, so I was forced to scrap the project.”

“And now she works for you.” It wasn’t a question.

“Well, I needed an extra pair of hands with a high security clearance, and it’s not like she can ever leave the building to spill Shinra’s secrets,” Hojo shrugged. “For all that she is worthless for fighting, she is good with paperwork.”

“Ah,” Rufus said, attempting to remain tactful. “Well, I’m sorry I kept you so long, Professor, I’m sure you have -”

Hojo was staring at him strangely. “Are you familiar with butterflies, Mr. Vice President?”

“Butterflies?” The image of [FN]’s yukata - blue and green and gold, flowers and butterflies - flashed in his mind.

The professor nodded. “They begin as caterpillars, enter a cocoon, then emerge in their beautiful final form. For the people Wutai, they are a symbol of transformation. Even here in Midgar, people see them as a sign of hope. That things will be better in the future. But do you know what happens? During the act of transformation?”

Rufus shook his head.

“I’ve examined the creatures myself, eager to learn what I can for use in future experiments.” Hojo walked around the central pillar of the Drum, his main laboratory, and Rufus followed. “I learned that the caterpillars actually render themselves to nothing more than a slime as part of the process, before reforming into something new.” He adjusted his glasses. “Fascinating.”

“Indeed,” Rufus said, but he was distracted by the monstrosity _inside_ the pillar. It had the vague shape of a woman, but the head was missing. Red veins thrummed in its skin, and branched into strange appendages in it’s back, while pipes and tubes connected various parts of its body to the apparati of the Drum. 

Hojo stopped walking, standing beside Rufus, looking up at the thing with an eager smile. “No one ever considers how painful the process must be for the caterpillar. But nothing worth having was ever acquired without sacrifice, Mr. Vice President.”

He let his eyes slide to the side as he regarded the professor, but said nothing.

“I see more than my experiments, despite what my colleagues might say about me. I would not have gotten this far if I didn’t. I can read the writing on the wall.” The look in Hojo’s eyes as he stared at the creature in the tube bordered on obsession. “I will support you, so long as my research may continue uninterrupted.”

“I’m glad we have an understanding,” Rufus said. “Good luck with your work.”

“And you with yours, Vice President.” 

All Rufus could think about was whether there was a shower hot enough to scrub away the feelings of disgust he felt as he left the Drum.

* * *

**Week Three**

“We’re just going to have to assume Scarlet is a non-starter,” Tseng said, pursing his lips and staring at the white board. “You have nothing you are willing to offer her, and she’s too fiercely jealous of her power for us to find a way in.”

Rufus ran a hand through his hair. “[FN] would know what to do. She’s better at this than either of us.”

“She would have been a powerful asset,” Tseng agreed. “[FN]’s ability to read people served her well.”

The two men said nothing for a few heartbeats before Rufus caved, unable to resist the temptation to ask, “How is she?”

“Better,” Tseng said. “She finally stopped crying.”

“She was crying over me?” he asked hopefully.

Tseng scoffed. “You truly are your father’s son. She was crying over her career. Over all she had worked for and built crashing down around her. You might have the luxury of having only lost your romantic partner, sir, but [FN] lost _everything.”_ The Turk sighed. “Which is what your father wanted.”

“I know.” Rufus stared at the white board, but didn’t see it. “The guilt of giving him what he wanted is eating me alive.”

“As Reno would say, sir, ‘Boo Hoo for you, bitch.’” The corner of Tseng’s mouth tugged upward. “You should be focusing on this, on keeping [FN] safe from further reprisals.”

“It would just be easier with her help,” he complained. “She’s…” Rufus couldn’t think of a word to explain, to encompass everything she was to him, so he let the sentence die. “Do you think I could hire her as a consultant on this project?”

“You would have to get her to answer your calls first, sir.” The Turk said. “Now, back on task. We’ve secured Hojo. Heidegger will be that night. Palmer is the swing vote. Scarlet is a non-starter. That leaves Director Tuesti.”

“He’d come along without issue if I was still in [FN]’s good graces.” 

Tseng reached out and flicked Rufus’s forehead hard. “Stay on task. Don’t think about what might have been. Think about what _is,_ and how you can change it into the future you desire.”

Rufus gave Tseng an irritated look. “Tuesti’s a bleeding heart, just like [FN]. They both care about the common people. They both care about ‘making the world a better place.’ They don’t -”

He froze then, as the words coming out of his own mouth finally got through to him. “I have to go.” Rufus said abruptly, grabbing his coat while Tseng raised one eyebrow.

* * *

The 2C on the door to [FN]’s apartment reflected the consternation in Rufus’s face as he rang her doorbell. He waited for her to answer, but heard nothing, so he rang the doorbell again, and pulled out his phone, bringing up the cameras that looked into [FN]’s living room. 

She stood a few feet back from the door, her arms wrapped around herself. Rufus couldn’t see her expression from the camera, but he knew this may be his one and only chance to convince her to help him.

“I don’t know if you’re there, or if you’re listening,” he lied, “but I’m going to say this now before I lose my nerve.” His chest hurt, and he put a hand against his heart as he leaned his back against the door and slid to the ground. “I’m sorry for what I did to you. I don’t care if you’re with Biggs, I don’t care about any of it anymore. It wasn’t until I lost you that I realized how much I need you.” 

He licked his lips; they felt as dry as the desert that surrounded the city. “I can’t undo the past. No matter how much I want to, no matter how much I dream of it. So I’m doing the next best thing.”

“That USB stick - it was to pull information so I can take my dad down.” On the phone screen, she took a few steps toward the door, and he heard it pop in the frame as she leaned against it. “He’s the source of all of this, and he has to be stopped. I don’t know what will happen after. Before everything, I had planned to use you to help me solidify my base and sway the board to my side. I know I tried a few years ago, and that ended badly but…”

“I was angry, and afraid, and he had beat me with a golf club earlier that day, purely for the fun of it. But nothing I say excuses what happened. All I can do is tell you I’m sorry. And I -” He clamped his mouth closed around the desire to tell her he loved her. The first time he told her that would be to her face, if she ever let him see her again. He wasn’t going to use it to manipulate her.

“I think I need your help for this. If you won’t help, that’s fine. You don’t owe me shit. But if you want to, even if it’s purely as a consultant, talk to Tseng. He’ll fill you in on the details.” 

Having said his piece, Rufus stood up and dusted himself off. “You know how to find me, [FN], if you heard any of this at all.” Then he walked down the stairs and pulled out the coin she’d given him, rolling it between his fingers.

* * *

**Week Four**

“I need soldiers,” Rufus said, scowling at the white board. “I have to overwhelm Heidegger’s own forces in the Shinra building. It’s the only way to get him to respect me. A separate military force, loyal to _me.”_

“Everyone in Midgar is pretty firmly under that asshole’s thumb though,” Reno said, leaning against the kitchen counter and drinking cheap beer. “You’ll have to pull from somewhere else.”

“Junon has a sizable garrison, and isn’t far,” Rude offered. “If you can convince them to support you instead of your dad, that would be a threat.”

“Especially with that fucking canon.” Reno’s laughter echoed off the tile. “They can swivel that thing around and point it at Midgar. That would make the old man sweat.”

“That’s the rub, though. I still have to convince them,” Rufus said, banging his head against the whiteboard. “I don’t know how.”

“Tseng probably knows somebody.” Reno took another drink. “I mean, [FN] would be the best source for thi-”

“No,” he replied firmly. “If she wants to help, she will. If she doesn’t, she won’t. I’m not going to put pressure on her for this.”

“Regardless, you’re going to have to go to Junon. At least for a while.” Rude was tapping on his phone. “They’re not going to switch sides because a different suit in Midgar said so. You need them to have a reason to choose you.”

Rufus brushed his hair out of his face and looked up at the ceiling, while Reno repeated. “I’m serious, you need [FN].”

“I know.”

* * *

**Week Five**

“I love you,” Rufus said, staring at the camera feed of [FN] in her apartment. “I love you, and I wish I could tell you.” 

Tseng sighed, rolling his eyes. “Sir, she can’t hear you, and she’d probably be furious to know you were watching her.”

“I can’t help it,” he reached out and touched the image of her, sitting on her couch on the camera. He remembered cuddling with her there, watching old movies late into the night. “She looks lonely. Biggs hasn’t been to visit her at all.”

“Of course, he hasn’t,” Tseng scoffed. “They broke up.”

“They did?” He tried to keep the hope out of his voice, but failed, and Tseng finally lowered his phone.

“At the time of your little outburst, they had been officially separated for approximately eight hours.” The Turk tapped a few buttons on his phone. “I’m emailing you a video you should watch, if you’re going to insist on being a voyeur when it comes to [FN].” The disappointment in his tone was palpable.

Rufus opened his email and downloaded the video, curiosity taking over. The feed opened on the cell where he had left Biggs, and the man was sitting up on the cot he’d been sleeping on, holding the tabloid. 

[FN] came in, and at the sight of her, how she’d looked that night, Rufus wanted to throw up. Her hair was a tangled mess, her lipstick was badly smudged, and her mascara had left black tracks down her cheeks. _And I just walked out and left her like that._ It seemed he was to learn just what kind of heights his self-loathing could reach.

Her lips started moving, and he realized he didn’t have his earbuds in, and scrambled to grab them off his desk. When he looked up again, shoving them both in, he saw [FN] had taken a seat beside Biggs on the cot.

“Your boyfriend is a real asshole, you know that?” Biggs said, glancing down at the tabloid. Then he laughed. “I guess you have a type.”

“You’re not an asshole, Biggs,” she said softly. “You didn’t cheat on me.”

Darklighter swallowed. “Damn near did, a few times. Got closer than I should have.”

Leaning back against the steel wall, [FN] asked, “What happened to us? We used to be so happy.”

“We grew up,” he said, taking her hand. “We grew apart. We stopped being lovestruck bags of hormones and learned a little pragmatism.”

“I was so sure,” she whispered. “That once you just applied yourself, you’d get a good job on the plate and move out of the slums.”

He smiled. “I never wanted to leave the slums at all. But I didn’t want you to move down from the plate and live in the gutters with me.”

“Those problems all seem insignificant when you’re a teenager,” [FN] said softly.

“Yeah,” Biggs laughed cynically. “True Love Conquers All.”

“I wish that were true.” Her voice seemed small, and she pulled her knees up to her chest.

“It is,” he said. “Nobody redeemable pulls a stunt like the one he just did unless they’re mad with jealousy.” Biggs squeezed her hand and patted it gently. “Give him a few days, and he’ll be crawling back, begging for your forgiveness.”

“I don’t know if I’ll be ready to give it by then,” [FN] said.

“Then don’t. You don’t have to see him until you’re ready.” Darklighter smiled. “I waited two years for you to come back from Junon, and that was when I was falling _out_ of love with you. If he’s falling _in_ love? He’ll wait until the end of the world.” The man laughed. “Do me a favor and make him suffer. At least for a little bit.”

[FN] giggled, but it still seemed hollow. “He deserves it, I guess.” She rubbed anxiously at her face. “You should get back. I’m sure Andie is worried.”

“Nah,” Biggs said, rising to his feet. He tossed the tabloid in the trash can and helped [FN] up. “I’m gonna see you home first, at least.”

They both walked out of the cell, and the recording cut off. He looked up from the screen, then over at Tseng. “There’s something I need to do.”

* * *

Rufus stood outside the Leaf House, Rude and Reno on either side of him. The new head teacher, Folia, scratched her arm awkwardly. “I called him, and he’s on his way, but it might take him a few minutes. You can wait inside if -”

“No,” Rufus said, looking up at the underside of the plate. The simulated sunlight was glaring, but too obviously artificial for his tastes. He found himself wondering what kind of sunset they could really provide. “I don’t want to disturb the kids. I’ll wait out here.”

After she went back inside, the three of them sat at the long tables until Reno suddenly jumped up. “A-Aerith?”

Rufus looked over to see a woman in a pink dress and red jacket carrying a basket of flowers under one arm. Rude stood up as well, and Rufus followed suit, though he was confused as to what was going on. 

“What are you two doing here?” she giggled, walking closer. “Did Tseng send you to check on me?” The girl - Aerith’s - smile was kind and somewhat infectious. Then she looked at Rufus. “Oh. You’re here for him.” 

She walked closer to Rufus and reached into her basket, pulling out two white tulips. She held them out to him. “Here you go!”

“What are these?” he asked, letting her drop them into his hand. 

“Flowers,” she laughed. “One you have already earned, from your girlfriend. The other…” Aerith looked up at the plate above her head. “It will take a lot of work, but this is my last chance to give it to you. So, you can have it now. You’ll earn it, someday.”

He looked down at the white tulips in his hand as she walked away and called to Rude and Reno, “Tell Tseng I said hi!”

When he looked up again, Biggs Darklighter was approaching, so he hastily shoved the flowers into his pocket.

“What do you want?” he asked.

Rufus closed his eyes and sighed. “I wanted to apologize for having you arrested that night. I flew off the handle, and made an ass of myself. You were just out having drinks with _her.”_

“You must have it bad,” Biggs replied, crossing his arms over his chest. “If you’re down here apologizing to me. Acting like us grounders are real people.”

“Well,” he shrugged. “[FN] has a soft spot for you. I may not personally care, but she does. And as I’ve found out in recent weeks, her happiness is more important to me than a lot of things.”

“Screwed the pooch on that one, didn’t ya?” Darklighter’s smile was both vicious and victorious. “Well, you said you wanted to apologize, let’s hear it.”

“You’re really going to make this difficult, aren’t you?”

Biggs chuckled. “I dated [FN] long enough to learn the difference between an apology, and a statement about an apology. She drilled that one into my head real quick the first time I fucked things up.”

He stared at Biggs for a few minutes, then finally tossed his head. “I’m sorry.”

“Forgiven,” Darklighter said off-handedly. “But if I ever have to hold her while she cries over you again, I’m going to do a lot more than punch you.”

Rufus shrugged. “Fair enough.”

* * *

**Week Six**

The beat of the helicopter blades on the roof of Rufus’s apartment building drowned out everything as he dragged his roller bag across the cement. He was leaving for Junon today, and wouldn’t come back until he was ready for the coup. Tseng was in the cockpit already, prepping to take off, and Darkstar ran ahead of him, hopping up into the back. 

He slammed the suitcase into the helicopter, strapping it down while Tseng shouted to him over the din, “Anything else we’re waiting on, sir?”

“No,” he replied, “This is it.” Rufus moved to strap in Darkstar, who was suddenly up and wiggling to get back out. “Hey, calm down, Darksta-” The dog managed to wriggle free and bolted back out of the seat and onto the cement.

“Get _back_ here you -” he turned to chase after him and saw [FN] standing at the far end of the helipad, clutching something against her chest, though the shape was obscured by the oversized sweat shirt she wore against the late October chill.

Darkstar ran circles around [FN] as he approached, yipping happily and leaning on her legs. She knelt down and scratched behind his ears, ignoring Rufus until he was standing over her. Then she straightened and held out the item against her chest toward him - a binder.

“Here,” [FN] began, “It’s dossiers on all the -”

“I love you,” Rufus said, desperate to touch her but afraid she didn’t want that.

His exclamation made her sentence die on her lips, and she looked up at him, her brow furrowed in confusion, so he continued. “I’m sorry. I’ve been telling myself for a while now that I was going to tell you the next time I saw you in person. If this is my last chance, I didn’t want it to go to waste. I love you. I don’t know how long I’ve loved you, but I’ve only been aware of it for a few months now, and I needed you to know. If I-”

“I love you, too,” she said. “I’m sorry it took so long for me to come back. We’re supposed to be a team, and I wasn’t there, and -”

Rufus shook his head. “You don’t apologize. You don’t have anything to apologize for. I’m the one who fucked up the whole team thing first.”

They stared at each other in the dying light of the afternoon sun, then Rufus asked, “Can I kiss you?”

The anxiety bled out of her, and [FN] said, “Please.”

He reached out, pulling her against his chest with one arm and plucking the binder from her hands. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck as their lips met, and she sighed into his mouth. Rufus couldn’t help himself. He pressed the binder into her back as he picked her up from the ground, forcing her to cling to him as six weeks of his own stress, anxiety, and grief vanished in an instant.

When he set her back down on the ground, he kissed her forehead. “Do you really love me?”

“Yes,” [FN] replied. “Otherwise I would have just given up on you.”

Rufus smiled. “I’m glad you didn’t.” He held up the binder. “Dossiers?”

She nodded. “Dossiers on all my contacts in the Junon branch of the Shinra army. Also a few other people you might find useful. Likes, dislikes, and my suggestions on how to get them onto your side.”

“Thank you,” he said, then leaned down and kissed her again. “Will you come with me?”

“I can’t,” [FN] said. “You need me here. Someone has to keep you relevant in Midgar society and win over Reeve.”

He swallowed his nerves, knowing this might be his one chance for forgiveness. “I have cameras in your apartment.”

“I know,” she placed a hand on his chest. “A little light comes on when they’re active. Tseng told me when you had them installed.”

“You knew?” he blinked. “This whole time? Why did he tell you?”

“He wanted to date me,” [FN] giggled. “And he’s not stupid enough to risk my ire by keeping it a secret. Also, you had a bad habit of calling me every time Biggs came over. It wouldn’t have been difficult to figure out.”

“Can I call you? Every day?” He let his fingers linger along her cheekbone. 

“I would be angry if you didn’t,” she said, leaning into his hand. “I’ll be here when you get back. The Turks will make sure of that.”

He pressed his lips to hers again. “It is torture having to walk away from you, now, after everything.”

“Well, you earned it, asshole,” [FN] smiled. “Just remember, when this is over, you have promises to keep.”

Rufus’s smile turned predatory and he kissed her one last time. “The next time I see you,” he promised, then headed back toward the helicopter.


	19. Breaking News [EX]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufus makes plans for his coup in Junon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I struggled with the pacing on it a bit. It might be a bit until the next chapter, as it is probably going to be *very* long compared to the other chapters.

**Five Weeks Later**

The soldiers crowded around the bar with Rufus, watching the Gold Saucer chocobo race on the wide screen TV. To his left, one of the officers drummed his hands on the bar top. “Come on… Come on!!!” 

For his part, Rufus maintained his calm demeanor, sipping the most expensive scotch they sold here and only half paying attention. He was supposed to have a meeting with his contacts - well, [FN]’s contacts - in about twenty minutes, but he found a few drinks always made the meetings go more smoothly. Beneath the bartop, he rubbed the coin [FN] had given him between his fingers. They were planning the coup for the end of this month, the night before New Year’s Eve. Everything was going well, and he was starting to believe, _truly_ believe that they could pull this off.

On the screen, Teioh whipped around the bend, pulling ahead of the rest of the racing chocobos with a burst of speed, clearing the finish well ahead of the rest. Cheering erupted from the soldiers who had taken his advice and bet on the black chocobo, and a number of hands pounded on his back as he raised his glass to the screen and tucked the coin into his pocket. 

“Sir,” a voice said behind him, and he turned, raising an eyebrow to the saluting soldier. “The Lieutenant General sent me to inform you he is at your disposal whenever you are ready.” 

_Make him wait,_ [FN]’s advice had been. _Not long, or he’ll be insulted. Just enough to show you have the upper hand._

“Let me finish my drink and I’ll be over,” he told the soldier, holding up the half-empty glass of scotch. The soldier nodded and retreated to the back booth where most of Rufus’s meetings had occurred for the past month or so. 

Rufus made sure to finish his drink a little more quickly - more for the Lieutenant General’s benefit for his own, and motioned to the bartender before carrying his empty glass to the table.

Lieutenant General Morrison stood and saluted when he approached, but Rufus waved him off. “Sit down, Morrison. No need for rank between friends.” Nevermind that the man was nearly thirty years his senior. Caleb Morrison had been Heidegger’s main competition for Director of Public Safety; the latter had seen his rival shipped off to Junon as soon as the promotion came down to ensure his military acuity would not catch President Shinra’s attention and make him change his mind. He was a man whose career had been stymied, and he had nursed that grudge for decades. Neither of them spoke of it directly, but both understood - Rufus was his best chance for a promotion, for freedom from under Heidegger’s thumb.

A waiter arrived and dropped off a bottle of scotch and a clean glass for both Morrison and the soldier he’d brought along. 

Better still for Rufus, Morrison had a soft spot for [FN]. He had known her father, and been tasked with making sure she didn’t get into “trouble” while she was in Junon. Her own ability to twist people to her own ends had quickly cast the Lieutenant General into the role of a doting uncle - one he greatly appreciated, especially now that his pseudo-niece was on the arm of the second-most powerful man in the world.

Rufus took a seat and set his phone on the table, then opened the bottle and poured for the Lieutenant General, then the guard, then himself. “How’ve you been?” He asked, lifting his glass in a subtle toast before taking a sip.

“Not bad, not bad,” Morrison said, picking up his own drink. “My wife’s been giving me an earful about my late nights out.”

“Well, I’ll try not to keep you too long,” Rufus laughed. “[FN] is expecting me to call her before I pass out for the night.”

“How is she?” The older man tilted his head in curiosity.

_Caleb values family and traditional gender roles within that structure._ [FN] had written. _He also unabashedly loves his wife._

“As well as can be expected. She’s still very upset about what happened, and we’ve been keeping our interactions clandestine for now.” Rufus looked down at his glass. “I will do whatever it takes to protect her.” That part, at least, wasn’t a lie.

Morrison nodded his approval as he drank. “She’s a lucky girl, to have someone who is willing to do what it takes.”

He scoffed in polite disagreement. “I’m the lucky one. [FN] puts up with far more of my shit than I have any right to expect.”

The Lieutenant General smiled fondly. “My Lottie is the same way.”

“I wanted to ask your advice on something,” Rufus said lightly, changing the subject. “[FN] and I’s anniversary is coming up, and I’m not sure what to get her.” He chuckled. “I buy her a lot of jewelry already, and I want to get her something special.”

From over the top of his glass, Caleb gave Rufus a level look. “That depends how serious about her you are.”

Rufus grinned. “I’m waiting for _that_ until things settle down.” Another truth. “I don’t want that decision to come across as a political gambit. After everything [FN]’s been through, she deserves that much.”

“[FN] is pragmatic,” Morrison countered. “She would not be offended by a political gambit.”

“Which is why doing it outside of that will be an expression of my sincerity,” he countered. “If I have nothing to gain save the pleasure of having her at my side, she cannot doubt my intentions.” He finished his glass of scotch and refilled it from the bottle. “So, after this business is settled, and after I’ve restructured the board of directors.” Rufus used the opportunity to pivot the conversation. “Speaking of which… I hope Mrs. Morrison will not be too upset about relocating to Midgar after so many years in Junon.”

_You cannot bribe him outright, or you’ll offend his personal honor. Obliquely worded comments about future plans will work far better._

Caleb paused, then shrugged. “Our children are grown, and we don’t need such a large place anyway. A nice penthouse on the plate will be a nice change of pace.”

“How soon do you think she could be convinced to move?” 

“We can afford to hire professionals,” he replied, “so whenever the President of Shinra asks it of us.”

“I am thinking of returning to Midgar soon,” Rufus said. “So perhaps after Heidegger has cleaned up some of his own messes.”

The Lieutenant General grinned. “If there’s any way I can be of assistance, sir, just say the word.”

Rufus finished his third glass of the night. “Just keep your men ready. I’ll let you know.” He stood, picking up his phone. “Enjoy the Scotch.”

“A mink coat,” Caleb said abruptly, suddenly jumping back to their previous topic. “It is something expensive and beautiful [FN] would not buy herself, and nights in Midgar get chilly in winter.”

Pausing, Rufus turned back and raised an eyebrow.

“It may be an old fashioned gift, but it will give her something to hold close against the cold, and every time she does she will think of you.”

The thought of [FN]‘s small face looking up at him from amidst a sea of black fur, that shy smile on her face, made him grin. “Thanks for the tip, Morrison.”

The older man lifted his glass and Rufus stepped out into the night air. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and tapped a few times.

After one ring, Tseng’s tired voice came on the line. “Mr. Vice President?”

“I know it’s late, Tseng, but I was curious - do you know where I can get a mink coat?”

* * *

“You’re late!” [FN] declared when she answered her phone. “How did it go?”

“Pretty well. He talked about how his wife might like a penthouse in Midgar.” Rufus dropped his coat on the chair by his desk and loosened his tie. “How did things go with Tuesti?”

“Well enough,” she replied. He could hear her shuffling about. “He said your father’s been distracted the last few days, but has been secretive about what. Mostly just closed door meetings with Heidegger.”

“Hmm.” Rufus chewed his lip. “Did you talk to Tseng?”

“He said not to worry about it,” [FN] grumbled. “I don’t like being kept in the dark.”

He set his briefcase on the bed beside him and toed off his boots. “I’ll ask him for more information next time I talk to him and let you know.” A few beats of silence hung on the line, and Rufus sighed. “I miss you, [FN].”

“I know.” Her voice was gentle. “But it’s your own fault. You’re the one who didn’t come back to visit for your birthday.” 

“I couldn’t,” he whispered. “I don’t think I’ll be able to leave your side for a while once I do.”

“Flatterer.” She giggled. “I found a good one on channel ten. I think that’s channel fourteen there?”

“Should be. Let me finish getting undressed.” He tapped the speakerphone icon on his phone and tossed it on the bed, then began unbuttoning his shirt.

“Oh, I should, too,” she said. He heard her shuffle a bit more.

“Don’t,” Rufus interjected. “I want to watch.”

[FN] giggled. “You’re a terrible voyeur, Rufus.” 

“You like it,” he countered, finally stripped down to his boxers. He opened his briefcase and pulled out his laptop, then set the case on the empty bed next to Darkstar.

“I like _you,”_ she said. “And I like the way you can’t get enough of me. Makes a girl feel good.” 

“Making you feel good is a long term goal of mine.” He sat on the bed and opened his laptop, bringing up the camera feed for her bedroom, where she sat on the edge of her bed in a black sweater dress and leggings. “Still dressing like you’re going to a funeral?”

Looking up toward the camera, [FN] gave him a playful smile. “Well, I’m sure at least one of us is going to die tonight,” she teased. “The little deaths that you seem so fond of.”

“Because I’m the only one who gets any enjoyment out of our evenings together,” he teased, then picked up the remote off the bedside table. Flipping to channel fourteen, he found it was an old black-and-white movie about a gambler, and he laughed. “God, you’re getting me back for your birthday with this one, aren’t you?”

“Hardly. I rather enjoyed that night. I learned you shared my penchant for old movies.” Her tone was affectionate, and on the screen she was tugging her dress off over her head.

“I learned how enjoyable spending hours doing nothing can be.” Rufus sighed wistfully. “Things will be busy for a while, once I get back.”

“I know,” she said. He watched as she pushed the leggings down past her hips and bit his lip. “But you’ll have the excuse of mourning your father to take breaks.”

“I don’t think it’s possible for me to mourn that monster,” he growled.

“Even so, you’ll give the excuse. That way you can come spend time with me.” 

“Maybe you should come to the office instead,” Rufus teased. “I have this fantasy of fucking you on my dad’s desk.”

[FN] looked up at the camera again and licked her lips. “Don’t you mean _your_ desk, Mr. President?”

His erection sprang to life in an instant, and he groaned. “Bitch.”

She stretched out on the bed, letting him enjoy the sight of her body in the lacy black lingerie. “Asshole.” Her fingers slipped beneath the lace of her panties, and she gave a little gasp.

“God, [FN], I can’t wait to _ruin_ you,” he hissed, completely ignoring the movie on the hotel television while he watched her writhe. “I need to make you mine.”

“You’re the one -” She whimpered and arched her hips off the bed. “- who didn’t come ba-ba-ba~ack -” He savored her little shriek when her fingers found a good spot, “- for your bir-”

The camera suddenly flared white, and then went dark, with the words “-Connection Lost-” displayed in small green letters across the center of the screen. At the same moment, the call ended abruptly. 

He immediately redialed her phone number, and an automated voice said, “All circuits are busy now. Please try your call again later.”

Rufus hung up and attempted to re-establish the connection to her apartment’s cameras, but nothing came up. Foreboding formed a writhing knot in his stomach as he called Tseng’s phone.

It rang twice, then the leader of the Turks picked up. “Sir, It’s -”

“What happened?” he demanded. “[FN] and I were -”

“It’s a false-flag - Reno, I want those files downloaded _now!_ \- a false-flag attack. A splinter cell of AVALANCHE attacked and attempted to detonate the Sector One Reactor.” Tseng’s voice seemed strained. “Their bomb failed, but then the defenses inside the reactor began attacking the facility itself, and caused a massive explosion.”

“[FN] -” Rufus interjected. 

“I’ve sent Rude to her apartment, sir.” Tseng paused. “Like I told you during your house arrest - we protect our own.” [FN]’s face flashed in his mind, walking beside him at the Founder’s Festival. _“We protect our own.”_ “I’ve got Reno pulling down the security footage before your father’s men can erase it.”

Rufus turned, letting his feet hit the floor as he ran one hand through his hair. “I- I need to move up the plan,” he said. “As fast as I can. Get me that footage, and get [FN] somewhere safe.”

“Sir.” Tseng’s honorific was both an acceptance of the command and a goodbye. The line went dead immediately after. 

Getting dressed again quickly, Rufus paced the room. Five minutes passed, then ten. A “Breaking News Bulletin” interrupted the movie while the gambler was making a secret deal with the police to serve jail time without his wife knowing. 

“This just in - terrorists have just attacked the Sector One reactor in Midgar. Though no official group has taken credit for the attack, Heidegger, Shinra’s Director of Public Safety, has released the following image. He asks that any information regarding the people in this photograph be brought to your local guard station immediately.” The image of the newscaster was replaced by a grainy photo of five people running through the halls of a reactor. Three of them, Rufus didn’t recognize, but the two at the front made his blood run cold. 

Jessie, the girl he’d met at the first charity event he’d attended with [FN]. And by her side?

Biggs Darklighter.

* * *

Rufus had called Tseng every five minutes for updates for the last two hours. The footage from the reactor was now backed up to a number of private locations, including his own laptop. 

At the ring of his cell phone, Rufus lunged for it, and nearly wept to see Rude’s name across the screen. “Where is she?” he barked the moment his thumb tapped the green circle to accept the call. 

“Sir,” Rude’s voice was raw and tired, but not concerned. “I have [FN] here. She’s pretty out of it, and keeps asking for you. I’m giving her the phone.” 

A moment of silence, then he could hear heavy breathing, and [FN]’s voice, small and childlike. “Rufus?”

“Hey,” he said. “Babe, it’s me. Are you all right?”

“I’m okay,” she mumbled. “I’m really scared.”

“Talk to me,” he said. “Tell me about it.”

“Rude said something was going on. That he’d tell me later. When Biggs said -”

“What did Biggs say?” His eagerness for information had his voice sounding clipped.

“He said they were going to ‘make a statement,’ and that I should get out of Sector One because there was going to be trouble. I thought -” [FN] started crying the rest of her words lost between choking sobs.

“Hey, Hey, Hey,” Rufus cooed. “I’m here. I’m right here, okay? Rude is there with you. You’re going to be just fine.”

Between sniffles she said, “I just realized I’m standing in the middle of the street wearing Rude’s suit jacket over my torn-up lingerie.” 

Unable to help himself, Rufus laughed. “At least you’re safe. That’s what’s important. And I’m going to keep you safe, okay?” He licked his lips. “I know you’re scared right now, but I need you to trust me. There’s a lot happening all at once, and I have to take care of it, okay?”

“Okay.” Her voice came through a little clearer, but he could still hear it trembling.

“All right. I love you, [FN]. I’m going to keep you safe. Go ahead and give the phone back to Rude.”

“I love you, too,” she replied, then a moment later, Rude’s voice came on the line.

“Sir.”

“I need you to find her Shinra keycard, and take her to my penthouse. I don’t know how much of her apartment is damaged, but you can come back for a change of clothes later. The most important thing is to get _her_ out of there before Heidegger’s men come through. I don’t know if harming her was part of my dad’s plan or an oversight, but until I have a clear answer I have to assume it was the former, and she’s not safe with anyone but the Turks.”

Rufus swallowed as he checked the videos on his laptop one last time. “Needless to say, if anything happens to her, I’m going scorched earth.”

“Understood.”

“Oh, and get her a new cell phone. I don’t care if you have to mug someone to make it happen.”

“Yes, sir. Anything else?” 

“Not for now. Keep your phone on, and contact me when she’s safe at my place.” He ran a hand through his hair and put the laptop in his briefcase. “Looks like I’m pulling an all-nighter.”

“That goes for all of us.”

* * *

Rufus was standing in the entryway to Lieutenant General Morrison’s townhouse when the man came down the stairs, still in his pajamas. “Sir,” he said. “We just heard the news.” Morrison swallowed. “Forgive me for saying so, but maybe now _isn’t_ the best time for you to -”

“It wasn’t AVALANCHE,” Rufus said abruptly. “My father is the one who destroyed the reactor. Or someone close to him. I have the footage.”

Caleb’s eyes widened, “What?”

“Don’t get me wrong. The Eco-Terrorists made the attempt. But they _failed._ Then the systems in the building started attacking the reactor itself, and it detonated.” Rufus clenched his jaw. Rude still hadn’t contacted him.

Morrison turned, and beckoned for Rufus to follow. “Show me.”

They walked into the kitchen, where the older man started making coffee. “Want some?”

Rufus nodded and pulled out his laptop, booting it up. He heard shuffling behind him, and turned to see an older woman in a bathrobe coming into the kitchen. “Caleb? What’s going on?”

He turned, and gave the woman a nod of acknowledgement. “Sorry to barge in so late, ma’am. You must be Mrs. Morrison. I’m Rufus Shinra.”

Her eyes widened in alarm and snapped to her husband at the coffee pot. “It’s fine, Lottie. Do you want some coffee, too?” At Rufus’s raised eyebrows, Caleb laughed. “You might as well tell her, too. She’ll hear about it after you leave, regardless.”

“Well, that’s a relief,” he replied, pulling up the video. “I thought I was strange for involving my girlfriend in my affairs.”

“Before I was promoted to Lieutenant General, my mother gave me a piece of advice,” Caleb said, pulling three mugs from the cabinet. “She said, ‘Behind every good man is a good woman.’” He filled the mugs, automatically adding sugar and cream to two of them, and raising an eyebrow toward Rufus.

“Black’s fine,” Rufus said. 

“Right. Anyway… Who you choose to support you through your endeavors will make more of a difference with regards to their success than any other choice you make. You could do far worse than [FN] [LN].” 

Rufus smiled, and took the coffee Morrison handed him. “She takes no prisoners, that’s for damn sure.” The drink was better than he expected. 

“What I’m still wondering,” Lottie piped up, opening a cabinet and pulling out a small package of cookies, which she set on the kitchen island, “is how you managed to get her to separate from that boyfriend of hers. Both my husband and her father tried for years, to the point that she stopped speaking to Mr. [LN], and got very terse with Caleb.”

The reminder of Biggs made his blood run cold. _He claimed to care about her, but still put her life in danger. Warning or no._ “Well, Darklighter found something else to occupy his time.” He could hear the acid in his voice as he turned the laptop around so that they could watch the footage. “See for yourselves.”

* * *

Rufus snatched up his phone on the first ring once he saw Rude’s name on the screen. “How is she?”

“Asleep, sir. Once she got to your place she just crawled into bed and passed out. I’m going to head back to Sector One, see what I can salvage from her place. Tseng’s in a meeting with your father.” Rude’s voice was strained with exhaustion. 

“Don’t,” he said abruptly. “If she was being targeted, I don’t want evidence that she’s still alive.”

“[FN]’s wearing one of your t-shirts right now. She has nothing except the contents of her purse.”

The thought of his girlfriend in the center of his bed, nested in amongst his blankets and pillows, wearing nothing but one of his shirts, made him homesick in a way he’d never felt before. All Rufus wanted to do was take a helicopter back to Midgar and climb into bed beside her and hold her close. But things were moving too quickly for any kind of break, and what he’d said earlier that evening to [FN] was the truth: Once he returned to Midgar, he doubted he’d be able to leave her side again easily.

“Just get some sleep. Have Tseng call me in the morning,” Rufus said. “She’s welcome to steal whatever clothes she needs from my wardrobe, and she can send you out to buy her clothing in the morning. I’ll reimburse you for whatever she asks, I just don’t want the financials to show up on my account until this is over. If she starts using the card I gave her, someone at the company might see.”

“Understood, sir.”

* * *

Tseng’s call came in just before six in the morning. “I hope I didn’t wake you, sir,” he said, his voice smooth and perfunctory. 

“Like I can sleep,” he scoffed. “What’s the situation?”

“Your father has asked us to resume our attempts to recapture a specimen that escaped Hojo’s lab some years ago.” The strain in Tseng’s voice was palpable. “She is believed to be the last of the Cetra.”

“She?” Rufus clarified, catching the distinction. “Not _‘it?’”_

“Rude and Reno tell me you have made her acquaintance - Aerith Gainsborough, in the Sector Five slums.” Tseng’s voice was strangely detached, and Rufus suddenly remembered confusing words and white tulips pressed into the palm of his hand.

The two men said nothing for a few minutes, before Tseng finally coughed, breaking the silence. “Normally, the rest of the board is content to leave the Turks to our own devices, and thus our service to you has not contradicted our orders from the President. However, I suspect that may change in the coming days. I wanted to assure you that our loyalty is to you first, but I may be asked to make snap decisions as far as whose orders to follow without the opportunity to consult you. Do you have any specific guidelines you would like me to follow in that regard?” 

Rufus ran a hand down his face. “Follow my father’s orders, unless they put [FN] or the plan in jeopardy. If you have the chance to call and consult with me, do so, but I’m going to have my hands full preparing the military here.” He licked his lips. “Continue to monitor the security feeds as much as you can. I’m putting forward the narrative here that the old man is losing it. Anything you can get that supports that, send to me as soon as you can.”

“Understood, sir.”

* * *

The next two days passed in a flurry of strangely calm activity. Troops were organized and informed they were going to be participating in field drills for cityscape combat, on the off chance the entire military needed to be mobilized to deal with the “threat.”

Rufus attended various inspections, demonstrations, and mealtimes. He needed these men to be more loyal to him than the company. Thankfully, his father had never been one to instill personal loyalty.

It was another late night for Rufus, sitting at the desk in his hotel room filling out requisition authorization forms. All told, they’d decided to bring men to Midgar in stages. The first wave was going to be Rufus and four elite troops, to try and talk some sense into his dad, but they would immediately assassinate him if necessary. 

Though, admittedly, “talk some sense” was a polite way of saying, “immediately turn himself over to their custody to be placed in an old folks home without a phone line or internet access.” Rufus had no illusions on how likely _that_ was. He knew he was going to have to kill his father, and it filled him with a frigid serenity. In a short time, either his father was going to be dead, or he would be.

With that in mind, Rufus took some time to get his affairs in order. He had a will written, dividing his fortune between [FN] [LN] and the Turks as an organization. He wrote a series of orders to be carried out in the event of his death or ‘unexplained disappearance,’ making sure the Turks would take [FN] away from Midgar and hide her from Shinra. The company’s control of the world was near-absolute, true, but there was little doubt in his mind they would. What had once been a source of jealousy was now a source of comfort - if anything happened to him, Tseng _would_ take care of her. 

He had been too anxious to call [FN] since that night. Every time he tried, the sound of her terrified voice on the other end of the phone filled him with disquiet. He needed to see her, to put his hands on her skin and reassure himself that she was safe. The few hours of sleep he managed to get were plagued by nightmares of returning to Midgar to find her dead, that killing her had been part of his father’s goal, that he had been betrayed, that the tiny seed of hope for his future he had nursed into a plan was doomed to failure.

Sitting on the edge of his bed, he looked at all the missed calls from her. He knew he needed to talk to her, to take what reassurance he could get. Fear froze his fingers every time he wanted to answer. The television in the background played another old movie, this one about a wealthy heiress who fell in love with a reporter on her way to marry another wealthy man. 

Thoughts of Biggs Darklighter curled at the edges of his mind, but he had to shy away from them. Regardless of any vague warnings he had tried to provide, Biggs had _knowingly_ gone to the reactor near [FN]’s apartment with the intent to blow it up. He had _knowingly_ put her in danger to satisfy his fanaticism. It filled Rufus with a near uncontrollable rage, and was another reason he avoided calling [FN]. 

Lost in his own thoughts while the movie played in the background, he didn’t realize at first that the audio had switched the klaxons the station used before a special report, not until brilliant color filled the screen rather than greyscale. 

“We bring you another breaking news report, live from Midgar,” a sober looking newscaster said. “The terrorists responsible for the Reactor One Bombing earlier this week have just repeated the attack on Reactor Five. Though word is beginning to spread that the group in question, AVALANCHE, is funded by Wutai, Shinra officials were quick to say the matter is still under investigation.”

As short video clips from “salvaged” security footage played on the screen, the phone in his hand began to vibrate. Without realizing, he tapped the green button and lifted it to his ear. “It’s me.”

“Come home.” [FN]’s voice was prickly through the line. “I need you here.”

“My work is almost finished,” he said. “I’m going to make them pay for what they’re doing.”

“Tseng told me it’s your dad, not AVALANCHE,” she said. “You and I both know you can end this insanity by just showing up right now.”

“The troops aren’t ready to depart.”

“I don’t give a good God _damn_ about your troops!” she snapped. “Rufus, I -” [FN] was weeping again. “I’m afraid.”

“I know,” he whispered. “And I promise, I’m going to deal with it. I’m going to kill everyone responsible, both my father _and_ AVALANCHE.”

“Why them? They’re just drunks in a bar! Sure, they’re fucking around in ways they shouldn’t, but arrest them, don’t murder them! I’m sure if we sit Biggs down, we can -”

“Oh, no,” he laughed. Mention of Darklighter made him feel the sharp edges of his own teeth. “I’m personally going to end Biggs. He crossed a line and put you in harm’s way.”

“He warned me!”

“That doesn’t _matter!”_ Rufus shouted. “As far as I am concerned, you and your safety are sacrosanct. Anything that endangers you is unforgivable, and there is only _one_ punishment for crimes like that.”

“Rufus, please. I wish you’d calm down and think about what you’re saying.” Her voice was strained. “I wish you would just pack up and come home. I’m sure Caleb can handle things from here. We could sneak you into the city and spend a little time together before things get bad.”

“I am not _sneaking_ anywhere, [FN]. I am Rufus _Shinra.”_ His anger had slipped the leash again, and he felt his fingers tremble with rage where they gripped the phone. “I will come back when the time is right. AVALANCHE is a monster I created, and I will crush them just as easily. Then I will kill my father, and _then_ you will be safe.” His breath was ragged and heavy in his chest. “Only once I have made you safe will I be worthy of having you beside me.”

[FN]’s voice took on a far more gentle tone. “You don’t need to do those things to be worthy of me, Rufus. I love you exactly as you are right now.”

“You might love me, but I don’t,” he croaked out. “So I will do what I must to feel like I am someone who deserves you.”

“Please, I wish you would just listen to me -” she began, but he cut her off.

“I wish I had a larger army,” he said, then turned off the phone before the argument started going in circles. 

On the other bed in the hotel room, Darkstar flattened his ears and gave Rufus a withering look.

“Come on,” he told the dog with a scowl. “Not you, too.”

* * *

Rufus left the phone in his hotel all through the next day while he attended strategy meetings with Morrison and the other commanders of Junon.

They poured over maps of Midgar and blueprints for Shinra Tower, finalizing plans for the soldiers that would come in the first wave to seize the Shinra building.

He fell asleep that night still in his suit, stretched out across the bed in a pile of papers he still needed to review, the phone beside his head. He had held some vain hope that [FN] would call him again, but he was getting used to the silences that accompanied her anger. They’d have to talk about that, because it made the small, terrified boy in the back of his mind afraid that she was going away for good this time. He needed to know she would come back. 

The klaxon sounds that haunted his nightmares pulled him from sleep near two in the morning, and he looked up at the screen in confusion as another breaking report began. The newscaster’s face was pale and bloodless as he announced that AVALANCHE, with the support of Wutai, had destroyed one of the support pillars, and dropped the plate on Sector Seven. 

His mouth went dry. The damage, the loss of life, must be astronomical. He fumbled for the phone to call Tseng and get a report, only to find he had one missed message.

[FN] had sent him a screenshot of a security feed from the support pillar. Reno stood in front of the control console, while some of the members of AVALANCHE were preparing to fight him. Her accompanying text was only three words. 

“How could you?”

With a heavy sigh, he stood up. Darkstar’s head lifted from the bed, tracking his movements. “I’m going to go take a shower,” Rufus told the dog. “I feel like this is going to be the longest day of my life.”


	20. The Longest Day of His Life [EX]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufus returns to Midgar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than my average chapters, which is why it took so long to get out. Most of the events are heavily based on the Remake, but nods to the original are thrown in.
> 
> After this I'll be taking a break to do final reviews of my outline for the next section (FF7 proper, based on the original FF7 with fan theories from the Remake), then I'll resume posting chapters for this story. Keep an eye on my twitter to find out when the next chapter is going up, but I'm not planning on it being more than a week or two at most.

Rufus dug his fingernails into his scalp as he scrubbed the shampoo through his hair, trying to wake himself up. The first reactor was the final straw for him. The second reactor, and proving his father intended to manipulate Shinra into another war with Wutai, had been the final straw for most of the officers. But dropping the plate was going to be what changed the allegiance of the soldiers he needed to take the old man down. 

He was exhausted - desperately exhausted - but he had to keep going. Keep pushing just a little while longer, until he could get back to Midgar. He would deal with [FN]’s anger when the time came, once he was sure she was safe. Abruptly he was falling, and he let his hands slam into the white tile of the hotel shower wall to hold himself up while he turned the knob from hot to cold. Looked like the order of the day would be snatching sleep where he could.

Dragging a towel through his hair he called down to the front desk of the hotel, and before the attendant had a chance to greet him, he said, “I’ll be down in a few minutes. I need the strongest coffee you can make, and anything else that will keep me awake.”

When he reached the front desk, roller bag at one side, Darkstar at the other, his hair still wet, the young lady handed him a paper cup and a box of caffeine pills.

He slept in the car he took to Morrison’s place, for the fifteen minutes or so that gave him, and he dreamed of caterpillars. When the driver said they had arrived, he finished his coffee and took two of the pills, shoving the rest into the pocket of his white coat along with [FN]’s lucky coin. He’d need both to get through what was to come.

The faint buzzing in his pocket had been going for a few minutes when he realized it wasn’t an exhaustion induced fever dream, and he fumbled for his phone. “Hello?”

“Sir,” Tseng’s voice was terse on the other end. “You didn’t answer your phone yesterday.”

“[FN] and I fought.” It was the only defense he had.

“May I speak frankly, sir?”

“Why not?”

“Both you and Miss [LN] are being petulant children. She threw Reno, Rude, and I out of your apartment. I had to compromise by leaving our newest recruit to guard her while we handle the rest of this business. I assume you saw the news?”

“She thinks I did it.” Rufus grumbled.

“We delayed for _hours_ in the hopes you would countermand that order, sir.” Tseng snapped. “We literally could not push it any further. AVALANCHE was halfway up the pillar.”

“Was Darklighter there?” He hoped Biggs had been, even though he’d mourn the opportunity to put a bullet in the man’s head himself for endangering [FN].

“According to reports, he was.” Rufus closed his eyes in relief, then snapped them back open to Tseng’s shouted, _“SIR!”_

“What? Why are you yelling?”

“You were _snoring.”_ Tseng sighed. “Where are you?”

“Parked outside Lieutenant General Morrison’s townhouse.” He rubbed the side of his face. 

“Go inside,” Tseng ordered. “And give the phone to Mrs. Morrison.”

“Tseng, we don’t have ti-” He argued, but the Turk interrupted him.

“We take care of our own.”

“Fine,” Rufus hissed, and kicked open the door. The driver and Darkstar followed after, the former carrying his suitcase. 

He rang the doorbell, and a few moments later Caleb Morrison answered. “Rufus,”

“I’ve been told to give my phone to your wife,” he snapped, scowling at the older man. 

“Lottie!” Caleb called, then turned to take Rufus’s suitcase while he stumbled into their house. 

Sighing, Tseng said, “Do you trust me, sir?”

“Yes.” The answer came easy, though Rufus felt a sense of shame. His father had always drilled into him that the Shinra family doesn’t rely on outsiders. But Tseng had been given every opportunity to betray him in the worst ways, both professionally and privately, and never had; just now Rufus wasn’t interested in being like his father.

Lottie Morrison came down the stairs in her nightgown, still tying the belt of her robe around herself as Rufus held out his cell phone to her. She took it, giving her husband a wide-eyed glance. “Hello?”

Rufus habitually walked to their kitchen, Darkstar’s nails clicking on their hardwood floors after him. As had become tradition over the last week, he fumbled about in his bag until he found his laptop and set it on the counter, digging through his emails to find the one he knew would be waiting from Tseng, with whatever proof was required that this had been his father’s idea. Sure enough, a video of an informal board meeting in his father’s office was waiting for him. 

Caleb and Lottie came in, still whispering to each other and casting worried glances in his direction. He ignored their strange behavior. “I assume you’ve heard.”

“The official story is it was AVALANCHE and Wutai,” Caleb said.

His face felt numb, and he reached into his pocket for the caffeine pills only to see six were missing from the pack, not two. Rufus blinked twice while something shadowy twisted at the edge of his vision.

“Rufus,” Lottie’s voice was anxious and tentative, like a cat approaching a tonberry. “When was the last time you slept?”

“Earlier tonight for a few hours.” The voice that answered was more snappish than he liked, but he shrugged it off. “Tseng sent me this. I haven’t had a chance to watch it yet.”

He reached forward to press play, but her hand pressed his gently back against the countertop. “And before that?” she asked.

“Um…” He thought back, across his meetings. “I got about… three hours the night before that.”

Lottie and Caleb exchanged a meaningful look. “Why don’t you get some sleep before all this?” Caleb said. “It will take a few hours to mobilize the garrison regardless, and you will need to be at your best tonight.”

“I can’t sleep. I need to review the plan, need to fill out the requisition forms for the… the…” The words escaped him, and his hands seemed to blur on the counter in front of him. 

“What if you just sit quietly on the couch for twenty minutes and have a cup of tea?” Lottie Morrison reached out and took his hand gently. “Maybe some time to focus will help.”

“I need to call [FN],” he mumbled. “She’s -”

“She’s asleep,” Caleb countered, jerking his thumb toward the clock on the wall. “It’s hours till dawn yet. She’ll just be angry if you call her now anyway.”

Lottie’s hands, soft with age, patted his. “Just twenty minutes, Rufus.”

Rufus swallowed. The shapes at the edges of his vision, listless things that seemed to swirl amidst dark fabric, watched him expectantly. _“God, I’m hallucinating.”_ He only realized he’d said it aloud when Lottie squeezed his hand. “All the more reason to sit.”

“Fine,” he whispered. “But just twenty minutes.” He walked to the small sitting room near the door and took a seat on the wood and brocade couch, focusing on his hands. If he focused, they were clear. If he stopped, they blurred. 

The sound of running water caught him by surprise. He thought nothing of it, just Mrs. Morrison making tea, until he realized the area rug beneath the coffee table was soaked. “Mrs. Morrison?” he called. No answer came. “Lottie!?” His voice sounded paranoid and panicked. “It’s too much water!” he called. “We’re going to floo-”

The windows on all sides of him burst inward, filling the parlor with dark water that rose far faster than he expected. Rufus stumbled to his feet and started wading toward the kitchen. He had to stop the flood. He had to turn off the water - water that was climbing faster, and up to his waist by the time he reached the door to the dining room. 

Though it took all his strength, he managed to tear open the door against the pressure of the water - only to find a cloaked figure floating above the surface, blocking him from going further. 

“Move,” he commanded, attempting to shoulder past, but it was like trying to walk through a brick wall - ultimately pointless. Irritated, he turned towards the archway that led to the foyer, and the water was up to his chest when three of the wispy creatures appeared, preventing him from going that way as well.

Without hesitation, he pulled his modified shotgun from his coat and aimed at them. “Let me _pass.”_ The figures remained motionless, so he pulled the trigger only to find the gun was too waterlogged to help him. By now, the water had reached his chin, and he tossed the gun aside and kicked off the floor, giving up on walking to swim for the shattered remains of the windows. 

Another gush of water pulsed from them and knocked him into the upright piano floating in the far corner, the little vase of white tulips on top of it having fallen over. The blooms it once held were slowly spreading across the surface as well. 

Quick calculations told him he didn’t have long in the room, and the best chance of escape now would be below the rising water, not above. Pressing his face to the ceiling he inhaled deeply, then dove into the darkness.

Below the surface was not the Morrison’s parlor at all, but a strange cave system, filled with black threads that seemed ominous in the half-light. Rufus saw a rickety ladder leading upwards at the far end of the room, and tore off his coat to swim toward it. The dark strands seemed to follow him, anticipating his actions; something hammered in his mind that he couldn’t let them touch him or all would be lost

A glimmer of gold caught his eye, and he looked back to see a single koi fish, all white and gold-limned orange save five black marks going down its back. The fish dodged the ominous presence in the water with them easily, making its way toward Rufus.

The pressure in his chest became immense and his lungs were burning as he broke the surface in the cave, gasping for breath. As he tread water in the center of the chamber, the koi wove around him in a wide circle, the long strands of black choosing to follow it rather than seek him out. Soon he was surrounded, but the koi kept moving, undeterred by the danger. 

Rufus tried once, twice, three times to put his hands on the brightly-colored fish, but he couldn’t catch it, and the water was still rising. Anger and frustration welled up in him and he screamed, then dove back down beneath the water’s surface, hoping to avoid the prison of black the koi was crafting for him. 

Just as he was reaching the floor of the cave, he heard a laugh, both painfully familiar and wholly alien, and the strands of black silk snapped tight around his body. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t think, he couldn’t _breathe._ Terror and despair bound themselves together against his skin; the only break in the black was the koi and the sight of his own white-blond hair floating in the water where it peeked out of his makeshift chrysalis.

_“I learned that the caterpillars actually render themselves to nothing more than a slime as part of the process, before reforming into something new.”_ Hojo’s voice whispered, so close he could feel the madman’s breath against his ear. _“No one ever considers how painful the process must be for the caterpillar. But nothing worth having was ever acquired without sacrifice.”_

Rufus clenched his jaw, ignoring the way his heart hammered uncontrollably, and began to writhe and strain against his bonds. It hurt, it took everything, and just as he was starting to wonder if maybe death would be simpler, _easier_ than this, the cocoon snapped and he sat up from a bed he didn’t recognize, Darkstar snoring at his feet.

Sunlight poured in the bedroom window and Rufus stood, grabbing the window frame to steady himself while Darkstar yipped in excitement. He was in Junon, and based on the view of the street outside that he could make out through the blinds, in an upstairs bedroom of the Morrison’s house. He didn’t remember coming up the stairs, or lying down, but he was relatively sure Caleb couldn’t have carried him up the stairs on his own at his age.

A quick survey of his surroundings showed he was alone save for the dog, with his coat draped across a wooden chest at the foot of the bed. He picked it up and pulled it back around himself, patting down his pockets. His phone and [FN]’s coin were there, but the pills were not. Rufus pulled out his cell. No messages, but it was nearly noon.

The one door from the bedroom led to a small hallway, one of the doors of which led to a small bathroom. He washed his face in cold water and brushed his hair back from his face with his fingers, then went downstairs.

* * *

“I’m still angry you let me sleep so late,” Rufus said to Lieutenant General Morrison as they boarded the _Highwind_. “I needed that time to prepare my speech, at least.”

Caleb pursed his lips and shook his head. “Do you really think you were in any fit state to write anything? The combined stress and lack of sleep were starting to wear on you.”

“I just needed to push a little harder. Just a little further and -”

“And what? _Then_ you would have to face your father, the board of directors, and a press conference. Not to mention you haven’t seen your [FN] in what, a month and a half?” Caleb snorted. “You’re a young man with a younger girlfriend. I remember what it was to be that age.”

Rufus opened his mouth to retort but Morrison’s phone began to ring, so he gestured for the Lieutenant General to take it while he made his way through the soldiers crowding the decks and halls of the airship. 

“For the last time, Kylegate,” Caleb said as they stepped onto the bridge. “You are not coming with us. You’re needed in Junon. Give it a few more years, get a better head on your shoulders, and then we can talk about you leading important operations. The stress is eating you alive. Why don’t you put in for a vacation to Kalm or something?”

The soldiers saluted as he approached the central windows, staring out across the grassy fields toward the mountains to the northeast. On the other side was Midgar, and in that city waited his hopes, his dreams, and his destiny - but all his time for preparation had run out. He pulled [FN]’s coin from his pocket and held it in his palm, as if it would give him answers to questions he had yet to ask. But the coin, much like any other source of divination he had heard of, was more silent than he liked. Rufus flipped it between his fingers and walked back to the captain’s station, where a grey-haired man saluted both to him and Morrison.

The three of them regarded each other silently, then Rufus shrugged. “It’s now or never.”

The captain nodded, and turned to his console, giving the commands for the _Highwind_ to lift into the sky. Once they were at a steady altitude, Morrison reached forward past the man and pulled the microphone for the intercom system free. Distantly, he heard a chime sound throughout the other areas of the ship. On the upper catwalks, those not actively needed at their stations leaned over and looked down at them. While the Lieutenant General cleared his throat, Rufus reached into the inner pocket of his suit jacket and pulled out a single folded sheet of paper - the last page of [FN]’s binder.

_Rufus,_

_I don’t know the circumstances that you’ll face at the end of this, so I will not bother to try and write a speech for you. All I can leave you with is this advice, to sway as many as you can to your side._

“While we’re on our way to Midgar, Rufus Shinra would like to say a few words,” Caleb said gruffly, then passed the intercom over. 

Licking his lips, Rufus took in a deep breath, and spoke.

_A good speech is like a prayer - it must always begin with gratitude to your audience, be it the mundane or the mystic._

“Before we begin, I’d like to take a moment to express my appreciation for the faith you have placed in me today. You don’t know why we’re going to Midgar, but you have accepted that I have said it is necessary, and so you grabbed your weapons and followed me. That kind of faith and loyalty cannot be bought, only earned, and I had thought it was something I would never have.”

_In a prayer, you must speak only the truth. People are smarter than they are often given credit for - an audience will sense anything but the most carefully crafted lie. Give them enough truth to feel confided in, but not enough to question._

“As many of you are aware, a series of terrible tragedies have struck Midgar in the last week. First, the destruction of Reactor One. Then, the destruction of Reactor Five. And late last night, the fall of the Sector Seven Plate. The official word is that those acts were committed by the eco-terrorist group known as AVALANCHE.” He swallowed. “I only wish that were true.” 

Rufus glanced to Caleb, who nodded his encouragement, then continued. “It brings me great shame to admit that these acts were, in fact, the machinations of my own father.”

_It is our nature to explain our actions and our choices in search of validation and justification. Prayer and politics are no different. Tell them why you believe what you are doing is necessary - but make sure, like all sinners begging for redemption, you paint yourself in the best light possible._

“For the past year, I have watched him deteriorate. He has done horrible things, and I have tried to turn a blind eye out of familial loyalty. What son wants to admit that their father is a monster?” He tilted his head back, careful to keep his voice steady. “But he has gone beyond the petty madness that only affected me and mine. He is killing people. _Our_ people. The very people Shinra has tried for decades to help. Though it kills me, I cannot deny it any longer - the man on the seventieth floor of Shinra Tower is not my father.”

_Next, you must lay out clear steps for your plan to succeed, like an apologetic penitent telling their Judge how they will be better._

“After I am done speaking, Lieutenant General Morrison will go out among you to find volunteers, and from among those, select four to come with me to Shinra Tower. With luck, we will be able to overwhelm my father and take him into custody to prevent any further bloodshed. Because that is the goal, in the end: preventing _further_ bloodshed. I will do whatever it takes to see that happen, even killing him, if necessary; though that task I will take on my own head. I will not ask of any of you what I will not do myself.”

Squeezing [FN]’s coin tightly in his hand, he continued. “The rest of you will move into the city and head for the main Shinra building. It is my sincere hope that your presence will be merely ornamental, but I do not want my father to have the opportunity to inflict more harm on the city than he already has. I ask that you follow the orders relayed to you by your chain of command if that occurs.”

_Finally, thank them again, and make a promise. Tell them the rewards for following your plan, and remember what they are doing for you._

“I know this is difficult to hear, and a difficult thing I ask of you. So thank you - both for believing in me, and having the bravery to do what must be done to protect the people the company claims to serve. I have already authorized hazard pay for every troop on this airship. Regardless of what happens tonight,” he chuckled to hide the terror that made him want to clench his teeth. “It will be the last official act I take as Vice President of Shinra.”

* * *

The helicopter landed a few hundred yards from the _Highwind_ outside the walls of Midgar, both Rude and Reno climbing out. The red-head held up a hand to Rufus in greeting. “Hey Boss.”

Both had an air of disquiet about them, and he remembered what he’d seen in the videos of the pillar’s collapse. Brushing his hair back from his face, Rufus said, “If I ever give a command like that, feel free to disobey.”

Rude gave a single short shake of his head. “We’re the Turks, sir.”

Reno nodded in agreement. “We complete the mission. No matter the cost.” Then the miscreant shrugged. “Besides, if _we_ didn’t, someone else would get the order, and the Prez would know you were up to something.”

“I just brought a thousand soldiers from Junon. I’m sure he suspects.” Rufus chuckled. “How’s [FN]?”

“Still not speaking to us directly,” Reno admitted. “Elena’s with her.”

“Elena?” he asked in confusion. “Oh, right, the new recruit.”

Rude nodded, and Reno said, “Technically not a Turk yet, but if she does this job well, Tseng’s planning to bring her on board. She’s helped out with some things in the past.”

“What does Elena say about [FN]?”

After he eyed Rude with a pained expression, Reno shrugged. “Last report, [FN] was drinking heavily and upset. She’s technically not letting Elena in the apartment, so the newbie’s hanging out in the elevator entrance.”

“You’ll have to talk to her about that,” Morrison said grimly. “Arguing about bodyguards is bad enough in the _Vice_ President’s girlfriend. It will be worse after tonight.”

Rufus nodded, then turned to the Lieutenant General. “Who’ve you got for me?”

Caleb motioned with his hand, and four shock troops approached, each outfitted in in the green, black, and red uniforms that belied years of service and intense training. “Carter, Williams, Scott, and Morrison.” He gestured vaguely to each man in turn.

Rufus’s eyebrow raised at the last man. “Any relation?”

“My son,” he said with a swift nod. “Good soldier. I wouldn’t jeopardize the mission with nepotism.”

He could practically hear [FN]’s voice in his head. _He may not jeopardize the mission with an unprepared man, but he might overlook a better one._ Regardless, he was not about to sow discord with the Lieutenant General at this juncture. If things went askew, they’d all be in enough shit as it was.

Taking a moment to shake each man’s hand, he introduced them to the Turks. “Go ahead and get in the helicopter,” he said. “There’s one last thing I’ve got to do.”

Reno coughed. “You should know, Boss. Earlier today, after everything - three members of AVALANCHE attempted to attack Shinra Tower. They’ve been captured, along with the Sector Five asset, and a specimen that escaped from Hojo’s lab.”

For a moment, Rufus’s mind fixated on the idea of black silk threads, and he was reminded how much the strange appendages on the _thing_ in the central column of the Drum looked like misshapen butterfly wings. He shook his head. “Understood. You’re dismissed.”

As soon as they were gone, Rufus reached into his wallet and pulled out a twenty thousand gil bill, turning to Caleb. “I need a lot of change.”

* * *

Night had well and truly fallen as the helicopter sailed over the wall and above the plate in Sector Eight. Though he’d said little to the soldiers, he could sense their eyes taking in the still smoking remains of Sector Seven. All they could see from here were a few faint lights through the rising dust and debris, a vast difference when one viewed it beside the sector they flew over, still pristine and intact with all the promise of a glittering metropolis.

The skies were another matter. A number of helicopters spray painted with the AVALANCHE logo were in the air, fighting a rather fierce battle with the Shinra Forces. Rufus immediately pulled out his cell and called Caleb, but he didn’t answer. “Damnit,” he whispered, and closed his eyes, reaching into his pocket for [FN]’s coin. They would need luck to reach the Shinra building, and luck to get through the night. Rolling it between his fingers, he tried to focus on what to do, but a familiar voice came over the communications. 

“This is the Turks’ channel, right?” Palmer’s voice echoed, strained with terror. “This is Director Palmer. I need immediate evacuation from Shinra Tower.”

Rude glanced over his shoulder to Rufus, who gave him a quick nod back. Palmer may be a swing vote - inasmuch as voting _mattered_ when it came to the Shinra line of succession - but he would owe Rufus if they got him out of there.

Reno grabbed the radio handset. “This is Reno of the Turks. What’s the situation?”

“It’s _Sephiroth!_ ” Every head in the helicopter, even Darkstar’s, turned toward the speaker. “Sephiroth just _murdered_ President Shinra!”

The rest of the conversation was lost on Rufus as a high-pitched ringing filled his ears. His father’s face flashed in his mind, and as hard as he tried to imagine him dead, he couldn’t. The tyrant of the last thirty years was too monolithic to be toppled, especially by the ghost of a man believed to be dead.

“Sir, _Sir!”_ Rufus’s head snapped up, and he realized he was looking at Caleb’s son. “Are you still with us, sir?”

“Right, I’m - I just -”

“It’s a shock, that’s for damn sure,” Reno said. “Want us to call in Tseng, Boss?”

“Knowing him, he’s already on it.” Rufus’s laughter was a little too sharp, and a little too vicious. “Tell Palmer we’re on our way. I still have to get _my_ house in order.”

Adrenaline rushed through him and he felt his heart beat against his chest, hammering the same way it had back when he was a teenager doing every drug under the sun. Rufus rolled the coin between his fingers, and delighted in every metallic _ting!_ as he flipped it back up into the air with his pinkie.

His father was already dead.

_Ting!_

He was going to go deal with Sephiroth - if that was even real, and not some bullshit Palmer made up.

_Ting!_

He was going to take control of the building.

_Ting!_

He was going to call a board meeting, and start handing down orders.

_Ting!_

He was going to go home, and when he got there, he was going to fuck [FN] until she couldn’t walk.

_Ting!_

As they approached the Shinra building, Reno called back. “Palmer’s out on the pad, and those AVALANCHE fucks are following after. But one-a their copters is there, too.”

“Shoot it down,” he said, and Darkstar barked for emphasis.

Rude didn’t hesitate. As his partner guided them in closer, he fired two short-range missiles. The AVALANCHE helicopter burst into flame and fell out of the sky, giving Rufus a clearer view of the Helipad through the front windshield. 

Palmer was moving surprisingly fast for a man of his stature; racing across the helipad with a few members of AVALANCHE hot on his heels, along with some kind of orange Dog-Cat thing, and Aerith Gainsborough. 

“When we get down there,” Rufus said to the soldiers who all immediately turned to him. “Help Director Palmer into the helicopter, then we’re going to take out the members of AVALANCHE. Leave the girl in the pink alive.” Visible relief swept across Rude and Reno’s faces, though they kept silent. “Just take her into custody. We’ll put her in a cell until this blows over and she can be questioned properly.”

“Sir,” they all said, acknowledging the orders as Reno brought them down on the far end of the helipad. 

The soldiers clambered out to grab the board member while Reno turned back and looked at him. “Sure you wanna do this personally, boss?”

Rufus thought he saw one of the shadowy figures from his nightmare out of the corner of his eye, but he rolled the coin down along his fingers one last time to calm himself, and huffed a small chuckle. The hardest parts were already over - the rest of this was just for fun.

_Who’s powerless now, Dad?_

_Ting!_

He stood, and he could hear Reno’s sigh of disapproval as he headed for the door, Darkstar at his side.

A smirk played across his lips as AVALANCHE ran, bolting to get back inside the moment he appeared. _Good to know my reputation precedes me,_ he mused as the troops he’d brought helped Palmer into the helicopter.

Two of the terrorists - one a large, dark-skinned man with a gun in place of one of his arms; the other, a slender man with blonde hair and a massive sword - slowed to a stop and watched him as he climbed out of the helicopter. Darkstar hopped down beside him, ears up and head appendage lashing in excitement.

“Good boy,” he murmured, and lifted one arm, gesturing for Rude and Reno to get the Director out of there. A moment later, the helicopter lifted off from the building while the soldiers took positions around him.

The man with the gun arm took a few steps toward him, but the smaller one - where had Rufus seen that sword before? - said something, and he froze. _So the smaller one is the leader,_ he thought, quickly recalculating. _And that sword. I know I’ve seen it, but it wasn’t on him, so it must be some sort of standard issue, but -_

Comprehension dawned on him. Of _course_ that idiot Palmer would think it was Sephiroth if the man who killed his father were a SOLDIER. The sword was all wrong for it, but Palmer probably couldn’t tell the difference between a gunshot wound and a dog attack, much less the cuts of two different swords. Add in the old bastard’s propensity to tell tall-tales for attention, and he probably couldn’t avoid embellishing things a bit.

Rufus turned to Morrison and jerked his chin. The men began moving forward in formation, assault rifles at the ready to do as they’d been commanded. It gave him a vivid, electric thrill to see his orders carried out without question, knowing there was no one in the _world_ now who could countermand him.

As the rest of his compatriots fled back into the building, the SOLDIER turned towards the quickly approaching troops and ran at them, launching himself into the air and bringing his sword down against the cement plating of the helipad. It created a shockwave of air that caused the men to stagger back as he stood and held his sword at the ready. 

Ignoring the display, Rufus walked forward and brushed his knuckles absently against the top of Darkstar’s head. “You’re a SOLDIER, aren’t you?” he asked the man. Suprise at being recognized registered on his face - _God, they’re starting them young, aren’t they? He looks younger than [FN]._ \- and he lowered his sword.

A smirk spread across Rufus’s face as he said, “Which, of course, would mean that I _own_ you.” 

The boy chuckled, and gave Rufus a defiant smirk. “Ex-SOLDIER. I quit.”

“Secure the others,” Rufus said, nodding to Morrison. He had no illusions with how even highly-trained shock troops would do against a SOLDIER of any passing skill - especially one that had been able to walk away from the program without being immediately executed.

The men moved forward, and the ex-SOLDIER darted to intercept them. Rufus lifted one hand, preparing to order Darkstar to attack, but a hail of gunfire rattled across the ground and the SOLDIER stopped abruptly. There was the helicopter, with Rude and Reno at the helm.

In his head, Rufus could hear both Tseng and [FN], the two people he trusted most in this world. _We take care of our own._ It was true, but it went both ways. The Turks looked out for him, and he would look out for his men. He reached into his trenchcoat and drew his shotgun. “Just the two of us.”

Darkstar leaned back, coiling power in his legs to lunge at the SOLDIER, and absurdly, Rufus remembered one of [FN]’s social media posts of all things. He wanted to laugh - how bad did he have it, that even now, in the middle of preparing to kill a man on the eve of his victory, _she_ was still twined into his thoughts? If this was what it was to love, he would take it. “Well,” he said, lifting his gun. “Maybe three.”

He unloaded two bullets in the ex-SOLDIER’s direction but the man moved like lightning, dodging aside and racing toward Darkstar. The dog met the charge with equal strength, the boy and the beast grappling for a moment before Darkstar was thrown free and slid across the steel plating around the central cement pad. Rufus moved to intercept, putting himself between his dog and his opponent and firing at him again.

Hearing the soft jangle of Darkstar’s chains, Rufus dropped one hand. It was all well and good to have his dog here if this was just for fun, but if this asshole was going to go after Darkstar specifically, he wasn’t going to keep his companion here. 

Recognizing the command, Darkstar rushed to the edge of the platform and leapt into the open door of the helicopter. Rufus could faintly hear Palmer scream over the whirling blades, and he found it somewhat amusing, but he had to keep his focus on this ex-SOLDIER. “Now it’s just the two of us,” his opponent said, fixing him with a mako-edged glare.

Rufus chuckled and reached into a different pocket than the one where he kept [FN]’s coin, pulling out two others and flipping them into the air. As the boy’s eyes followed them, he idly wondered if there was a news helicopter among the others in the sky. Was [FN] watching him now? _I told you I know gun tricks, babe,_ he wanted to tell her as he dropped his gun to the ground and fired. 

The power of the modified shotgun’s recoil forced him to slide along the metal plates and into melee with the SOLDIER, and he brought the gun around in an arc to take a cheap shot at his head. But SOLDIER training was not to be discounted, and he pulled his sword up to parry.

Taking advantage of the force of the movement, Rufus let it push him around behind the boy and leveled his gun at his head, pulling the trigger. Another reflexive parry, but the strength of it pushed the boy across the helipad, and Rufus laughed. “Let’s make it a night to remember,” he called. It certainly was going to be one for him.

They traded a few blows, mostly just moving around the platform and testing each other’s abilities before Rufus noticed Rude motioning to him from the helicopter window. He gave a swift nod before leaping back from another blow, and the Turks pulled the vehicle away from the building to assist with the battle against the rest of AVALANCHE’s air forces. For half a heartbeat, Rufus regretted buying the terrorists those helicopters, but shrugged it off. _You win some, you lose some._

The boy saw the helicopter leave as well, and leveled a glare at Rufus. “Think you got my number?”

“Not at all, You’re making me sweat.” he admitted, and held up another two coins. “Good thing I came prepared.” Rufus tossed them into the air.

As the ex-SOLDIER tracked them through the air, Rufus twirled his gun in one hand, flipping a catch with his thumb, and caught the lower half in his free hand as the weapon snapped apart into two hand cannons. He lifted the guns and fired when the coins fell back into their path, and the force with which they were struck instantly made them flare red-hot, kicking up sparks as they shot toward the boy.

He dodged out of the way, rolling to one side and calling, “That’s a new trick.”

Rufus laughed. “Like it? ‘Course you do.” He was willing to bet [FN] would like it, too. He really had meant it when he told [FN] she made him feel seventeen again. Here he was, when he had work to do, showing off his stupid coin and gun tricks on the helipad in the hopes a pretty girl might see. It would be laughable, if there were anyone left alive with the nerve to laugh at him.

“It’s on for real now?” the boy asked.

“Yeah,” he agreed. “You should be honored.” 

They continued on that way, matching each other point for point, but Rufus quickly found the flaw in his plan. Though he could definitely wear the SOLDIER out this way, whatever Hojo _did_ to them made this kid unbelievably strong. And the repeated blows - though often blocked, parried, or dodged - were wearing Rufus down far faster. A sharp pain had already taken up in his shoulder, and it was starting to claw long fingers across his back. He had to bring an end to this.

The close whir of helicopter blades brought a smile to his lips. _This boy has near a decade on you, at least, and Hojo’s best serums and training. Don’t take it too personally._ Dropping his gun again he fired, tossing himself back towards the edge of the platform. He aimed his gun at the ex-SOLDIER to hold him off but his sword was already coming up, and he knocked the weapon out of Rufus’s hand. It spun in the air and tumbled over the edge of the building.

Rufus gave a momentary, irritated pout before he turned his attention back to the kid. 

“I could end this,” the ex-SOLDIER declared. “Here and now.”

The helicopter’s blades were so much louder now, and Rufus could see them out of the corner of his eye. “No,” he said, giving a subtle shake of his head. “Not quite.” He walked closer to the edge, and just as the helicopter came within arm’s reach he jumped, catching the landing strip and hauling himself up. “Tonight marks a new beginning for Shinra!”

A sudden pull in his shoulder brought a wicked smile to Rufus’s face as Reno pulled the helicopter around and Rude began firing at the ex-SOLDIER with the main turret. The grating beneath the boy gave way, and Rufus's smile died on his lips as he looked back. It didn’t bother him that the kid was hanging on to a piece of scaffolding - that could be dealt with later. No, it was the robed creatures from his nightmare, swirling about beneath his feet, that made him shudder.

Steeling his resolve, Rufus looked away from the apparitions and reached up with his free hand, grabbing the step up into the helicopter’s body, and started hauling himself up. Rude scrambled from the cockpit and helped haul him in, and dusted off his coat as he stood. “Is there a potion or something around here?” he asked the Turk.

Rude opened a small storage compartment and passed over two hi-potions, one of which Rufus immediately opened and drank. The pain in his body started to ease, and he looked over at Darkstar, who was bleeding pretty bad from a cut on his back. 

Throwing the empty container at Rude, Rufus opened the second and gave it to the dog, who obediently tilted his head back to make taking the medication easier. Relief washed over him to see the laceration seal itself shut. “Where’s Tseng?” he asked, once he was sure Darkstar was all right.

“He was using your personal helicopter to provide air cover for the rest of the boys you brought from Junon,” Reno said. “Then he was planning to go to one of our safe houses, restock on supplies, and was supposed to rendezvous with us.”

“Boys from Junon?” Palmer asked, his face looking even more frog-like as his eyes bulged from his head. “What are you even doing here?”

Rufus pulled his cell phone from his pocket and gave Palmer an irritated look as he dialed Tseng’s number. “Guess.”

* * *

Tseng climbed into the helicopter and gave Rufus a polite nod. “Sir.”

“Any updates?” Rufus asked as he watched the apparitions through the windshield. They parted easily before them as Rude guided them back into the air, heading for Shinra Tower, which was cocooned in them, as if wrapped in strands of black silk. He shuddered.

“Lieutenant General Morrison has taken his men and begun providing aid to the citizens in the midst of this unrest.” Tseng replied, his stance unusually smooth despite the way the helicopter tilted. “He is making sure the people know who has brought them to Midgar.”

“That will make [FN] happy,” he replied. 

Palmer began to sputter. “Actually, my boy, I was hoping before you go back to the tower if you could just drop me off at home. It’s late and I’m sure my wife -”

“No,” he said. “You’re coming back to the Building with me. You don’t want to be late for the board meeting, do you?”

Beads of sweat broke out across Palmer’s forehead. “Board meeting?” He held up his hands. “W-we don’t have a board meeting scheduled, Rufus.”

He turned to the head of the defunct Shinra Space Program and shook his head. “It’s not Rufus anymore, Palmer. It’s President Shinra.”

A woman’s voice came over the radio. “This is Elena. Just doing my hourly check-in. She still won’t let me inside, and still isn’t answering when I knocked. Through the window it looks like she’s still sleeping on the couch.”

Reno grabbed the mic. “Hey, Rookie, do you think you could maybe _not_ give details over open comms like that? You can just say ‘All Clear,’” he groused.

Tseng sighed. “Our newest recruit is still learning to keep things to herself.”

“Isn’t the Turks primary mission to make sure Shinra secrets don’t get out?” Rufus teased.

Tseng shook his head. “No. As of about forty-five minutes ago, it became ‘to serve at the whim of the President of Shinra.’ At the moment, standing orders he has given include facilitating a smooth transition of power in the wake of his father’s death, and seeing that his paramour remains safe and unharmed until the commotion is over.”

“She survived?” Palmer sputtered. “Heidegger said her apartment was -”

“[FN] was a target?” Rufus reached into his coat for his gun, only to remember it wasn’t there. Darkstar was already on his feet, growling at the man, and Tseng reached into his own coat and pulled out a gun equipped with a silencer, passing it to Rufus without a word.

“N-no! Not that I was aware of! A-after Reactor One was destroyed, the President - er, that is, your late father, Mr. President - asked Heidegger to check to see if she survived.” The man was writhing like a worm, and Rufus found himself disgusted by it.

“Call the other board members,” he said as the helicopter returned to the helipad on the seventieth floor. “We’re having a meeting in fifteen minutes, in my office.”

“Will your office even hold -” Palmer began to ask, before recognition flashed across his face. “R-Right! Your office! Of course, Mr. President.” He scrambled out of the helicopter and ran back inside while Rufus handed Tseng his gun.

“Rude, Reno,” Rufus said. “Find the soldiers that came into the building with me - Morrison, Carter, Williams, and Scott. If they’re alive, have them come to my office. If they’re injured, give them some potions and help them get to my office. If they’re dead, make note, and return to my office.” He climbed down onto the helipad for the second time that night, Darkstar on one side, Tseng on the other. “Let’s figure out what the fuck those things are.”

“What things, sir?” Tseng asked, following Rufus into the building. 

“These… apparition, things,” he gestured to the creatures that parted like water as they walked inside.

Tseng’s eyebrow crept up. “Did you… forgive me for asking, sir, but did you _take_ anything tonight?”

They walked through ~~his father’s~~ his office, and he shook his head. “Nothing since the caffeine pills this morning. Hell of a lot of good _they_ did.”

“Hmm…” Tseng made a vague noise of concern. “You’re probably just sleep deprived, then, sir. I suggest after we’re finished here, you may wish to sleep in the manor tonight, make sure you have proper rest before tomorrow’s trials?”

They walked into the foyer, and Rufus frowned. More of the things. “What is all this?”

Tseng followed after but said nothing. He could feel the Turk’s eyes on him, and wondered if maybe the caffeine pills hadn’t been caffeine pills at all. Maybe he was hallucinating?

The look of consternation must have shown on his face, because Tseng asked, “Is something wrong, sir?” when he turned to look at him. 

Rufus searched for the words to explain - that these couldn’t be hallucinations, he had _dreamed_ of them. Of them, and the asset from Sector Five, the one that gave him the white tulips. He could feel the way her fingers had pressed against his when she passed them to him. No matter what the Turk said, Rufus knew in his bones that these things were real, and she was somehow tied to them.

Tseng’s phone began to buzz, and Rufus walked to the window to stare at the creatures as they swarmed around the building. He remembered his nightmare, and the feeling of drowning. This was the Shinra Building, not a cave. The walls were glass, not stone. And there was no koi leading them in a merry chase around him.

As they swept past the building, he could see the city through the gaps between them, and the translucent tails where their legs would have been. His eyes focused on his penthouse, and though it was too distant to see much detail, light flickered through the windows.

_[FN]._ Was she awake? Had she let the girl in? He hadn’t spoken to her since the plate fell - since her accusatory text. Rufus was suddenly overwhelmed with a desire to go to her. He knew they needed to talk, and for the first time in his life he had no interest in avoiding it.

“I see,” Tseng said behind him, interrupting his thoughts. “Very good.” He hung up and approached Rufus. “The men are on standby, sir. Your orders?”

His eyes moved to Tuesti’s Expressway, leading away from the Tower; to the small truck and motorcycle staring back up at him, small as ants from this distance. He needed answers, and he knew one person who could give them. The same girl who’d given him tulips almost two months ago. “Bring them in.”

* * *

The apparitions had evaporated like smoke in the wind. Rufus stood, staring out at the helipad, and wondered, not for the first time in the last few minutes, if maybe he had been on some kind of drug. He couldn’t quite convince himself. The robed figures’ appearance - not just in his dream, but again this evening, in eerily similar ways - seemed to settle into his bones. What had they been trying to convey? A message? A warning? 

He brushed his hand for just a heartbeat over the pocket where he kept the coin [FN] had given him. _Lucky,_ she had called it, and after everything that had happened so far that day, he could not argue it’s effectiveness. One day he would ask her its history, how she came to view it that way, but for now he was content to have the token of her affection. 

He heard footsteps to his right, but said nothing. He knew the board had come into the office, and the way these next few minutes played out would determine how hard the next few months would be. He had to assert his authority quickly and clearly, or they would try to subvert him constantly until he could have them replaced.

“Mister Vice President,” Heidegger said. He clenched his jaw, but said nothing, refusing to even look at the man. If he acknowledged him now, it would imply he was correct to address him that way.

Another set of footsteps - he would recognize Tseng’s quick, light steps anywhere. “Mister President.”

Relief brought a release of a breath Rufus hadn’t realized he’d been holding. Now he could begin. “That’s right,” he said, and walked past Tseng to his desk.

Tseng followed dutifully while Heidegger joined three of the five remaining board members on the other side of the desk, standing in line and waiting for his commands. 

Reeve’s face was near-mutinous, and Rufus wondered if he thought the Turks’ involvement a sign of his approval of their actions last night. Palmer, for his part, gave Rufus a smile that was probably meant to be encouraging but came off as downright creepy. Scarlet’s smile was easy, but behind it, he could read the calculations she was making, assessing her position and his and trying to determine how to turn this development to her advantage. And Heidegger came to rest beside her, his face the easiest to read of them all - angry that whatever attempt to seize control he had planned had failed. 

As he placed his hand on the back of his new chair, he thought about the tyrant who had occupied it the last thirty years. What would his father say, to see him now? Probably something about him being a colossal disappointment. _it’s my world now, old man,_ Rufus chuckled to himself, taking a seat at his desk and leaning his head on his hand. _Now I’m the one making the decisions, and it will bring me no small joy to decide how little they will remember you._ He heard Tseng shuffling papers behind him, and motioned for him to go ahead. 

“Mr. President, Ladies and Gentlemen of the board,” he said, politely. “Professor Hojo sends his regrets, as he is dealing with a containment breach in the Drum.” Rufus remembered coils, cables, and monstrous butterfly wings, but said nothing. No one here could give him the answers he needed, so he let Tseng continue. “He did send word that President Rufus has his full support, and he will happily make himself available as soon as he can leave his laboratory.”

“Very good,” he said. “See that my directives are relayed to him as well.” 

Tseng nodded, then folded his hands behind his back, and Rufus turned to the rest of the board. “It’s late, and I have better places to be than here,” he said. “So let’s make this quick. I need full reports on your divisions - the state of affairs, current budgets with detailed line items for revenues _and_ expenditures, five- and ten-year plans, and a wishlist of projects that did not pass muster with my late father. Depending on how thorough your reports are, I may be inclined to loosen the purse strings.”

He ran a hand through his hair. “Tuesti - I’ve heard that you have a proposal for the reconstruction of Sector Seven. Please include it in your report, along with any notes you can about the potential completion of Sector Six, though it’s not as pressing as the other.”

Reeve nodded and chewed his lower lip. “About that, sir, I need to know. Why did you let -”

Rufus held up a hand. “I didn’t _let_ anyone do anything. The Turks obey orders from the Shinra family without question.” He met Reeve’s eyes, and let his hand drop, pointing with one finger toward Sector Seven. “But that old bastard wasn’t creative enough for _that,_ and I was in Junon. Do you think I wanted to learn that more than ten percent of the city had been destroyed in a text from my _girlfriend?”_

Comprehension flashed in Heidegger’s eyes, and Rufus found that once he let himself go, he couldn’t stop. “When I find out who put that idea in his head, that person and I are going to have a long conversation. When I find out who suggested we reignite tensions with Wutai, that person and I are going to have a long conversation. When I find out who thought it was a _brilliant plan_ to detonate the reactor near my girlfriend’s apartment after those eco-terrorists failed? I’m going to kill them.” He let his eyes flick to Scarlet. Though he doubted the woman had anything to do with it save the creation of the robots used in the attack, he wanted to keep all of them on their toes.

“Mr. President,” Heidegger said, his tone one of amelioration. “I am personally glad to learn nothing has happened to [FN]. When we sent soldiers to her apartment -”

“I don’t care what you’re glad about, Heidegger. I care about how lax you’ve been at your job. Director of Public Safety, yet a plate has fallen and two reactors were destroyed in the last seven days. The only reason I don’t have Caleb Morrison up here dragging you into a cell is because I am hoping that someone who acted as an uncle to me all these years has just had a very bad week.” At the mention of the Lieutenant General, the Director’s eyes widened and he made a choked noise. 

“I’m giving all of you a chance to prove to me you can still do your jobs to _my_ satisfaction. Because after that shit?” He gestured toward Sector Seven again. “There are going to be some changes around here. Monumental changes. And you can either fall in line, or retire.”

Tseng made a soft noise in his throat, and Rufus checked his watch. It was almost two in the morning. 

“I’m exhausted. My father has just died, and I have to get this house in order. You have until the start of business on the 18th to assemble those reports and get them on my desk. I’ll approve any overtime your staff needs to make that happen. There will be a press conference tonight at five, where I will confirm that my father has passed and that I am the new President of Shinra. You are all expected to attend.” He brushed his hair back from his head. “If you don’t require anything else, you are dismissed. I am not to be disturbed until the press conference, unless there’s an emergency. You can run it past Tseng if you’re not sure.”

Rufus stood, and the four board members present bowed, making their way out. After the others had left, Tuesti stopped at the door and looked back. “You really didn’t give the order for them to drop the plate?”

He sighed. “[FN] and I were arguing, so I left my phone at the hotel, and didn’t check it when I got back. The Turks were under strict instruction to follow my father’s orders unless they received specific direction otherwise from me. I may not have given the order, but I will take responsibility for it.”

Reeve looked at the ground for a moment, as if lost in thought. “I’m sorry for your loss, Mr. President.” Then he left the office as well.

* * *

The girl was smaller than he expected.

When he envisioned what a new recruit to the Turks might look like, he had thought of a tall, statuesque woman. Maybe beautiful, maybe not, but built like a wall of muscle and straining the stitching of her suit with her strength. But Elena was nothing like that at all. She was young, barely eighteen, and short and slender. It was only his desire to recognize her as a professional that prevented him from asking her what a girl her age was doing out so late.

She was playing a game on her phone - he could hear the little chimes and clicks - but nearly dropped it when she looked up and saw him standing in the elevator hallway. 

“M-Mr. President!” Elena said, jumping to her feet. “I didn’t hear you approach.”

Rufus chuckled and waved her off. “I won’t tell Tseng if you don’t. Just work on being more observant.”

“Yes, sir.” She was still nervous, and chewed her lower lip.

He looked past her, towards the door to his penthouse. “How is she?”

“Miss [LN] was furious when I showed up. She had thrown Rude, Reno, and Tseng out, but the chief managed to get her to compromise and allow me to stay, so long as I didn’t go in. I’ve been climbing out the window and onto the balcony to check her every hour. She’s been asleep since about nine.” Elena scratched the back of her neck. “She cried a lot.”

“Yeah,” Rufus said, glancing askance. “She does that.” He gave the girl a short nod. “Tseng’s waiting for you outside. I’ll handle it from here.”

She nodded vigorously. “Yes, sir.” Then she stepped aside so he could pass.

Just before she got in the elevator, Rufus called out to her. “Elena, right?”

“Yes, sir,” she said.

He smiled. “Congrats on the new job.”

Her smile was almost as pretty as [FN]’s, and it made him feel a little relieved when he turned from her and unlocked the door. The past twenty-four hours had been intense, but he knew he had one last thing to do before he let himself rest. He had to set things right with _her._

Rufus did his best to be silent when he pulled out his key and unlocked the door. Darkstar sensed his intent, and padded noiselessly across the carpet toward the plush pillow-bed on the far side of the foyer, curling up to sleep. After locking the door behind him, he hung his trench coat on the coat rack, pulled off his boots, and walked further in.

[FN] was unconscious on the couch, wrapped to her neck in one of his old quilts, a bottle of wine sitting open on his coffee table. An old movie played on the television, and he quietly turned it off before approaching. Her laptop was still open, and on the screen played a video on loop - [FN] and Biggs, laughing together with a bunch of people in a bar in the slums. They were celebrating something, though he couldn’t tell what. 

_“There is a part of Miss [LN] you will never be able to touch, that I have seen. Just as there is a part of her that neither of us will be able to touch, that Biggs Darklighter has seen,”_ Tseng had said. 

He closed his eyes and exhaled silently, then pushed the laptop shut. Grabbing the wine bottle and the dirty dish she’d left beside the couch, he made his way into the kitchen, and set them on the counter. He let himself be lost in thought about the things he had learned over the last year, the things he had felt, the things he had been told. On their way here, Tseng had been full of advice, as always.

_“The world is about to change for both of you, Mr. President. I would suggest you think carefully, both on what you want from Miss [LN], and what you are prepared to give her in exchange.”_

He took off his suit jacket and button-up, leaving them on his dining room table while he ran a hand through his hair. What did he even have to offer her that he hadn’t already given? There had to be something she still wanted, for her to still be in this apartment when she believed he had something to do with the Sector Seven Plate.

“Maybe you should try _asking_ her?” he grumbled to himself, heading back into the kitchen, and turning on the hot water to wash the dishes properly. Normally he’d leave them there for the maid to take care of, but he needed something to do with his hands while he thought, and this was something simple.

About halfway through the dishes, Rufus heard [FN]’s steps on the kitchen tile, and his heart leapt into his throat. She didn’t say a word, but reached into a drawer near the sink, pulling out a folded dish towel. As he added dishes to the rack, she took them, drying them with the towel and putting them away in the cabinets.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see her, her coloring washed out in the blue-green reactor light that came in through the kitchen window. She was wearing one of his button-ups, cuffed and rolled up past her elbows; it was still far too large on her, and would have slipped off her shoulders if she hadn’t buttoned it in one place between her breasts. Her hair was piled up into a lazy twist on her head, she wore no makeup - and she had never been as beautiful to him as she was right now. It had been six weeks since he’d seen her in person, and nearly three months since they had spent any real time together. He ached for her on levels far beyond the physical, yearning more to see her laugh or blush or sigh than any carnal satisfaction she could provide.

“I’m sorry,” [FN] said, as she put the last dish in the cabinet and he dried his hands. “I know you didn’t have anything to do with Sector Seven.”

Rufus took a page from Tseng’s book, and raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

She turned her back to the sink and leaned back against the counter, wrapping one arm around herself while she gestured with the other. “You’re smarter than that. You knew I had access to the security cameras. You’re the one who _gave_ me access. If you had done this, you would have made sure to do so in ways I couldn’t trace to you.”

“I’m afraid you’re giving me too much credit,” he said as he opened the fridge, pulling out a water bottle and offering it to her. As she took it, he finished, “Tseng does far more to make sure I get away with my whims than I do.”

Her quiet chuckle wasn’t reflected on her face. “And your dad protects you from the rest of the backlash.” 

He went very still as he put his hand on a second water bottle. _Present tense. She doesn’t know._ Pulling the drink from the fridge, he straightened and shut the door. “I suppose we have a lot to talk about.”

[FN] pulled the bottle from her lips and looked down at it as she swallowed. “I guess so.”

Leaning against the counter beside her, he said, “When all this started, last year, you told me that the most terrifying monsters are people that you know are capable of kindness, but still choose to be cruel. Without that dichotomy, they’re just mindless beasts.” Rufus laughed as he opened the water bottle. “Maybe that’s why you’ve never been afraid of me. When it comes to you, I’ve never been particularly kind.” He took a drink, drying to alleviate the way his mouth had gone dry.

“Rufus, I am _terrified_ of you,” [FN] confessed, and he looked up in confusion. “This past year has been a grueling test of courage.”

“But… why?” he asked. “You have to know I’d never hurt you.”

“Intentionally,” she finished for him. “God, I’m such an idiot.” 

“I told myself at the beginning that I wouldn’t let myself love you,” Rufus confessed. “That I wouldn’t give in. But you swept through and tore down all my defenses. I have been powerless before you since this started and I _hate_ it.” He sighed and said, “Why are you afraid of me, then?”

“Because I know you’re going to break my heart,” she said simply. “The same way Biggs did. The same reason I couldn’t let myself have anything real with Tseng.”

Rufus said nothing, just took a drink of water and watched her.

“I am… so badly damaged, Rufus. After everything, the abandonment, the neglect, I need to be _needed.”_ [FN] stared at the floor. “I want more from my partners than I have any reasonable right to ask, and I know that.”

“Ask me anyway,” he said, staring down at the bottle of water in his hands. “If we’re going to do this, we should put all our cards on the table.”

“It’s too much,” she said, shaking her head, obscuring her face behind a curtain of sleep-mussed hair.

He reached out with one hand, brushing her hair back so he could see her, and tucking it behind her ear. “Being with me isn’t going to be like being with Biggs or Tseng. You know that. I didn’t, at first, until Tseng spelled it out for me.”

[FN] looked up at him and bit her lower lip. “What did he say?”

_“‘If she chooses you, she will spend the rest of her life in the public eye, never having a moment’s peace or freedom. Your every flaw will be hers to smooth over, your every mistake her mess to clean up,’”_ he said, tearing himself away from the intensity of her stare. “Being with me isn’t just going to be part of your life. I’m Rufus Shinra; it will consume it.” He took another drink, then rolled the bottle between his palms. “Tomorrow, everything’s going to change. I’ll have to walk off the precipice and hope that the scaffolding of connections and relationships I have built will be enough to keep me in the air. You were with me every step of the way this time; it’s the only reason I think I’ve gotten this far.”

He sighed. “So, here’s what I’m asking - be with me, be mine. Take on the job of being the one humanising element in my life, stay with me through the ups and downs, and if we fall, we fall together. It will cost you a life of privacy, and the ability to flirt with every man who catches your interest. I will own you, just as much as anything and anyone else in this city. And I -”

Rufus cut himself off, realizing he was about to start crying. He forced himself to look up at the smooth plane of the ceiling and drink more water. “I want it to be you, more than anyone else. I love you, [FN]. I know I’m asking a lot, and I told you before - everyone has a price. Name yours.”

She was quiet far longer than he liked, but just when he was convincing himself that begging was a viable next step, [FN] said, “I want to be your everything.” He looked over at her, and saw she was staring down at her feet, gripping the counter as tightly as she could. “I know it’s terrible, but I want to be your number one priority, above everything else in your life. With Biggs, it was the kids, then his friends. With Tseng, I always knew it would be the mission.” 

Tseng’s voice rang in his head. _“You wanted her, and I would have to choose between her and the job… and I knew when I did, I was giving up what I could have had.”_ But Rufus said nothing, allowing her to continue.

“And I know with you it’s even more too much to ask - you have to prioritise your father and the business,” [FN] said, and he could hear the tremble in her voice from fighting back tears. “But it’s what I want. You are asking me to spend the rest of my life cleaning up after you - I am asking you to spend the rest of your life worshiping me for it.”

He laughed and set down the water bottle, reaching for [FN]. She didn’t resist when he pulled her against his chest, burying his fingers in her hair and holding her close. “Don’t you remember what I told Darklighter in Costa del Sol? My world revolves around you.” He kissed the top of her head. “I can’t believe you’re asking for what you already have.”

“I’m not going to go easy on you,” [FN] insisted, but he felt her relax against him. 

“Of course you won’t,” Rufus replied. “You’ve never been one for mercy. I don’t expect you to start now.” He looked down into her eyes. “So we’re doing this, then?”

“Yeah,” she agreed. “If you’re in, then so am I.”

“Good,” he said, and bent low, brushing his lips against hers. “Because I have a lot of promises to keep, if you’ll let me.”

Her breath sped against his lips between their tiny kisses. “What promises are those?”

“Well, two big ones. That the first time I have you, I’m going to break you,” he said, his hand leaving her hair to slide down the front of the shirt she wore, “and that the first time I have you, you’ll be in my apartment, in my bed, begging for it.” He chuckled. “It just so happens we’re in my apartment right now, and my bed is about forty feet _that way,”_ Rufus jerked his chin toward his bedroom. “And I am rather eager to hear you beg to be broken.”

“No one has managed to break me yet,” she hissed against his mouth. “But I’m willing to let you _try.”_

Rufus’s hand reached the single button that held the shirt closed, and he thumbed it open. “It’s a worthy endeavor, breaking you. Something lesser men might spend a lifetime on.”

_“Lesser_ men,” she retorted, rolling her eyes and pushing herself away from him. “You have yet to prove yourself any better.” She walked back toward the hallway, and beckoned for him to follow. “I look forward to your attempts.”

He followed her toward the bedroom, unable to come up with a good retort amidst the breathless anticipation. How long had he fantasized about this? How many nights had been spent tossing and turning and tearing his hair out for want of her? After a year of yearning, [FN] was finally offering, but he was almost too afraid to take.

_Almost._

After quietly shutting the door to his bedroom he advanced on her, catching her about the waist and pulling her back against him. He buried his face in her hair and let his free hand ghost over her body, reminding himself of the planes and curves that haunted him. “Be patient with me,” he murmured. “I’ve wanted this for a while.”

[FN] giggled and pressed herself closer. “How long have you wanted me, Rufus?”

He groaned and tugged the shirt off her shoulders. “That depends on what type of want you’re asking about. Do you want to know how long I’ve wanted to have sex with you? Or how long I’ve wanted to have _you?”_

“Both,” she said, her tone playful as she reached for his belt. Rufus dipped his head and kissed her while she unbuckled it, savoring everything about this. He would only get one first time with her, and that it was tonight, of all nights, made it even sweeter. [FN] didn’t know his father was already dead, he was already free, he had already won, but she was here. She didn’t know, but she was willing. She didn’t know, but she was still pushing his pants off his hips and backing towards the bed, her light touches beckoning him to follow.

“Love you,” he mumbled into her mouth as he pushed her down onto the mattress. “Wanted to fuck you since the very first night.” She laughed and plucked at his undershirt, so he pulled it off over his head. “You looked gorgeous in that green dress, and you were so unintimidated, it made me horny and furious.”

Reaching for her again, he rolled her breasts in his hands as he knelt over her. “I’ve wanted you in a more complete manner since that charity dinner where I met Biggs.” 

“Realizing you had competition sealed the deal?” [FN] looped her arms around his neck.

“Nah, when I realized you took my advice and wore an anklet. Most people don’t listen to me.” Rufus leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. “Too bad for me I learned later that you listening to anybody is a fluke.”

“I always listen to you, Rufus,” she cooed, and shifted her hips underneath him. “I just rarely _obey.”_

He moved one hand to hold himself up while he nipped playfully at her neck. “I suppose that’s your prerogative. But only you. After tonight, I won’t tolerate it from anyone else.”

“Mmm…” [FN] tilted her head, giving him better access to her neck that he immediately took advantage of while his free hand moved to tug down her panties. “I like having different rules just for me.”

Dragging his teeth over her skin, he laughed. “Of course you do, you little hypocrite.”

“You shouldn’t insult a girl you’re hoping to sleep with, Rufus,” She retorted, wiggling a bit to help him get her underwear off her ankle.

“You should know better than to dictate to me,” he teased, but returned to kissing her when her fingers hooked in the waistband of his underwear and pushed them off his hips.

“Asshole,” she whispered against his lips as he snuck one arm beneath her shoulders to keep her close.

“Bitch,” he replied, sliding his free hand between her legs as they wrapped around his hips. Rufus explored her delicate folds, dipping one finger into her and shivering in delight. “Wet already?”

“Getting there.” [FN]’s hips twitched when he stroked his thumb over her clit. 

“Good. I’m impatient.” Rufus pressed two fingers into her while he pressed his cock against her thigh. He wanted to push his way into her right now, but he wanted her to enjoy it more. Dropping his mouth to her breast, he flicked her nipple with his tongue and grinned into her skin at the little noise she made. “I know you can’t resist me for long.”

“Shut _up,”_ she snapped, but her legs around him tightened their grip, and his hand was pinned between them. With nowhere else to go, he worked his fingers deeper into her, until he pulled an involuntary shriek from her and her body bucked, curling up against him.

“You want it, don’t you?” he purred into her ear. 

“Yes.” Her whimper made him groan involuntarily. “Stop making me wait,” she whined.

“I’m just trying to be gentle,” he chided lightly, pressing back against her to get enough space between them that he could move his hand more easily.

She hissed, a primal noise that electrified his skin. “If I wanted _gentle_ I’d fuck Tseng.”

“Hey,” he snapped back, pulling his fingers free and reaching for his cock. “Don’t talk about other men when I’m about to fuck you.”

[FN]’s sneer was mocking and vicious. “Then make me forget they exist,” she countered.

He took a moment to position himself, and kissed her sternum. “Last chance to change your mind.”

“Don’t you dare stop now,” she breathed.

Rufus bit his lower lip and thrust into [FN] all at once, pressing in as far as he could go with a single stroke. _“Fuck,”_ he cursed in her ear. “I need this.”

[FN] said nothing, but she pulled herself up against him, tightening her legs and arms until their bodies were flush together. “So do I,” she gasped.

“Tell me,” he panted, pulling himself out almost completely before pushing himself back in to the hilt. “If you want me to stop.” What little control Rufus still had was evaporating as his body started to move on its own, eager to find the truth of the last year’s worth of fantasies.

Her fingernails dug into his back, spurring him to go faster when she whimpered, “Don’t hold back.”

“Not with you,” he mumbled as they settled into an unforgiving pace together. “Never with you.” He bore her down into the bed, trapping her in a prison of his arms and legs while his fingers toyed with her clit. 

The little panting gasps she gave became more guttural the harder he went, and he shuddered in delight when he felt her starting to tremble and lock up around him. “Not yet, [FN],” he breathed. “Hold on for me, baby. I’m almost there.” Rufus had long since given up hope of teasing her; once they were locked up like this, working together towards mutual pleasure, he found he was powerless to fight her.

“Rufus, I -” Another punishingly deep thrust knocked the breath from her, and the ragged cry that took its place was the most delicious sound he’d ever heard in his life. “I can’t, I- I-” 

[FN] was a lost cause and he had never felt more powerful in his life, not as he did when her head fell back and she went languid, all her strength in between her hips as her body nearly crushed him with the intensity of her orgasm. 

Rufus fucked her through it, goosebumps breaking out across his body at the electric thrill her screams ignited in him. But he had been right when he said [FN] took no prisoners - as soon as she got the slightest semblance of control back over her limbs she was clinging to him, begging him for more, lifting her hips against his, impaling herself even faster, and with those actions she threw him bodily over the edge as he hilted one last time and came in her arms.

Exhaustion overtook him all at once afterward, as the weight of everything that had happened that day crashed down onto his shoulders. Rufus rolled off of her and pulled her close, barely managing to mumble, “I love you,” between the yawns.

“Passing out already, huh?” [FN] teased lightly.

“It’s been a really long day,” he confessed. 

“Then sleep,” she ordered, and he felt her snuggle closer, her arms and legs tangling with his. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Thank God,” he mumbled, then let go of consciousness at last.

* * *

The grey light of dawn illuminated [FN]’s silhouette when Rufus woke a few hours later to the sound of the television.

“Our top story this morning,” the newscaster said, “Sources say AVALANCHE attacked Shinra Tower last night, forcing the military to mobilize - including Vice President Rufus Shinra, who valiantly moved to defend his father from the attackers.” He heard the familiar staccato of gunshots, and felt her fingers thread into his hair.

“No word yet on what casualties, if any, were suffered, but the Vice President has called a press conference for five this afternoon. Please, stay tuned to -” The voice went silent as he turned off the TV and dropped the remote back onto the bedside table.

Rufus pressed his face into her hip, closing his eyes and trying not to think about it.

“He’s dead, isn’t he.” [FN] said, her voice soft.

“Yeah,” he replied, then pressed his lips against her skin. “Saw the body myself last night.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Sighing, he said, “Selfishness, mostly. I needed the reassurance that you would have still picked me, even when there was still a chance I would fail.”

“Are you reassured, then?” [FN] chuckled.

“Quite, now come back here. I’m still tired,” he groused, pulling her down to lay beside him. “I sleep better with you next to me.”

“Me too,” she said, her voice suddenly thick with emotion. “We’re… really doing this, aren’t we?”

“Yeah,” he affirmed, cradling her close. “We are.”


	21. The Backbone [EX]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufus and [FN] prepare for the press conference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Thanks for putting up with my break! 
> 
> For those of you who have been asking, I have finally started publishing the Tseng Fic. Originally it was going to be its own work, set in a different timeline than this one, but as I worked on it, I found that making it the same timeline worked better, and it became both a prequel and a sequel to PR. To that end, I'll be publishing chapters of the Tseng fic until we get to a certain point in the plot, then I will stop adding chapters to it until I've finished PR, and then I will publish the rest of the chapters of the Tseng fic. 
> 
> If you're interested in reading it, it also uses InteractiveFics, but the MC in that fic is a different MC than the one in this fic. Also, it has a NUMBER of tags, so I beg you to read them before you decide if the fic is for you. You can find it here: _[A Measure of Control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440665/chapters/58972918)_.

When Rufus woke again, [FN] was gone, but he heard voices in the living room. Anxiety had him on his feet, but he heard her voice through the door. “Feel free to make yourselves at home. I’ll see if he’s awake.”

His bedroom door opened, and then shut again a moment later behind [FN], who was practically swimming in one of his oversized bathrobes. She smiled when she saw him awake, and gave him a rather shy, “Hey.”

“Hey, yourself,” he said, reaching for her. She came to him willingly, letting him pull her into his lap as he sat back down on the bed. “Who’s stupid enough to come by?” Rufus leaned closer, pushing the robe back and ghosting his lips over the marks he’d left on her the night before. 

“The Turks,” [FN] replied, leaning into his kisses. “Tseng was dropping off some reports from the board, and wanted to discuss scheduling with you.”

Rufus rolled his eyes and groaned. “I can’t have one day free of my responsibilities, can I?”

[FN] giggled. “I think if you were ever _truly_ freed of your responsibilities, you would hate it.”

“Mostly because I wouldn’t trust anyone else to handle them,” he said.

She laughed again, laying her head on his shoulder. “Was last night real?” she asked. “I didn’t dream it?”

“Regretting it in the light of day?” Rufus tried to sound teasing, but the tension in his voice was palpable.

“No,” [FN] said, shaking her head. “Just afraid you are.”

He snorted in derision. “Hardly. I had to work my ass off to win you over.” He kissed the corner of her mouth until she turned to face him, and he caught her lips and kissed her properly. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” she replied. “Ready to go out and face them?”

“I’d rather spend a little more time just the two of us, if that’s alright with you,” he countered. “They can wait.”

She wriggled in his lap, turning to straddle him. “Why are you so mean to them?”

“Is it really mean to want to indulge myself in my girlfriend the day after my father died?” Rufus countered. “One could say they’re being insensitive by disturbing me in my grief.”

[FN] said nothing, just bit her lip and brushed his hair out of his face, one piece at a time. 

“Take a shower with me,” he offered. “When we’re done I’ll go out there and see what Tseng wants, do the whole song and dance. Just let me have you again.”

“Like I could deny you,” she teased. “Especially after last night.” 

Rufus smirked up at her. “You liked it.”

Her laughter bubbled up out of her throat as she threw her head back. “I loved it. And I’m angry about all the time I wasted.”

“It wasn’t _wasted,”_ he argued. “You still spent it with me.”

“Yeah, but I could have spent it with you doing that.” [FN] pouted.

“You know, if that’s how you define wasted time, you’re wasting time right now.” He gave her a playful grin. “Especially considering I’m trying to convince you we should fuck in my shower. Right now.”

“I’ve heard shower sex _sounds_ a lot sexier than it actually is,” she said, eyeing him dubiously. 

“Normally, yes, but you’ve seen my shower. It has places to sit.” His hands were already moving to the belt holding the bathrobe shut. “I need a shower anyway. Might as well have fun with it.”

She didn’t fight it and let him peel the robe back from her while she said, “Is this what my life is going to be now, Rufus?” Her smile was indulgent, but lost on him once he saw the rest of her body. 

“[FN],” he whispered. “What did I do to you?” Love bites littered her neck, shoulders, and breasts, interspersed with little fingertip bruises from how he’d grabbed her.

He started to apologize but she bent down and kissed him. “You did exactly what I wanted.” 

"You _wanted_ to be covered in marks?" he asked.

"I wanted you to be rough. We were both wound up - I still am - and stressed out, and I needed the release." Her hands moved over his shoulders and she smiled. "It's not like you got away clean, either."

Rufus laughed and then they were kissing, and the momentary guilt he’d felt about how he’d handled her the night before evaporated in the light of her eagerness. “Shower,” he reminded, and set her back on the bed. “We’ll continue this there.”

He found himself unusually anxious as he turned on the water and [FN] fidgeted behind him. “Should I go tell Tseng and everyone to come back later?” she asked.

“Why?” he laughed. “Everything I’ve assigned them to protect is in this apartment.”

“Yes, but -” He turned back to her and she was standing naked in the middle of his bathroom, chewing her lip. 

“[FN],” Rufus said gently, taking her hand and pulling her into the shower after him. “Everything has changed. You and I… we’re not expendable anymore.”

“Like you were expendable before,” she huffed, but he pushed the glass door shut behind them and took her into his arms beneath the falling water. 

“Look, babe,” he mumbled against her temple. “I’m the president of Shinra now. This city - the _world_ \- it’s all my responsibility. I’m just starting to get an idea of just how _deep_ my dad’s rot ran, and I have a lot of messes to clean up, and a lot of people who are looking to take _me_ down. So, I need protection. Not just for me, but for my biggest vulnerability.” 

“I don’t want to be a weakness,” [FN] countered.

“You’re not. You’re the only reason I was able to pull this off. You’re the only reason I think I can do this. You’re the main reason I _have_ to do this.” His lips found hers, and they lost the next few minutes to kisses and soft sighs. “I need you, but I also need you safe. That means security. That means the Turks will spend a lot of time in our home, around us. There will almost always be someone in our living room, or in a guest bedroom, unless you make them wait in the elevator lobby.”

“Oh, damn, I need to apologize,” she grumbled. 

“Later,” Rufus told her. “Right now, you’re mine.”

“Just right now?” [FN] laughed.

“Don’t you turn pedantic on me,” he groused.

“Like you have room to talk,” she countered, then pressed her lips to his jaw. “So, how do you want me?”

Rufus sat back on the tile bench, letting his fingers trail down [FN]’s curves as his eyes raked over her possessively. “Every which way I can think of - but we have time for that.”

“See? You’re just as pedantic,” she chided, biting her lip as she looped her arms around his shoulders and looked down at him, water tugging her hair down over her breasts between them. “How do you want me _right now?”_

He couldn’t help the grin as he squeezed her. “Dealer’s choice, huh?”

“Lucky you,” she teased. “But you better hurry before we’re in here forever and they figure out what we’re doing.”

“You want it fast, then?” He caught one of her hips in his hand and licked his lips.

“I like it fast and rough, what can I say?” [FN] shrugged. 

“Mmm, remind me to show you how good slow can be, when we have more time.” Rufus chided. “But for now…” After turning her around, he pulled her down into his lap, her back against his chest. “Just like this.”

[FN] dropped her head back against his shoulder. “But it’s harder for me to touch you.”

“Maybe,” he conceded. “But it’s easier for me to touch you.” He moved his off-hand up to her breasts, groping her possessively, while his other hand slipped down from her hip to her sex, slipping his fingers between her labia to find her clit.

“Rufus!” she squeaked in surprise, and he nipped at her shoulder possessively.

“You’ve got to stay quiet, [FN]. I thought you didn’t want them to know what we’re up to.”

“Asshole.” Reaching down between their legs, she started stroking his cock to hardness. 

His stomach twisted with desire at her touch, and he groaned into her shoulder. “Bitch.” Rufus focused on playing with [FN]’s clit, dragging his fingers over and around it under the running water. “I still can’t believe you’re finally mine.”

“You’d better take good care of me then,” [FN] gasped, “or I won’t be for long.”

Her hips bucked reflexively as he continued working her up. “This good for you?” he teased.

“Shut up, Rufus,” she snapped. “I- I need-”

“I know exactly what you need, babe,” he cooed against her skin. “I’m here to give it to you.” Rufus moved his hand from her chest and used it to push her forward so he could guide himself inside her, and [FN] pushed back against him eagerly, taking all of him in the first thrust. “Oh, fuck, babe,” he whimpered.

“God, I love the way you feel inside me,” she purred, putting her hands on his knees for leverage and rolling her hips. Rufus had to grab her shoulder and hold her down to keep her from writhing off his cock while he continued to work her over with his other hand.

“Nowhere I’d rather be,” he hissed into her skin as he started moving against her, dragging out every second of friction. “God, I love you.”

Her reply was strangled by a ragged gasp as she started to tense against him and he pressed harder against her clit, ignoring the pounding water and the way it pulled his hair into his face as he chased her orgasm until at last she froze and arched her back. 

“Ru-” she started to cry, but he let go of her shoulder and clamped his hand over her mouth. 

“Oh no you don’t,” Rufus teased as [FN] shattered around him and he rode through it, laughing in delight. “You wanted to keep what we’re doing secret, so no screaming for you - no matter how much I’d enjoy it.”

“Mmph,” she objected against his hand, but she didn’t stop moving, not until he moved his fingers from her clit and wrapped his arm around her waist, using that to leverage himself up into her for the last few thrusts until he came inside her at last.

* * *

If the Turks _thought_ anything of the fact that his boss and his girlfriend both had wet hair when they came out of the bedroom, they certainly didn’t _say_ anything. Nor did they comment on the way he followed her like a shadow into the kitchen, never letting her drift out of arm’s reach until she finally sat on the couch with a donut and a cup of coffee.

Tseng merely greeted him with a polite, “Good Morning, Mr. President. I came to drop off the reports from Directors Tuesti, Hojo, and Palmer, and discuss security arrangements for the foreseeable future.”

“Before that,” [FN] said, raising a hand to stop them. “What _happened_ last night? I fell asleep waiting for Rufus to come home, and woke up and he was here. I had to find out his father had passed from the morning news, and I saw he got into a fight.”

Rufus gave Tseng a permissive nod when the leader of the Turks looked to him for permission.

“Of course, Miss [LN]. Approximately 36 hours ago, just after… Sector Seven,” he said, obliquely referring to the event in an attempt to avoid her ire, “a few members of AVALANCHE broke into Shinra Tower in an attempt to liberate a woman by the name of Aerith Gainsborough.” Tseng took the tablet he had under his arm and tapped it a few times, bringing up a photograph. “I believe you are familiar with these people already given your connection to Biggs Darklighter?” 

“I know Tifa, Barret, and Aerith, yes.” The thin line of her mouth did not say it was a positive association. “But I don’t know the blond guy or the… cat-dog-thing? But didn’t I see him fighting Rufus last night on the news this morning?”

“Yes, Miss [LN]. When Rufus attempted to intervene in their escape just after his father’s murder, the two did face off against each other.” 

Her eyes grew even harder. “And where were _you?”_

“Coordinating with Lieutenant-General Morrison,” Tseng said sharply. “We needed every pair of hands we could get - not all of us had the luxury of throwing temper tantrums through these events.”

[FN]’s face reddened and turned toward a scowl. Before she could open her mouth, Rufus cleared his throat. “Tseng, apologize.”

The picture of perfection, he bowed. “I most humbly apologize if my assessment has offended you, Miss [LN].”

“Regardless,” she said dismissively. “They escaped after murdering Rufus’s father?”

“Yeah,” Rufus said, running a hand through his hair.

“Actually, sir,” Tseng amended. “We were able to pull the security footage for your father’s office at the time of his death. They did not kill him.”

Rufus tilted his head to one side, his voice going dangerously quiet. “Then who _did?”_

Tseng exchanged a strained look with Rude and Reno before tapping on his tablet a few more times and offering it to Rufus. A video began to play, showing an altercation between his father and a man with a gun for an arm. He watched, his hands shaking, as his father crawled across the floor in fear, trying to get away from the other man. He thought he was ready to see this, _eager_ to see this, even. He’d planned to kill his father himself. But Rufus didn’t understand the feelings welling up inside him when he saw the tyrant who had torn away nearly everything he loved cowering like he had been forced to, so many times.

[FN]’s hands came to rest on his shoulders. He hadn’t realized she had gotten up, but he was unable to tear his eyes from the screen as his father ran to his desk - only for some of his father’s confidence to come back as they spoke, until he walked around the desk again and pointed a gun at the larger man. It was only then he heard what his father was saying, whatever the old man’s last words had been.

“Picture it!” his father taunted. “Picture a world without Shinra. Without mako energy. A stagnant, impotent world.” He continued to advance on the man with a gun arm - _Barret,_ he reminded himself. “Now picture a natural disaster. Who would help the people? Help them recover and rebuild? You?”

Barret took a step back in shock, a pained look coming over his features. 

“With their old world ruined, will they thank you for the new?” the old man laughed. “I’m going to give you a chance - one last opportunity to consider what your principles are truly worth. But bear in mind that time is of the essence.”

“And what about you, Mr. President?” Barret’s growl was oddly tinny through the small speakers on the tablet. “What are your vaunted principles?”

“What principles!?” his father snapped. “Did you understand even a single word of what I told you? I know what I want, and I take it. I take advantage of whatever I can, and discard that which I cannot.” Rufus remembered being sent away when his father didn’t have a use for him, and called back when he did. A nameless emotion filled him with nausea, and he felt his whole body shaking.

“You don’t have to watch this,” [FN] whispered. “You can -”

_“No.”_ He barked and tore himself away from her, cradling the tablet. “I need to see it to the end.” [FN] said nothing else, and her hands did not return.

“There is no room for sentiment or guilt,” his father’s voice drilled into his mind as he spoke, continuing to back Barret across the room - until the sword pierced his torso.

“Wait!” Rufus shouted, forgetting he wasn’t alone. “That sword, _that’s-”_

The old man slumped and dropped the gun, revealing a familiar, silver-haired figure standing behind him. Then Sephiroth pulled the sword free from his father’s corpse, letting it fall to the floor. 

Rufus shot to his feet and threw the tablet away from himself, letting it land on the carpet across the room as Barret’s voice said, “You son of a bitch!” 

Tseng retrieved the tablet and stopped the video. “Sir, I-”

“Everybody out,” Rufus whispered. “Out. Right now. I need to be alone.”

Rude and Reno went out into the elevator entrance and Tseng turned to [FN], holding the door for her. She took a few steps toward it before Rufus managed to choke out. “Not you. You stay.”

[FN] and Tseng exchanged a glance before he bowed and headed out, shutting the door and leaving the two of them alone in the living room. “I’m sorry,” she said, turning back to him. 

“I don’t understand,” Rufus croaked. “He’s _dead.”_

“That’s what I’d heard, too.” [FN] walked toward him tentatively. “Isn’t the SOLDIER program under Hojo? Maybe his report -”

“Not Sephiroth,” he said before collapsing on the couch and pulling her down beside him. “My dad.”

“Oh,” was [FN]’s only reply before she lapsed into silence. 

“I don’t understand,” he repeated, then laid his head against her chest. “He was a _monster,_ I don’t know why I’m so torn up about this. I was on my way there to kill him _myself!”_

Her arms circled him, pulling him closer, and Rufus allowed himself to be cuddled like a child as he cried into [FN]’s bathrobe. “I should be glad he’s dead,” he said between sobs. “I am glad he’s dead. But I don’t understand.”

“You’re not grieving for him,” [FN] said quietly. “You’re grieving the father you _should_ have had, Rufus. You were too exhausted to let it sink in last night, but watching the video made it real. You deserved a better dad, but you had a terrible one. And now that he’s dead, there’s no chance for him to change, and be the good dad you so desperately needed.”

Rufus closed his eyes and let himself weep while she ran her fingers through his hair and made soothing sounds until he was able to calm himself. “S-sorry. That wasn’t very attractive,” he gave a self-deprecating laugh. 

“I’m not just here for the attractive, babe,” she said. “You are allowed to be upset… but he _was_ right, you know.”

“About what?” he asked her dubiously.

[FN] sighed. “The world _needs_ Shinra. For more than just electricity. The company is the backbone of the world’s infrastructure. Who provides aid in natural disasters? Who’s the largest employer in the world? Who establishes schools and hospitals and nursing homes and roads? It’s all the company. The world _needs_ the Shinra Electric Power Company. And the company _needs_ you.”

“What should I do?” Rufus grumbled.

“Are you seriously asking me that, or is it rhetorical?”

“I’m seriously asking. If you were in my shoes, what would you do?” He shifted slightly, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“I would move to solidify my power, and remove any threats. So, you need to track down Sephiroth and Avalanche, and bring the board to heel.” [FN]’s touch on his scalp was soothing. “Send some soldiers after them. Someone you trust.”

“Not soldiers,” he said. “The Turks. Sephiroth is too popular with the military. He ‘died’ a war hero.”

“Then who will provide your security?” she argued.

“The military. They’ll provide yours, too.” Rufus closed his eyes. “It’s going to be another long day.”

She giggled and kissed the top of his head. “I’m afraid you have a lot of those in your future, Mr. President.”

“You’ll be with me, won’t you?” he asked petulantly.

“I’ll stay by your side through thick and thin unless you send me away,” [FN] replied.

“New rule,” Rufus announced. “If I throw everyone out, that doesn’t include you, unless I _specify_ you are included.”

“As your majesty commands,” she teased. “Come on, let’s discuss everything with Tseng.”

[FN] shifted underneath him as if to get up, but he held fast for one more moment. “I love you,” he said into her skin.

“I love you, too,” she replied, and kissed the top of his head.

* * *

Tseng sighed irritably. “These meetings would be easier to have on your estate, Mr. President.”

“Maybe,” Rufus said coyly. “But I’m not at the estate, am I?” He nodded toward the four soldiers crowded into his home office with Tseng, the same four that had accompanied him to Shinra tower a thousand years ago the night before - Carter, Morrison, Scott, and Williams. “Thanks for coming on such short notice.”

Jonah Morrison, Caleb’s son, saluted briskly. “We’re at your command until we return to Junon, Mr. President.”

“About that,” Rufus said. “How would you feel about a transfer?”

Scott raised one eyebrow. “Sir?”

“You four showed a lot of trust in me. More than most. You knew what I was going to Shinra tower to do, and what would have happened to you if I had failed. And you came with me anyway.” He picked up a nearby pen and toyed with it to try and ease his anxiety. “I want to reciprocate some of that trust, and offer you a special assignment. But it would require you to be transferred to Midgar permanently.”

“Sir,” Morrison interjected. “We’re Shinra soldiers. We ultimately answer to you, regardless of where we’re stationed. If you want us to do something, you can just order it, and we will.” The others nodded their agreement.

Rufus sighed in frustration. “This assignment is important. I don’t want anyone on it who doesn’t want it, because it’s -”

Coughing softly, Tseng said, “Maybe if you told them what the assignment _is_ this would be simpler, sir.”

“Right.” He leaned his head on his hand. “I am looking for a permanent security detail for my girlfriend, [FN]. I need people I know I can trust to protect her - even from me, if that’s what the job requires.”

“I was under the impression the Turks were handling that, sir?” Carter asked. 

Tseng stiffened. “While we have been, we have specific skills that the president requires us to apply in other areas, and our numbers are too few to do both. That being said, as part of your assignment would be ensuring Miss [LN]’s safety regardless of who the aggressor is, you would come under my command, rather than Heidegger’s.”

“Basically, if she’s not with me, then you guys would be on duty. If you’re interested in the job. I know I’m not popular right now, and there might be some attempts to kill me - or the people I care about. So,” Rufus gestured to them, “Do you want it?”

“Anything to get out from Heidegger,” Williams said, and the others laughed. 

“Yeah,” Morrison said. “We’re in.”

“Good. Because _I_ have to head to -” The door to the office burst open and Elena stumbled in, eyes wide as she focused on Tseng.

“Sir,” she hissed a whisper. _“Madame M_ is here. Why is she here?”

Tseng closed his eyes and the corner of his mouth tugged up into a smile. “Shall we, sir?”

Rufus stood. “Let’s. I’m curious as to my future in-laws.”

Williams raised an eyebrow. “You and [FN] got engaged?”

“Not yet. I’m waiting until this is all done. But I’m planning on it.” He pulled open the office door and walked into the hallway, letting the others file out after him. “Don’t spoil the surprise.”

“I hope you gentlemen like lace, because I suspect you’ll be spending a lot of time in bridal salons once the President gets around to it,” Tseng teased lightly.

Scott snorted. “Still better than Heidegger.”

In the living room, Rude and Reno were standing anxiously by the door while the silver-haired boy - Leslie, if Rufus remembered right - was bringing in a number of boxes and bags. Madame M stood chatting with [FN], a concerned pout on the older woman’s face.

“How awful things have been for you,” she cooed and tapped her niece with the tip of her fan. “Stuck in this dreadful desolation of white, I swear, no one teaches men how to decorate.”

[FN] laughed. “I’m not going to critique how Rufus chooses to decorate his apartment, Auntie,” she replied. “Especially not when he’s being kind enough to let me move in at the drop of a hat.”

“You can decorate if you like, I’m certainly not going to object. Especially if you do something about all the gold at the estate,” Rufus said, walking over and kissing [FN]’s cheek.

“It wouldn’t be appropriate for me to decorate the Estate,” she said, coolly, but he felt her hand catch his. “Not yet, anyway.”

Rufus wanted to respond, but Madame M had fixed her piercing gaze on him, as if she was measuring all he was and vastly disappointed in what she found.

“Where are my manners?” [FN] turned the conversation. “Auntie, this is my boyfriend, Rufus Shinra. Rufus, this is my aunt, Madame M.”

“So I’ve heard,” Madame M gave him a smug smile. “At least I know you have good taste in women. Now, you should leave. I have to get her ready for your press conference.”

“Auntie, you can’t just throw him out of his own home,” [FN] chided.

“I do need to get going, but I wanted to clear your security detail with you,” he said, motioning the soldiers over. “Babe, this is -”

“Jonah!” [FN] threw her arms around Morrison’s neck and kissed his cheek, making Rufus’s mind come to a screeching halt. His arm shot out toward her, and he suddenly felt every pair of eyes in the room on him and froze, his fingers a hair’s breadth from her skin.

Morrison, for his part, looked slightly embarrassed. “[FN], we’re not kids anymore. And you’re kind of involved with my boss,” he said quietly, and took her hands in his, pulling them off his neck. 

“Come on,” Madame M said briskly. “It seems I need to have a conversation with my niece. The rest of you go about your business. Rufus, you should head out.”

“Yeah, one second,” he said, and touched [FN]’s shoulder. She turned to him, confusion evident on her features. “Hey… we should talk, later,” he swallowed. “About boundaries.”

She nodded. “After the press conference?”

“Yeah,” he agreed. “We’ll go to the estate tonight, if that’s okay with you. I need to get it over with.”

“That’s fine,” [FN] said, and pressed herself against Rufus’s chest. “Is it terrible that I’ll miss you?” 

The feel of her body so close to his eased his anxiety far more than he wanted to admit. “Nah, I’ll miss you, too. I hate that I have to push all the emotional stuff we’re dealing with aside for the company, but it’s not like I’m willing to let those assholes on the board handle this.” He kissed her forehead and turned her around. “You know Morrison - the other three are Williams, Carter, and Scott. These four are your security team. They answer to you and Tseng, not me, and I’ve made it clear that they are to keep you safe even if it means pissing me off.”

[FN] nodded. “I’m glad to know I’ll be in such capable hands, but I need to go get ready.”

“And we need to confer about the mission you’ll be sending the Turks on,” Tseng added. 

“Right.” Though it took more willpower than he wanted to admit, Rufus let [FN] walk away from him and vanish into the bedroom after her aunt. 

Ten minutes later, once he was sure everything was settled with the Turks, Rufus went to go bid [FN] goodbye before he left, only to hear her conversation with her aunt through the door and freeze.

“If you don’t want this, we can get you out, [FN],” Madame M’s voice said. “Say the word and I can have you out of the city before the press conference is even supposed to start.”

“No,” [FN] said. “Someone has to do this.”

“That doesn’t mean it has to be _you._ We all saw the way he reacted when you hugged Jonah.” The older woman gave an exasperated sigh. “I’m just saying - whether you act that way or not you _are_ Wutai, and getting involved with Shinra is especially dangerous for us.”

“Unless there’s something else afoot, I am the best chance we have,” [FN] argued. “Besides, I have an ulterior motive.”

“Money?” Madame M scoffed. “We can get you plenty of that, even without him.”

“I’m so aware. But no, I messed this up.”

“What do you mean?” her aunt asked in a low tone.

“Auntie, I’ve fallen in love with him.” [FN] argued, and Rufus raised his hand to knock. “I’m glad I might be able to help change the sentiment towards people from Wutai, but that’s not my primary goal.”

“Oh, you idiot girl,” the older woman chided. “You’re just as stupid as your mother. Do you know what coming to Midgar cost her? Cost our family?”

“No, but I know what her running back to Wutai cost _me._ The difference is I’m not running anywhere. I was born in Midgar, I grew up in Midgar. I’ve never even been to Wutai, despite my attempts, because you insisted it was too dangerous!” [FN]’s voice was becoming strained, but he wasn’t sure if he should intervene in her private family arguments.

“I just think -”

“You’ve made your opinions known. Now, you can help me pick a dress for tonight, or you can leave.”

“And who do you think you are to talk to me like that?” Madame M snapped.

“I’m [FN] [LN],” she replied. “The next Mrs. Shinra.”

The imperious tone she said it with made Rufus grin as he dropped his hand and walked away. He would see her soon at the press conference, and he didn’t trust that he wouldn’t make a fool of himself over how much he adored her right now.


	22. Grand Plans [EX]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufus gives a press conference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We can all enjoy a little smut, as a treat. Next chapter we're heading to Junon!

Rufus paced in his new office, alternating between looking at his note cards and glancing at the door. [FN] was late, and Madame M’s words to her were getting louder in his mind. _“If you don’t want this, we can get you out, [FN].”_ Had she run? Was that why -?

The Lieutenant General pulled his phone out of his pocket and glanced at it, then walked over. “I’ve just received word from security. [FN] is on her way up now.” 

Closing his eyes, Rufus exhaled through his nose in relief. “How are the other preparations?” 

Caleb glanced over at the board members, jockeying for positions to the right and behind of Rufus’s chair. “I think you’ll want her to decide everyone’s places. Everything about this has to be perfect.”

“You think she’s up for it?” It was no slight against her, but Rufus knew things had been very tense between them until very recently. He still felt electric at the change their relationship had taken in the last twelve hours, though there were few people he could discuss it with. Thus, Rufus had little desire to pitch her into the deep end right away.

“Sir,” Caleb’s tone of voice made it clear just how little he thought of the question. 

“Right,” he grumbled, then stiffened when he felt a hand on his back. 

Scarlet was behind him in her usual get up, a gentle smile on her face. “Hey,” she purred, her voice a facsimile of comfort. “Rufus, can we talk?”

He spent a moment trying to figure out her angle before he realized the subtle slight. “President Rufus,” he corrected.

“W-what?” she asked, panic in her eyes. “Rufus, I’ve known you for twenty years.”

“You’ve been an employee of Shinra for twenty years,” he corrected, some part of her shock giving more confidence to this boundary he was drawing. “Our relationship is strictly professional and will remain that way. The only person who has permission to call me ‘Rufus’ hasn’t arrived yet.”

Rufus felt more than heard Heidegger’s presence move behind him. “Now, Rufus, there’s no need to be so hostile, we’re just -” 

The doors at the far end of the room opened and [FN] walked in, flanked on both sides by her new guards. His eyes met hers, before flicking down to take in her look - hoping whatever message she sent was one they could work with, if he was smart enough to interpret it.

Luckily for him, there was nothing _subtle_ about her ensemble. The first thing he noticed was one of _his_ trench coats, draped around her shoulders protectively, held in place with a silver chain between the top buttons. It only didn’t drag on the floor behind her because she wore sky-high black stilettos that made her nearly as tall as he was. 

[FN]’s eyes flicked from him, to Scarlet, then Heidegger before they returned to him and she raised an eyebrow. “Isn’t it almost five, Rufus? Shouldn’t everyone be in their places?”

“What are you doing here?” Scarlet demanded. “This is a Shinra press conference. Last time I checked, you’re neither a member of the Shinra family, nor are you an employee.”

Ignoring her, [FN] walked toward Rufus, the movement causing the coat to part and he had to bite his lip to avoid letting out an audible sound at what she was wearing - a little black dress with an ostentatious diamond body harness over it. He didn’t know where or _when_ she’d had a chance to purchase that, but that mattered little. Rufus was more concerned with the fact his teeth weren’t going to cut it to keep himself from groaning or whimpering when she touched him, so he preempted the whole problem by putting a hand over his mouth. 

Carter and Scott pointedly interjected themselves between himself, Scarlet, and Heidegger, expanding the little protective bubble around [FN] to include him. Her hand slipped beneath the coat he was wearing to the suit jacket underneath, coming to rest on his side as she leaned up onto her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. “I take it from your reaction, you like the way I look?” she cooed.

Rufus rubbed his face before he pulled his hand away and placed it on her shoulder. _“Yes,”_ he grumbled before kissing her properly, if a little too intensely for public consumption. “I need you to tell everyone where to stand for the press conference. It has to be perfect.” 

“Do you have your speech?” she asked, looking pointedly at the cards in his other hand.

“Just notes,” he said, but he still handed them over when she held out her hand expectantly. [FN] rifled through them quickly, and he watched as the veneer of a professional seemed to settle over her. By the time she returned them, there was no sweet romanticism in her expression. “Lose your trench coat and suit coat, roll your sleeves up just past your elbow.” Then she moved away, taking her soldiers with her while he did as she commanded and watched her.

Scarlet balked when [FN] ordered her to stand to the left of his chair. “You can’t just order me around!”

The whole room held their breath to see what [FN] would do, but it was Rufus who interjected. “She’s my girlfriend. She can do what she likes. If you have a problem with that, you’re welcome to submit your letter of resignation.” 

[FN] gave him a warm smile, and gestured again to the left. “Heidegger, stand on Scarlet’s other side.” She soon had them arrayed, Scarlet and Heidegger on his left, with Reeve and Palmer on his right. 

As she went to take her place by the main camera, Rufus shook his head. “I thought I made myself clear, [FN].” Glancing back over her shoulder, she raised an eyebrow to indicate she was listening. _“Your_ place is by my side.”

Nodding once in deference, she turned and walked back around his desk, taking a seat on the right arm of his chair and crossing her legs, one over the over, and making the harness jingle beneath the coat. Rufus groaned under his breath and reached over, squeezing her knee with one hand as the cameras came on and he glanced at the monitors. 

All at once, her game was evident. His speech was about family, about moving forward, about the new age for the Shinra Company. It threw his father under the proverbial bus and condemned his outright warmongering. And so she had arrayed his remaining board members - word had reached him when he arrived that Hojo had vanished and left a letter of both support and resignation - to display that. Scarlet and Heidegger, who oversaw the military and weapons production, were relegated off to his left, an empty space showing a gulf between them. The same gulf would have been apparent between himself, Reeve, and Palmer, if [FN] weren’t positioned where she was, facing toward them. Toward Reeve, the man who was going to rebuild Sector Seven, and Palmer, the man who ran the peaceful space program, and was also a second cousin of Rufus’s. 

And by his side, in arm’s reach, wearing his coat and jewels, was [FN]. She had made herself a symbol, a testament to Rufus’s wealth and power by the jewels she was decked in, a testament to his protectiveness by his coat, and a testament to his commitment to family by her nearness. The other, more subtle message, was also clear - she would not be a wilting flower against a back wall, dutifully silent, like his mother. [FN] would be at his right hand, at his ear, and crossing her would have dire consequences.

He found he did not have a desire to gainsay that message. He remembered too viscerally the comedy show he’d seen a few months ago, where she had been depicted as a gold digging whore. He was only too eager to take revenge, for both of them.

Caleb stood with [FN]’s bodyguards, Darkstar, and a few members of the press near one of the cameras, watching him, while the coordinator for the press conference began the countdown.

“Five, Four, Three.” Then they dropped to silence, motioning with two fingers, then one finger, then pointed at Rufus.

Rufus inhaled deeply and began his speech. “Good evening, Midgar. I’d like to thank you all for taking the time to tune in tonight.” He squeezed the cards in front of him and forced himself to focus on the little light in front of the camera, remembering practicing this speech in the mirror. “I am sorry to announce that among the casualties of the recent attack on Shinra Tower was my father.”

A few members of the press gasped at the confirmation, and [FN] lifted one arm, and rubbed his shoulder gently. The optics were clear - the dutiful son, taking on a great burden, being comforted by someone he loved. The papers were going to eat this shit up.

“Though I mourn the man he was, I am forced to confess that my father’s mental state had been deteriorating for some time. He had become obsessive and paranoid, seeking to root out traitors where none existed, hoping to manufacture reasons to reignite the war with Wutai in an effort to ameliorate his madness.”

The reporters were already scribbling on their notepads as he continued. “I didn’t want to believe it was true, but all the evidence I have found so far supports this situation. So, while I will miss my father terribly, I am relieved for both Midgar and the world at large that he is no longer the guiding hand at the Shinra Electric Power Company. As of last night, I have taken his place as the President of Shinra.”

“I am still determining what long-term decisions Shinra will make, but I can assure you that I will do everything in my power to continue caring for those law-abiding citizens who turn to Shinra for support. This company is my family, and I will guide it with an eye towards our mutual prosperity.” [FN]’s fingers squeezed his shoulder before she pulled her hand away and set it on the arm of the chair beside him.

“For the short-term, I have already set the Administrative Research division to finding and apprehending those responsible for the attack on the tower and the recent unrest within the city. Director Tuesti is currently preparing a plan for the reconstruction of both mako reactors and Sector Seven. We will see justice done and our city healed, so that we can move forward together.” Rufus straightened slightly, casting away the pall of mourning to project an air of confidence. “I’ll now take questions, if you have any.”

A familiar-looking woman stepped forward, and raised her pen. [FN] gave her a quick nod while Rufus set down his cards and put his hand on her hip. 

“Sally Kilkennen, from the Rising Sol,” she said. “First, I’m sorry for your loss. What plans, if any, do you have to ensure this kind of thing won’t happen again? What are we to expect if in forty years you start deteriorating?” 

“That is something I am currently looking into. For now, all you need to know is that I have close friends, like my girlfriend, [FN], and Tseng of Administrative Research, who are helping me keep on the straight and narrow until more formal methods for determining my mental acuity can be established.” He squeezed [FN] for reassurance. “God willing, I will have grown children by the time any of this is necessary.”

Another reporter stepped forward to ask a question, and soon he was answering them rapid-fire. They asked about his plans, details on his father’s illness, his death, his plans to pursue AVALANCHE, and Rufus wasn’t sure how to end things until [FN] finally said. “The president and I are both thankful for your continued support in this trying time. We have another engagement to get to shortly, and we ask for your continued understanding and patience in this time of greatest grief.” It was a dismissal, and to his surprise the press obeyed her, packing up their things while the camera crew began dismantling the equipment. On the screen, he saw the local station had switched to a news broadcast, discussing what he had said. 

[FN] turned back to him and kissed his cheek. “I’m going to go have a few words with the reporters. Okay?”

“Yeah,” he replied, more focused on Darkstar begging for attention from beneath the desk than anything else. “What should I do?” 

“For now? Look busy.” She squeezed his hand and stood, walking towards the little cluster of reporters, still wrapped in his coat. The sight of it on her made him feel a number of things he was still digesting, but at the moment the most prominent was a fierce, possessive pride. [FN] was in her element - talking to reporters and exchanging business cards - but that coat on her reminded everyone just who she _belonged_ to, and made him want to hear her say it again. 

“President Rufus,” Heidegger said abruptly, with a tone that implied he was humoring a child. “We need to talk about the direction your father had planned for this company, and how you can support that.” 

Beside him, Scarlet nodded her agreement. “You’ve had your fun dragging his name through the dirt but this is the company _he_ built.”

“Apparently I haven’t made myself clear,” Rufus said, pushing himself to his feet. “My father is _dead_ and therefore does not care about the continuation of his ‘grand plans.’ We are doing away with anything _resembling_ his plans. Now the company will be following mine, and _my_ plan is to bring my father’s murderer to justice and reestablish normalcy in this god-forsaken city.” Darkstar growled as if to emphasize Rufus’s words. “Get out. We have a meeting tomorrow for lunch. And I haven’t received your reports or your resignations, yet, so I assume you have something better to be doing then badgering me about the wishes and whims of a dead man.”

“He was your father!” Heidegger interjected.

“Yes,” Rufus said, letting his polite smile fall away. “And I distinctly remember how you would hold me so he could _beat_ me with a _golf club_ without fear of retribution. I don’t think you understand _how_ precarious your position is, Heidegger. Right now, I am deciding who is competent enough to do their jobs, and who on the board needs to be replaced. And unlike _Scarlet,_ I already have _your_ replacement in mind.” He smoothed his black vest. “So I suggest you stop worrying about my house, and focus on your own. Because at the moment I’m more interested in burning bridges than building them.”

The click of heels on the tile heralded [FN]’s approach, and Rufus glanced past Heidegger and Scarlet to see the reporters and camera crews were gone. “Now, everybody out. I need a minute.”

They started to walk away, but [FN] apparently remembering his instructions from that morning, made her way around the desk to his side. Scarlet opened her mouth to object but seemed to think better of it when Rufus reached for [FN] and brought her hand to his lips.

“Do you want to call Tseng?” [FN] said. “I’m sure he could do something about them.”

“I don’t intend to use him as an assassin unless absolutely necessary,” Rufus sighed. He glanced back up, and noticed the soldiers hovering in the corners of the room. “You guys can go wait outside. She’s with me. I’ll yell if we need help.”

He felt strangely relieved when rather than immediately obey him, all four turned to [FN] for approval. “It’s fine,” she said. “He’s not going to hurt me.”

Morrison gave a sharp nod, and all four slipped back out into the lobby in front of his office, Darkstar trailing after them with a tennis ball in his mouth.

“Big Baby,” [FN] said mockingly. “He just wants to play.”

“He’s not the only one,” Rufus murmured, pushing aside his coat to get another look at her and letting out a sigh of longing. “You really don’t play fair, [FN].”

“You like it that way,” she purred, taking a seat on the desk in front of him. Looking at her head-on, he could see the very edge of the lace on her thigh highs and the red soles of her black pumps.

Rufus reached out and hooked one hand behind her heel, lifting her leg and placing her ankle on his shoulder so he could kiss her calf through the sheer nylon. “Only because you rig the game in my favor.”

“Usually,” she smirked and didn’t fight when he leaned forward to press his lips to her knee, then her thigh. “You’re insatiable.”

“I have a year’s worth of fantasies to indulge in, babe,” Rufus teased, and bit gently at the bottom hem of her dress. “And a number of those from the last month or so involve you on this desk.”

“Well,” she said, blushing slightly and looking away. “It’s a good thing it’s _your desk_ , isn’t it, Mr. President?”

He groaned and stood, letting her leg fall to his side while he reached up and unclasped the chain holding his coat around her. “God damn, do you have any idea what this outfit does to me?” he grumbled as it fell off her slim shoulders, spread out over the desk.

[FN]’s eyes moved down his body, and she bit her lip at the way his erection strained against his slacks. “I’ve got an idea, _sir.”_

“You keep that deferential shit up and I’m not even going to be able to savor this,” Rufus hissed, tangling his fingers in the jeweled harness and lowering his lips to her neck. 

“Why worry about savoring anything right now?” she asked, arching her back and letting his arm slip behind her back. “You have all the time in the world to enjoy this. I certainly hope this isn’t the last time you will fuck me on your desk.”

“Not unless I die for want of you,” he agreed, biting at her skin. “Please tell me I can get this dress off you without removing this.” He shook the jeweled chains around her body lightly.

She pushed against him, sitting up properly, and guided his hand underneath the harness to a zipper on the dress in the center of her back. “They’re separate.”

“Thank fuck,” he growled, and the two of them wriggled about, awkwardly giggling at each other, as he slid his hands under the chains to unzip the dress and pull it off her. Finally he let her fall back against his coat and didn’t fight the possessive, primal noise that crawled out of his throat. “Yeah… this isn’t going to take long,” he said, reaching for his belt.

The sight of his [FN] - _his_ [FN] - swimming in diamonds and spread out on his trench coat cut him off at the knees. It was like she’d stepped straight out of one of his fantasies and into his life and Rufus didn’t even bother trying to fight the urge to take her. Not when she was so clearly offering herself up to be taken.

Once he pulled his cock free from his slacks he leaned closer, using one hand to find her entrance and guide himself in while using the other to brace himself over her. His eyes raked over her body, again and again, committing every inch of her to memory as he drove himself all the way in on the first thrust.

Her mouth found his and he swallowed her tantalizing gasps and whimpers as they were driven out of her with every stroke, the office echoing with the chime of her chains and the slap of his body against her thighs. [FN] reached for him, her arms circling his neck and pulling him closer while her legs wrapped around his hips. 

Rufus trailed his lips away from her mouth and across her cheek, treating himself to the sounds she made as he indulged himself in her body. Her only word - a half-moaned, “Harder,” - drove him mad and made the last of his self-control slip the leash. He gave his instincts the reins and let himself be lost in the pleasures of her warm and willing flesh until he couldn’t take a moment more and bottomed out inside her as he came.

* * *

It was well-past one in the morning, but Rufus was still up, reading over Hojo’s report. It was near-inscrutable, filled with vague allusions to top secret projects and implied ethics violations. He knew Tseng could possibly explain more of this, but didn’t want to call the man so late at night, not when he was out fulfilling a different mission already.

Dinner with Caleb and Lottie Morrison had been nice, especially when he saw the way they accepted [FN] as his romantic partner. With so many other people it had been a fight of varying intensity - his father, the board, Tseng, Madame M - but the Morrisons were just pleased the two of them were happy. It had done more to firm his resolve that marrying her would be the right idea than anything else he had seen so far. He just needed to wait until things were less hectic.

Deciding he would make little headway with the report right now, Rufus closed it and set it on his bedside table, glancing over at [FN]. She slept soundly, cocooned in his sheets and blankets. He loved the way she looked when she wasn’t so self-conscious, all the furrows of worry and stress smoothed away. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her temple, then went to get a glass of water. 

The manor was strange and still in the middle of the night, now that his father was dead. No music drifted from random rooms. No drunken guests stumbled through the halls. At the top of the central stairway Williams stood watch, and raised an eyebrow when Rufus approached. 

“She’s sleeping,” he said off-handedly. “I’m going to get some water.” The bodyguard nodded and moved closer to the bedroom door while Rufus went downstairs. The tile floor was cold under his bare feet, but he found it strangely reassuring. He allowed himself some time to wander the lower level of the manor, letting the fact that all of this was his now sink in at last. 

“You don’t have to be afraid of this place anymore,” he reminded himself as he stood in the dining room staring at the way the moonlight illuminated the dance floor where he had watched [FN] and Tseng dance for the last time. The jealousy that had eaten at him then was muted now that she had so publicly shown herself to be his in all the ways that mattered.

Rufus continued through to the kitchen, and took a water bottle out of the refrigerator set aside for the family’s use. The other two were the domain of his father’s personal chef, who had, at least so far, stayed on to serve Rufus in the same capacity.

As he headed back toward the stairs, Rufus stopped and looked down a darkened hallway, one he had rarely entered since his childhood; the one his mother had occupied before her death. His father had not entered since the day before her funeral, to select a dress for her to be buried in. The day after tomorrow, his body would be interred beside hers in the family vault, as per the instructions in his will.

Questions he had never dared ask began to form in the back of Rufus’s mind, and so he turned, creeping down that shadowed corridor for the first time in over a decade. 

Her restroom was simple, decorated in an ocean theme, with a framed Costa del Sol tourism poster hanging on the far wall. Beside the sink was a large mason jar filled with seashells, and he touched it as he indulged in the memory of her, sitting on the beach in a red swimsuit with a big white floppy hat, cooing in delight at all the seashells he had collected. They had stayed up late that night in his father’s villa as she had taken each shell, one by one, and told him about the creatures that had once inhabited them.

Shaking his head, Rufus banished the memory and moved on to her bedroom. Photos choked the walls; all the people his mother had loved, and the one that figured most prominently was him. 

His steps were rendered silent as he moved across the carpet to her dresser and picked up one of the few “family” photos he knew still existed - the rest purged by his father in an effort to avoid seeing her face. Beneath the glass she looked out at him, beaming with pride on the day of his graduation from kindergarten. At the time he had been so pleased his father had taken the time to come; the old man had missed every other school even that year. But now looking at the photo again, with adult eyes, he could see the familiar strained smile the old man wore when he was doing something he didn’t want to but had no other choice. And his mother’s own smile, while warm and full of pride, bore telltale signs of the stress and strain that had eventually made her heart stop in her mid-thirties.

“You deserved better,” he mumbled to the photograph, even though he knew it was an empty platitude. He’d never had the chance to know more of his mother than that she _was_ his mother, and he loved her fiercely. Maybe she didn’t deserve better. He would never know, because she’d never had the chance to spoil that image the way his father had. So he was left with memories of a woman made perfect by the rosy glow of nostalgia and the innocence of childhood. _Mother is God in the eyes of a child,_ someone had once told him, and he couldn’t argue with that. “I’ll make sure [FN] gets better,” he amended. “That she has the life you should have had.”

Rufus was still lingering in the room, looking at photographs, trying to get some better idea of why anyone would choose to be married to an asshole like his father, when an unexpected gunshot tore him from his reverie.

Moving before his mind caught up, he darted back into the hallway as Darkstar’s deep barks echoed through the manor. [FN]’s scream joined the chorus and two more gunshots rang out as Rufus pulled himself over the banister onto the stairs, racing up as fast as he could. 

The scene he came upon confused him more than anything else - Morrison, Williams, Carter, and Scott standing over a prone form swathed in a black robe. Behind them, [FN] trembled on the bed clutching the blankets to her chest while Darkstar stood between her and the body, barking viciously. 

“[FN],” he called to her abruptly, stepping over the body and past the soldiers. “I’m here, babe, you’ll be okay.” He climbed into the bed beside her and Darkstar hopped down, going to check the body while she curled against his shoulder and shook with unexpected terror. Rufus held her tightly and caught Williams with a scowl. “What happened?”

“I heard a thump down the hall, thought it was you coming back up, so I walked over to give my report,” the soldier said, toeing the body on the floor with a boot, knocking aside part of the black robe to reveal a tattoo of the number 37. “I must be going blind because I could have sworn it was Sephiroth standing there, but I knew something was up because he’s dead.” Williams was shaking. “So I told him to stop, and he didn’t. He just drew his sword and I -” He looked down at his gun.

Sensing his comrade was too shaken to continue, Scott took over. “We heard the first shot and came to check it out. Morrison and I shot the thing since it was basically about to put Williams on the ground with that big ass sword, but then it just _changed_ into this and fell over.” He nodded down to the body. 

[FN] began sobbing silently as the shock settled into her, and Rufus scowled at her bodyguards. “Get that thing out of here.” Carter gave a quick nod in response, so Rufus returned his attention to [FN]. “Babe, I’m here. I’ve got you. You’re safe.” He picked her up, blankets and all, and settled her into his lap, letting her cling to him as tightly as she needed while his anger stewed. 

Sephiroth, or something wearing his face, had killed his father. Sephiroth, or something wearing his face, had come into the estate and threatened [FN]. Were these the same person? Something different? Was Sephiroth actually involved? Or was this someone using his image to instill fear. If it was the latter it was certainly working, given the way the woman he loved was quaking against his chest. 

“[FN],” he murmured as he pressed his lips to her temple. “Do you want to stay in here, or do you want to move to another bedroom?”

Fear had rendered her mute, it seemed, so she just shook her head and curled against him tighter while the soldiers carried the body out of the room and shut the door behind them. Darkstar paced over and curled up against the door, his red eyes reflecting the dim light as they swept over the room. “Good boy,” Rufus said, then swallowed. “Babe, I need to find out what’s going on. You don’t have to let go of me, but I do need to make a phone call. Is that okay?”

She nodded and he shifted their position until he was sitting up against the headboard, one arm around her while the other grabbed his cell phone off the bedside table. He tapped Tseng’s image twice, and lifted it to his ear.

It rang three times before the Turk answered, his voice barely betraying the thickness of sleep. “Mr. President?”

“A man in a black robe with a tattoo of the number 37 just terrorized [FN] in my fucking bedroom while looking like Sephiroth,” Rufus hissed. “I want you to tell me _everything_ you know about what happened in Nibelheim five years ago.”


	23. Without My Consent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufus attends his father's funeral, then things quickly spiral out of control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long break, guys. Things have been a little wild on my end and I've been dealing with some emotional stuff but I'm slowly getting back on the horse as they say.

Of course, it was raining.

Three days after his father’s death, Rufus stood outside the family mausoleum clenching his fist around the handle of a wide black umbrella. [FN] was by his side, her face obscured by a black pillbox hat and a birdcage veil. The officiant for the funeral, a pastor from the church his father had always donated to but never attended, offered meaningless platitudes that he didn’t mean.

But in this empty ritual lied the extent of what Rufus considered his obligation to his father. He could hear the members of the board, Tracy, and the other people his father had claimed “friendship” with crying performatively behind them. 

Rufus did not cry, and had no intention of doing so, not even for the optics. [FN] had seen the only tears he would ever give the old man, and those were behind him. The board reports, security footage, conversations with Reeve and Tseng; all had taught him that the body they were standing over had once belonged to something more monster than man. The only person more monstrous he knew of was Hojo, who had conveniently evaporated before the extent of his experiments had come to light.

_“I see more than my experiments, despite what my colleagues might say about me. I would not have gotten this far if I didn’t. I can read the writing on the wall.”_ The scientist’s words thundered in his head, and he clenched his jaw. He had read the writing on the wall, all right. Hojo had seen that the old man’s time was coming to an end, and that Rufus would not suffer his work to continue once the truth of just _how_ fast and loose he played with bioethics came to light.

A man’s voice murmured, and [FN]’s jaw came up sharply. She said nothing, but her hand on Rufus’s arm tightened slightly. It reminded him that he was not the only one dealing with the fallout of his decisions anymore. Amongst the sycophants here to make sure they were seen weeping over the late president was [FN]’s estranged father.

He switched the hands that held the umbrella and put his arm around her, pulling her close. They had this in common, too: absent, mysterious mothers and terrible fathers. 

“Would anyone like to say a few words?”

Rufus could hear shuffling as Heidegger, and possibly a few others, went to go forward, but he interrupted it all with a sharp, “No.”

The pastor’s shocked expression made him feel the need to clarify. “My father is dead. He is beyond caring about whatever self-aggrandizing speeches anyone would make. Let him rest. My mother has been alone long enough.” It wasn’t the truth, but Rufus couldn’t bear the idea of having to stand here and listen to people praise the old man in a desperate attempt to attach themselves to a legacy that was about to be burnt to cinders.

Realizing there would be no more speeches, the leader of the small choir immediately launched them into a rendition of some appropriately somber hymn while four of the cemetery workers carried the black coffin into the marble structure and pushed it into the alcove just above one that was already filled and sealed over. The moment they stepped out, Rufus said, “I would like to be alone with my family. There will be a small reception at the estate.” His patience was running thin, but there were still some things he felt he must confront. The reminder that he was now an orphan seemed to make those who would argue think better of themselves, and the crowd evaporated back to the clutch of black cars at the street until only he and [FN] remained.

Wordlessly, he passed her the umbrella and walked into the unlocked vault, staring at the inscriptions beside the shelves his parents' bodies were on. His father’s name, with the years 1940-2007, and below it, his mother’s, with the years 1946-1986. It only struck him now how young she had been. Only 40. Only ten years older than he was now. He still had so much he wanted to do; had she been the same? Had his mother had grand plans that the slow deterioration of her heart had strangled from her? 

Rufus found he couldn’t stop himself from comparing her and [FN]. He knew little of his lover’s plans beyond the obvious. Tseng had said she would change the world; and that’s why Rufus needed her. 

At last he forced himself to turn, and look at the two empty shelves across from his father. The one at the top was already carved:

Rufus Shinra  
1977 - 

Was it strange, knowing what all his ambition would amount to in the end? He would still be shoved into this marble box with a mother he barely knew, and a father who had belittled and despised him. All he had were these short years, and he wasn’t even guaranteed a lot of them. He had to prioritize what he wanted to spend them on.

A shadow drew Rufus’s attention toward the entrance - the rain had picked up, and [FN] had sought shelter on the steps. The grey light of the overcast sky cast her in silhouette, and he remembered his mother looking much the same at his grandfather’s funeral when he’d been a child. Were they doomed to repeat the past, over and over? 

“Nothing changes unless I change it,” Rufus grumbled quietly to himself before he said, a little louder. “Can I talk to you?”

[FN] collapsed the umbrella and stepped into the mausoleum, leaning the umbrella against the wrought iron grate before she came to Rufus’s side. “I’m here.”

He nodded towards the placard with his name. “Depressing, when you think about it.”

“You’re only thirty, Rufus,” she chided. “And you’re perfectly healthy.”

“So was my mom, until she wasn’t,” he argued.

[FN] closed her eyes and exhaled through her nose. “You are not permitted to die until you are old. At least twenty years older than your father.”

“You want to chain me to this rock for another fifty years?” Rufus chuckled in self-deprecation, then gestured to the empty slot below, with its blank nameplate. “When _this_ is the only permanent thing I have to offer?” His laughter became a little hysterical, and he snatched a piece of mason’s chalk that had been left on the floor, pushing past her to scribble on the empty surface.

“Is that what you want?” he asked, pointing at the marble square that now read

[FN] Shinra  
1982 - 

She blinked at the words a few times, then looked up at him in mild confusion. “I thought I had made that obvious.”

“You would be stuck,” he said, squeezing the stick of chalk between his fingers until it broke. “You would be stuck in this little marble box until the end of the world with me.”

“There’s no one else I’d rather be with,” she said, “from now till the end of all things.”

Rufus let the chalk shards clatter to the marble floor as he grabbed her; the chalk dust on his fingers left white smudges across the wool body of her fur-lined coat while he kissed her. He finally released her lips and pressed his forehead against hers. “You’re mine.”

[FN]’s laughter was bright in the dark space. “Of course I am. Did you forget you own me? Heart, body, and soul?”

Laughing, he kissed her a few more times. “Don’t say things like that right by my parents’ corpses. You’re going to give me a weird sex complex.”

“You’re the one manhandling me in the mausoleum,” she teased. “Don’t you have a mind-numbing reception to get to?”

“You say that like you’re not going to be at my side for the whole thing.”

She rolled her eyes. “Don’t remind me.”

“Hey, you’re the one who agreed to marry me,” he countered, nipping at the skin just behind her ear.

“I said I _want_ to marry you. You still haven’t asked me properly.” [FN] turned her face away.

“And how do you define proper, love?” Rufus squeezed her close and brushed his lips over the shell of her ear.

“You’ll have a ring. And it won’t be in the middle of a cemetery.” Her voice was imperious.

“What,” he smirked, “You don’t find the idea that your body will be beneath mine both in life and death horribly romantic?”

“Macabre, actually, but what was it you were you saying about weird sex complexes?”

Rufus laughed. “Come on, let’s get back to the limo. We need to get this reception over with so we can leave.”

“Leave?” [FN] asked in confusion. “Where are we going?”

“Junon,” he said, opening the umbrella just outside the vault and offering his arm. She took it, and together they stepped back out into the rain, heading for the limo. “According to Tseng, Sephiroth has been sighted there, and Cloud and his friends are headed that way.”

* * *

The jangling of Darkstar’s collar was the only warning the other guests received before he entered, followed closely by Rufus and [FN] - and a step behind them were [FN]’s bodyguards. She had asked them to stay for this, knowing her father and stepmother would be present, and Rufus was quietly proud that she took such a feeling of security from something he provided her.

He had been worried, after that initial incident with Jonah, that [FN] might begrudge his possessiveness. Instead she seemed to take great comfort in it, and leaned into the isolation her bodyguards represented. She was his, _only_ his, and so long as that was true, no one else could hurt her.

In the dining room, Heidegger was giving a toast. “The late president was truly an inspiration, single-handedly revolutionizing the energy industry and bringing stability and security to the world. Regardless of Rufus’s claims about his father’s -” He finally noticed Rufus and [FN] in the back of the room and coughed. _“President_ Rufus’s revelations about his father’s illness, and…”

[FN] shifted closer to Rufus, a small lift at the corner of her lips as she whispered, “Old men can’t resist bloviating, can they?”

“Not like I’m much better,” he replied, but grinned down at her.

“Only because you don’t have the practice yet.” Her fingers twined with his. “I’m sure by the time you’re Heidegger’s age Tseng and I will be busy plotting ways to get you to shut up.”

“Babe, I am sure you can already think of a number of ways to get me to stop talking,” he teased.

“None I’m willing to do in public,” she countered.

“Want to go upstairs?” Rufus gave her a toothy smile and she smacked his arm playfully with her free hand.

“They’re going to think we’re being disrespectful,” she hissed.

“Because we are.” He pulled her closer and opened her coat, reaching in to put an arm around her waist. 

[FN] blushed and pushed him lightly. “People will see!”

He shrugged. “If they don’t like the way I manhandle my woman in my own goddamn house they can leave. They know where the door is since they ostensibly walked in through it.”

Her face flushed at his comment, but she pressed her body against his suggestively so Rufus decided she couldn’t be too upset with how he referred to her. He leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead. “Why can’t I get enough of you?” he groaned quietly.

“Because I’m one of the few things in this city that you don’t have to share,” [FN] whispered.

He exhaled noisily into her hair and hissed, “You’re not doing much for the whole not going upstairs thing, talking like that.”

“I just like the way you look at me is all.” She blushed and opened her mouth to say more but her smile fell as she glanced past Rufus, her whole face going blank.

“Hello dear,” a male voice said, and Rufus turned his head to see the inevitable had come to call - [FN]’s father, Rob [LN]. Her stepmother lingered behind him scowling at her.

He turned to face them and raised an eyebrow. “Can I help you?”

“We’re sorry to interrupt, we were just hoping to have a few moments to talk to [FN].” The smile the older man offered was attempting to seem congenial, but instead came off as anxious. “You’ve kept her so busy we haven’t been able to speak to her in some time.”

Looping his arm around [FN]’s shoulders, Rufus brought her around so he could look at her properly. Every line of her body was tense. “Do you want to talk to them, babe?” he asked carefully, noticing how asking her opinion seemed to make her father’s face settle into a flat line.

“No,” she said simply, then turned so she was facing Rufus fully. “You should probably address the guests or Heidegger will just keep talking until we throw him out.”

“[FN], don’t you think this has gone on long enough?” Rob said. “I’ve put up with your childish tantrum for years. You have responsibilities as part of this family and -” He reached out and his hand latched onto [FN]’s upper arm. 

Rufus had a front row seat as every inch of her seemed to empty out of her eyes at once and she locked up in fear. It was the same way she had looked that day in Scarlet’s office, where nothing of her was left. Uncontrollable anger and protectiveness had his arm moving forward, and he grabbed her father’s wrist in a crushing grip as four assault rifles were pulled out of their straps and levelled at the man. “No one touches her without _my_ consent,” he hissed. 

“She’s my daughter, boy,” Rob [LN] began, and Rufus felt the wrist in his hand jerk as the man tried to pull [FN] away from him. “You don’t -”

“Kill him.”

Rufus didn’t realize he’d given the order. Not when the gunshots rattled in the air around him, not when the man’s wife started screaming, not even when the arm in his hand went limp and he released it, letting him tumble to the floor. It was glancing back at [FN], seeing her wide-eyed in shock with her father’s blood across her face that clued him in. She stared at the body, unblinking and unmoving, as Rufus reached up and wiped the blood off her cheek with his thumb. “You okay, babe?” he whispered. 

“He’s dead.” The words were barely breathed out, so quiet even he had to strain to hear them. “He’s gone.”

“Hey,” he murmured, turning her chin to face him. [FN]’s eyes snapped to him, and she seemed lost and confused. “You’re going to be okay. I’m here.” Rufus would be lying if he said he wasn’t concerned about her reaction. He hadn’t intended to lose control like that, but in the moment all he could think about was the fear on her face and that he had the power to do something about it.

[FN]’s fingers twisted in his coat as her eyes came back into focus. “You had him killed for me.” Her voice was louder now, carrying through far past their little circle to the rest of the still-horrified room. But only for him, where only _he_ could see, she smiled.

“He’s not the first person I’ve had killed for you,” Rufus said, letting his voice raise as well and making eye contact with Heidegger. “And I doubt he’ll be the last.”

* * *

For someone who accused him of developing a weird sex complex, [FN]’s reaction to her father’s death proved once again she was Rufus’s precious little hypocrite. They had barely made the helicopter that would be taking them to Junon (not that he couldn’t have ordered them to wait), and the ride itself had been a test of his resolve with the perverse things she whispered in his ear. Not for the first time that day, he’d cursed that the _Highwind_ had been damaged in the fighting with AVALANCHE. 

It had been sent ahead, limping back to Junon to be repaired at the airfield there, in the hopes it would be ready for wherever Rufus needed to take it next. Along with it had gone Caleb Morrison and most of the soldiers he had brought, though Rufus hadn’t learned Heidegger had given that order until well after they’d left. He had thought about countermanding it, but [FN]’s idea had been far better. So instead he _thanked_ the head of Public Safety for sending Caleb to handle Rufus’s inauguration parade. The curdled look on the older man’s face had been worth it.

Of course, their arrival in Junon had been fraught with issues - Caleb hadn’t taken the news of [FN]’s father’s death well and seemed to grieve the man more than [FN] did, only coming to understand it when Jonah told his father truthfully that her father had grabbed her without her consent, and tried to drag her away after being warned.

“We’re [FN]’s bodyguards, Dad,” Jonah said as he ate the sandwich his mother had made for him later that night. “What was I supposed to do, let him just take her?”

Rufus made note that none of [FN]’s bodyguards, nor [FN] herself, mentioned that he’d given the order. That he had _said,_ “Kill him,” before they pulled their triggers. Maybe it was better for Caleb not to know.

Worse still, there was no way the Highwind was going to be prepared for the journey across the sea; he was going to be forced into a cargo ship like some kind of animal unless he wanted to wait another week to cross the ocean to Costa del Sol.

“I have every confidence you will survive the experience, sir,” Tseng said when they reconvened late that night, taking a long drag off his cigarette. “Though I admit I am still unsure why you _need_ to head over so quickly.”

“[FN] made friends with some reporter,” he replied, taking a sip of his scotch. “She’s based out of Costa del Sol, and I agreed to give her a more formal interview than I did last time.”

“You’ve given interviews before?” A sea breeze tousled the end of Tseng’s hair as he turned to look at Rufus. “I hadn’t heard.”

He couldn’t tell if the Turk was teasing him or not, so he shrugged. “Sally Kilkennen only got one because she was lucky enough to be in the right place at the right time.”

Tseng exhaled smoke into the night air as his face slipped into stoicism. Something Rufus had said had bothered him, but he had no idea what that might be. 

“Regardless,” Tseng finally said, “Director Scarlet has asked for our assistance with collecting materia from various reactors. I wanted to clear it with you before we followed her orders.”

“That’s fine,” he replied. “Just call me if anything unusual happens.”

“I think we passed that point a while ago, sir,” the Turk responded. “But you should head to bed. You have the parade tomorrow morning.”

* * *

After yet another speech (he had to admit he was getting better at them), he helped [FN] into the silver convertible and climbed in beside her. The parade that came after would have been mind-numbingly boring, if he hadn’t realized the relative privacy they had in the car while he waved to the cheering crowds. 

It gave them an unexpected chance to just… talk. Not about anything important, just jokes and laughter while her bodyguards marched alongside the vehicle. But it was enough, in its own strange way; a reminder that they were both lovers and friends, and a welcome distraction from the anxiety of being so publicly exposed. 

As they rounded a corner on the main thoroughfare, the Junon cannon came into view - one of Scarlet’s proudest achievements. “You know,” [FN] said, laughing to herself. “For all that Scarlet is a garish, unrepentant bitch, I do have to give her a level of professional respect.”

Rufus glanced down at her and grinned. “Oh?”

[FN] nodded toward the cannon. “She _certainly_ knows how to send a message.”

“I always used to joke that my dad was compensating for something.” 

“And now people are going to say the same about you,” she teased, but laced her fingers with his. 

“Maybe, but you and I both know I don’t need to worry in that department,” he said as he winked down at her.

She scanned the scenery for a moment, as if calculating. “Help me up.” 

Tugging on their joined hands he helped her stand beside him on the seats. “What is it?”

Snapping between the reporters along the edge of the thoroughfare and the horizon, she reached up and pulled a few pins from her hair, then said. “Kiss me as passionately as you can for the next twenty seconds.”

Pulling her into his arms he did as she asked, but he made a bit of a game of it. Rufus knew this kiss was for the photographers, intended to send some kind of message, but he was not going to be denied what fun he could have. He pushed more than he usually did, his hands moving over her body possessively while his tongue and teeth pulled gasps from her. It must have been more than she was expecting because he felt her knees begin to buckle so he caught her, lifting her off the seat and keeping her against his chest as the crowd began to cheer and catcall around them. 

When they finally pulled apart she gave him a dazzling smile and kissed his cheek. “Thanks.”

“Mind telling me what that was for?” he asked, still refusing to let her go.

“There’s been a lot of fear recently. With Sephiroth and AVALANCHE. Your confidence will give them confidence. You finding time to kiss me in public like that in the wake of all that’s happened is a direct _demonstration_ of your confidence. That’s why I remain at your side. You don’t think anything is strong enough to hurt me without your consent.” [FN] giggled. “Plus the papers will eat it up.”

* * *

The parade came to an end at the lift that would take them up to the local branch of Shinra’s offices, and Heidegger seemed eager to get the soldiers to “perform” for Rufus. While the Director of Public Safety lined them up, [FN] rolled her eyes and walked over to the elevator. At the base of the ladder she tilted her head back and scrutinized the large banner, and he took the opportunity to come to her side and look up at it as well.

“Did you design this?” Rufus asked.

“I just sent Shinra’s PR team some notes,” she said. “I’m glad they listened.”

He stared up at the banner for a few minutes, then tilted his head. “Okay - Tseng explained white before. And the gold. What does the red mean?”

She smiled at him. “A lot of things - passionate emotions, good luck, joy and happiness. Hence, it’s a traditional color for weddings.” 

Rufus grinned and reached for her, but [FN] already had one hand on the ladder and pulled herself up, the red soles of her heels flashing as she climbed. Rather than protest, he reached up and spanked her once, earning him a sharply hissed, “Asshole!”

He couldn’t help but laugh. “Bitch.” Carter helped her up into the lift, and Scott followed after. 

“Go have fun, Mr. President,” she teased. “I’m going to go ahead to the ship and get situated.”

“All right,” Rufus replied. “Text me if it’s not up to your standards.”

“You know it won’t be.”

“I know, but you’ll text me about it, and I’ll have something to keep me distracted during all this.” He jerked his thumb back towards the street where Heidegger was busy ordering the soldiers for the demonstration.

“Go on then,” she said, and blew him a kiss before vanishing into the lift, which rose along the tracks toward the headquarters. Rufus watched it go the whole way, grumbling to himself and adding a note to his calendar: “Shop for ring.”

He tucked the phone into his pocket, and gave Heidegger and the troops his full attention, but it wasn’t until well after the lift had come back down that Heidegger ordered them to begin. The soldiers performed the usual nonsense of gun positioning that looked like it belonged more in some high school color guard routine than a battlefield, and Rufus couldn’t help but wonder if this bullshit had impressed his father. The irritation only increased when he saw another soldier and one of the captains sneak into the back. 

As the performance at last came to an end, Heidegger turned toward him, an expectant smile on his face. A smile that withered quickly when Rufus sneered. “How’s the job?” The implication was clear: _How long do you think you’ll keep it, with terrible displays like that?_

When no answer was immediately forthcoming, he decided to bring up another of Heidegger’s recent failures. “What happened to the airship?” He couldn’t help the glee he felt watching the older man sweat while he twisted the knife.

Heidegger chuckled in embarrassment and scratched the back of his head. “The long range airship is still being prepared. It should be ready in about three more days, Gya haa haa!”

Rufus raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. “Even the Air Force’s Gelnika?” Another twist. 

That only elicited more anxious laughter from Heidegger, and at last Rufus’s irritation snapped and gave way to anger. “Stop that stupid horse laugh. Things are different than when Father was in charge.”

“Gya…” Heidegger’s laughter died and he swallowed nervously.

Rufus turned and walked to the ladder that led up into the lift. “Is the ship ready?”

Heidegger bowed in deference. “Yes sir, we’ll get it ready quickly.” He remained, as if waiting for some response from the President, but Rufus ignored him, and climbed into the lift without a word.

Rufus walked to the back of the lift, taking a seat and pulling out his phone, already smiling at the texts he’d received from [FN].

* * *

The first thing Rufus noticed when he stepped through the doors leading into the dock area was still yet _more_ troops lined up for a display, and he groaned inwardly. Was _this_ what Heidegger wasted his time on? No wonder AVALANCHE had been able to get all the way to the reactor core.

He scowled at the soldiers while they went through the drills, but couldn’t help being amused at the way one of the three of them was so horribly out of step with the other two. He was going to run Heidegger ragged about that later. Still, he had to keep the military loyal to _him,_ not Heidegger, so he gave the men a polite nod. “Very entertaining,” he said. “Keep up the good work.”

Heidegger approached each man in turn, giving them praise and a small token of his esteem before they headed into the ship. “Once the word gets out that Sephiroth’s here,” Rufus said to the Director as they walked across the lowered loading doors, “Cloud and his friends will show up, too.”

“We’ll crush them as soon as we find them!” Heidegger bristled, and Rufus found himself amused. He seemed desperately eager to prove his worthiness for the job, when today had done nothing but the opposite.

Still, the Director could prove useful. “We can’t have them get in our way,” he replied.

“Leave it up to me sir!” Heidegger smiled. “Gya haa ha!”

Rolling his eyes, Rufus said, “I thought I told you to stop that stupid laugh.”

Heidegger’s smile died, but he ignored it, turning on his heel and proceeding into the ship, pleased to see [FN] waiting for him at the back of the loading bay. He pressed a kiss against her cheek. “Prettiest sight I’ve seen today,” he said, then pulled her into his arms. “I’m sorry the ship’s not to your liking.”

“It’s a _cargo ship,”_ she said, relaxing into his grip. “Traveling this way is beneath your dignity as President.”

“Well, there will be a helicopter in Costa del Sol to take us to the hotel for the interview, and then I was thinking we could have a little time there, to make up for our last trip.” 

[FN]’s smile faded at the memory, but Rufus caught her chin with his finger, lifting her face up toward his. “I still regret not being able to kiss you that night, even if the fireworks _were_ lovely. You’ll have to forgive me for taking advantage of the situation to make up for it.”

“I don’t know,” she said, giving him a sharp smile. “Will Natalie be there?”

“She damn well better not be,” he snapped back before nudging her toward the stairs. While the gentlemanly thing might have been to carry her up, Rufus allowed himself to enjoy the sight of her ass as she climbed the stairs ahead of him.

“Aren’t you the one who was talking about a threesome that night?” [FN] teased, nimbly avoiding his hands as he reached for her, then shrieking playfully and running up the stairs. When they reached the top of the steps he caught her and she laughed, throwing her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss.

Rufus nipped at her lower lip as he pulled away. “How many times do I have to say it, [FN]? I don’t care if it’s your family, your friends, Natalie Dane, or even your goddamn bodyguards. I _own_ you. No one touches you without my consent.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read my fic! 
> 
> If you like my writing and want to see more of it, you can follow me on twitter: [@amandaterasu](https://www.twitter.com/amandaterasu), or you can join my [Discord](https://discord.gg/eXUfUXG)!


End file.
